


Sneaking Around Konoha

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 99,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loneliness was not for him, Harry knew that. Then he met Kakashi and he found a solution to his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nighttime Sneaking

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

It was Asuma Sarutobi's bachelor party of a fashion. The Hokage's son was going to marry Kurenai in three days, as soon as the kunoichi and her team returned from their diplomatic mission to Suna. As it happened most of their age class were in Konoha that day so they threw that party at the last minute. Kakashi had been invited as well even though he did not have the best of relationships with his peers, absently realizing that he had been a brat when he was younger. So he went and even made a mental note to actually buy the two shinobi a present for the wedding, perhaps he could rope Sakura in to help him some. He had a feeling that weapons were not a proper present.

So here the genius was trying to ignore a very drunk Gai that had started singing praises to Asuma and had now started flirting with Anko of all people. The purple haired woman was there as well, claiming it was to reign over them in case Asuma did something to betray Kurenai, but she too was drunk, and currently giggling about something. Ibiki was there as well and he and Inoichi were involved in a drinking contest, Asuma too.

Kakashi had drunk a few shots, that mask of his always in place but he was not in the mood to celebrate. Happy occasions like this always made him sombre, having him thinking over the dangers of life as a shinobi and that cynical voice in the not so back of his mind kept gambling how long it would be till either of the pair died on some mission. Pakkun had told him that Kurenai was pregnant and it only made him moodier. The Hokage already had a grandchild from his other son, who had died before his own son Konohamaru was born. For Shinobi life sucked and it was worse for those who wanted families. It was no wonder that outside of the clans, shinobi seldom married or had children.

Not one of his comrades sensed his morbid line of thought but one of the other patrons at the bar must have sensed something because Kakashi saw him moving closer, bringing his drink along and signalling old man Sano to bring the shinobi another drink.

"Hello," the stranger welcomed.

Kakashi immediately scanned the man. He was shorter than him that was obvious. He had the dark raven hair the Uchiha had and it was messier than his nest of hair. He also had the greenest emerald eyes he had ever seen on, well, anyone. They were eerily luminous, like he was feeding them with chakra, yet the man had not an ounce of chakra flowing under his skin. A civilian, Kakashi surmised.

'And a handsome one at that,' his mind added.

While the Hatake was not one to indulge in sex often, no matter what his colleagues or students thought of him because of Jiraya's books. He did not trust people and during sex he was a bit more vulnerable and one never knew where an enemy might strike. He also loathed to get involved with shinobi or kunoichi, gender mattered little to him, as they were often more dangerous and unbalanced. Being killed by an enemy Kakashi could take, killed by a spurned lover though was not glorious or the way he imagined he would go. It was why he had ignored Rin's crush on him. He had noticed the looks Kurenai had given him five years ago and many other people along the line that had tried to approach, but he had shunned most of them, except for those who sought the same thing he did, release and a brief moment of pleasure amidst all the pain.

"You seemed bored, and moody," the civilian continued.

Kakashi shrugged.

"If you aren't the groom you shouldn't be like this," the other teased.

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the raven haired man. Finally he offered his name.

"Kakashi."

"Harry."

The shinobi blinked at the obviously foreign accent.

"You are not from Konoha," Kakashi observed.

"Not really. But I have been staying here for the past three years or so. Does it really matter though?"

Kakashi gave him a blank look, making Harry roll his eyes.

"Do you want it spelled? I like you, at least as far as I can see. And it has been a while for me. Are those enough clues?"

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. The civilian had guts. It also posed an interesting suggestion for him as it had been a while for him as well. He eyed the man, Harry. He certainly looked like he was in a good shape. Very attractive looks, not too masculine but not a girly man either. And the lust in those eyes was one more reason for the shinobi to accept the invitation.

"Don't expect cuddling," Kakashi told him.

The other laughed. "If I did I would not ask this from a shinobi."

Kakashi nodded then he informed him that his place was out of the question.

"Mine is no good either," Harry told him. "But there's an inn next door."

"Acceptable," Kakashi replied. He picked up the drink Harry had bought him and lifted the glass in a toast. Harry smiled and lifted his as well.

\-------------------------------------------

Konoha, the Hidden Village of Leaf. Few years ago he had never even heard of the place. But then again, few years ago he had not really expected to survive his years in Hogwarts. Between Voldemort and the Ministry he thought his chances were not good. But he had survived in the end, not unscathed, no one had among the survivors whether they were victors or losers. He lost friends but he earned a family in the final battle. When Remus and Nymphadora were killed their son Teddy had only him and Andromeda. As Europe celebrated Voldemort's demise, Harry moved in with Teddy and Andromeda. The Black witch was nothing like her sisters but the war had left her with too many losses. Her will to live on, even for her grandson, was not enough. At the end of the summer, Harry returned to Hogwarts for his last year of school, to replenish for what he had missed when hunting down the Horcruxes. Teddy went with him as his godfather would never even consider leaving the baby to anyone else.

The time Harry, Ron and Hermione had spent in the wilderness hiding had honed many of the trio's skills. After Voldemort's defeat Harry found out that he no longer had any trouble with his spells, power came to him a lot easier these days. He had tried to use his old holly and phoenix wand but after a while the magic left the wand and the wizard was made to use the Elder Wand. None other would choose him. Harry still kept his first wand for the memories it held.

He was offered a position in the Auror training program as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts and he did follow up with their training but just before he got his credentials Harry decided to drop out. He no longer wanted that career, one that he had chosen out of sheer stubbornness to butt heads with Umbridge. He knew he could do well and he liked Kingsley as a Minister but the government could change and he was not about to be found under the power of any politician. So he did what he thought was right, took his godson and decided to travel, he was due for some holiday and relaxation. So he did, and he found his curious nature leading him to many adventures. He was careful, especially with Teddy depending on him, but trouble seemed to find him anyway. He was visiting an old colleague of Bill Weasley in Egypt when the other wizard had told him to pursue a career as a relic hunter for magical objects. The Gryffindor in Harry jumped at the suggestion and within two years time Harry had made quite the name for himself. It was how he got into the spot he was in now.

One false lead, one burst of magic; add to that Harry's tendency to attract trouble and his freaky luck and you end up stranded in another world. He had never expected this to be true. He knew magic was odd and it followed no Muggle logic but it still surprised him it did not follow wizard logic and rules either. One reprieve Harry Potter got when he woke up with a pounding headache in the middle of Suna's desert was that his five year old godson was safe and their bag of belongings intact. The other one was that of his communications mirror and he had contacted Hermione as soon as he finished swearing at the new twist of fate. He had not just fallen down a rabbit hole with no way back (perhaps he did but was not aware yet) but the point was that he had a saving grace in all this. He was not alone, he was alive and he still had his friends. So he kept on living.

Harry arrived at Konoha after he and Teddy travelled the 'Hidden Lands' as he called them. He left Suna and the Land of Wind, through the lands of Water and Grass till he reached the Land of Earth and their extensive empty lands before the attacks from rogue bandits and missing nin made him worried about Teddy and his own safety. Harry then decided to quit with putting his godson in trouble and they turned back. They had to cut through the lands surrounding Takigakure, the Village Hidden in a Waterfall, before finally reaching Fire Country. During the adventure that was the tour of the foreign lands he and Teddy picked up the language and the culture that was startlingly similar to the Japanese culture back in their home dimension.

And Teddy was growing. He was as mischievous as his father, with Mooney's brains and Nymph's tendency to find trouble and trip on her feet. It was adorable as well. When they reached Konoha his godson had barely been five years old. Now, three years later Teddy was eight, healthy, happy, training to be a ninja while Harry led a quiet but respectable life as herbalist. They had a house at the outer part of the town, near the forest and the rivers that ran through the hidden village of Leaf. They had their own back garden where Harry grew all the herbs he needed for his potions (he had gotten better over the years though not even close to Hermione's level), his peace and quiet as well as privacy to train his godson to use his magic and his metamorphmagus' skills.

It was a nice life, if a bit hectic. And when Harry needed a thrill he did the same thing he was doing now, getting out of his house, drinking and of course unwinding in the best way he knew. While it was not Harry's habit to pick up strangers in bars, it was a nice place to meet people. He did not go for the opposite sex so chatting up a girl in the market was out of the question. And civilian men were too boring, not thrilling at all and less likely to go for another man. Now the male ninjas were another matter altogether. This was the reason Harry was leading Kakashi to the inn next door, never at home where his godson was sleeping innocently.

As soon as their privacy was assured Kakashi let go of his tight control. Harry only got a glimpse of the pale skin of his handsome face before the ninja was kissing his breath and mind away. He was aggressive and bold and Harry loved when he started giving his hard crotch little squeezes. Harry eagerly returned the favour as he expertly undid the man's vest and slipped his rough palms under the plain black top. The shinobi had a scorching hot, hard body and his fingers could already feel the various scars on the skin, running his thumbs over them. Kakashi ground his groin against the shorter man, the pressure and the friction. He abruptly pulled away from Harry.

"Strip," he ordered the raven haired man.

Harry smirked and acquiesced; the clothes were annoying him as well. As he toed off his shoes and undid his shirt he noticed Kakashi copying his movements. It was sexy and it made him even more eager to have the silver haired man. But then again if he understood that look those mismatched eyes were giving him, he was about to be very, very sore tomorrow. Soon enough clothes littered the floor and the two men were again upon each other kissing hungrily as they hit the floor, too far from the simple mattress. Harry found himself on his stomach with the ninja behind him. The mere thought of a predator, someone that might be stronger than him or equally dangerous gave him a heady feeling. There were no gentle caresses or soft touches.

Kakashi barely prepared Harry before he entered him and the wizard had no problem whatsoever at this. In fact it only heightened the pleasure for the green eyed man. And it seems like Kakashi knows exactly what he is doing. The way he moves behind him thrusting hard but steadily, his muscles aiding him well, one agile hand leaving finger marks on the skin on Harry's waist. The wizard is pumping his own erection along with Kakashi's thrusts.

"Oh, yesss," Harry hissed, easily losing his mind to the feelings the silver haired man was giving him. Harry being more vocal than his lover for the night but he can feel and hear Kakashi is not unaffected. His breathing grows laboured and then, abruptly he pulls out of him much to the wizard's distress. The ninja now is facing him and to the former Gryffindor he looks what sin should be like. That pale, hard chest glittering with sweat and Harry has the sudden urge to feel exactly how firm those abs really are and whether those silvery scars are as soft as he wants them to be. He does not though. He was a warrior as well at some point and human contact had been a reason to attack, not relish in.

"Kakashi," Harry breathily muttered the ninja's name.

"Sh, I'm not done yet," Kakashi's deep voice assured him and he was inside the smaller man again, making Harry gasp at the sensations, his back arching away from the floor.

The wizard kept his hands firmly on his sides, even in the haze of lust not moving to really touch his lover. Kakashi noticed this and he leaned his body closer, using one arm to support himself and another to pull Harry's strong legs around his waist.

"You can touch," he finally said and Harry did, using his hands to brace against the man as he started thrusting again, driving Harry out of his mind.

"Oh, god," Harry panted. His eyes were closed as he let go and enjoyed himself, unaware of Kakashi's smouldering gaze.

The sharigan was shining brightly in the room taking in every detail of the man, how those strong thighs squeezed him and drove him deeper in that tight heat. It was a wonderful feeling and it had been too long since he had done this, it had built up inside him. Soon he was tipping over the edge. His orgasm was quiet but the shuddering of his body was enough to alert his partner. He came, his breath catching while he climaxed but he was hard soon after. He met Harry's green eyes and he offered the man a wolfish smirk. Harry had not achieved his own orgasm yet but he was very close.

"Now to make you have fun…"

Harry moaned. The promise behind those words; he just knew he was in for a long night.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning…

It was the uneven breathing that woke him, Kakashi realized. He was sprawled on the mattress, somewhat, while one of his arms had a mind of its own and had latched onto the nearest heat source. He woke immediately. Having slept like this next to a stranger… but then his muscles protested and the ninja know as the Copy Cat realized that at one point during his and Harry's many rounds of sex he had tired himself out.

"What time's it?" the civilian muttered as he turned on his back. The hiss and the muttered curse that followed made Kakashi's lips twitch.

"Dawn," he informed Harry. "Though the sun has yet to properly rise."

Green eyes shot open. "Shit!"

Kakashi watched with some amusement as the raven haired man, whose looks were not unlike those of the Uchiha or even the Hyuuga until one noticed those eyes, jumped out of the mattress. He did not bother hiding his body and the ninja noticed Harry's body was a right mess. There were bruises on those hips and thighs, bite marks all over that toned torso and quite a few hickeys on that slender shoulder. And there was a mark further up that neck that no turtleneck could hide. Kakashi felt a dose of smugness at Harry's discomfort while walking.

"Shit, shit , shit," Harry kept chanting. He threw his clothes on as fast as his sore body could go.

"Bitsy wife at home?" Kakashi queried. He was more curious than angry or even bothered. After all the night before had been something wonderfully mutual between two adults.

"No, never had one of those," Harry absently replied. "But I do have a kid that will be soon wanting breakfast." He was fully dressed not long after he stopped talking. "Thanks for a wonderful night."

"Right back at you," Kakashi replied. He received a final smile and Harry was out of that room.

Teddy Remus Lupin was normally a quiet child; he loved reading books, practicing whatever exercise the Academy instructors assigned him, but normally ended when his mischievous streak made itself known and trouble began. He could prank with the best of them, get into trouble, cause a world of chaos and enjoyed the mess he created. His godfather, practically a father really, was his authority figure, his brother and best friend all in one. He was the only other wizard in these Hidden Lands; the only remaining link to his parents, the only one who understood why he was feeling a bit more feral when the full moon rose in the skies, why his senses were better than that of most jounins, why his strength was far better than that of a human, why he could blend so easily when he morphed, having no need whatsoever for the clones the shinobi used. He was a wizard born with dominant werewolf traits not quite human not really a beast. And Harry made everything better as the wolf did not trust the inferior mortals around him. Teddy was not an Alpha, he was too young to show these traits yet. He needed a pack though and Harry was it, his whole world.

He was understandably worried when he suddenly woke up in the middle of the night to find the house empty of his most favourite person. He padded through every room, just in case his senses were mistaken. When he realized that Harry was not in the house the young wizard fell in distress. Logically he knew that he was in no danger, after all Konoha had shinobi guards everywhere at all times of the day and Harry was a fully qualified wizard who knew to take care of himself. Worried, Teddy crawled into Harry's bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

That was where Harry found his godson upon his return at dawn. He decided not to wake his godson and headed straight to the bathroom to wash all evidence of the night with Kakashi away before he slipped into a comfortable pair of pyjamas and slid into bed with the blue haired child. He knew why Teddy was in his bed, he had woken up and did not find him at home. Harry sighed at this. He knew the boy would have questions.

In fact he was half asleep when Teddy did wake. The child rubbed the sleep from his eyes when he saw Harry lying next to him.

Harry's eyes opened slowly and the older wizard smiled at the boy. "'Morning Teddy," he said in a low voice.

Teddy shot up in bed and tackled Harry's form. "Where have you been? I've been so worried!"

The green eyed wizard hugged the boy to him. He was not very tall, unlike Teddy who had taken after Remus and no doubt in a few years he would be taller than Harry.

"All's okay little wolf. How about I cook some breakfast while you go get ready for the Academy?"

"But…"

"We'll talk," Harry promised him. "And I'll tell you later, okay?"

Teddy pouted but agreed anyway. Just like that a crisis for Harry was averted and the wizard set about making breakfast for Teddy.

He had set the table and a full English breakfast by the time Teddy came in the kitchen dressed in the outfit he had chosen as his shinobi uniform. He wore a pair of dark grey trousers that were tucked in a pair of dragon hide boots Harry had given him upon his enrolment in the Academy. For a top he favoured a tight fitting, black blouse with an orange leaf symbol on each upper arm. It looked good on the boy and it would look even better once he had more muscle on him. Still, it seemed that the boy already had a few admirers from his class.

Harry's lips twitched. Those girls had taken to stalking Teddy and the boy often grew frustrated at their annoying squeals and yelling. The older wizard had asked Teddy's Academy Instructor, one Umino Iruka whether he should be worried or at least complain to the girls' families about this annoying behaviour.

"Hm, Potter-san, those are daughters of civilians mostly. Girls from ninja clans or at least with ninja parents do not tend to follow this habit, usually that is. Teddy is pretty good for his age and as soon as je pashed the exam to enter a genin team he will leave them well behind. Most of these girls can never even hope to become kunoichi and will drop out after this."

Harry had thanked the man and walked away while he later told Teddy this.

"Well, I won't just sit and take it," the boy had announced.

The proud godfather turned a blind eye when a few of Teddy's most annoying stalkers fell victims to pranks, some of the harmless, others more cruel, depending on the fan girl really. He never reprimanded Teddy as the boy knew when to draw the line, and one time, when Iruka had realized who played those pranks he had shaken his head but in the end he too did nothing as most of it was fair and just retribution and it annoyed only the girls and not the whole class and village.

"Sit down and eat properly," Harry sternly told Teddy. "I'll walk you to the Academy today as I have a few errands to run, okay?"

"Fine, but don't get all the girls drooling again."

"Hey! It's not like I enjoy it brat," Harry said, throwing a cinnamon roll at Teddy who caught it and placed it on his plate.

"Mine now," the boy said. "And I'm your favourite brat, you know this…"

Harry smiled. "Just eat little demon."

Kakashi and the other Jounin instructors were gathered in Tsunade's office. The Academy Instructors were there as well and Kakashi dreaded what their leader would ask of them. He waited calmly, his Icha Icha book carefully tucked away in his jounin vest in order to escape the Godaime's wrath.

"Listen up," Tsunade yelled, making her subordinates pay attention. "There's a new batch of firsties finishing the Academy. Most of you brats have already reached chunin or Jounin level while others already joined our Anbu troops."

"I don't like where this is going," Genma muttered. "Why's Asuma not here?"

"Because he's getting married shortly," Tsunade replied. "I just wanted to announce that you are taking new genin team the details you can learn later."

"Even me?" Anko incredulously asked. The jounin present gave Tsunade incredulous looks.

"Yes, even you. Now get out of my sight."

Kakashi was more than happy to comply with the Godaime's order. He had to work on his form a bit and train with his dogs, it had been a while since he summoned them and he would probably find them pouting. He got ready to lose his wallet to treating them at the Akimichi's grill.

Harry was working on the garden in the back of his home when Teddy returned from the Academy, tearing through the house like a tornado. He was so excited his hair kept changing colour.

"Dear Merlin and Morgana, what happened now?" Harry asked as he lifted his head from the herbs.

His godson skidded to a stop before him and started bouncing.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Guess what! Guess!"

Harry grinned. "I assume it's good news?"

Teddy nodded his head so hard that the older wizard feared he was going to hurt his neck. And the boy was bouncing on his feet again, making the adult sigh and stand from his crouch on the ground. A cleaning spell later and Harry placed his palms on his godson to keep him a bit steady.

"Did something wonderfully good happen at the Academy?" Harry asked.

"I skipped a grade!" Teddy announced. "And not just one! A teacher saw me sparring, not from the ones in the Academy and he told Iruka-sensei I was good and the other instructors talked and Iruka-sensei then told me I was going to be placed with the big kids…"

"Breathe little wolf," Harry told the boy. He tried to wrap his mind around this new development. He knew his godson was strong and he had trained him well and that in the Academy Teddy hardly faced a challenge, at least not with his peers. He knew that the life of shinobi was not easy and they had very big chances to lose their lives for the village or even in those bloody exams to level up their rank. But the boy would have been unhappy as a civilian. Harry had decided to live this life and he could attest it was boring. And as Teddy had enrolled in the Academy already he was not about to hold him back or pull him out. So all there was to do was support the child and do his best to protect him from the worst.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter


	2. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is older and Kakashi hears a name that stirs pleasant memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Teddy was glaring at his godfather. He was on his knees in front of Harry. His sword had been discarded a minute before with a few expert moves from the older wizard. Harry had offered his skills and experience in order to help the now nine year old boy ace his Academy lessons and have more of a chance to survive the lifestyle he wanted to follow. His godfather had not been resistant at all and had been all too happy to comply, giving Teddy bruises and cuts and generally handing his butt to him. But Teddy kept going back for more as the results he got were amazing. He was better than most of his classmates and his sensei had suggested him for early graduation from the Academy. Harry had talked to the man and agreed that Teddy could become a genin early, but only with the stipulation that he was not to try for chunin before he reached the age of twelve.

"Again," Teddy said as he got to his feet.

Harry smirked and nodded. "Pick up your sword and get back into position."

Teddy picked the weapon and complied. He kept trying to beat Harry for another twenty minutes before the older wizard ended the lesson and ordered him to take a shower and get ready for school. It had become their routine ever since Teddy skipped two grades in the Academy. Harry had decided to teach him how to hone his senses, how to increase his speed and endurance and to introduce him to more weapons than the standard ones shinobi favored. It had been hard and painful but Teddy enjoyed the challenge. He was reminded of of his earlier years when he and Harry were still traveling across the Hidden Lands.

When Teddy was dressed for the day he was treated to another rich breakfast courtesy of Harry.

"Now, just relax and do what they ask you to do, okay?" Harry asked Teddy. "I'm sure you'll be great but I want you to know that I love you anyway."

"Harry, I love the speech and all but just don't."

"Okay. More bacon?"

"Please."

Harry was only happy to provide more food for the boy. Soon he was seeing him off and he was able to carry on with his own work. Business had grown and he had a steady clientele now. His herbs were a big hit with civilians and shinobi alike as well as the recipes Harry suggested for them. He had had to expand his herb garden lately and now even went into excursion in the forests surrounding Konoha to achieve that. He was happy lately, especially since the news of Hermione's pregnancy, as well as the birth Bill's second child, and of Fred's marriage, had reached him. He was glad that his friends were continuing with their lives, he had after all made his own life in Konoha. He was just left feeling alone. With Teddy growing (and soon taking on missions, be cause he truly could not imagine his godson failing the genin exams), he knew he would soon be alone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked into town like he usually did. He had bought a larger shop down town Konoha right on the main market street that led straight to the Hokage Tower. It was good for his business and it kept Harry occupied while adding income to his household. Plus, it was a lot of fun and he got to meet the locals. Harry has realised quite quickly that, in this world, people were a bit insane, though not in a bad way. Having met Albus Dumbledore in his glory days he was somewhat immune from the more eccentric inhabitants of Konoha.

"Potter-san!"

Harry smiled as one of his most faithful clients came by. Kurenai Yuhi was a kunoichi, a jounin at that, and heavily pregnant.

"Just wait till I unlock the shop," Harry told her.

"Okay. And I want to thank you for that remedy you gave me for headaches," Kurenai told him.

Harry smiled and soon had the woman inside and tea ready to serve her along with several pastries.

"Mmm, you know my husband hates you right?" the kunoichi told Harry. She was sitting at a table in the plant-filled interior of the shop. All around her vines were grown both for decoration and as merchandise. Various cupboards with glass cases covered the walls; inside were various vases and vials with lots of herbs and animal parts. It was like Snape's old classroom but without the creepy and disgusting things in the jars. He was working around the pregnant woman, filling empty jars and watering the numerous pots.

"Hates me?" Harry wondered.

"Hm, do you know how many times I had cravings about those tasty morsels you have treated me with? Trust me, he hates you."

"Yes well… Is he really tall and burly?"

"Oh, yes, he is gorgeous. And a skilled shinobi too."

Harry shook his head. "I'm dead and you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Oh, relax, I like your tea too much to lose it."

"Why do I feel so unappreciated?" he drawled.

Kurenai gave him a dangerous grin. "Get used to it."

The bell alerted them to a customer and Harry greeted the elderly civilian woman that came in. He had her shorted out in ten minutes and then people kept coming. Usually the older crowds came early before the sun became too strong. The housewives as well so they could get their chores out of the way. He was polite with all of them and easily dodged the usual matchmakers that wanted him 'to meet this lovely young girl' they knew. Kurenai observed the almost daily routine with amusement. At about noon the crowds thinned out on the streets and Harry got some time to actually sit down, for once. By then Kurenai was ready to head back home but Harry waited for Teddy so they could return to their home together.

Today was a bit different as a drizzle narrowed the crowds and Harry had a chance to sit and rest for a bit.

"What is Teddy doing?" Kurenai asked. She had taken a liking to the boy. He reminded her of Naruto, a more grounded version, a happier version. He was also a sweet kid. She knew Harry could not possibly be the biological father. She had not pried into the matter but to her it was obvious.

"Genin exams," Harry replied.

"Isn't he too young? Seven or something?"

"He's nine."

Kurenai frowned. "Still, that's young."

"Apparently he is considered a genius," Harry told her. He also mentioned the terms he had set if his godson was to graduate early, which Kurenai approved of.

"Chunin exams are often brutal. Last time Konoha held the exams we were almost invaded," she told the wizard. "Well, I guess you'll know by noon. And now I understand why the Godaime wanted to reinstate most of my age group as jounin instructors."

Harry blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, I failed my assigned team, they were no good really, just a bunch of brainy kids without an ounce of sense. Asuma still has a team so he does not need to take one this year. I know Hatake failed his again. That pervert only passed one team in his whole career."

Harry whistle. "Must be a tough guy."

"He's a good shinobi; he just hasn't got the patience to teach. Not many do."

"Hm, I know that short," Harry agreed. "More tea?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy waited patiently for his turn to be called up front. They were told to display a simple transformation technique and then they had to go up against a dummy to show their aim, not to mention the written exams. Teddy found them easy tasks and completed them effortlessly and wondered if it was just him who thought that this was a charade. But Iruka-sensei kept giving him approving looks and he relaxed somewhat.

In the end all went well and he was presented with a dark blue ribbon that had the leaf symbol engraved on metal. The goal he had set for himself when he had asked Harry to let him attend the Academy was achieved. He clutched his hitai-ate close to his chest and grinned. Now all he had to do was be a great shinobi and stay alive. But first, he had to let his godfather know.

The majority of his classmates ignored him when he left the building. The yard was full of parents proud of their children's success.

"Ted!"

The young wizard waited as another boy skipped over. Kenji Aburame was tall for a twelve year old and quite slim. He had spiky dark brown hair and he was rarely seen without the glasses most of his family wore or their outfit. They had first bonded over the youth's kikai, a colony of flesh eating beetles. Kenji was one of the very few in Teddy's new class that did not make fun of the young genius and they had become tentative friends.

"Hey, congratulations!" Teddy told the young Aburame as he eyed the hitai-ate on the other's forehead.

"To you as well," Kenji said nodding at Teddy's headband; he had placed it around his neck, much like a collar.

"Listen I've got to tell Harry," the younger boy said.

"Want company? My family is away on missions and there's no rush for me to return to my compound."

"Sure," Teddy replied. "Come on!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had never been more glad to see the walls of Konoha in his life. The telltale sighs of relief from the rest of the members of his team were telling. Somehow while returning from a B Mission he had come across Asuma Sarutobi leading the members of his wife's old team, Team 8. They were all battered and bruised and covered in mud and generally a mess. They took the road home together and they reached the main streets of Konoha by noon. It was then that Shino paused mid jump and opted to chose a lower roof.

"Shino? What's wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Hey, that kid looks like you," Kiba noticed.

"My cousin Kenji," Shino replied.

"Who's the other brat?" Kiba asked.

"No idea," Shino replied.

"Teddy Lupin Potter," Asuma spoke up. He had heard the name many times and had learned the correct pronunciation.

"That sounds foreign," Kakashi observed.

"He is, both he and his father. Kurenai knows them."

The others nodded and finally they continued their trip to the Hokage Tower.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Teddy called out as soon as he entered the shop he burst into.

His godfather was seated with one of the few Konoha people he was short of friends with.

"Oh, hi baby, hi Kurenai-san! Harry! Guess what!"

Harry stood up and fast approached the nine year old boy. He took Teddy in a hug and spun him around the room with glee, enjoying the boy's screams.

"I'm very proud of you little wolf," he finally told his godson.

The younger wizard was grinning. "I know. And Harry, look, Kenji's here as well. He passed the test as well."

"It was hardly a challenge," the Aburame replied. "Hello Potter-san."

Harry smiled at the twelve year old ninja. "Congratulations are in order then. And perhaps a celebratory dinner?"

"Not just yet," Teddy told him. "Tomorrow teams are going to be assigned and I dread it. I am warning you now, if a fan girl is in my team I'll leave Konoha."

Kurenai smothered a laugh at the pout on Teddy's face. "Isn't that a bit much?" she asked. "I mean becoming a missing nin just because of a girl?"

"They're rabid and a danger to society. Being a missing nin is a small price to pay," Kenji stated with Teddy nodding along.

The two adults took in the cure pair the kids made and tried to keep their laughing at bay, they knew it would not be appreciated.

"Of course," Harry replied. "How about you go wash your hands and join us in a celebratory tea and sweets party? I'll leave the dinner till you enter your teams. And Kenji? I expect you to come even if you are in a different team."

The Aburame nodded and the adults caught the slight blush on his pale cheeks.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Teddy was giddy and it was impossible for him to sit still while he waited to be assigned to a team. Kenji was sitting next to him, a buffer for fan girls and annoying teammates. The young wizard was looking at Iruka impatiently, willing the ninja to go through the catalogue faster.

"Team Five!" Iruka called out. "Teddy Lupin!"

The young boy blinked.

"…Kenji Aburame!"

The bug nin turned to his friend and the two boys shared a smile.

"…and Akihiko Yamanaka. Your Jounin teacher is Hatake Kakashi," Iruka finished.

Teddy and Kenji both turned to look at the blond ninja seated two rows before them. He had long straight hair, pupil less bright sky-blue eyes and a pale complexion. The boy gave them a brief blank look before facing the front again. After that three more teams were called. Not many kids passed the Academy exam as it turned out and few kids were in the room, forming a total of six genin teams.

Soon Team 5 was the only team left in the classroom. Iruka had given them a pitying glance and left them to wait for the Jounin that would take over their training.

"Hope he gets here soon," Teddy muttered. "Harry's cooking dinner and he said he would like all of us over."

The Yamanaka kid looked up. "Your father is a civilian isn't he? And you call him by his name?"

Teddy considered the kid. If they were going to really be a team they needed t form bonds on trust. So he shrugged and answered. "Harry is the kid of one of my father's best friends. He was an orphan and when my mum got pregnant with me Harry was seventeen and named my godfather. He took care of me after they were killed."

The blond shinobi nodded.

They waited in silence for a while but then Kenji started talking about everything and nothing. It helped keep the other two new graduates calm and collected.

Two hours later a silver haired, black masked man opened the classroom door and observed the three. His one visible eye passed from Akihiko to Kenji, where he lingered, and finally to Teddy, where he became confused.

"Are you Team 5?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the three boys replied in unison.

"I'll meet you at the roof," he said and vanished.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi was tired. He had been on a mission to Suna and he had suffered from the heat in the deserts. Then the Godaime had informed him of the new team he had been assigned and ordered him to go meet them immediately. So he did, after taking a shower in his own apartment and changing his clothes. The halls of the Academy were quiet but he found them rather quickly. They looked young and one of the boys -he remembered reading in the file- nine years old, and a genius.

He immediately noticed that the other two were twelve year olds from Shinobi families. A Yamanaka and an Aburame. Interesting.

"Are you Team 5?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," the three boys replied in unison.

"I'll meet you at the roof," he said and vanished.

He followed the exact same approach he had taken with Team 7. He had seen Naruto when in Suna. The blond had taken his duties as ambassador pretty seriously. And apparently he had also taken a liking to the red headed Kazekage. That relationship was bound to provide the two Hidden Villages with amusement for years. Then again Sasuke was another source of entertainment as his romantic relationship with Hanaye, Ten-Ten's younger brother, had made a lot of people surprised at the unlikely pair. Then last but not least Sakura had grown from the rabid fan girl she used to be. She was also dating Lee and working at the clinic. They had found their places in life and were good shinobi.

Kakashi had never even entertained the idea of taking on another team. He was not the most patient man and he had no time to baby a bunch of over eager children that wanted to play ninja. Seeing that the boys, or two of them at least, were from prominent ninja families assured him that they were not a total waste. But the last one, the Lupin boy, was an unknown factor. He arrived on the roof first and the three boys arrived a bit after them.

They sauntered over and sat when he told them.

"Now, I want to learn a bit about you," Kakashi told them. "Likes, dislikes, ambitions, hobbies."

The trio blinked.

Kenji was the first to speak. "I'm Aburame Kenji. I like reading and training and bugs. I hate fan girls and stupid people. My hobbies include hanging out with Teddy at his place and training with my bug colony. I'd like to become part of Anbu at some point."

Kakashi nodded. A balanced individual then and pretty much a standard shinobi.

"My name is Yamanaka Akihiko. I like training and going camping and my hobby is collecting herbs. My ambition is to become a medic nin. I dislike worthless people and traitors."

The Jounin thanked his luck that so far Team 5 did not have any odd quirks or obsessive people, not to mention zero fan girls. But still, one more to go.

" Hi, I'm Theodore Lupin but most people call me Teddy. I like spending time with my godfather and friends, and reading and training.I hate fan girls and bigots. My hobbies are too many to name and I don't really have any ambitions. Perhaps living till I'm old I guess."

Kakashi considered them a bit. They were mundane really, normal, not a hint of insanity or need for vengeance. But it was still too soon to tell.

"Okay, meet me tomorrow at six at Training Area 36. Don't be late and don't eat anything. We wouldn't want to upset your sensitive stomachs."

He was about to vanish when the Lupin boy took hold of his vest.

"Sensei?" he asked.

The jounin focused on the boy's wild amber eyes. It was a most unusual color and he had only seen that look in wild beasts.

"My godfather asked me to invite my team over for dinner tonight. To celebrate and to know each other better."

"I have yet to decide whether or not you truly deserve my time," Kakashi told the boy. The small hand released the hold on him.

"Yes, I learned from Kurenai-san that our jounin sensei must test us first but my godfather insisted," Teddy told him.

"And Harry is a wicked good cook," Kenji added.

Kakashi blinked. "Harry?" he echoed the foreign name.

Teddy and Kenji both nodded.

The jounin considered this. "What time?" he asked.

Teddy smiled.


	3. Twice is Not an Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner for Team 5 takes place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry's actions all around the house were a blur. He was throwing spells all over the place cleaning up even spots he had cleaned the day before. It would be the first time he had visitors in his house. While his shop was a frequent hanging out spot for him and his acquaintances like, Yuhi Kurenai, never in all the while he had spent in Konoha received anyone in his home, no adults that is. The one friend Teddy had made did not count much. So whatever household charms Hermione had drilled into his head during his Hogwarts years were put to good use today. With half of Harry's attention on his home, his other half was in the kitchen where he had placed monitoring spells to tell him how the cooking process was faring. The wizard had opted to cook dishes from his own home world instead of the local cuisine. He had taken extra care with the dessert, making a chocolate mousse just the way Teddy liked it.  
The raven haired man was at his wit's end by the time Teddy was to come home. He had everything ready. He had checked that any obviously magical books or trinkets were far out of sight, that he was showered and dressed in a pleasing outfit, and lastly he tried to calm down lest he embarrass his godson by acting like a total idiot. The wards around the property alerted him when Teddy and his guests were about to arrive.  
________________________________________  
Kakashi left his own apartment that evening wearing his simple jounin outfit and only bringing a weapon pouch with him and that carefully concealed; he did not want to alarm the civilian. He was still reserved about his new team and he had yet to give them the test to even think about passing them but he could tell already that those three would be able to work together well enough to form a decent team, it was mostly a formality that made him stick to his test.  
He was going off the beaten path when he accepted the Lupin boy's invitation but that name had stirred something. Kakashi only met one 'Harry' in his life and that was the raven haired, green eyed man he had had sex with a year ago. It had been memorable, both the night and the man. But he had been a civilian and that was a big warning sign to get away from the man and not go back for more. He still had a small suspicion that Lupin's 'Harry' was not the same one he had slept with, but he had come across some odd coincidences in his life and he was ready for all things that might happen.  
The jounin met with his assigned team just at the edge of town, before the forest inside the bounds of Konoha began. They were all there. Teddy and Kenji were chatting avidly while Akihiko was sitting a foot away from them keeping to himself.  
"Sensei!" Teddy noticed him first. In fact Kakashi would have sworn the boy already expected him. The jounin suspected somehow superior senses but he had no idea how he achieved that. Lupin was not a shinobi name, at least not in Konoha or the surrounding nations and he felt the chances the boy was from Sound were slim and Tsunade would not have allowed them into Leaf if that was the case.  
Kakashi inclined his head at the boy. "Show us the way," he told the boy.  
Teddy beamed. He took Kenji's elbow and led the party towards his house.  
Kakashi kept his eyes open as he was led away from the inhabited parts of Konoha and towards a cluster of trees, not quite a forest, that was near the most remote training grounds. He had not been in this parts in years.  
"Why are we leaving town?" Akihiko asked.  
"He lives at the outskirts, no neighbours around or anything," Kenji answered. "The house is great!"  
"You just like all the bugs you saw," Teddy muttered.  
"Well, of course!" Kenji replied. "Though your garden is wonderful. Harry seems to have a green thumb, or rather a magical touch. Say, how come he has not married anyone yet?"  
Teddy blinked. "Huh?"  
"I've heard women talk, civilian and kunoichi," Kenji told him. "He never dated a woman. He has been seen with Kurenai-san but it is likely they are friends nothing more."  
Teddy shrugged. "He doesn't like women much," he replied.  
"He prefers men?" Akihiko piped up.  
"I guess," Teddy replied. "It's his business really."  
Kakashi kept silent though his visible eye had widened a bit. The evidence kept piling up. His mind was on the mysterious guardian of the nine year old genius so he did not pay much attention to the scenery.  
They reached the house soon. It was unlike the rest of the houses in Konoha. It also had a rather extended garden, with rows and rows of trees and bushes. It was a truly wonderful sight and a very tranquil environment.  
"You have a beautiful home," Akihiko told Teddy.  
The young wizard beamed. "Thank you. Now come on! I'm famished."  
He skipped to the door and turned the knob. Almost immediately another figure appeared on the doorstep. Teddy hugged the slim man around the waist.  
________________________________________  
The wizard was on his feet as soon as the he sensed his guests approaching. He was at the door and met his godson half way. He had seen the boy about an hour ago. But he still found that he had missed him. He also felt proud that he would now formally meet Teddy's genin team and teacher.  
"Harry!"  
"Little rascal," the man returned with affection. "Won't you introduce your guests to me?"  
The young boy smiled, gave the older wizard one more affectionate squeeze and pulled back.  
Harry slowly looked up and saw Aburame Kenji. He nodded at the youth and offered him a smile. Then he saw a blond boy. At first glance he reminded Harry of Malfoy but he blinked and the image was gone. Teddy introduced the blond as Yamanaka Akihiko.  
"Nice to meet you sir," the boy told him.  
The older wizard graced him with a small smile. "I'm happy to meet another of Teddy's friends."  
"And you have to meet our sensei," Teddy added, his face bright. "Hatake Kakashi is a jounin and our assigned teacher."  
Harry's breath caught a bit as a very familiar silver haired man stepped forward. His face was half covered by his mask and his hitai-ate but it was undoubtedly the same man he had spent the night with nearly a year ago. He felt his knees shake a bit as that dark eye was pinned on Harry, the wizard also knew that his smouldering red eye was bound to be focused on him as well. He slowly swallowed a lump on his throat and averted his gaze from the other man. He turned to his godson who was now giving him a wondering look.  
"Er, nice to meet you and welcome to our home," he hurriedly said and moved inside the house.  
"Don't worry about leaving your shoes outside or anything," Teddy said while he motioned his team inside and they nodded before following.  
________________________________________  
Kakashi was rather impressed by how warm and homey the place was. The walls were a cream colour and held many photos, some coloured others not, all showing different people. Team 5 had been led to the sitting room and offered refreshments while Harry prepared the last minute details of his dishes.  
"Who are all these people?" Akihiko asked Teddy.  
The boy hummed. "Hm, right above the fireplace is Harry's parents and their friends. The dark haired one is Harry's godfather and next to him my father, Remus."  
"So young," Akihiko muttered.  
"They're all eighteen or so," Teddy remembered what Harry had told him about their respective fathers. "Fresh out of school."  
"Civilians?" Kakashi inquired.  
"Yes, mostly. Lily was a healer, James and Sirius were Aurors, kind of like our police, and Dad did various jobs. He was sick a lot you see. At one point he even taught at Harry's school and he was brilliant!"  
"So, Harry-san's a civilian?" Akihiko asked.  
"Yes," Kenji answered for Teddy.  
"He knows self defence," the nine year old added then. "And how to use a sword."  
"Oh?" Kakashi wondered how good Harry really was. He had an amazing body from what he had seen that night in the semi darkness.  
"Dinner's ready!" Harry called out and the ninjas shuffled towards the source of the voice.  
The dinning room was wonderfully decorated. It was not feminine or anything, just warm just like the rest of the house and very relaxing. Kakashi was battle weary and often tired and there were too few instances when he could unwind and relax, enjoy a more peaceful life. This house felt like a haven, as if the rest of the world did not touch anything within its walls.  
The ninja were soon seated around the table and Kakashi was in the seat facing his adult host.  
"What are these dishes?" Akihiko wondered.  
"You even made pot roast!" Teddy beamed at his father figure.  
"With sweet potatoes and lamb with lettuce, plus there's shepherd's pie, pumpkin pie and sweet wine for us adults and pumpkin juice for you guys. And of course there's dessert afterwards," Harry smiled at them. "Dig in!"  
As the three boys were growing and using a lot of energy they did not need more incentive and they started piling food on their plates. The two adults were watching in varying degrees of amusement. To Kakashi the view was not something unusual seeing that Uzamaki Naruto had been his student and the Yondaime his jounin instructor. He met Harry's eyes for a brief moment. He knew the other man remembered him and seeing him had shocked the dark haired man but there were no hysterics or odd comments so far.  
"Hatake-san," Harry spoke up. "Will you drink tonight?"  
"A glass wouldn't hurt," the silver haired shinobi replied.  
The chatter at the table was continuous as the guests enjoyed the good food and drinks. The discussion gravitated towards general subjects, like how each of the boys discovered their chakra. It was much like accidental magic little wizards and witches showed, as Harry learned.  
"What about you Teddy?" Kakashi asked the boy.  
The child shrugged. "I needed good control."  
"His strength," Harry clarified. "It's genetic you might say. He needed to learn to control it better because it scared him and he thought he might hurt me or someone else with it." Teddy ducked his head to hide his light blush. "No matter what I told him," Harry continued, "He felt he needed this. However only shinobi training offered the proper discipline and control that comes with martial arts so I enrolled him in the Academy. I think I may have scared his teachers at one point though. I was asking too many questions…"  
"You were all but threatening them not to hurt me," Teddy mumbled.  
Harry smiled. It reminded Kakashi of the way Sai did when he was threatening someone.  
"Eat some salad Teddy," Harry only told the boy. "It has your favourite dressing."  
Teddy dug in.  
The main course disappeared as if it was banished by magic in the stomachs of the three growing shinobi. It had become a game at the table to catch their jounin instructor without his mask while he ate but the sneaky man employed all sorts of tricks to distract them.  
"Well, I'll bring out the dessert," Harry said.  
"We'll help," Kenji offered.  
The wizard shook his head. "No. you go play around a bit, perhaps Teddy can even show you his room?"  
The three boys could not run faster up the stairs. Harry shook his head at them, remembering a memory of him and Ron doing something similar while at the Burrow.  
"So," Hatake Kakashi said from behind Harry.  
The wizard turned around slowly. The ninja was very close to him, his strong chest covered by that unflattering vest most jounin wore.  
Harry swallowed. "I- The dishes. I need to clear the table," he finally made his brain work properly so he could answer the man instead of just ogle at him.  
"I'll lend a hand," Kakashi stated. And he did help taking the empty dishes back to the kitchen. "But I have to say, I never expected you to be so talented outside the bedroom."  
Harry flushed. "This is not the time or place for such words."  
"I don't know if there is a proper place or time Harry, I can call you Harry right?"  
Harry knew that here in Konoha they used suffixes almost like they did in Japan back in his world. And for Hatake to address him so informally, so intimately… He swallowed a lump in his throat. Gathering his courage and a bit of his notorious temper he whirled around to stare at the man.  
"What do you want? I am not ashamed of what I did and if you dare try…"  
"Wow! Hold on kitten," Kakashi told him, making Harry's glare harden. "It is not my intention to mock you. I remember quite well that you made the pass but I accepted it and we both had a good time. We are adults here and I'm not some random bastard. I won't try blackmailing you or anything like that. To be honest I'm a bit surprised at seeing you here today," he told Harry.  
"Oh. Good then. Now I really need to do something about that dessert," the wizard mumbled and turned his back to Kakashi in order to rummage through the fridge. "And stop ogling my bum."  
Kakashi smirked. "Can't help myself," he admitted. Just like that Harry was glaring at him again and the sharingan wielding ninja enjoyed seeing the shorter man's glare. There was something about his eyes…  
"Pervert," Harry muttered and went about his business, all the time feeling self conscious about Hatake's stare on him.  
"If memory serves me well," Kakashi's soft words reached him. "You are as much of a pervert as I am, if not more. After all, that thing you did with your waist…"  
Harry flushed and he almost dropped the plate he was holding then but the ninja's reflexes kicked in and as the plate left his fingers it was caught by the silver haired man, who threw him a suggestive smirk.  
"I've got to get the dessert ready," Harry muttered to himself.  
"Of course," Kakashi replied. He watched the civilian work in his kitchen. His moves were relaxing, almost hypnotizing. Kakashi found his eyes trailing the man carefully and he could practically feel his tense body loosen up even a little bit. It had been a while since the last time he had gotten a chance to get rid of his frustrations. He had not had a proper sexual partner in months.  
"What do you want?" Harry's voice demanded, heard over the clatter of the kitchen.  
"You," Kakashi replied as he leaned against the doorframe, arms folded in front of him.  
Harry paused. "Huh?"  
"Harry, let's have sex tonight," Kakashi proposed.  
"Take off that mask," the wizard told him.  
The ninja complied and the raven haired man was able to see again that smooth pale skin as the black cloth was pulled down. The former Gryffindor studied the man's cocky attitude a bit and found his eyes travelling all over the ninja's body. He remembered too well the body under the ninja gear. And very fondly too. Kakashi had been an amazingly skilled lover and Harry found that he would not mind a repeat of that night. So he nodded.  
"Call the boys for dessert, will you?" he told the man. "I'll set up in the living room."  
"Of course," Kakashi replied. He walked over to Harry and kissed the shorter man. His black eye was staring right into Harry's green ones as the wizard registered the kiss and parted his lips slightly, allowing Kakashi's tongue to plunder inside his mouth, enjoying the aftertaste of the wine they had drank earlier and Harry's own scent that was stronger when he was this close to the raven haired man. Kakashi released Harry reluctantly just when the wizard started to need to breathe. Harry felt his lips tingling afterwards and Kakashi looked a bit too smug for Harry's comfort.  
"I'll go fetch the boys," the Copy-nin said and slid out of the room.  
Harry groaned in the emptiness of the room.  
"What have I got myself into this time?" he muttered.  
________________________________________  
Teddy prided himself on being perceptive. As his Aunt Hermione often told him, book smarts were not everything. He was a logical person, at least compared to his own godfather, and his keen observational powers had often revealed to him things he would rather not know. It was understandable that he would pick up the tension in the room, at least when the two adults were concerned. It prickled his senses and the young genius tried to figure out just what the proverbial elephant between his godfather and instructor was.  
Kenji met his eyes a couple of times but Teddy shook his head and they both delved into their second helpings of dessert. Akihiko was more talkative; apparently all he needed was some sugar and he got going. Kakashi filed that information away for future reference.  
An hour after that Kenji and Akihiko were at the door, bowing respectfully at their host.  
"Thank you for the meal!" Akihiko and Kenji both exclaimed.  
Kakashi stood behind the two boys.  
"Yes, Potter-san," the jounin smiled under his mask. "It was a wonderful dinner."  
"Thank you," Harry replied.  
"Well, I better get those two back to town," Kakashi continued. "Don't forget to be up early tomorrow Lupin-kun," he said, his voice sounding almost ominous.  
Teddy nodded readily and graced the man with a smile.  
Harry shut the door behind the trio and his godson immediately tackled him for a hug.  
"Thank you so much!" Teddy told him.  
Harry smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, earning himself a toothy grin. "I enjoyed it too you know. It is always nice to meet your friends. Your team is your family isn't that how things are with ninjas of Konoha?"  
"Yup! If Hatake-sensei passes us," Teddy replied.  
"Then you better rest well tonight so that you will have energy tomorrow. And remember Teddy, there's no rush. You're only nine."  
"I know!" the young wizard smiled at his godfather. "But I won't fail."  
Harry nodded and with one final hug Teddy scampered off to bed, leaving his godfather to clean up the house. With a wave of Harry's wand whatever mess had been created was tidied up and magic set out to clean up after the lengthy dinner. Afterwards, Harry checked everything out, satisfied with the results. Then he went upstairs to tuck Teddy in and before closing the boy's door he placed wards around the room. It would not do to have the boy wake up in the middle of the night.  
He was in the sitting room waiting when Kakashi returned half an hour later. Harry had turned off most of the lights. He was not nervous or anything but he realized he had been excited about it.  
"Come in," Harry told him.  
"The boy?" Kakashi asked as he slowly lowered his mask.  
"Don't worry about it," Harry replied. He tried not to be very obvious about staring at the man's handsome face. The mismatched eyes were not that big a shock, though the swirling red left eye reminded him of the demonic red eyes of the first man he had killed years ago.  
"You know, I never got the tour of the house…"  
"Well, you'll like the bedroom," Harry assured him.  
Kakashi smirked.  
Harry led the way upstairs, very conscious of the way Kakashi was eyeing his back.  
Once they were in Harry's bedroom and the door was shut behind them the wards went up, giving them the needed privacy.  
Kakashi toed off his sandals, his mask and his headband joining his vest on the wooden floors. The look he gave the other man was smouldering. He barely looked around the room as he took off the rest of his clothes leaving him naked as he strolled over to the four poster bed that seemed to be the centre of the very large bedroom. He crawled on the bed and settled in the middle of it. Harry had sensed the man's mood and had stayed where he was.  
"Strip," Kakashi ordered.  
Harry arched an eyebrow at him. It seemed that the man had a domineering streak. His own lips formed an amusing smile that soon turned seductive. His hands moved, his fingers nimbly undoing buttons and fastenings as his skin was slowly being bared to the ninja's gaze.  
"Come closer," Kakashi ordered.  
Harry swayed his hips knowingly as walked forward till his knees touched the mattress, enjoying the way those mismatched eyes were burning holes on his skin all the while. Kakashi patted the space next to him and the wizard crawled on the silk covered bed till he was lying next to the man. The ninja immediately leaned closer to him, his mouth latching on a pert nipple and sucking gently at first, then more rough at the rosy bud. Harry groaned at the feeling. It seemed that the other man remembered his body well from that night almost a year ago.  
"Still sensitive?" Kakashi teased him.  
Harry gave him a half hearted glare. Then he pushed Kakashi back and rolled the ninja on his back before straddling the man's stomach with ease, making sure that his bottom was in contact with the silver haired man's half erect member. Harry carefully leaned back a bit, rubbing his lower body against Kakashi's stirring cock. The jounin hissed.  
"Still frustrated?" Harry teased back.  
Kakashi laughed. "Let's just leave it at that hm? I would much rather have you under me, screaming my name."  
"You need new lines," Harry quipped.  
"They're working," Kakashi told him.  
"True," Harry conceded and the jounin's hands were on his hips, keeping him from moving again against the sensitive flesh. His warning look at Harry made the wizard think twice about it. Their positions were reversed again and Kakashi pinned him to the soft bed.  
"I'm on top," Kakashi stated.  
Harry nodded, understanding the man's need for control. Shinobi rarely had any of that in their life as they were sworn to the Hidden Villages they were allied to; his life and death belonged to his Hokage. So the wizard relinquished his beloved control for yet another night to the ninja. And he did not regret it one bit. Kakashi's memory of what his body liked was very good. He teased Harry's body like it was his toy, using his finger's and mouth to make Harry painfully aroused before he pulled away, leaving him bereft.  
"Kakashi," Harry gasped. His eyes had fallen closed all the while the other man had been using his mouth to pleasure him.  
The ninja smirked at him from his position between Harry’s legs. His mismatched eyes did not leave Harry's as he placed a soft kiss on the inside of his tanned thighs before he bit down on the spot not unlike a Vampire. Harry gasped as pain and pleasure hit him at once. Kakashi soothed the spot he bit, but he left an obvious mark there and the bruise would be there in the morning. The ninja aligned his body with the wizard's, covering him completely as skin touched skin and their erections touched.  
"You like it rough," Kakashi whispered as he kissed Harry's jaw. The wizard's body arched under him, enjoying how the ninja teased his sensitive neck.  
The raven haired man did not deny it and Kakashi bit down again, making yet another mark on Harry's body.  
"How rough?" Kakashi whispered in his ear and Harry felt excitement pooling in his belly.  
Harry eyes were dark with desire as he craned his neck a bit so his lips touched Kakashi's ear. He expertly started grinding against Kakashi, enjoying how the ninja's eyes were wide now and his cock was leaking between their bodies. "Wouldn't you like to find out?" he said and promptly bit the flesh there.  
________________________________________  
Kakashi was a man with large reserves of patience but the moment he was alone with Harry they were put to the test. Despite reading Jiraiya's novels avidly he was not that big a pervert but seeing this man's naked body under him certainly made him entertain some weird thoughts. He was never one for gentle lovemaking. He had told Harry that last time but he felt it was his responsibility to remind the man again. Once he had Harry's assurance that he was up for a rough tumble he let his control over his baser instincts slip. He let out a short growl and kissed Harry roughly, relishing in the other man's mewls of pleasure.  
The ninja pulled Harry's body against him, using his strength to hold onto the man. Then he pushed Harry back on the mattress.  
"Spread those legs for me," he stated.  
Harry consented easily at this and Kakashi lowered his head and licked the mark in his thigh from before.  
"Got any lube?" he asked Harry.  
"Dresser, upper drawer," the wizard told him.  
Kakashi fumbled around for a bit before he found what he was looking for. He did not bother preparing Harry though he did use an ample amount of the liquid on himself before he threw the bottle away from him and nudged Harry's legs further apart. Green eyes widened when the ninja entered him without as much as a warning. Kakashi did not even wait for Harry to catch his breath. He pulled back slightly and thrust back into the tight heat.  
Harry moaned. The ninja was quite big and it had been three months since his last partner and even then he had topped. The slight discomfort and burning he felt was accompanied by a building pleasure as Kakashi's continuous thrusts were grazing his prostate regularly.  
The long abstinence from sex and the urgency of their coupling had both men coming too soon for either of their tastes.  
Kakashi panted after the high of his orgasm hit him but even then his control was tight over his own body. He rolled on his back, taking Harry with him, but never once breaking the contact of their bodies.  
Harry lifted his head to look at his bed partner as soon as his breath was back to normal.  
"I needed that," he admitted to Kakashi.  
"Not too rough?"  
Harry shook his head. "You kept back."  
Kakashi knew it was a statement so he offered a nod and left it at that.  
Harry moved a bit, the wiggling of his lower body making the ninja hiss. The wizard stopped, feeling the previously limp cock fill out inside him.  
Green eyes blinked. "Oh? So soon?"  
Kakashi laughed and nipped at the closest available skin, Harry's shoulder. "You had doubts?"  
Harry snorted a bit. He rose, bracing himself on his hands as he stared at the man resting under him.  
"Again," he demanded of Kakashi, earning himself a very smug smile.  
"You are a needy thing," the ninja told him.  
Harry shrugged and let Kakashi order him around.  
They changed positions many times that night and whatever frustrations either of them had were sated by morning.


	4. Teddy's First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's First Mission and how Harry copes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kakashi observed his team as they took turns sparring with each other. He had surprised the other Jounins and even the Godaime herself when he had finally given the green light to Team 5. In his test they ended up showing great potential. Also Lupin and the Aburame boy had worked well; the Lupin boy insisted straight away that united they were stronger when facing a jounin as an opponent. The Yamanaka boy had heard their argument, which was pretty logical, and joined in with the plan, making Kakashi realize that the 9 year old knew some pretty big words. They got the purpose of the test from the start unlike the majority of their peers.

It was the third week he had had them. They completed assignments during the day and met in the afternoons to train. The kids were all pretty different; the Yamanaka boy was more into recon as he could pry information from his opponents' minds, which he had proven when against the Aburame boy. Said bug nin was good at information gathering as well. His kikai were not yet trained to drain his enemy's chakra but that was a task best left to his clan. Finally there was the younger boy. He had no obvious skills other than very fast reflexes and strength that with honing could match Tsunade's freakishly strong levels. He did not have a bloodline limit, as far as he knew, but he would tire out his opponents with his superior stamina. He was also better in close combat than the other two and stealthy enough to set up traps. All in all, Team 5 was more suited for infiltration and espionage, unlike Team 7. Kakashi had enough experience to help them along since they all had traits he had used in Anbu, but they were still too young to learn the finer points of information gathering and, should they have the stomach for it, interrogation.

He started them on the tree walking exercise by their second week and now he was moving on to water walking even though none of the boys had water as an element.

"Okay,' he called out, pocketing his orange book. "Enough for today. You are dismissed."

Kenji and Akihiko stopped sparring and then turned to him with bright smiles.

"Yes, sensei!" all three chorused.

Kakashi watched them some more before adding, "Meet me in the mission room at eight."

"Yes, sensei!" they repeated and left.

Harry waved to the small child that was now pressing her nose against the surface. Her happy mother was smiling.

"Isn't she tres belle?" Fleur proudly cradled her second daughter.

"That she is," Harry told the Veela. "Going for a third now?"

Fleur blushed. "Bill wants many enfant."

"Then I wish you the best," Harry told her. "And what is this young beauty called?"

"Esther," Fleur replied. "She 'ad to meet her uncle."

Harry smiled. "She's a beauty Fleur."

The proud mother smiled even more. Then it fell a tiny bit. "We all wish you were 'ere."

"Me as well," he told the witch.

"Harry!" Teddy's voice echoed across the house.

"In the study!" Harry called back.

Soon his nine year old godson entered the warm room and saw the Mirror was open.

"Fleur!" he exclaimed.

"Theo," the Veela cooed. "So ansome!"

"A real heartbreaker this one," Harry added.

Teddy blushed under the comments the adults made. He of course noticed the cute baby in Fleur's arms, dressed in a frilly pale yellow dress with little white doves moving around.

"Is that the baby?" he asked in wonder.

"Teddy, meet Esther Weasley," Harry told him.

"She's so small," Teddy said in wonder. "Was Victoire as small as her?"

"She was. And so were you," Harry told him.

Teddy fought another blush. He remained in the study a while longer but soon they ended the Mirror-call and the surface was blank again.

"Another Weasley," said Teddy.

Harry snorted. "Hermione and Ron are on to Menace no. 3 and George and Percy's wives are both pregnant now," Harry told him.

Teddy whistled, impressed.

"I know," Harry replied.

Then the young boy eyed his godfather hesitantly.

"Don't you want kids?" he asked. His tone was rather blunt but he would not take it back.

Harry processed the question and then shrugged. "I like kids. And I wanted a big family," he admitted. "If we were in our home world I would have an army of 'nephews and nieces'. I have you and I love you more than anything," he told Teddy. "But I will not force myself or any poor woman into a miserable farce of a wedding just to have a bigger family."

"I just… I don't want you to be alone," the younger wizard softly whispered.

Harry smiled. "Teddy, I've told you again and again, there's no need to worry about me."

His godson snorted. "Aunt 'Mione warned me about you."

Harry rolled his eyes while making a mental note to contact her boys and have them play a prank on her later that week; that would be enough revenge. "Enough about me, how was your day?" he asked his godson. The boy let the subject drop and replied with ease.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next evening…

Teddy returned the next day bursting with excitement. It made Harry wary.

He washed his hands of the ingredients he had been handling and braced himself. "What's got you so excited now?"

His godson gave him a bright grin. "We're going on a mission outside Konoha!" he announced.

Harry's heart skipped a bit. "H-how nice," he finished. "Can you share any details?" he asked. It was still early and the mission was probably not of great importance and he hoped the rank was not high either.

"Well, it's a C rank," Teddy told him. "We have to meet with an informant and deliver him a package and receive his."

"Then I wish you good luck," Harry told him. "I'll find you a bottomless pack."

Teddy smiled. "The one we used before coming to Konoha?" At Harry's nod he gave a nostalgic dream. "I've wondered about it."

"Wash your hands," the older wizard told him. "I made stew."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning…

The members of Team 5 found themselves at Konoha's gates before dawn. They were all giddy and nervous. It would be Kenji and Akihiko's first time outside the Hidden Village of Leaf. Teddy was just glad he could roam the lands again. For once their sensei arrived only a couple of minutes after them. The package they were supposed to deliver was hidden in a rune-seal somewhere in his vest.

"Ready?" he needlessly asked.

Three emphatic nods answered him.

"We're heading for our outpost near Grass," he told the kids. We travel in the shadows and in the trees. I want you to work on speed and stealth. If you tire then say so, so no one's ego can damn the rest of the team." He added a hard stare at that.

"Yes, sensei," they chorused.

"Let's go then," Kakashi told them.

He let the kids run in front of him, choosing to be last in the line to both keep an eye on things and to observe the kids better. By mid-morning the Aburame and the Yamanaka boys were tired while the younger kid looked unfazed.

"We stop for a break," he announced.

"There's a stream nearby," Teddy piped up, remembering that time where he and his godfather had played in the cool water.

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "Correct. Did you study the map Teddy?"

"Not really," the wizard replied. "I wasn't always in Konoha. Harry liked travelling but because of the many bandits and missing nin it was getting dangerous and he decided to settle down. We ended up in Konoha on a whim." He shrugged at the looks his team mates gave him. "Suna was too hot."

"Hm," Kakashi did not comment or ask anything about the mysterious origins of the Lupin boy. They reached the stream soon after.

They all had a drink of water and refilled their bottles. Teddy took out his bottomless bottle and did not bother refilling it. One of the first charms Harry had taught him was about his survival and he had learned to do them wordlessly and wandless. If anyone noticed they did not comment on his actions.

They were on the road for the majority of the day, snacking on energy bars whenever they were hungry. They had made one fifth of the way by nightfall when they finally stopped and set camp while Kakashi went to hunt for a rabbit. He returned shortly and found the fire already lit. Teddy bit his lip while the meat was roasted. He was craving rare meet again, not oblivious to the phases of the moon. It would not be full moon for another seven days. He had discussed this with Harry and the older wizard had told him that should his ancestry become a subject that could compromise his mission then they would inform his jounin sensei and the Hokage. If not, then they would continue keeping quiet about it. So Teddy swallowed and ignored his urge.

"How are good are you at your cloning technique?" Kakashi asked them.

"Academy level," Kenji replied.

"Me too," Akihiko answered.

Teddy bit his lip. "My henge's are good," he answered as well.

"Tomorrow you are going to learn how to use them for information gathering," he told his students. "So rest well."

They all nodded.

Teddy found that travelling was taking up the majority of the trip. They did nothing but run really. What little werewolf blood he had in him enjoyed the freedom and the wilderness of the forests.

Whatever training Hatake was giving him was all about speed and agility. Teddy was a smart boy and he quickly realized that they were being trained not as a heavy power team but as a recon one. He knew that his team mates wanted to join the Anbu corps and he did as well. With his metamorphmagus ability he would be as fluid as a chameleon. He knew that Harry was planning to teach him human transfiguration but not before he hit fourteen so his core could grow a bit more. Then he would be an Animagus as well.

So Teddy decided to enjoy this freedom and his first trip away from Konoha and away from his family as much as he could.

But as usual, Shinobi missions never went as planned.


	5. Mission Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy comes back from his mission and Kakashi has a talk with Harry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kakashi exhaled in relief as soon as the giant walls of Konoha were in sight and picked up his pace. The hold he had on the Yamanaka boy had not lessened. Behind him, Kenji and Teddy were keeping up despite their own battered appearance. Kenji was sporting a broken right hand and tried to jostle it as little as possible. Teddy was a canvas of bruises and scratches. He had received the brunt of the attack's force along with Kakashi when the assassins intercepted their group both on their way to the tower and on their way back to Konoha. It had turned ugly quickly. Kakashi had been busy fending off three out of the five assailants. It had been too much for him. One slipped by him and just as Akihiko and Teddy had finished up their opponent he got a good hit at the Yamanaka boy.

When Teddy saw the Anbu guards leap from their post in favour of helping them he almost sagged in relief. He supported Kenji for a while longer and waved off the Anbu that wanted to get him treated. Kakashi had to step in to help him.

"Just take those two. Lupin and I need to report to the Hokage. He's got scrapes and bruises, he can handle them," Kakashi told the guards while steering Teddy towards the Hokage Tower.

Teddy let himself be led around, Kakashi's warm hand heavy on his shoulder.

"Can you really stand Teddy?" the jounin asked once they left the Anbu.

"I-Yes, I'm fine," the nine year old replied.

"Wait till we talk to Tsunade, then you can go home for the day."

Teddy nodded. He followed the jounin till they reached the Hokage Tower. They were allowed inside the Hokage's office immediately. The nine year old felt his throat go dry at this. He had not been here since he was much younger and Harry had petitioned for them to join Konoha's population. He kept his eyes low but still took everything in as Kakashi gave a basic description of how the mission went and then handed the Godaime the sealed summoning scroll they had to bring back to Konoha.

"Is this it?" Tsunade accepted the scroll and pinned Kakashi with a serious look.

"Yes, Ma'am," the jounin replied.

"Now get out of my sight and have a written report ready in twenty four hours," Tsunade ordered him.

Both ninja's bowed and slipped out the door.

Kakashi then steered Teddy out of the Tower. Once in the busy streets of Konoha the silver haired man started towards the direction Teddy's home was.

"I can go home on my own, sir," Teddy told his instructor.

"I know that. But I have to talk to your father."

"What about?" the nine year old asked.

Kakashi expertly manoeuvred them through the civilian parts of the town. He waited till there were not many ears around to hear in on their conversation.

"You saw a man die. Your other friends have shinobi families to back them up," Kakashi replied.

"Oh!" Teddy realized. "Are you afraid I'll get traumatized by this and go berserk when none's the wiser?"

Kakashi had too much composure to choke or do anything to betray his surprise. The boy was surprisingly insightful about such a squeamish and dreary subject. But it was the truth. Tsunade was very strict about the mental stability of her ninja and had ordered a general clean up of the ranks after an incident they had with a former civilian that rose to chunin level and then was traumatized by the brutality of the exams and went on a killing spree. Three civilians died before the boy's instructor stepped in and rendered him unconscious long enough to get him to Ibiki and to Yamanaka in the interrogation squad. The boy was then summarily executed as he was a menace to Konoha.

"Just a precaution," Kakashi replied to Teddy's earlier comment.

The rest of the walk was rather quiet.

For his part the jounin felt nervous about returning to that peaceful place for such a grim reason. Since the second night he spent with Harry he had not seen the man again. He made sure to not pass the part where his shop was unless it was absolutely necessary. It was an odd behaviour for him. He was hardly one to care that much about the people he slept with. But as his one night stand had ended up repeating itself with the same person, and a parent of one of his genin no less, he felt a touch uncomfortable about this. The kid certainly had no idea about the things his dear father figure and his jounin instructor had been up to that night.

'And for good reason,' Kakashi mused inwardly. 'The kid would have been traumatized,' the jounin thought a bit smugly.

Potter Harry was a great lover. He had stamina, ingenuity and was sexy as hell when he wanted to be. Truly one of the best, if not the best, lover Kakashi ever had. And he was even up for a bit of bondage, a dangerous thing when the one involved was a shinobi. Kakashi knew he had a mean streak when he wanted to. Being part of Anbu for so long had taken a toll on him. While he was active he had been an assassin, one of the elite in fact. His superiors had been wary of his uptight attitude and suggested sex as a relief, like they did for others of the same calibre. When he quit Anbu the assignments did not get any easier but he did not have to do assassinations as much. It was different to kill an enemy during a fight than to deliberately end a life of someone who had never known him or hurt him like an executioner. The need for using sex partners that way had diminished a bit while his mistrust for humans made him unable to allow others so close to him. Who knew if the next guy or girl that caught his eye wasn't an assassin out to take his life. Hence his rolling around in bed with civilians like Potter, though even that was rare. He liked to be dominant and he often lost control while having sex; even with Teddy's guardian. The morning after their second night he was the one to wake first and he had seen the bruises on the man's thighs and hips, the fresh bites across the soft body and the marks left from when at some point he had tied Harry to the bedpost. Kakashi also believed that Harry's back was not in a good condition either. While not the first time he had been a bit rough on him, they had had many rounds of sex in that bed and the jounin had been randy. Not that the guy did not give back as good as he got. When Kakashi took a shower that day in his house he saw that his body also held reminders of his night with Harry. The civilian had left a streak of scratches down his arms, back and even his buttocks. Not to mention the various hickies on his neck. Harry did not complain about how rough he was being either. He seemed to like it. His moaning and screams of pleasure were telling. To this day Kakashi had to wonder how it was that Teddy had not woken up with the ruckus they had made that night. Or why after sleeping with the man again he wanted a third and even fourth time with him. There was just something about Harry that was addictive.

Harry was in a right frenzy in the past couple of days and not one of his friends could calm him down any. While the wizard did not have a clock like the one Molly Weasley had in the Burrow, he had a compass of sorts that always told him the state in which his godson was. And after two days since Teddy left for his first ever mission outside the walls of Konoha, the compass put his godson in grave danger. And there was nothing he could do about it. In his anger the wizard had nearly decimated an entire forest outside Konoha and even his house. He did not even bother to hide his own agitation from the world. He had his shop closed down for the duration until Kurenai hunted him down in his own home and beat some sense into him, literally. The woman, though heavily pregnant, was still a very good kunoichi and her fists were something to fear. So Harry had ended up worried to death and nursing his own wounds.

The wizard was pacing yet again the corridor when the wards around the house alerted him to the proximity of two people approaching. He recognized Teddy's magical signature before he even saw the kid. He was outside so fast one would think he had Apparated. Teddy blinked when he found himself swept into a bone crushing hug.

Kakashi stayed a few steps away from them, watching the reunion. It was obvious that Harry loved his godson. There were no blood relations between them yet they were a real family, the kind he did not have even with his father when he was alive.

"Harry..." Teddy mumbled.

With a sigh the older wizard released him but did not stop touching the nine year old. "I'm just happy you are okay." Harry looked up and noted how tired and worn out Kakashi looked. "What of your team-mates? Did all of you return in one piece?"

"More or less," Teddy told him. "Everyone's alive!" he rushed to reassure Harry. "Don't worry about it."

Harry snorted. "Is that way you both reek of dried blood?"

Teddy winced. He had forgotten that particular skill the older wizard had. Kakashi was rather surprised too. He never knew civilians had such good senses. He could tell blood had dried on him because he knew, plus he had a contract with dogs, never mind the fact that the coppery scent was familiar to the former Anbu. His eyes narrowed at Harry.

"We were attacked," Kakashi spoke before Teddy could make another sound. "But that is best discussed inside."

"Of course," Harry agreed immediately. "Come in, please. I'll brew some tea for us with some cake to go along; you both need some sugar out to keep you up for a while longer."

Once inside the house, Harry ordered his godson to the bathroom.

"I'll wash your clothes tonight and I better not find any sharp things inside," Harry yelled after him.

It was a touching scene, to Kakashi at least. He too would have preferred a shower and a change of clothes. He was probably reeking with sweat and other fluids by now. Then the jounin caught the look Harry was giving him.

"You know what?" the raven haired man seemed to be studying him. "Go shower as well. You can use my bathroom. You know the way. I'll get you a change of clothes."

Kakashi was left blinking after the man. But he recovered and gladly yielded to Harry. After all he had voiced exactly what Kakashi was thinking. He climbed the stairs and navigated through the hall to Harry's room. It looked quite different in the sunlight. He was tempted to snoop around a bit but he knew Harry would be up soon to give him a change of clothes so he hurried into the bathroom and shed his clothes before entering the spacious shower cubicle. He lost no time washing the last few days off his body. The best part after a mission was a good shower. He nearly missed the door opening.

"Kakashi?" Harry's voice reached him.

The jounin slid the door to the shower aside. He did not miss how Harry's eyes were all over his figure lingering in places he knew he had a lot of bruises and messily healed cuts. Green eyes darkened at the sight of those injuries.

"I've left you clean clothes on the bed. I'll also leave you something to apply on those gashes. Who knows where their weapons had been? I'll just leave the towels h-"

Later Kakashi would consider asking Ibiki for a mental evaluation but for now he just grabbed Harry and dragged him under the spray of water kissing him hungrily. Harry did not consider struggling even for a minute, he just gave back as good as he got, ignoring how his now soaked clothes stuck to his body. Then Kakashi pulled away, his scar covered chest heaving. He came back for another kiss and his hand started travelling downwards when Harry laid a hand on his chest and pushed him slightly.

"Teddy might hear," the wizard whispered.

Kakashi nodded. And then he realized what he had done. "I- you're all wet."

Harry offered him a smile. "Never mind me. Just carry on with your shower. We'll talk later."

He stepped out of the shower stall and left a trail of water as he did so, shedding wet clothes on the way. Kakashi watched as the raven haired man went, paying extra attention to his swaying hips and slender back as the last articles of clothing revealed skin. The jounin had a groan escape him as he returned to his shower.

The three males sat around the table. Teddy kept shooting Kakashi wondering looks. Harry had to admit he had been hit by a stroke of genius when he had charmed those clothes to fit the ninja. Black worn out jeans that rode low on his hips and a tight fitting black top that showed off the jounin's great body, mask and hitai-ate back in place. The silver haired man had told Harry about the attack on their team and how Teddy had killed one of the assailants. Then he explained Tsunade's policy about this.

Harry was staring by the time he finished. "Oh. So you made it." He turned to his godson. "Are you certain there's nothing aching? Any injuries you ignored due to adrenaline?"

Teddy shook his head. "I guess I got lucky," he replied. "I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

"Yes, well, it is kind of my job description," Harry told him. His green eyes searched Teddy's amber ones. "If you are certain..."

"I am," the child insisted.

Harry nodded. "Okay. Need any more tea or cake?" Teddy responded negatively. "Then go take a nap. You must be exhausted," the older wizard commented. With little fuss Teddy agreed with his godfather's suggestion and the two adults were left alone.

"You and the Hokage do not need to worry. I can support him," Harry told Kakashi. The wizard knew the consequences if Teddy got badly affected. While they were travelling the other lands they had come across the war and the devastation that rogue ninja and bandits could bring. Teddy had seen death. Once Harry even had to kill in front of the child to protect them both. Not one of his finer moments but he had kept his two person family safe.

"What does a civilian know of war?" Kakashi asked.

Harry met his gaze head on. "You have seen the scars on my body Kakashi," he said in a grave voice.

The jounin nodded. "I have. But I will not tell that to Tsunade. She would tease me to next year," he added. He was not embarrassed to sleep with the man, he had no such qualms and he would let Harry know this. What he had issues with was telling Tsunade he had slept with Harry as the woman was an avid fan of boy-love novels.

"Good to know," the wizard smiled at him.

"How old was he when he first saw death?"

"We were attacked by bandits in Rock country. We were staying at a civilian village by the borders, near the iron mines I think. They went for the children and women first. I had let Teddy nap in our hotel room in order to shop for supplies. I got him out before the fire set in."

"Hm. Are the perpetrators alive?" Kakashi inquired.

Harry gave him a shark like grin. "What do you think?" Kakashi took a moment to actually look in those emerald green pools and saw what he had not noticed the first time he had met Harry. The man had a kind of darkness inside him, a danger lurking under smiles and polite words and the seemingly harmless persona of herbalist he had assumed in Konoha. In that moment, Kakashi knew that Potter Harry had many secrets and tales to tell. He was a fighter, the Jounin now had no doubt about this. Kakashi even wondered how the Godaime missed it when she allowed him to stay in Konoha. He filed the information away for a later time and focused back on the conversation.

"I did not think you were strong enough to take on missing nin," the jounin admitted. After all Harry looked rather harmless.

"There are more ways to fight than just physical," Harry told him.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh?" he replied while his mind ran over the possibilities of Harry being a genjutsu master.

"I will keep my secrets," the wizard insisted.

Kakashi agreed with a nod of his head. "Just talk to the boy. And tomorrow he can visit his team-mates. It will do all three of them some good." He stood reluctantly. He was tired and the shower had gone a long way in relaxing him.

"Okay," Harry told him. "Are you okay?"

"That creamy salve you gave me did a lot of good," Kakashi told him. "I need to write my report."

"Fun," Harry drawled. Then he gave the jounin a cheeky grin.

The silver haired man chuckled. "Right. See you around."

"Of course," the wizard replied. He led Kakashi to the door. The jounin stopped at the threshold and turned around just in time to bend and give Harry a soft, parting kiss.

The former Gryffindor closed the door just as the ninja disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning...

The nurses at the ward gave the messy haired teen that carried a tray of sweets and a certain Aburame. The two team-mates were bickering playfully all the way up to Yamanaka Akihiko's room, their jounin instructor trailing a pace behind them, head stuck in one of his favourite Icha Icha books. They knocked briefly before entering the single-bed room where the blond youth was recuperating.

"Aki-chan!" Kenji squealed like a fan girl on sugar high upon seeing the bed ridden boy.

The way Akihiko winced was rather amusing to Teddy, though the metamorphmagus was disturbed by how well Kenji could imitate those annoying girls back in the Academy. The nine year old settled for shouldering past Kenji and presenting his recovering team mate the box of sweets. "Hello Akihiko! This is from my Harry and me. To help your recovery along," he told the blond.

The Yamanaka accepted them with a small nod.

Kakashi let the boys chatter away as he kept on reading, paying only half of his attention to the sinful story Jiraya had written. Lately he was finding the little orange book dissatisfying. And the jounin knew very well the cause could be found in the face of one green eyed civilian. Ever since he slept with Harry (the second time) he could not get the man out of his mind, much like a drug. That parting kiss he had given the man the day before was proof enough. Kakashi was never one for sentimentalism and that was exactly what that kiss was. If he was a character from Jiraya's books he could very much assume he was smitten with the other man, even falling in love with him. But to the jounin it was not an option. A ninja like him did not have the time for the whole red hearts and sparkly eyes mode that went with being in a relationship, he thought with conviction. And he was going to fight tooth and nail to keep it that way.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Weeks Later ...

Yuhi turned her wine coloured eyes to her husband's plainer colour and Asuma caved without a fight. The married couple were having a quiet dinner in their house and the pregnant woman was once again pouting her way through her husband's objections.

"I guess it could be possible," Sarutobi's son finally wavered.

"You're the best!" his wife beamed. She made to kiss him but stopped in her tracks as a sudden sharp pain reached her. She looked downwards and was not the least bit surprised to notice her waters just broke.

"Oh, dear," Asuma muttered as he stared at his wife transfixed.

"The baby's coming," Kurenai whispered.


	6. Glances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry placed the last finishing touches on the small bracelet he had bought for the new mother and with a nod to Teddy the set off towards Konoha's hospital. They had received word from Asuma Sarutobi that Kurenai had delivered a healthy baby boy. Harry had decided to let the happy couple have a day to themselves, especially since the Sarutobi clan members were to arrive on the day she gave birth. The wizard knew that his female friend would need a few hours to get her bearings after that ordeal. Plus, Asuma had not sounded especially happy to invite him over and Harry hated antagonizing the ninja.

When the two wizards finally arrived at the hospital the sun was high on the sky and the maternity ward not as busy as Harry had feared. They found the happy father at Kurenai's side. Harry and Teddy were lucky; the baby was with its mother.

"Is that the happy mother?" Harry asked after a short knock on the door. "And who is the cutest baby in the room?"

"Isn't this the only baby?" Teddy cocked his head to the side.

Yuhi smiled. "He is?"

"Congratulations then," Harry wished them and Teddy muttered the same, his curious eyes on the red faced creature. He had seen the children of his 'aunts and uncles' but never up close.

The female ninja sensed his curiosity. "Do you want to hold Isamu?"

Teddy blinked. "Me? Hold him? Can I?" He sounded unsure.

The happy mother chuckled. "Of course! Come here. I'll show you."

As Kurenai showed Teddy how to hold a newborn baby Asuma studied Harry. Any conversation the man might have wanted to start with the green eyed civilian was halted with a sharp knock on the door.

"Yo!" Hatake Kakashi greeted.

All the adults stared at the jounin. Asuma finally smiled at his fellow comrade and motioned him inside. The Copy nin threw a scroll at Asuma.

"Congratulations on your little demon," Kakashi said.

"What's this?" Asuma asked.

"For you and the baby," the ninja replied. Kakashi then took in the other two visitors. Teddy's hands were busy holding the baby boy and his student's guardian was observing him carefully.

"My child is not a demon," Yuhi said in a warning tone which flew right over Kakashi's head.

Harry chuckled. "Give it a few sleepless nights and you will be calling your bundle of joy a whole other set of names."

Teddy looked up. "Was I a demon?" he queried.

The older wizard smiled. "On occasion," he told the boy. "But you were also the sweetest and cutest demon I've known."

"Oh! Okay! And I'm not sweet," the child stated.

"But you are cute?" Kakashi teased.

"Apparently girls love me," Teddy drawled with all the Black charm that ran through his veins.

The shinobi gaped at him and Harry hid a smile.

"Can you take him back now?" Teddy asked Yuhi.

"I want to hold him," Harry stated as he swooped in, took Isamu from his godson's arms and held the fragile baby properly. "What a cute little prince."

Asuma observed Harry cooing over the baby, never taking his eyes of his son while Kakashi was looking at the only civilian in the room discretely. But discretion was difficult when at least one other ninja was in the room. And Kurenai Yuhi was quite clever; she had after all graduated from the Academy at 8 years old. And the looks Kakashi was giving Harry were easy enough to spot. The new mother narrowed her eyes. Something was going on. Kakashi was paying attention to Harry when at the best of days he ignored everyone but the Hokage. Kurenai vowed to get to the bottom of this but for now she would enjoy the company and her son. She had time to plot later.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later...

Teddy was lounging under a tree, his two team mates on either side of him. The three were resting after an intense bout of training by their teacher. The jounin was also nearby, lounging with a little orange book before his face, ignoring his students for the moment. The kids ever since that mission where Akihiko had been injured had only been given D ranked missions (namely chores) and they were getting rather bored of them. Sure, they had all agreed that they earned nice pocket money from them but painting more fences, weeding gardens and chasing after errant pets were not tasks through which they could show their skills. They had tried competing to see who could do them faster but even that got boring rather quickly.

"This sucks," Kenji complained to his two team-mates who merely grunted in response. Kakashi seemingly ignored them.

Teddy shifted a bit to get more comfortable. "I hate it when things are so quiet," he voiced his opinion.

"But you have to admit," Akihiko spoke up, "that barring an invasion or a coup, things are always boring for shinobi."

All three genin sighed and fell back into silence till the young wizard finally got fed up and sat up.

"Hatake-san!" he called out.

The silver haired man did not lift an eye from his book.

"Can you do something? We would really like another mission. Anything but a D rank. Please?" Teddy asked the other ninja.

With an exasperated sigh the jounin lifted his head and gave them a bored look. "We'll see," he responded. "For now how about a run? Does the perimeter of Konoha sound good? How do four times sound?"

The genin groaned but they got on their feet all the same and scampered off to do their laps. Once the kids were out of sight and well out of hearing a chuckle was heard and Kakashi barely batted an eyelash when one of his former students dropped down from one of the trees.

Sakura was giving him a very amused look.

"What?" Kakashi demanded.

"Were those the new batch?" the medic nin asked.

"They're not cookies," Kakashi replied. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Naruto is coming back to Konoha for a while," Sakura informed him. "We, his friends that is, decided to throw him party of sorts. Will you be there?"

"I'll check my schedule," the silver haired man replied and made to read his book again.

"Don't even think about reading that atrocity before me," Sakura's eyes were made of steel.

Kakashi wisely refrained from reading, remembering who exactly trained the pink haired young woman.

"You know," Sakura started. "You could bring a date."

"I don't date," Kakashi replied.

Sakura squinted at him. "How old are you? Thirty? Forty?"

"I can still kick your ass all around the training grounds," Kakashi warned her.

"Thirty-ish then," Sakura corrected wisely. She might have been trained by Tsunade herself but her old genin teacher still made his enemies quiver at the mere mention of his name. "I know plenty of women would settle even with a glance from you. Just clean up a bit, lose that perverted book, and acquire some manners..."

"Relationships are a pain," Kakashi cut her off.

"Don't tell me you have never dated!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I don't date. Ever," Kakashi warned her. "And if you try anything I'll make you regret it," he vowed.

Sakura was left blinking owlishly at him. She then looked around and in a hushed whisper asked, "Are you still a virgin then?"

The look the man gave her was amused and exasperated at the same time. Sometimes Kakashi worried about how naive Sakura was about things. He decided to be blunt about it. Then he could get over with this spectacle and back to his book. He had not seen Harry in a while and only Jiraya's books could give him a semblance of amusement.

"Sakura," he stared right at her face. "I have sex buddies, one night stands. I'm in no way a virgin."

The pink haired kunoichi gaped. "Really?"

He glared at her.

"I believe you!" she quickly replied. "Just, there have never been any rumours..."

"Only ninja are capable of keeping up with me and we don't blather about such things when we have so many enemies," Kakashi assumed a lecturing tone.

Sakura shook her head and decided to drop the matter. "Naruto will be here in three days," she informed him and vanished back in the trees.

o

Asuma was smoking outside his apartment when Kurenai's foot tapping reached him. He quickly hid his guilty pleasure and turned to face her. The glare on her face was telling.

"I was not smoking inside where the baby is," Asuma Sarutobi quickly blurted out.

"Good. Now can you help me? I need you to hold him while I make his milk," Yuhi told him.

"Of course," Asuma told her. He actually adored his son but the little one always slept and he feared jostling him awake. The ninja could not wait till the boy was old enough to actually hold a conversation. When he had told this within Iruka's hearing range the Academy instructor had laughed till tears came from his eyes. He had patted his shoulder and simply suggested that Asuma recalled his childhood. The jounin did and promptly paled at the prospect of his future.

Once inside their modest house within the Sarutobi district, where all the members of the small clan stayed, the pair fussed over the child. Once baby Isamu had been fed and fallen back to sleep the two parents had decided to use the quiet to snuggle and talk for a bit. It was how Asuma learned about the devious matchmaking ways of his wife.

"You honestly think that Potter and Hatake have anything in common?" the former Hokage's son queried.

"I caught our pervert friend ogling Harry," Yuhi triumphantly announced.

"You did?" Asuma wondered when that happened. And whether it actually had. "Well, I wonder about this. You know Kakashi's views on relationships."

"So?" Kurenai asked. "Harry needs to see some action and Kakashi might actually like him."

Asuma sighed. "This is dangerous Yuhi," he told her. "You might make them angry."

"Come on! What's the worst that would happen? That they actually enjoy a meal together?"

Her husband sighed, giving up on this and praying that whatever Yuhi had in mind did not blow up in their faces."


	7. Party Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has a party, Harry and Kakashi stake claim on one another and get a voyer in the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kakashi languidly twirled the dark strands of hair he had his fingers into. He was trying to rest a bit before his lover pounced on him again. After Sakura's visit he had been a bit on edge. He did not like it when people got interested in his personal life. Kakashi had been half amused and half insulted when Sakura had all but admitted she thought him incapable of getting anyone to like him. A smug look appeared on his face when his lover sighed.

"Do that again," Harry muttered.

Kakashi chuckled. He gave the strands another tug before he swooped down for a hard kiss. Harry surrendered to the onslaught until he felt his groin responding.

"Damn," the wizard muttered. "Kakashi, I can't handle another round. I'm too sore."

The silver haired ninja sighed, "Me neither." He fell on his back again and stared at the ceiling a bit. "I really need to get back to my apartment."

"Of course," Harry said even as his fingers sought his lover's hair and this time he was the one playing with silky silver-white strands of hair.

"You're not helping," Kakashi mumbled drowsily.

"You can stay you know."

"I know. It's..."

"Not proper," Harry finished.

"Never was very proper," the ninja commented.

"Neither was I."

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

The ninja's voice lost a bit of its sleepiness and took a more serious tone. "I don't do relationships."

"What a coincidence, neither do I."

"I'm serious. I've had sex, lots of it. But I have never..."

"Been in a relationship?" Harry completed the sentence.

Kakashi nodded.

Harry sighed. "Me neither."

"Never?"

"Well. I went on a date once when I was fifteen and it was a disaster. Cho was her name and I had a girlfriend after her, Ginny. We dated for a while, which is a euphemism for snogging when the opportunity presented itself and when her older brothers weren't around; she had six of them."

Kakashi winced. Harry did not have a great track record either then. And women? He had nothing against them but Harry had admitted he only liked men.

Harry caught his look and shrugged. "Peer pressure mostly. And my relatives were homophobes."

"Your parents were not aware?"

"I've been orphaned since I was a toddler Kakashi. Though I don't believe my father would have minded, since he was quite the playboy before he finally got my mother to date him."

The wistfulness in the green eyed man's voice reminded the ninja of his own twisted home life. It seemed that family was not a topic for discussion when in bed. Whatever lust existed in the air was killed then and there.

"It's ancient history," Harry said then. "Don't think about it. I don't, not anymore."

Kakashi closed his eyes. Slowly he stood. His whole body was stiff.

"You pants are under the bed," Harry's voice came from the bed.

"Thanks," Kakashi responded.

The ninja slowly dressed, mindful of the emerald eyes that followed him. He was dressed in under ten minutes. He would shower at home.

"Goodnight," the Copy-Cat said.

Harry stood and padded over to him. He gave Kakashi an enthusiastic kiss. "Goodnight to you too." He walked to the window and opened it for the silver haired man.

The ninja slipped out effortlessly.

The wizard shook his head and closed the window again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning...

Teddy was with Kenji and Akihiko that day. It was noon when they finished with a D ranked mission they had gotten that day. Akihiko had yet to heal enough to let the team return to C ranked assignments. Kakashi was giving them more training and their families as well. Teddy was thinking of asking Harry for more training soon but had yet to find the time. They were chatting as they entered the mission room and as they came before the Chunin in charge of the missions they paused. The Godaime was in the room and the blonde woman was hugging a blond guy and currently choking him to death. Her assistant, Shizune-san was trying to make her let go of the poor guy. The genin blinked at the odd sight.

"I know that guy," Kenji whispered to Teddy.

Akihiko seemed to recognize the blond youth as well. "Uzumaki-san," the Yamanaka boy recognized.

Teddy studied the older teen, who had been released now and coughing from the chokehold he had been under. The blond was strong; Teddy could feel it from across the room. There was something primal about him too. And it was not just the whiskers on that face. It was something far deeper.

The blond turned then and he caught Teddy's gaze. Those blue eyes narrowed when they took him in.

"Yeah, yeah you old hag," the blond muttered.

"Naruto!" the Godaime growled.

The ninja dodged her next punch.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked afterwards, pointing a thumb at the genin team.

Tsunade smirked. "Naruto, meet Team 5, Kakashi's latest genin team." Her voice was smug when she said this.

The blond youth gasped in response to that. "No way! You got him to take another team? So cool!" Naruto jumped closer to the kids and inspected them. One was an Aburame, that much was glaringly obvious. The other boy looked like Ino but more masculine. A Yamanaka then. Blue eyes found the youngest and smallest of the group again. There was something about that boy that rubbed the Kyuubi vessel the wrong way.

"An Aburame, a Yamanaka and a ..." Naruto trailed off.

"Lupin," Teddy replied. "Reporting from our mission, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade smirked. "Go and get paid. There are no new missions today so you're free till tomorrow."

Team 5 bowed as a whole and went to collect their pay.

Naruto hummed and approached Tsunade again. "That squirt..."

"Lupin?" the blonde Sannin's guess was spot on. "What about him?"

"How old is he?" Naruto sounded serious.

"Nine or so."

The youth frowned. "Too young. His parents..."

"...Parent..."

"...are they ninja?"

"Civilian," Tsunade replied.

Naruto frowned again. "'I hope he does not turn into another Itachi or Sasuke," the ninja commented.

The Godaime smiled, proud of how the blond youth had grown over the years. He would make a truly wonderful Hokage one day. "Do not worry Naruto; Kakashi is looking after his team; he will not make the same mistake twice. Now go brat. You don't want to miss your party."

Just like that all worries disappeared from Naruto's face. "Yes! Party! I'm going old hag!"

Tsunade threw a kunai after him, missing intentionally. "That brat," she muttered with a fond smile.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uchiha district... 

Kakashi felt uncomfortable crossing the gate that led to the Uchiha compound. After a decade or so there was noise in this ghost like part of Konoha. Now the gates were open and there were lanterns that led the way to where the party was taking place. Kakashi absently thought that the other genin teams must have helped out with this. Dragging his feet, the jounin reached his former student's house. Uchiha Sasuke was at the door and already glaring at Kiba's not so small puppy.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted.

Two dark eyes focused on him.

"Kakashi," Sasuke muttered, his tone bordering on hostile.

"Be nicer to the guests," Sakura appeared at his side and glared at her once crush.

If anything, Sasuke seemed even grumpier after her appearance.

"Kakashi-sensei, welcome!" Sakura greeted. She peered around him. "No plus one?"

Kakashi simply grinned under his mask. "Aren't I enough?"

Sakura sighed. "You'll do. Now get in. You're the last one. Sai has gone to fetch Naruto," she finished talking and pulled the silver haired ninja inside.

o

The party Naruto's friends threw for the blond was a big hit. Every one from the Rookie 9 was there, as well as TenTen, Lee, Neji, Gai, Tsunade and Shizune. Asuma came by for a while but left soon after to return to his wife and his newborn son. Jiraya dropped by at some point. Naruto arrived after everyone had been gathered. Sai had delivered the guest of honour without any problems. There was a table full of ramen bowls just for the blond ninja and Naruto had been excited as apparently there was no ramen stand in Suna (the blond had whined for a while till Sakura threatened to take the remaining bowls away).

There was a lot of food, plenty of alcohol, music and smiles all around. Kakashi preferred to watch from the sidelines as his colleagues and once students or teachers had fun. It seemed that Naruto's absence had been hard on all of his friends.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura at some point managed to get away from her boyfriend.

"Sakura," the jounin nodded at her.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm hiding from our lady Hokage," Kakashi admitted without shame. At Sakura's confused face he clarified, "She caught me during a drinking contest with Jiraya and wanted a go at me. I, for one, won't make the same mistake twice."

Sakura winced. "A very good tactic. So, no date?"

"I don't need one," Kakashi insisted.

"Anko is here. Perhaps..."

"Try setting me up with anyone, much less Anko, and I'll kill you in your sleep," Kakashi told her in a very pleasant voice. "Did you know I used to be an ANBU captain?"

The pink haired ninja actually shivered. "I'll go find Lee."

"Good girl."

Sakura left as fast as her legs could carry her and Kakashi smirked. "Works every time," he muttered to himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later...

Kakashi left the party more than a little buzzed that night. As he walked towards his place he mentally berated himself for taking on Jiraya's challenge when he knew from his teens how much the Sannin drank. His only saving grace was that he managed to avoid getting into a contest with Tsunade at least. Passing by a still open bar he barely sent the place a glance, he had had enough alcohol for the night. The only thing that made him pause was the noise coming from inside. Curious, Kakashi decided to go in. If it was a simple bar fight then the other ninja could take care of it.

o

Harry played with his empty cup. It was a principle of his to have no alcohol (save wine and Teddy hated the smell of it outside of his cooking) at home. During his time in the elemental nations the wizard found a new friend in sake whenever he needed to relax a bit. His friends could hear him rant in the two way mirror for hours but Harry hated bothering them every time he felt down or needed company. Now that Kurenai was a new mother would not leave her house for a while and Harry had no other friends left to bug. Hence his late night trip to this place. Harry did not fail to notice that this was the place he had met Kakashi all those months ago. A one night stand that did not seem to end and one Harry enjoyed a bit too much.

"Sir?"

The green eyed wizard blinked. In front of him a new full cup of liquor was placed.

"I did not order that," Harry told the guy. And he was sober enough to remember that much.

"From the chunin with the reddish brown hair," Harry was informed.

The wizard sought out the guy. The place held about ten people total and only Harry was a civilian. So it was easy to spot the man and there he was, leaning on a wall trying to look sexy, and failing. Because who could really measure up to Hatake Kakashi's level of sexiness? Not to mention that Harry was oversexed from the last time he met with the silver haired jounin and it was not a fact that occurred... ever really.

"Mm. I can't accept that," Harry told the barman.

The guy just nodded and took it back. The wizard focused back on his own glass but it was not meant to be.

"What's a civvy doing here so late?"

Harry fought a cringe. Still, manners kicked in and he decided not to ignore the guy. "Listen, I'm in a bit of a mood, I'd like to be alone so..."

"Man, that's not fun! You really need a drink!"

"I'd rather not, thank you though."

"Then you need a man," the chunin told him.

"I have that as well," Harry responded.

"I'm not seeing anyone around so he must not be good enough. I can definitely cheer you up."

"Thank you but no."

"Come on! Don't be like this!"

Harry saw the barman giving him a concerned look and then frown as the chunin got really grabby. Harry skilfully dodged the man's extended arm.

"I said no," Harry told the guy.

"But no means yes."

"In which universe?" Harry sneered.

He left enough money to cover his tab on the counter and turned to leave when the guy grabbed his arm in a rather painful way.

"Let go!" Harry demanded.

"Stop playing coy, little civvy. It's getting old."

The barman and a few others looked up at the scene that was unfolding.

"Hiko," the barman apparently knew the chunin. "Let the guy go."

"Why? So the tease can brag about this to his pals?"

"If you don't release me right now," Harry trailed off; warning evident in his voice but the chunin did not get it.

"If you weren't so uptight we could be having fun now," Hiko told him. He went to touch Harry's face and the wizard finally punched the lecherous guy with enough force to send the chunin headfirst on the bar.

The ninja were now standing and watching as Hiko got on his feet, wiping blood from his nose.

"Hiko, you had that coming," the barman said. "Let the poor guy alone and go sober up."

"Shut up!" the chunin yelled, pulling out a kunai.

Now even some of the guys drinking buddies were alarmed and trying to put some sense into him.

Harry saw the guy coming again and grabbed him by the arm, kunai digging too close to his neck for comfort. Two scenarios ran through his mind then. One of them involved the least conspicuous way to neutralise the guy without magic and the other was how fast he could Obliviate the witnesses if he ended up using magic on this bastard when...

"What's going on here?"

They all turned to look at the jounin that walked in. All the ninja knew him and the most sober ones cringed.

"Nothing," Hiko hissed and squeezed Harry's wrist tight enough to break the bone.

Harry's eyes had been wide in surprise at seeing Kakashi there but the force on his wrist finally made him wince. That was apparently all the proof Kakashi needed. He was a blur when he moved behind the chunin and placed his own kunai against the guy's throat.

"Step down," Kakashi ordered.

"He hit me first!" Hiko raged.

Kakashi's one visible eye focused on Harry. "Really?"

"Hatake-san," the barman spoke up. "Hiko is just drunk. And he was at fault..."

"This is ninja matter now. He used a weapon against a civilian," Kakashi said in a flat voice. "And he has yet to step down when a ninja of higher rank ordered him to do so."

The chunin in his rage released Harry but made a try at Kakashi and the jounin had him flattened out with a jab from the pommel of his weapon.

"I want him sober by morning and taken to Ibiki. Insubordination will not be tolerated," Kakashi said to the quiet room.

"Yes, sir," the other ninja's replied.

Harry barely had time to blink for Kakashi grabbed the wizard by the arm and dragged him out.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the alley...

Kakashi felt like there was fire running through his veins. He had never felt enough anger to black out like this but this slip of a man had made him lose control in such a spectacularly violent way that it left the ninja reeling. He flexed his fingers again and felt a gasp from Harry. Kakashi led them to the nearest alley and pushed Harry up against the wall with enough force to bruise him.

"Kakashi! What's wrong with you?" the green eyed man demanded.

But the silver haired ninja would not lift his head to look at him. The emotions that had come over him were strong enough to make the usually composed ninja tremble.

"Damn it! Talk to me!" Harry demanded, feeling his own temper flare.

Kakashi lifted his head. "Shut up! Don't... Just don't!" he hissed darkly, his temper getting away from him.

Green eyes flashed and Kakashi soon found their places reversed. His back hit the wall with a thud and found himself staring right into Harry's furious face.

"You will not tell me what to do," the wizard thundered. "Not you, not anyone!" And then Harry pulled the mask that covered Kakashi's face and kissed him. It was wild, almost savage and it left the jounin gasping in shock.

"Harry..." Kakashi tried to catch his breath but the civilian kissed him again and again until the ninja was left dizzy. He grasped Harry's arms tightly but the other man just pushed him against the wall a bit more and this time latched onto Kakashi's neck.

"Lose the vest" Harry ordered. He placed a hand on Kakashi's waist and applied enough pressure to make the ninja gasp. Normally it would not be enough to bruise but Harry's magic was dancing on the wizard's skin.

Kakashi carefully dropped the vest and pulled his blouse off. Then Harry was all over him again, kissing a path down his scarred chest.

"Harry," the jounin spoke. "Wait. We can't do this here."

Harry's reply was to reach down to Kakashi's pants.

"Oh, hell," was the ninja's last coherent thought.

For the next few minutes Harry managed to reduce Kakashi to a bundle of need. He made the jounin forget that they were in plain sight, that the bar next to them still had clients inside, that it was improper for a ninja of Kakashi's calibre (and anyone else really) to be caught literally with his pants down in an alley. Kakashi buried his fingers into raven black hair and tried to find some leverage as his knees shook.

"Harry," he gasped.

The wizard gave him a dark look before pulling back, leaving Kakashi a mess.

"I... Harry, I need..."

Harry slowly rose and kissed his way up till he reached Kakashi's chin. "Turn around."

Kakashi's haze of lust dispersed a bit. "What?"

"Turn. Around," Harry stressed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a rooftop nearby...

Sakura nearly fell down the roof when she realized exactly what was happening. She had seen death and pain in her life as a ninja. And she had even taken a peek in Jiraya's books before she got involved with Lee. The pink haired ninja leaned a bit forward and her green eyes went wide. It was not a man with a woman but two guys in the alley. Sakura nearly lost her balance when she tried to get a better look and she almost regretted this. The only thing that helped her case was her ninja training and the fact that Naruto, who was Mr. Expect the Unexpected, had been her team mate. There was really nothing that could have ever prepared her for this sight, because not even in her wildest imagination did she think up an image like this: Kakashi (without his mask but that was not what was important that moment, her mind screamed at her) was mostly naked and another man moving behind him.

'Definitely having sex,' Sakura's mind helpfully supplied.

The kunoichi swallowed the lump in her throat and closed her eyes trying to resist the impulse to look again. Her eyes acted of their own accord and she found herself watching the two men again. They were certainly having fun and for the first time Sakura realized that Hatake Kakashi was a very handsome man, even better looking than her once crush really. And the man with Kakashi was a perfect contrast to her once sensei. Where Kakashi had light hair, the stranger had dark, where her sensei was tanned the other was pale. They were both very well toned though, she noted as her eyes trailed to the spot where the two bodies were joined. Feeling herself growing red in the face, Sakura used her hand to fan herself. The two men made quite the vision together, moving as one, moaning and groaning in pleasure.

Feeling like a complete pervert, and a bit turned on, the pink haired woman decided it was time to leave.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the alley...

Kakashi tried to catch his breath when he came down from the high his orgasm gave him. He felt Harry move and then the ninja turned around, sagging against the wall. He took in the vision Harry made. He was all flushed and his hair messier. There was sweat running down his face and neck. He still wore all his clothes and he was now handing Kakashi's scattered clothes back to the ninja. The jounin gingerly reached to his lowered pants first, wincing as he bent. Harry then offered him his blouse.

"Thanks," Kakashi replied as he took it.

Harry watched the silver haired man dress, feeling slightly guilty about how rough he had been.

"Kakashi...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I..."

The jounin looked up. He studied how nervous the other man looked and almost grinned. "Harry..."

The wizard cringed a bit.

"I loved it," Kakashi admitted. And he had. The feeling of being dominated by the usually shy and well mannered green eyed man had been a very, very pleasant occurrence for him. It was worth the burn he felt in his butt and the bruises Harry had left all over his body. And he told all this to Harry, enjoying how those eyes went wide.

"You did?" Harry wondered.

"My ass is burning from it, my knees are still week and the location could have been better but I loved it when you took charge," Kakashi told him.

Harry's blush was worth seeing.

Kakashi finished getting dressed. "It's late," he told Harry. "I'll take you home."

"Okay. But isn't that out of your way?"

The ninja smirked. "Have you ever tried shunshin?"

Harry blinked. That sounded foreign to him even after years in Konoha.

In response Kakashi embraced him and they were gone in the blink of an eye, in a swirl of chakra and leaves.

When they reappeared in front of Harry's door the wizard staggered a bit but the ninja steadied him.

"What a rush," Harry muttered.

"Great isn't it?"

"Not the word I was looking for," the green eyed man replied. He unlocked the door and opened it, pausing a bit. "Will you be okay?"

"I've had a lot worse Harry," Kakashi gently explained. "Rough sex is hardly a bad thing," he gave a leer at Harry when he said that.

"Still, I-"

"Don't apologize for giving me a good time," Kakashi cut him off.

He bent to kiss his lips and somehow what was meant to be a single, parting kiss, became heated quickly.

"Harry, wait..."

"I want you again," the wizard admitted.

The ninja replied with another kiss and the pair stumbled inside the house and up to Harry's bedroom.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning...

Kakashi felt his head pounding that morning. Whether it was the alcohol he had had the night before or the exhaustion he felt from having sex all night long he was unsure. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at a very familiar head. Slowly sleep left him and he realized he had actually spent the night in Harry's bed.

"It's not the end of the world," the man using him as a pillow mumbled.

Kakashi blinked.

Harry lifted his head and kissed Kakashi's chin. "'Morning," he muttered lying back down.

Kakashi instead of letting him settle, rolled them till he was pinning Harry on the bed.

"I could do with a proper 'good morning'," he told the raven haired man.

Harry smirked.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was used to waking up to the smells of his godfather's cooking. It did not matter what day of the week it was or if it was before dawn, Harry would be up and running the kitchen like his own little army. So when he woke up that morning to find his godfather's domain without Harry, the genin frowned. His mind went to that one time the green eyed man had not made breakfast. It was when Harry had been sick. Suddenly Teddy was worried. Was Harry sick again?

Carefully the preteen left the kitchen and tried not to run to Harry's bedroom. Teddy could not feel the wards being raised around the room save for the sound proofing ones (they had had those erected so that Harry's nasty and violent nightmares would not disturb the boy) so the young wizard just opened the door and stopped short. Because there on the bed was his godfather, straddling a man's lap, both of them wearing only towels around their waists. The metamorphmagus felt his brain blank out for a moment before recognising the gravity defying, silver coloured hair of his jounin instructor.

"Harry?" Teddy stuttered.

The pair on the bed stilled. Slowly Harry turned around and Teddy made contact with his godfather's startled eyes.

"Teddy?" the grown wizard whispered.

"I'll... kitchen, yes there... I... bye!" the boy blurted and ran out of the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men were left staring at the now empty doorway. Then Harry burst into hysterical laughter against Kakashi's chest. The ninja could only stare with worry.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

The wizard managed to answer between giggles. "Teddy... caught us!"

"Yes, well, a few minutes later and he would have gotten quite the eyeful," Kakashi muttered.

Harry just laughed harder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" the ninja worriedly asked.

Harry sobered up a bit. "No. I'm not."

"He did not know you were into men?"

"That he knew. That I'm bedding his instructor though? I need to talk with him," Harry sighed. He climbed off Kakashi and went to get dressed.

The silver haired ninja decided to do the same.

"Wear something of mine," Harry told him. "I think I tore your pants last night."

Kakashi found his ruined pants and sighed. "I see that." He caught a pair Harry threw at him. "Thanks."

Harry hurriedly dressed. "I'll..."

"Yes, you do that. Should I join you?"

Harry paused. "Just give me a few minutes."

Kakashi nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry found his godson in the kitchen. The boy was sitting on one of the counters and he was watching his feet swinging back and forth. His hair was a dull brown colour.

"Teddy?"

The younger wizard did not look up.

Harry's shoulders sagged.

"Are you angry at me?"

The boy looked up. "What? No! I'm not angry!"

"Thank Merlin!" Harry sighed in relief. "I'm sorry you had to see that..."

Teddy mumbled something. His hair flared a ruby red colour.

"I didn't catch that," Harry commented.

Teddy lifted his head but his embarrassment was obvious. "I've seen you kiss guys before. In Egypt, I remember that French guy that would follow you around. And Charlie Weasley is dating a guy now, right?"

"Teddy, you saw me almost naked in bed with Kakashi."

Teddy's blush became fierce. "I didn't mean to!"

Harry smiled and gave the boy a hug. His smile got wider when he felt Teddy relax against him. "I know, love. I should have remembered to ward the room. So, it's embarrassment you feel?"

Teddy nodded his head. Harry's relieved face made the younger boy smile a bit.

"I should get started on breakfast then," Harry announced. "Bacon and eggs?"

His godson nodded.

"And would you mind if Kakashi joined us?" the older wizard asked.

"No," Teddy replied after some thought.

"Help me with the table?" Harry asked.

Teddy hopped off the bench.

They started working side by side.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a couple now?"

"Me and Kakashi?" Harry asked. "It's not so simple." He saw Teddy's look and the wizard sighed. "Okay, remember your first lecture on sex in Academy?"

"Yes, yell if some pervert tries to molest you," Teddy replied.

"And?"

The boy blushed again. "It is not unusual for ninja to use sex during missions."

"And?" continued with patience.

Teddy frowned a bit. "ANBU use sex to unwind after assassinations," the boy finally said.

Harry gave him a wan smile and Teddy blinked.

"So... he's using you?"

"We are both using each other if you want to get technical about it," Harry admitted. He was not very proud admitting that but it was the truth. Kakashi wanted to loosen up; Harry wanted a good roll in the sheets. There was nothing rosy about this.

Teddy was now frowning. Then he narrowed his eyes. "How long have you been with him?"

Harry gave him an odd look. "Why?"

"How long Harry?"

"Continuously or..."

Teddy looked pinched. "Harry, I don't need to know all the bloody details, okay?"

"You still haven't left the 'girls have cooties' stage?" Harry teased.

"Apparently boys have cooties too," the kid responded.

Harry chuckled. "Not all boys like boys."

Teddy shrugged. "I'm keeping my mind open."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately? Or how mature you are?"

"Don't. I'll just do something completely immature and ruin that delusion of yours later."

Teddy's godfather laughed. "Brat."

"I'm done with the table," young Lupin announced.

"Good then..."

"Good morning," Kakashi said as he walked into the room.

Teddy and Harry both looked at the silver haired ninja.

"Have a seat," the green eyed wizard told him.

Kakashi nodded and chanced a look at Teddy. The boy was blatantly staring at him. The Copy-Cat knew why. He had dressed in the clothes Harry had lent him and had decided to forgo the mask for the duration of the meal. After all the boy had seen him in far less (the thought of that still made the ninja cringe) and Kakashi found it amusing how shocked the boy seemed at seeing his face.

Teddy slipped into a seat next to Kakashi before speaking. "Kenji so owes me."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked from his spot near the stove.

"There's this poll going on about our instructor," Teddy replied. "Kenji bet that you had a horribly ugly face."

"Did he?" Kakashi mused.

"Warts and rotten teeth ugly," Teddy supplied.

"Ouch," Harry mused. "But Teddy, you cannot tell even your team-mates about this."

"The bet is the equivalent of five genin missions!" the boy whined.

"You bet money?" Harry was a bit horrified.

"Yes, well, he started it. I thought we should just do dares but the prat went and said something like having Akihiko dye his hair pink..."

"Akihiko is in on it?" Kakashi asked.

"He bet that you have no face due to a Jutsu gone wrong," Teddy helpfully supplied. "He insisted you're skeleton like under the cloth."

Kakashi snorted.

"Still no," Harry told Teddy.

"Bummer."

"What did you bet?" Kakashi asked Teddy.

"Isn't it obvious? That you're too good looking and that you needed to avoid your fan girls!" the boy replied.

Both adults paused.

"You did?" Kakashi was rather amused.

Teddy nodded emphatically and Harry was relieved that his godson could still act like a skittish child even after knowing so many things about the life adults led. Seeing Teddy's fear of fan girls was almost comical to the green eyed wizard and he made sure that Teddy did not see his amused smile as the boy started rambling about the horrors of his nemesis. Harry's eyes caught Kakashi's amused face at this.

"... and they giggle!" the boy continued with a horrified whisper.

"Teddy, enough with them," Harry cut him off. He placed a huge plate in front of him and another before Kakashi. "It's time to eat."

"I guess. At least I have the satisfaction of knowing I was correct," Teddy sighed. He narrowed his eyes at the jounin. "It was because of Them, right?"

"Right," Kakashi replied with a straight face.

Harry shook his head. "Just eat Teddy."

"Fine," the boy muttered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage's Tower...

Kakashi had just entered his apartment when an ANBU popped up at his doorstep to summon him to Tsunade's office. The jounin only asked for enough time to change clothes before complying with his Hokage's orders. For once he was in no mood to be late or play any tricks on anyone's patience.

"Kakashi," Tsunade greeted him with no small amount of surprise when he entered through the door and not the window as he, Naruto and Jiraya were known to do.

"Lady Tsunade," the silver haired man greeted.

"I received a very interesting report about an unrest the night before. It involves a chunin, a civilian and you."

"The chunin came onto the civilian, the guy defended himself, as was his right, but the chunin pulled a kunai out. It was hardly a fair fight."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes, the report states that much. And the description of said civilian was interesting..."

"Potter; Harry," Kakashi supplied with a small amount of hesitation. "His..."

"Son is in your team, yes. How exactly do you know the man?"

"The team was invited for dinner at his house shortly after they became genin. I also spoke to him after your request after Teddy's first kill."

"Would you say you know Potter?"

Kakashi blinked. "Know? How?"

"Is he capable of well, picking up guys and leaving them high and dry?" Tsunade stated.

"Not possible," Kakashi said with conviction.

Tsunade snorted. "You've met the guy twice."

The jounin stood completely unmoved in front of her.

"Kakashi," Tsunade warned.

"It is a personal matter," Kakashi replied.

"Just because he's the parent of one of your students..."

"It's personal," Kakashi repeated.

Tsunade frowned. "I am your Hokage and I order you to tell me. I will not have anything threaten the peace in Konoha. If he's doing it on purpose..."

"... which he isn't..."

"... then he needs to be stopped. If only for his welfare."

"He isn't out picking up guys in bars," Kakashi insisted. That was how he had met Harry, true, but ever since they had united again after their first night they had been exclusive. Harry had outright told Kakashi that he was quite skilled and he covered his needs. And the jounin was willing to trust the green eyed man's word.

"I'm waiting Hatake," the Godaime warned.

"It's because he's sleeping with me," Kakashi told her.


	8. Talking and Some More Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry attracts the interest of Tsunade and Teddy has a word or two with Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

A few days later...

 

Training Ground 27...

Kenji landed on his back and gave a light hearted glare at his team mate. Teddy threw him an apologetic look and fell into a more relaxed stance as Kakashi ended the spars for the day and told them that they would be learning water walking. The three boys cheered at this.

"You are free for now," Kakashi told them.

"First one to reach the oden stand is a rotten cabbage!" Kenji declared.

Both Akihiko and Teddy sighed at this.

Kakashi watched them chase after the Aburame boy, the only one of the family that did not act all proper and poised. The jounin was finding it a bit awkward working with the youngest member of his team though. Not that Teddy had said anything or acted in any certain way. Sure, the child threw him glances when he thought Kakashi was not looking but he acted the same as he did before he had caught him with Harry in a very compromising position. Kakashi expected some kind of hostility, perhaps a bit of insubordination, something to tell that the boy was angry at him but so far Teddy was the perfect example of a genin ninja. And this worried the jounin who was looking for an outburst. True, Kakashi had listened in on the conversation Harry had with the boy and he had been impressed at how straightforward the raven haired man was being with Teddy- it was like a talk between adults- no guilt tripping, no accusations. If only Kakashi's talk with the Godaime had gone that well.

Tsunade had at first been surprised to learn that Kakashi actually had a sex life (something that made Kakashi feel angry and hurt; did he truly seem so incapable of appealing to anyone?). Then the blonde Sanin had questioned whether the relationship was appropriate - the man Kakashi claimed to be involved in was a civilian and a father to one of Kakashi's genin- and safe as Kakashi had a lot of enemies. She had gotten all the details of how her jounin and the civilian had got together and she seemed even more disgruntled at this. The only thing that made Kakashi feel good at the end of that meeting was that Tsunade had not ordered him to keep away from Teddy's father (and she could do that if she wanted to) and the fact that that bloody chunin actually got reprimanded on his behaviour that night while Harry was found not to be at fault. Just to be certain though, the Godaime had told Kakashi to warn his lover not to go to that particular bar again.

In fact, that was what Kakashi was going to do now, now that he knew Teddy was busy with his team mates.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichiraku's Ramen

Naruto was slurping down his eighth bowl and waiting for his next one to be served. Sakura was sitting right next to him and moping over her own bowl. Sasuke was with them that morning and his gaze was on his pink haired team-mate.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked.

Naruto paused mid inhale and glanced at them.

Sakura blinked.

"I'm talking about you, Sakura," the Uchiha stated. "You've been spacey lately."

"Is there something going on with Lee?" Naruto asked her then.

"Nothing's wrong with Lee," the woman protested. "Or anyone else for that matter."

Both young men quirked their eyebrows at her.

"There's a list I can name to support my statement," Sasuke told her.

Sakura sighed and sagged a bit. She knew that ever since she saw her once teacher with that man in that alley she had found herself thinking about the incident. She had not looked Kakashi in the eye since that time either. She had honestly had nothing against homosexuality, in fact both Naruto and Sasuke were happily in love with men, she was even a bit of a fan girl if she was honest. But she could have done without the imagery. It was like catching your parents in bed! Sakura shuddered again.

"I'm fine guys, honestly. I've just had a lot on my mind," Sakura assured them. And it was true. She had been trying to find out who that guy with Kakashi was but so far she had had no luck with this task. She spoke a bit more with her friends and asked questions to divert their attention but from Sasuke's glare she knew that the Uchiha would not let this rest if she continued being so obvious.

"Two Miso ramen, Ayame-san!" a younger voice called out.

"Kenji, both Akihiko and I prefer pork or beef," another voice added.

Naruto turned sideways. "You guys," he said, making the three genin look up.

"You're that guy from the Hokage's office," the boy that was not native in Konoha commented.

Naruto grinned at the kid. "And you guys are Kakashi's new team," the blond replied.

All three genin nodded.

Suddenly even Sasuke was interested in the kids. He studied each of them for a while. "An Aburame, a Yamanaka and..."

"Lupin," Teddy replied.

Sasuke nodded. "And a ninja from a civilian background."

"They're the current Team 5," Sakura added, glad for the distraction the three kids offered.

Three smiles were her response.

"Kakashi is not still being late, is he?" Naruto asked.

"He is," Akihiko grumbled.

"But we use that time to train," Kenji added.

"Smart move," Sakura approved. "You also had a difficult mission outside the village. Are you now feeling better Yamanaka-kun?"

Akihiko nodded and thanked her.

"You treated the runt?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"A C mission turned B," the pink haired ninja offered.

"Nasty," Naruto commented. "But our first C turned into an A ranked," he then boasted.

"We're not a strong unit though," Teddy spoke up then. He eyed Sasuke and Naruto. "Our instructor told us about your mission but ours was about speed and intelligence. We are lucky only Kenji and Akihiko got hurt."

"True," Sakura nodded.

"So, know any cool Jutsu?" Naruto asked, making Kenji perk up and his other two team mates to groan.

"Naruto," Sakura warned. "If you dare show any of them any perverted creations of yours I'm going straight to Tsunade!"

The blond gave her an innocent look. "Who? Me?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry heard the door to his store opening that morning he had half expected Kurenai to walk in, or perhaps one of the numerous village women that thought him a great catch for themselves or their daughters. The wizard had certainly never thought that the Godaime herself would walk in. Harry had last seen the woman when he had just arrive in Konoha. Hurriedly Harry cast a non-verbal and wand-less cleaning charm on his hands and greeted the leader of this village.

"Lady Godaime," Harry offered a gentle smile. "What can I help you with today?"

Tsunade did not immediately address Harry and the wizard did not take offence in this. The medic first browsed a bit, pausing before certain herbs and remedies, only the glow in her eyes betraying her excitement at seeing some of them.

"Quite the impressive collection Mr Potter," the Hokage finally said.

"I try," Harry replied.

"No, really, half these herbs are not native to Fire Country and the tea mixtures are certainly interesting. You also make salves?"

"Yes. Burn pastes, salves for cuts and bruises, creams for the skin, soaps and perfumes as well," the wizard told her.

Tsunade paused at one of the labels. "Fertility remedies?" she quirked an eyebrow.

Harry actually grinned. "That makes me quite the profit."

The Godaime looked around a bit more.

"An interesting shop you set up here," the woman commented as she moved towards a chair.

"Thank you. Would you like some tea?"

Tsunade frowned at the thought of no alcohol but actually nodded in the end. The man left to get everything ready and she looked around a bit more. It was an interesting shop and she was practically salivating over some of the herbs she saw. Tsunade would be sending Shizune to buy some as soon as she got back to her office. The man returned shortly with a tray of pastry and a pot of tea that had an aroma that practically made the blonde drool.

"What is that smell?" she asked.

"A brew of my teas. This one has cinnamon, jasmine, nutmeg, chai, chamomile, vanilla and a couple other herbs in it. It stimulates the mind and at the same time relaxes. Plus, it tastes wonderful without any sugar in it," Harry explained. "I made some of my biscuits to go with it. They're ginger flavoured and they don't mess with the taste of the tea much."

Tsunade blinked at the man. He was so domesticated and calm, certainly unlike any other man in Konoha. And he seemed unafraid when most civilians were at least uncomfortable around shinobi, around professional killers. The Godaime accepted the tea and the treats.

"So, how do you like Konoha so far?" she asked the man.

Harry took a sip of his cup. "The village is wonderful really. It was one of the reasons my son and I decided to actually settle hear. It is rather peaceful for a Hidden Village and the civilians are protected from shinobi. Well, Suna was nice too, but the heat was too much to bear all year around, and we were there during winter!"

Tsunade actually chuckled at that. "Yes, I know. How is your son? Potter Teddy?"

"Lupin Teddy," Harry corrected mildly.

"Are you not his father?"

"Godfather actually. His father was a friend of my father's. I was almost eighteen when Teddy was born. Two months later both his parents died and he became my ward. We discussed it when he wanted to take my name. He thought that different surnames meant I did not love him," Harry recalled fondly. "I explained that it did not matter in the slightest. Teddy's the closest thing to a son I'll ever have unless I adopt a kid."

Tsunade found herself nodding in approval. Seriously, this guy could do no wrong? He seemed too nice.

"And you have no problem with your only son being a ninja? It is a dangerous occupation," Tsunade told the man.

Harry actually sighed. He then explained to her why he enrolled Teddy in the Academy, how the boy was genetically strong and needed control and discipline. "I also met his team and their instructor and they seemed a good enough group. That mission when Akihiko got back injured? I was worried sick, I won't lie. But just as easily Teddy could just slip off a branch playing around or get in the way of two sparring shinobi by stumbling in the wrong training grounds."

Tsunade blinked at the man's logic and truthfully, a number of civilians over the years had indeed stumbled between sparing jounin or chunin and gotten hurt and even killed. Accidents happened.

"I see," was all she commented.

She spoke a bit more, asking about the clientele and a bit on how he had such a herb collection only to learn that he grew most of it and the rest he collected from the forests around Konoha before taking her leave.

Harry only stared after her, pondering at the oddness of the Godaime's visit.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi thanked his luck when he caught Tsunade leaving the small herb shop. He had seen her go in and decided to wait till he could speak to Harry alone. He dreaded to think why the Godaime herself would need to visit a simple civilian. The jounin entered the shop when he was certain the blonde was far away from the shop.

Harry looked surprised to see him. "Kakashi, welcome! What can I do for you?"

"Harry. Are we alone?"

The wizard nodded.

"Good. I wanted to talk."

"Is there something wrong?" the dark haired man frowned.

"Nothing wrong. I just... Teddy."

"What about him? Did he do anything?"

"Actually, he didn't. That's what's bothering me," Kakashi admitted.

Harry smiled. "Ah! I expected this."

"You did?" the ninja blinked.

"Would you like some tea?"

Kakashi nodded. He could use something to calm him down a bit. He watched Harry get busy.

"You can take your mask off for now," Harry told him while he served the tea. "You are not visible from outside and if anyone comes in the plants will give you enough time to hide."

The jounin considered this and finally lowered his mask.

"Good! Biscuit?"

Kakashi took the offered cup and the biscuit. He eyed it before shrugging and eating it anyway. "Tasty," he mused.

"Yes, well, I know you're a fan of my cooking," Harry smiled.

The ninja smiled back. "So, about Teddy..."

"Ah, yes. You know, I've had lovers before. Andy, Teddy's maternal grandmother, insisted I never lied to him. So I never hid my preferences and I never lied. On the occasion I had a long term relationship he met them."

"How many were there?" Kakashi asked.

Harry shrugged. "Two guys. Teddy did not like one of them because the poor guy was a cat person."

Kakashi offered a smile. "So the problem was that he walked in on us."

The wizard shrugged. "He... when he was younger, we spent some time at the house of a family friend. Teddy and the couple's younger child walked, well toddled, in on my friends. Have you ever tried explaining the birds and the bees to toddlers?"

The ninja shuddered.

"Exactly," Harry told him. "Thankful Teddy turned out better than Victoire."

"I see. I should also tell you that the chunin from that night tried to accuse you," Kakashi spoke, changing the subject completely.

"Accuse me?"

"Yes. I was ordered to appear before the Hokage. I told her we were sleeping together."

Harry blinked. "You did?"

Kakashi nodded. He explained what the chunin had accused Harry of and why the Godaime had been worried.

"So you staked your claim," Harry concluded.

"I hope you don't mind," Kakashi said then.

"That actually explains why she came to see me," mumbled to himself before looking back to Kakashi. "You know that this doesn't have to change anything. I doubt that your Hokage indulges in gossiping. No one has to know."

Kakashi sighed. He knew that. But lately he started feeling that sneaking around was not as fun as it used to be.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night Harry felt like laughing at his godson. The boy had told him about his day summarily but when he reached the point when he met Kakashi's old students, Teddy was on a roll. He started chattering away, describing with detail everything that happened, whatever Kenji and Naruto said, Akihiko and Sasuke's barbs, Sakura's threats or prompts. Harry listened avidly and with a smile on his face. The older wizard also realized that Teddy had not been very active during that meeting.

"Well, the dark haired boy, the Uchiha, he asked me about my age and he seemed a bit odd when he learned that I was a prodigy," Teddy admitted. "I wanted in on Kenji and Naruto's talk about pranks, but my techniques involve magic so it's not like I can tell them!"

"True," Harry agreed. "But you're the best in my eyes. I know the truth my little wolf."

Teddy beamed at his godfather.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 5 was once again in the mission office and all three boys were brimming with excitement. Akihiko had been cleared by the medic ninja at the hospital and they could once again get missions outside the village. Kakashi knew what the kids wanted and to be honest with himself, he also wanted some time away from Konoha.

Umino Iruka was again behind the mission desk. "Hello Team 5."

"We've come for a mission," Kakashi spoke on behalf of his team.

"Yes, there are a few D ranked available," the chunin that also acted as an Academy Instructor commented. The three mini glares from the genin standing in front of him made him pause.

Tsunade caught on fast. "There are a couple of C ranked missions available. Iruka?"

Even Kakashi smiled at the woman.

The chunin cleared his throat. "Yes, an escort mission to Frost, one of the small countries towards the north of the land of Fire, and another escort mission to the Land of Lightning. Both of them are C ranked because of the distance. You are to escort merchants in both occasions. So what will it be, boys?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Land of Frost

Teddy resisted the urge to curse, groan, roll his eyes or yawn, because all of the above actions would betray his feeling about the situation. The Land of Frost was a minor nation with its very own Daimyo between the lands of Hot Water and Lightning. They had a hidden village, Shimogakure, and were standing allies of Konoha.

"Guys..." Kenji spoke up.

Akihiko twitched.

Kakashi slouched a bit more.

Teddy closed his eyes. "Kenji, don't say it."

"I'm bored!" the Aburame whined.

The other three sighed. It would be a very long mission.

"Let's play a game?" Kenji begged them.

Akihiko glared at his team-mate before turning to Kakashi. "I'll go check the perimeter," he announced and climbed on the nearest tree.

"Now why did I not think of that earlier?" Teddy groaned.

Their jounin instructor chuckled. "Kenji, go ask the merchants if we're going to stop anytime soon."

"I'm on it!" the exuberant Aburame exclaimed.

"The only thing that stopped me from threatening Kenji into submission was that it's forbidden by the Konoha instruction manual," Teddy gave a cheeky smile at his instructor, before adding, "Also he's my friend."

A smile formed on Kakashi's face. "Hm. Say Teddy?"

"Yes sir?"

"Are we okay?"

The boy shrugged. "Sure."

"Teddy? Look me in the eye when you say that."

The boy was silent.

"You can hate me if you want to," Kakashi said then.

Teddy blinked and stared at the man. "But I don't hate you! And hate is too strong a word. I'm just... worried."

"Worried I'll hurt Harry?" the jounin asked.

Teddy looked around the area and saw that no one was within hearing distance so it was okay to talk freely.

"You are a jounin," Teddy stated. "You also have a Bingo Book profile."

Kakashi blinked. "You've seen my Bingo Book notice?"

Teddy nodded. "You also have a 'flee on sight' inscription under your picture."

"Ah, that..."

"You were in ANBU but I know that you cannot retire from it, just take a break, meaning you are still active and go to missions."

The Copy Cat sighed. "You are too smart for your own good."

"Harry says that to me sometimes," Teddy admitted, "Especially when I ask him if he's lonely."

"Ah."

"Yes, 'ah'. You'll hurt him you know."

"He might hurt me first," Kakashi countered.

Teddy stopped walking, the jounin following suit, faced his instructor with a serious expression on his face. "Harry said you're not boyfriends."

"We are not."

"Are you thinking of asking him to be your boyfriend?" Teddy asked.

"Aren't you being a bit nosy?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

But Teddy was not about to back down. Time to use his 'Slytherin side' as Harry called the traits he inherited from his grandmother. "One word from me and you're history. Harry will always pick me first."

"You fight dirty."

"You haven't answered the question," Kakashi's student countered.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I was thinking of asking him," the jounin admitted. Saying it loud and so suddenly, it made Kakashi feel somewhat relaxed. Had he been that worried about this? Perhaps he had. The ninja actually liked Harry. He still remembered the fire that ran through his veins whenever he recalled that scum coming onto Harry in the bar. The thought of the raven haired man in another's arms made Kakashi want to kill something. So he had the jealousy part down. Did he love the guy? Did he love anyone? Had he ever loved anyone? For Obito he felt regret and guilt and those created a fond memory for the boy but it was not love. Rin, she had been a memory filled with regret and sorrow as well. Minato, the man was his teacher, mentor and father after Hatake Sakumo had killed himself. Kakashi respected the Yondaime, admired and feared him. There had been a case of hero worship and brotherly respect, and perhaps he had loved the man a bit. His father... It was not a subject the silver haired man liked to ponder over and now was certainly not the time, but Kakashi had loved the man, despite the way he had acted when he was younger and quite an idiot. And the one thing Kakashi hated was being an idiot now that he was older. Something poked his side and the jounin snapped out of it. Teddy was looking at him.

"We need to catch up with the others. And you do like Harry."

Teddy smiled a smile so bright that made Kakashi want to hug the boy and cuddle him; that was how cute the boy was.

"Sure," Kakashi told him.

"And I'll have to give you pointers," the boy continued.

"Pointers?" the jounin grew a bit alarmed.

"Sex and romance are two different things even though one can lead to the other," Teddy plainly stated.

Kakashi was left staring at the nine year old.


	9. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Teddy form bonds with people in Konoha, friendships and partnerships are born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry placed a mug of hot chocolate in front of his godson. The boy had perked up at the smell of the sweet drink but he positively drooled when the mug was near him.

"So, how was Frost?"

Teddy took a large sip. "Cold. Lots of frost. Plenty of snow. Cold," the kid said in a dead pan voice.

Harry swallowed a chuckle. He liked it when Teddy pouted; it made his godson look even cuter. He opted to showing an understanding profile. "One of those missions?"

"D ranks were better," the genin complained.

The older wizard just smiled. "At least you came home in one piece this time." Then he hugged the boy, making Teddy yelp.

"Watch it! The mug is hot!" Teddy yelled.

Harry just nuzzled Teddy's neck. "Two weeks without my own, cute, cuddly wolf."

"How did you mange?" the younger wizard drawled in a way that was eerily similar to Harry's former rival, Draco Malfoy.

The green eyed man pouted and then he gave his godson a suspicious look. "Did you contact your cousin Scorpius? Has he been giving you lessons?"

Teddy beamed. "Is the moon round?"

"Teddy! We're supposed to be a team!" Harry complained. Then he smirked. "For that I have just the punishment for you."

"Wha-?"

"Rictumsempra!"

"Haha... Har-ry! No... Hahaha...F-air!"

"Suck it up! And never mess with the master!"

Harry blinked. It was the first time he was invited in Kurenai and Asuma's home. The new mother looked terribly sleep depraved, her face pale and just about ready to keel over. Harry almost winced at the sight.

"Err, I brought cookies and tea?" he smiled at her.

Kurenai groaned. "I look like a zombie, don't I?"

Harry opted to stick to honesty. "Yup! I bet your enemies will tremble..."

"...with laughter. A kitten could knock me down. Come in Harry."

Harry followed her in the house. It was quite spacious and warm, the interior. There were weapons and baby things scattered all over.

"Sorry about the mess," Kurenai told him. "Whenever I have time I use it to sleep so..."

"Hey! I raised Teddy. I know the drill. Just sit down and let me make tea, okay?"

"Ah, sure," the woman nodded. She looked dead on her feet."

Harry gave her a thoughtful look. "Hm, never mind the tea, go get some sleep."

Kurenai blinked some. "What? Harry you just..."

"Not another word. You look exhausted and you might even get sick like this. Go sleep."

"It's the middle of the day!"

Harry stared at her hard.

Kurenai gave up. "I'm going! But..."

"I'll take care of Isamu, now go get some sleep."

"I guess I can rest for a bit..."

"And no putting on any alarms!" Harry warned her. "Just sleep as long as you can, okay? And may I use your kitchen?"

"Isamu is fed enough for another two hours."

"You feed him yourself?" Harry made a vague motion to her chest.

Kurenai shook her head.

"Then I'll manage. Now shoo."

Kurenai shook her head but she gave in and went to sleep.

Harry sighed and instead went to the crib/ park that was set up in the middle of the room. Baby Isamu was wide awake and staring at him. Harry gave the kid a grin.

"Well, it's just us for now buddy. Want to see a trick?"

Isamu blinked. Small balls of light in vivid rainbow colours started floating above him, just within reach. Harry smiled as he saw Isamu react, his eyes following the lights and making happy noises at them. Harry recalled that it had been Teddy's favourite game growing up.

"I've still got it," Harry smirked. Then he had a look around the room. "Time for the Cleaning Fairy to get to work."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Asuma returned to his home that evening he was tired and his head was throbbing after a day of teaching his students. He was surprised to hear talking from the kitchen. His wife was up, Isamu across from her seated at a man's lap, the two adults entertaining the baby.

"Asuma!" Kurenai smiled and stood to greet him with a kiss.

Absently the Sarutobi noticed that she looked a bit better, more rested. He then told her so, making her grin.

"Guess what?" the illusion mistress smirked. "I found a baby sitter!"

"Oi!" Harry complained his seat. "I prefer the term child minder."

Asuma blinked. "Okay, start from the beginning."

"But first," Kurenai told him. "You have to taste Harry's cooking!"

Asuma shot a look at the civilian holding his son and sighed. He was hungry and he supposed it would not hurt. It somehow annoyed him, the bond between his wife and Harry, but he was glad it was helping ease the pressure from Kurenai. Isamu was a much welcomed addition in their home but it was also an extra strain for them.

"Sure, I'll wash up a bit and join you," he pecked Kurenai's lips once more and left the room.

Team 5 was getting along better. Kakashi proudly observed the kids. After Frost they had trained more, their cooperation and coordinated attacks had improved a lot. So was their chakra control. Somehow Teddy was the one struggling as something kept snapping his control in half. Still, Kakashi knew that for a nine year old, almost ten, he was amazing. He had been half tempted to nominate them for the chunin exams. He had even discussed it with the Godaime, but Tsunade mentioned Harry's stipulation about Teddy continuing being a shinobi and Kakashi found that not such a bad thing. The jounin was a bit weary of any Exams now, after the whole invasion plan Sound and Sand had cooked up all those years ago. But he was going to allow them to attend the Chunin Exams taking place in Konoha that year for educational purposes. The Kazekage would also be in attendance and one blond ex student of his was over the moon with the news.

"Yo!"

Kakashi blinked. His three students stopped short as Team 7 came into the field.

"Master!" Kenji exclaimed as he went and bowed to Naruto.

White Fang's son groaned. His innocent little genins had met Naruto. He was doomed. Akihiko groaned at the sight of the blond as well and Sakura kept trying to attack and warn Naruto not to corrupt any of the kids further. Only Kenji seemed a bit put out that the training had been interrupted.

The Uchiha approached the youngest shinobi. "Spar?" he offered.

Before Kakashi could warn Sasuke not to harm the kid (Harry would kill him), Teddy agreed.

Sakura and Naruto, as well as Teddy's team-mates were alarmed at the impromptu spar.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Are you sure?"

"He's just a kid!" Sakura hissed at the Uchiha in warning.

"Hey!" Teddy piped up. "I am shinobi! I won't break if he so much as breathes near me!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Exactly. So, Taijutsu or sword?"

Teddy blinked. "You know how to fight with one?"

The Uchiha nodded. He pointed to the one strapped on his hip. "It's not just for show."

"Cool!" Teddy told him. "I got mine right here!" He pulled out a scroll, a whispered password later; he was holding a very well crafted katana, with a wolf carved around the spot where the handle met the blade.

"That's a very nice sword," Sasuke complemented.

"Thank you! It belonged to my family," Teddy told him. "So, we start slow?"

Sasuke nodded.

The others stood on the sidelines, looking a bit alarmed and also intrigued. Shinobi knew how to handle blades but most of them preferred projectile weapons more than swords.

"I can't wait to see them," Kenji hopped from foot to foot, much like a certain blond was doing.

"I really need to ask his godfather what he taught that kid," Kakashi muttered under his breath. He would certainly be asking Harry that night.

As it was, the spar between his two students was an eye opener. Sasuke did not go all out on the kid but he did not put on the kid gloves either. They all knew Teddy would lose, but the kid held his ground remarkably well and it added a few skills on Kakashi's mental list for 'Things to teach Team 5'. Teddy was good with a sword, remarkably so. When he grew older and with a proper teacher he would be amazing.

The spar lasted a bit and when Teddy hit the ground Sasuke's mouth actually twitched into a smile as he helped the genin to his feet.

"Again?" Teddy asked and the Uchiha nodded.

It was the opportunity Kenji needed to turn to Naruto and ask him to a spar as well, something Akihiko did with Sakura.

Kakashi was delighted to see his students, old and new working together. He settled to watching them from behind his 'Icha Icha' book proudly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"... and I manage to push him back and then I almost had him but he did this thing with his wrist and elbow and he almost knocked the sword from my hands and then he had me lose balance," Teddy complained.

Harry chuckled. "So this means you won't pout when doing your kata now?"

Teddy glared at his godfather but he nodded and continued sulking. "Losing sucks."

"If it helps," Kakashi told his student, "Sasuke is at Naruto's level and that kid is above a usual Jounin's level. I bet they are at Kage level."

The nine year old perked up. "You just managed to heal my ego," he told his sensei.

"No! Not the ego!" Harry teased.

Kakashi chuckled.

"Haarry!" the kid whined. "You are supposed to be on my side!"

Harry just smiled at his godson.

The three males were all gathered in the Potter-Lupin household after the sun set and eating dinner together. The banter was pleasant and Kakashi joined in the teasing every now and then and even helped clean up the table after the meal. It was a rather domestic scene. So was the fact that Kakashi afterwards joined Harry in the bedroom after Teddy bid them both goodnight with a sly smirk on his cute nine-year old face.

They undressed together and Kakashi was glad that Harry offered him the shower before bed. He had had a tough day training his students and then he followed it up with his own personal training.

"Want any help?" Harry offered when he saw how sluggish Kakashi's movements were.

"Sorry, it's just has been a long week."

The wizard nodded and followed the silver haired man in the bathroom. He pushed Kakashi in the shower and then climbed in behind the man. He slowly started soaping Kakashi and the jounin allowed him while he was merely supporting his body against the tiles.

"Are you still taking missions outside Team 5?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

Kakashi gave a grunt of agreement. "Konoha needs all the available jounin."

"How about the ANBU?"

The silver haired man shivered even the water cascading over them was hot.

"I won't ask," Harry told him then. "Just be careful."

Kakashi gave a short nod, then he turned around and kissed him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed into the soft skin of Kakashi's neck. The jounin was once again in the civilian's bed. It was becoming an increasingly common occurrence after Kakashi returned from his mission in Frost. And half the time he spent the night and even had breakfast with him and Teddy in the morning instead of sneaking away in the middle of the night.

"Easy..."

Harry smirked a bit. "Still sensitive?"

Kakashi grunted a bit and tagged Harry's hair lightly. "Unless your bum can take Round 2 I suggest you tone your teasing down."

The wizard winced. "Nope, not tonight."

"I wasn't top rough, was I?"

"No, it was just tiring at the shop today. Oh! I met the Godaime's apprentice today. She came by the shop for some herbs. Usually it's Shizune-san that does that, but never mind. That Haruno girl is odd and I do not mean just her hair colour. She saw me, went slack jawed and then pale and red. I worried she might have a fever or something."

"Hm, she has fan girl history. Maybe she has a crush on you?" Kakashi teased but even then he squeezed the slimmer man tightly.

"Do you want to stay celibate for a week?"

"No?"

"Then stop freaking me out. Over the years Teddy's stories about his stalker clubs give me the creeps."

"Fine, fine," Kakashi whispered. He kissed Harry's skin a bit. "It's morning."

"Stay for breakfast?" Harry asked him.

"Sure."

Naruto was watching the clouds travel by when he heard his team-mate and best friend standing up. They had been training hard since morning and they had finally come to a stop when their muscles hurt too much to continue. They could always up the fight more, but they were not supposed to go all out when training and they both feared Sakura enough to listen to her warnings/ threats.

"Where are you going?" the blond asked the Uchiha.

"I have sword training with the runt."

Naruto blinked at the unlikely response. It had been four days since Kakashi's former and current teams met and trained together. It had been a lot of fun that day.

"Huh? The Lupin kid?"

"Hn."

The blond stood as well. "Can I watch?"

Sasuke shrugged and trudged off. Naruto hurried after him.

Team 5 were already gathered in Training Ground 15 and the genin are doing a free for all spar. Teddy noticed the company first and leaves Akihiko and Kenji to continue while he skips over to the older teens.

"Hi Sasuke, Naruto! Are you here for our spar?"

"Hn," the Uchiha muttered and takes out his sword.

Teddy hurries to do the same and soon the two are sparing while Naruto watches just in case they get out of hand. The two genin soon join them at watching their sword wielding team-mates go at it.

"Teddy's really good," Akihiko comments.

Kenji and Naruto nod.

"And that bastard is not going easy on the kid either, just a notch up from Teddy's level," Naruto mused.

The genin nodded; still awed at the show of skill they were witnesses to.

"Who taught Teddy again?" Naruto asked.

"Potter Harry," Akihiko responded.

"He's Teddy's godfather," Kenji replied.

Naruto was able to hear the hero worship those two had about this 'Potter Harry'. However what Naruto worried about was where he had heard that name before. Because it was not a local one and it still seemed familiar to his ears. There was something about Kakashi's sword wielding student that just tickled on Naruto's senses. The Fox inside him was also at attention when they were near the kid. Not that Kyuubi thought Teddy dangerous, no, but the demon felt a bit edgy, almost giddy when near the kid. Now Naruto had learned about all the demon vessels and all the demons, even though the Akatsuki were no longer a threat to him, or Konoha, and he was pretty sure that that kid was something special. And Naruto's hunch was urging him to find out soon. After all it could be a danger to Konoha if that secret was big, then again it might be nothing, but Naruto wanted to be safe and not sorry. After all a future Hokage had to care for his village and now that Tsunade was training him he had to act and think maturely.

A cool move from the kid had Naruto's mind back on the spar and his concerns retreated to the back of his mind.

Harry fought a giggle. Kakashi had him backed into a corner, behind a plant in his shop in the middle of the day. The jounin had just turned up around eleven o'clock and Harry had offered him tea and some sweets, but somehow their short meeting turned into a snogging session that had the two adults snickering like children.

One of Kakashi hands was gripping Harry's hips firmly, caressing the skin under the raised shirt the raven haired wore. Harry had both hands hitched on the waist band if Kakashi's trousers and the two of them were pressing against each other as their tongues languidly intertwined together.

"Mmm... 'kashi," Harry moaned a bit against his lover's mouth.

"Bit more," the silver haired jounin replied and kissed Harry again.

Harry gave a mental shrug and gave in until he felt the bell chime and all but shoved Kakashi behind him and darted out from the corner to meet a potential client.

"Harry?" Teddy asked.

The wizard stopped short.

"Why are you so flushed?" the genin asked.

Harry was tongue tied and that was the moment Kakashi stepped out of the concealed corner, face mask firmly in place, and waved at his lover's godson.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Teddy asked. His clever eyes travelled from adult to adult. Then he placed his hands on his hips and tapped a foot on the floor. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing!" Harry yelped.

"Kissing," Kakashi replied at the same time as Harry.

"Oh!" Teddy blinked. "Carry on then, I just came for a snack." True to his words, he grabbed a cookie from a vase where Harry kept them and waved goodbye at them.

Harry was left staring after his godson and then he turned to talk with Kakashi but the other man beat him to it. He kissed the green eyed man and then bit his earlobe lightly.

"I got permission from Teddy," he informed Harry.

The wizard was left staring once again. "Permission?"

"Yes. You are mine lest I do something stupid."

Harry blinked again. "Teddy gave you permission?"

"That boy loves you," Kakashi told him. "I had to get approval to court you."

"Court..."

Kakashi sighed. "Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"I'm just... Are you saying you want this," He pointed between them, "To be more than sex?"

"Isn't it already?" Kakashi inquired.

A small smile formed on Harry's face. "I guess you are right."

"Good, now can we kiss again?"

Harry laughed and pulled Kakashi to him.


	10. Teddy's Tenth Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy's tenth birthday party is up and Harry's house becomes a meeting place for shinobi and his closeness to Kakashi is under scrutiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kakashi became part of the Potter-Lupin household. For three months he was an almost permanent fixture. He visited Harry at both the store and the house. Kakashi spent most of the nights with Harry, not necessarily having sex with his lover, just hanging around him. Not having to sneak around when Teddy was in the house was also a very good thing. Not that they were too blatant in front of the kid; Teddy had not caught them in bed again either, just making out, a couple of times just groping. Harry's godson was also rather mature about it and very cute when he got into his 'Get a room' stage. Having meals together, all three of them or just Harry and him, was a novelty for Kakashi who was used to either having his meals in restaurants and food stands, seldom cooking at home as he was not spending much time there except to sleep and bathe. He was a neat person, but Harry was even better at housekeeping. He was not obsessively neat, but he did keep a clean house, even when there was orderly chaos around. And his lover had really amazing cooking skills, a very nice bonus. The Jōnin had been away for five days on a mission and he returned to his house first to clean up. He visited Harry's house around noon the next day, after he briefed the Hokage on the particulars of his mission. What he met with was not what he expected.

"What happened in here?" Kakashi asked.

The Jōnin looked around the room. It was tidy, yes. But there were banners around the place, all saying 'Happy Birthday' in bright colours. There was a table set up and trays were already loaded there. Cups, plates, more chairs than Kakashi knew Harry to have.

"Kakashi!" the green eyed man exclaimed from the kitchen door. He walked over to the Jōnin and gave him a passionate kiss. Kakashi leaned in and deepened it.

"Hey Har-Guys! Get a room!" Teddy exclaimed as he came into the room.

The two lovers broke their kiss and turned to the genin.

"You wanted something Teddy?" Harry asked.

"I personally delivered the last of the invitations," Teddy announced.

"Good," his godfather told him.

"I did not get one," Kakashi complained.

Teddy, seeing the smile on his mentor's face rolled his amber eyes. "Of course you are invited. Not mentioning the fact that you and Harry are sleeping together, you are my Jōnin instructor. I won't risk extra training," the soon to be ten year old stated.

The two adults rolled their eyes.

"Go get changed Teddy," Harry told his nephew.

The boy smiled and took off.

"Have you eaten anything?" the green eyed man asked Kakashi.

The Jōnin shrugged. "Sure, I had breakfast."

"Come in the kitchen to get a snack then. You can eat later. Most of the food I made are for the army of hellions that will be arriving soon."

"Really Harry, a birthday party?" Kakashi rubbed his chin. There was stubble growing there, he would need shaving soon.

"He deserves it," the proud godfather told him.

"I did not bring a present," the silver haired man admitted.

"Too bored to go out now?" Harry knowingly asked.

"My feet are killing me."

Harry frowned. "You did not get hurt, did you?"

"No, I did not engage in a fight, I just ran a lot."

The wizard shook his head. "There's a bed upstairs."

"I'll just sit here and sample your food."

"One plate coming up," Harry told him.

Not two minutes later and Kakashi had a filled plate with a bit of everything on his plate. Traditional dishes and the unique foods Harry liked cooking were side by side. The Jōnin tucked in and Harry continued bustling around in the kitchen.

"How many are you expecting?" Kakashi asked his lover.

"Well," Harry paused to consider. "Three members of his team, a couple of boys from the Nara clan and one from the Yamanaka; Teddy met them because of Kenji and Akihiko. Well, Team 2, I think, it was the other team that graduated the Academy and actually passed. They also have no girls on the team, Teddy was adamant on no girls attending."

"Still terrified of fan girls?" the Jōnin smirked.

The green eyed wizard snorted. "You bet. Also, there's Kurenai and her husband and kid, for a while at least. Half a dozen civilians, boys and girls; Teddy used to play with them and kept contact," Harry continued. "Oh! He invited Team 7, your former team as well. Apparently he likes Sasuke and Naruto. He's a bit scared of the girl, Haruno I believe?"

"Wise boy," Kakashi approved. He took a bite of a tuna sandwich. "This is good."

"Thank you. Are those old students of yours...?"

"Crazy?"

Harry chuckled. "All you ninjas are a bit crazy," he told his lover.

Kakashi did not refute this.

"Are they really good to the kids I mean. Teddy was very excited about the Uchiha that sparred with him."

"They genuinely like the brats," Kakashi told Harry. "And I oversee the training. Plus, you are going to have three Jōnin in the house. We can discipline the hellions."

"You cannot use death threats Kakashi," the dark haired man reminded the ninja.

"Damn! I forgot about that!"

Harry chuckled.

"So, will there be cake?" the Jōnin asked.

"Can you imagine the mutiny if I decided to forgo the cake?"

The two adults shared a laugh.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was all dressed up and ready for his friends to arrive. He was dressed in his favourite jeans and a green shirt, freshly showered and bouncing on his feet as he waited by the door.

Kakashi was coming from the kitchen, belly full and mask in place.

"Hello there," he eyed the kid. "Excited?"

Teddy smiled and nodded. "Hana is coming!"

"A girl you like?" the Jōnin asked.

The kid grimaced. "Not like that! She's the only one that's not a fan girl, well, for me at least. She likes Akihiko though," his face scrunched up.

Kakashi bit back a smile. "Is that so?" he loved getting the dirt on his cute little students.

The doorbell rang then and the two ninjas turned.

"They're here!" Teddy called out before reaching for the door. It was Kenji with two more Aburame's.

"Hello birthday boy!" Kenji yelled.

Teddy braved the tackle and the hug. After that a gift was shoved towards him and the Aburame's stepped inside the house.

"You remember these two," Kenji pointed at a long haired boy first and a short haired boy with spikes.

"Welcome Sano and Shiro," Teddy told each of them.

The kids paused to stare at the Jōnin who was hovering nearby.

"I don't bite," Kakashi told them.

"Play nice," Harry said from behind him. "Welcome boys. Come on in. We have snacks and lots of room. Teddy..."

"On it!"

The doorbell rang again and the metamorphmagus groaned.

"I'll get that!" Teddy yelled. "Akihiko! Welcome!"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour later the house was filled with children. Harry was by the door and he was the one to open the door for Kurenai and her family.

"Pretty loud," Asuma commented even before he stepped inside.

Harry smirked. "Then brace yourself. You have years ahead of you filled with birthday parties."

Asuma groaned. "Can we return it?" he asked his wife.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and handed Isamu to Harry.

The wizard cuddled the baby with relish.

"Wishing for another one of those?" the female Jōnin asked.

Harry sighed. "Yes," he admitted. "But then I remember the sleepless nights, the diapers, potty training and the insane urge miraculously disappears."

Asuma and Kurenai laughed.

"Come on in," Harry told them. "I'll set this prince up in my bedroom. The upper house is off limits to the little monsters. Asuma, you will find sanctuary and company in the kitchen."

Sarutobi Asuma shot Harry a confused look but he followed the green eyed man's directions to the kitchen. Harry and Kurenai headed for the wizard's room. On the way they dodged a couple of sugar high menaces.

"Who is in the kitchen?" the kunoichi asked.

"Hatake Kakashi," the wizard responded.

Kurenai tripped on the stairs but managed to gain her balance.

"What?" she asked, not believing her ears.

"You heard me," Harry opened the door to his bedroom.

Kurenai entered behind him, still blinking.

"Harry, is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, not really?"

"Harry."

"Kurenai."

"Knock it off! I knew it; I noticed something back when you two came to visit me at the hospital," Kurenai muttered.

"What?"

"I was even going to help you two along..."

Harry groaned. "Just tell me you were not going to go via the blind date route?"

"Can't say that."

The wizard groaned again. He carefully put Isamu down on his bed and he and Kurenai placed big pillows all round, making a barrier to make sure the baby boy did not roll off the bed.

When they had secured the baby Harry sat by the bed and Kurenai preferred to stand and look at him.

"It was there, the subtle glances..."

"Kurenai," Harry softly exhaled. "Don't make me say it."

"What?"

"We were just using each other for sex alright?" Harry told her.

"Really?"

Harry stared.

"Oh," Kurenai muttered. "Are you still..."

"He says he wants to court me," Harry admitted reluctantly.

"And?"

"And that's not a subject for tonight. We better get downstairs. I have set up a radio to hear if Isamu so much as twitches."

"Harry! I'm dying of curiosity here!"

"Yes, yes, that's what you always say," Harry waved her off. "Now, no comments to Kakashi or I won't baby sit again."

"You dare threaten me?"

"I can go awhile without seeing Isamu but I'm a guy, I have needs. I don't want you going and making Kakashi angry," Harry stated.

"You got a deal," Kurenai muttered reluctantly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto shifted from foot to foot.

"I still cannot believe you made us come to a ten year olds birthday," Sakura muttered. She eyed the presents, one each, they had bought.

"Well, he made us," the blond pointed at the Uchiha.

"You dragged me to the market Naruto," Sasuke reminded his friend.

"Details," the demon vessel muttered.

"There's a lot of noise," Sakura muttered. "Should I ring the doorbell again? Naruto! Stop eyeing the garden!"

The blond dodged her fist.

"What? These plants are very nice," Naruto muttered. "I have never even seen half of them in Konoha."

The door opened just then and the birthday boy smiled at them.

"You actually came!" he chirped. "Come in!"

"Happy birthday," Team 7 told the boy.

They handed Teddy the gifts but the kid was more than happy to see them than the presents, something that Sakura found bizarre.

"I'll bring Harry around," Teddy told them. "I really want him to meet you guys."

"Your godfather, right?" Naruto recalled.

"Yes! If you want to eat there's an open buffet, just help yourselves. As you are adults there's alcohol in the kitchen just so you know."

"We'll take a look around," Sakura assured the boy.

Sasuke nodded and Teddy smiled at the Uchiha before dashing off.

"That kid worships you," Naruto told Sasuke.

"And he does not stalk me," Sasuke added smugly.

Blue eyes narrowed. "Was that a jib at Konohamaru?"

Sasuke just smirked.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma and Kakashi continued their staring.

"So," the former Hokage's son muttered. "How come you are here?"

"Team 5, my genin team," Kakashi commented.

"Pull the other one," Asuma told him.

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm sleeping with Harry."

Asuma choked.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked with fake concern. "Do you want any water?"

"I'm not thirsty."

"I was going to throw it at you," the silver haired Jōnin responded.

Asuma glared at his comrade. "Knock it off," he warned. "I ask questions. That's the least the others are going to do once they find out."

"We are not exactly going all over the village and making out," Kakashi commented. "Although we did kind of have sex in an alley once or twice."

The other man groaned. "I do not need to know the details Hatake. Damn, I need a smoke."

"Not inside the house," Harry called out from the door. "And I heard that conversation."

Kakashi eyed Kurenai. "Why are you staring?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to find out what Harry finds so attractive on you," Kurenai told him.

"My big co.."

"Finish that," Harry hissed at his lover. "I dare you."

"Harry!" Teddy barrelled in the kitchen. He eyed all the stiff adults. "Okay, whatever tiff you are having can wait. Sasuke's here!" He gave a bounce like he was doing a lot that day.

"Let's see this guy," Harry muttered and followed after his excited godson.

Kakashi was left alone with the other two Jōnin.

"Kakashi," Kurenai started.

"Butt out," Kakashi told her.

"Excuse me?"

"This is between Harry and me. It's private, it's new, so again, butt out," Kakashi told her. He pointedly picked up a tray. "Now, canapés?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Teddy, love, I need my arm," Harry told his godson.

"Oh, Harry, don't be so dramatic," the kid replied.

"Dramatic? Am I being dramatic?"

"If you faint I'll still drag you to meet them," Teddy warned.

Harry smiled. "That I believe."

They passed by the sitting room where all the furniture had been spelled not to break or stain. The kids had formed several groups. Harry had planned ahead, having several board games out. He had even sanctioned part of the gardens so that they could play with the balls he had out. So far there had been no trouble despite the fact that these kids were both shinobi and civilians. Teddy's civilian friends were a bit in awe of their shinobi peers but as no taunting or fights broke out Harry was pleased.

Harry's godson led him to the buffet where three people stood, glancing around. They were in their late teens and being around so many kids made them feel a bit overwhelmed, Harry realized. He recognised them easily. The pink hair, that blond head and the dark haired one. Team 7 was looking at them.

"Harry," Teddy came to a stop in front of Kakashi's former team. "These guys are Team 7. This is Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Naruto Uzumaki. Guys, this is my godfather, Potter Harry."

The green eyed wizard nodded at them, "Please to meet you. And welcome to our home. It is usually less loud but equally colourful."

"Thank you for having us," Sakura bowed her head, nudging her team-mates into action. Sasuke offered a nod and Naruto bowed awkwardly.

"Well, please, help yourselves to the food," Harry told them. "We will be cutting the cake soon enough."

"It's chocolate!" Teddy chirped. Then a dreamy look appeared on his face. "With extra chocolate chip and biscuits. Heaven..."

The teens quirked their lips at Teddy's response and Harry gave his godson a fond smile. Teddy, despite his maturity and eloquence and being a soldier was a ten year old kid. And he was Remus Lupin's son; the little chocoholic could not be another's. Harry had fought tooth and nail to not let Teddy get addicted to chocolate and failed spectacularly.

Harry coughed. "Yes, quite, Teddy. Why don't you entertain your guests? Explain the foods? I'll be in the kitchen."

"Miss Kurenai wanted to maim Kakashi," Teddy nodded sagely.

His godfather snorted. "Yes well, she cannot. And her husband is not going to be any help so I better get back in there."

"Kakashi's here?" Sakura asked.

Teddy nodded.

"Kurenai and Asuma as well?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shot Harry a calculating look. The civilian certainly looked at ease despite having so many shinobi around.

"Yes, Kurenai is a friend and she married Asuma so he is here," Harry responded. "They brought Isamu as well but that little squirt is sleeping upstairs."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, I so want to see him."

"Well, you need to get past the mother bear first so the kitchen is at the end of that hallway," Harry told her.

The pink haired girl smiled and nodded.

"I could do with a cup of sake," Sasuke admitted.

"The kitchen it is for all of us," Harry decided.

Right then Kenji came along with one of the civilian boys, a brown haired, brown eyed kid named Geko.

"Teddy!" both boys whined. "You promised to show us how to play exploding snap!"

Harry chuckled. "Just be careful of your eyebrows," was his sage advice. It made Teddy giggle.

"Why?" Geko asked.

"Come on," Teddy took his elbow and Kenji's and led them both away, explaining the game as they went.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai and Asuma were munching on the canapés Harry had made for the party, as per Kakashi's insistence. They kept quiet about his relationship with Harry, not willing to make any ruckus and ruin Teddy's birthday party.

Kakashi kept an eye on the door and was the first to see Harry return, followed by three teens.

"Kakashi," Sakura greeted the man. She still would not meet his eyes properly but at least she was proud she was no longer blushing.

Naruto bounced and waved at the silver haired man while Sasuke just eyed the man.

"Well, my little ducklings, can't keep away from me can you?" Kakashi teased.

"Stop teasing us," Naruto pouted.

"But it's so much fun!" Kakashi protested.

"Oh! Potter-san..." Sakura murmured. Her eyes were on some of the trays in the kitchen. "What is this?"

"Pizza," Harry responded. "And just call me Harry, okay? Kurenai, this young lady would like to meet your spawn."

"Don't call Isamu a spawn Harry," the proud mother chided.

"He is though," Asuma mused. "He was up again all night."

"He is her spawn," Kakashi agreed.

"Hey, talk better about my spaw...er, kid," Kurenai raged.

The adults cracked up.

"Come with me Sakura," Kurenai told the girl. "Let's get away from those barbarians."

"I resent that!" Kakashi protested.

"I don't," Harry replied. "I knew a Kaguya once," he recalled. "Odd people."

The shinobi eyed Harry.

"What?" the wizard blinked at them.

"One of these days," Kurenai sighed, "you will tell me of your adventures before you joined Konoha."

"When I'm certain you won't get an ulcer," Harry agreed. He turned to ask Kakashi something and Sakura gasped inaudibly.

Kurenai saw the girl pale and then blush and she narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura," she said. "Let's check on Isamu know," she decided and dragged the pink haired woman after her. She wanted to drill the girl for answers now.

The men watched them go and shrugged.

"Anyone want pie?" Harry asked.

"Me! Me! Me!" Naruto called out.

Harry smiled, happy to have someone willing to taste his cooking. Now he knew why Molly Weasley had always been so eager to please friends and family and even strangers, with her hospitality and cooking. There really was something gratifying in making people happy.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto watched the dark haired, green eyed man.

Potter Harry, Lupin Teddy's mysterious godfather.

The blond did not know what to think. The man was kind, welcoming and unlike most civilians he seemed to honestly like him. Harry did not look wary or afraid of being around shinobi either, never mind the fact that his godson was one. He was friends with Kurenai, the genjutsu mistress, tentative acquaintances with Asuma and quite chummy with Kakashi, though why that pervert was around Harry Naruto could not guess. The man felt a lot like Teddy. There was a bit of a feral energy around him and that thrumming power that made the fox think him dangerous. How could that man be dangerous Naruto could not say. That he was rather familiar, that he could say. But try as he might, he could not recall where he had met the guy before. He felt relaxing a bit around the man and he hated that everything in Harry made him want to let his guard down. There was something seriously dangerous about him. He would find out eventually, just not today. He hoped it was nothing bad because he really liked the guy and the kid.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sitting room was rather crowded as they all gathered all around a huge cake. Harry had really done the impossible this time. The cake was shaped like Teddy, much to the kid's horror and their guests' amusement. This teddy was about a metre long, had blue hair and amber eyes of sprinkled coloured sugar and the rest of this was made of chocolate.

"Happy birthday to you!" the kids sang in various tunes and tones.

Teddy sang along in a particularly off key way, a huge smile on his face. Naruto's face was smiling widely as he sang in a loud voice along with Kenji and Geko.

"...happy birthday to you!"

"Make a wish," Harry whispered to his godson.

Teddy smiled, closed his eyes and when he opened them he blew out the candles.

Their friends all clapped.

"I get dibs on the head!" Teddy announced.

"I want a leg then," Kenji announced.

"Me too!"

"An arm!"

"The eyes look delicious..."

Teddy sniffed in mock hurt. "You cannibals!"

"Well, your arms do look amazing?" Naruto commented while eyeing the cake.

Even Sasuke looked interested and he was not one to like sweet things.

"Why thank you," Harry said. He had the knife and an army of plates. He started taking off the candles and cutting the cake to pieces, generous pieces for each of his guests. The children were surprisingly quiet when they started eating the cake and soon the older guests realized why.

"This is divine," Kurenai sighed.

Sakura had closed her eyes and savoured the taste.

Naruto's eyes had gone wide. He turned to Harry. "Marry me?" he asked.

Kakashi swatted at his head. "No," he replied instead of Harry.

Asuma snorted at Kakashi's response but he too loved the cake.

"Gods, Harry," Kenji came towards the green eyed man. His plate was clean. "You really need to change occupation."

"If you opened a sweet shop he would be a permanent fixture," Akihiko remarked.

"I would too!" Kenji nodded. "I would not mind serving customers in exchange for dessert."

"You are shinobi," Teddy reminded him. "You cannot just drop out when you are a genin."

Kenji pouted. "Stop stomping on my dreams."

"Thank you for the cake," Sasuke told Harry in a dignified way. "It was rather delicious."

"I'm happy you liked the cake," the green eyed wizard told him.

"Any chance for a second helping?" Naruto asked and Kenji perked up.

Harry beamed. "Of course!"

Naruto and Kenji shared a look before shouting "YES!" fists punching the air.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi went to bed rather full that night.

The party had ended around six that evening. The civilian parents came to pick their kids up while the ninja just went home by themselves. Team 7 ended up staying for a while, mingling with the younger kids, in Naruto's case, cooing over Isamu in Sakura's case and chatting around with the older people when it was unavoidable in Sasuke's case. Kurenai and Asuma had left a bit earlier with Isamu but not before Harry made a package with a bit of everything (and some extra cake) for them. There had been a lot of leftovers. He had even sent Kenji and Akihiko home with some, much to their delight. The wizard had made a care package for Naruto and Sasuke as well after Kakashi let it be known that they were living alone and that neither of them were great cooks. Sasuke had been surprised and accepted them with little fuss. The blond had been even more surprised and had gone surprisingly quiet before thanking Harry in a low voice.

Kakashi had offered to help Harry clean up but the man had given Kakashi a small, secretive smile and sent him upstairs to ready the bath for him. Teddy had also been sent to shower and then straight to bed as the kid was exhausted. All the excitement and the sugar had run their course and left Teddy dozing on his feet. Kakashi did not know that Harry was finished cleaning the house in ten minutes. All the plastic plates and cups were thrown away, the food packed away and the floors and walls cleaned, the extra chairs vanished and everything was as it was before the party with simple swishes and flicks of Harry's wand.

When Harry joined his lover later for a long, relaxing bath Kakashi was puzzle by the green eyed man's vitality and the way he was all over him. He pushed those thoughts away and he decided to just enjoy his lover's attention.


	11. The Battle of Ishigakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's past is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The day after Teddy's tenth birthday and the party Harry threw for him dawned too soon for Kakashi's taste.

Sure, the Jōnin had given Team 5 time off. He knew that the kids would be impossible to deal with if he tried to train them that day; all they would want to talk about would be the party. Giving his team a free day also meant the Jōnin would not have to be up very early either. Kakashi knew he needed to train with his dogs sometime soon but he kept putting this off. The silver haired man opened his eyes. The view of Harry's room greeted him. The Jōnin slowly turned his head, searching for his lover. Harry slept on the right side of the bed. The sheet they used to cover them at night had fallen around his waist and Kakashi was treated with a wonderful view of the green eyed man's back.

Kakashi drunk in the sight of that slender body. It did not matter how many times he and Harry slept together, he still felt the need to touch the man. It did not necessarily need to end with the two of them having sex (something Kakashi would never protest against) but the fact that he loved touching Harry and that Harry loved having Kakashi touch him, it was a precious thing for the Sharingan user. It was why he threw away the sheet that covered him and moved closer to his lover.

The Jōnin knew Harry was a light sleeper so he tentatively made his move. Gentle, calloused hands touched that slender back.

The shinobi knew his civilian lover was away almost immediately by the way he shivered at his caress, the way he pressed his beautiful face against the fluffy pillow and muffled his moan into it. One of the first things Kakashi had learned about Harry was just how sensitive his body was to the touch and just how wanton he could be from a mere caress to all the right places.

Kakashi, encouraged by Harry's reaction, he continued with his ministrations, slowly caressing and stroking Harry's back, moving his knuckled hand and his palm alternatively up and down the civilian's spine. The first time he had tried this he had been apprehensive until Harry had ordered him to keep doing that and even put a bit more pressure.

"I won't break," had been Harry's response that time and those after it.

And he had not. Merely his body had reacted, getting aroused at the gentle touch and Kakashi had reaped that reward gladly. Kakashi still feared sometimes that he would wake up one morning and find out that he had attacked Harry in his sleep, after waking from a nightmare. Not that nightmares were frequent, at least those he knew of. Kakashi had one saving grace; he could not recall dreams or nightmares after he woke. After a month in the relationship (the word sounded weird even in Kakashi's head) the Jōnin had found out that Harry did not have that luxury. He got dreams and nightmares and he recalled them perfectly. They had yet to address his nightmares, just like they had yet to address the times Kakashi woke up from one of his. It was not a healthy attitude but it worked for them, for now. The dark subject was ejected from the silver haired man's mind for now in favour of the man in the mercy of his ministrations.

Harry's back arched a bit and he moved his head, the pillow no longer hiding his moans.

"Kakashi, he muttered as he turned to the shinobi. "Good morning."

"Morning," Kakashi greeted.

Harry hummed his agreement and pulled Kakashi's body to him, then yanked the man's head a bit down and kissed him.

Kakashi returned the kiss enthusiastically, thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth, making his lover writhe under him and having Kakashi groan at the friction building between their bodies.

They broke the kiss and Kakashi pulled Harry's body on top of him, enjoying the weight of his lover's warm body.

"I have to open the shop," Harry said. There was regret in his voice.

"I have the day off today," Kakashi told him. "And you are the boss of you."

Harry laughed. "It does not work that way."

"Why not?"

"Kakashi..."

"..."

"Nibbling on my neck won't change my mind."

The shinobi sighed. "I can plead pretty convincingly."

"I'm sure you can," Harry replied.

He gave a peck to Kakashi's lips and the man took it again to a whole other level.

Harry gently pushed the man back.

"I really need to get ready," he told Kakashi.

The Jōnin sighed. "Fine."

Harry rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, leaving his lover disgruntled in bed. He would have to make it up to the man later that day.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya was glad to see Konoha's walls again.

It had been a while for him. The guards at the gates smiled at him.

"Jiraya-sama," they hounded around the Sanin.

"Is the latest issue out?" another asked.

The Toad Sanin smirked. "The book is being printed as we speak," he told them. He looked around. "Tell me, Tsunade did not actually follow through with her threat, did she? She did not actually ban the series?"

"Not really," one of the chunin guards admitted.

"There's a rumour that the Fire Lord is an avid reader," another said.

Jiraya grinned. "Good to know."

They allowed him inside without any fuss and Jiraya took to the roofs, as soon as he passed the doors. He was greeted by other shinobi and continued until he reached the main street and finally he joined the crowd. His first stop was the bookstore. The owner was quite happy to see the author and Jiraya spent about half an hour being informed by the man about his book sales. After that Jiraya decided to visit the Hokage tower. He did not have any pressing information to deliver to Tsunade but he might as well get it out of the way so he could have time alone to continue his research.

He was leaving the bookstore when he caught sight of a man carrying pots and boxes inside what looked to be an herb store. What made Jiraya stop short was the man's appearance. The Toad Sanin was staring at that messy black head (it had once been longer, much longer), that familiar face, those piercing emerald green eyes. They were warm and clear but the last time the Sanin had seen them they had been frosted over. There had been rage on that face and the need for revenge.

"Jade," Jiraya muttered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback...

Ishigakure, known as the Village Hidden in the Stones was a rather small shinobi nation, a bit of land surrounded by the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth. It was a minor shinobi village that depended upon the Land of Wind for protection after the Second Shinobi War ended with Iwa defeated. The terrain was a harsh one, a mix between the vast sands Suna had and the rocky terrain in Iwa.

Harry stood at the borders of the village, showing the guards at the gate his papers. With a flick of his wrist and the use of the Elder Wand Harry had copied the papers from a merchant he had met during their short travels with a caravan that came from Rice country. They had parted once they reached Suna and Harry and little Teddy continued towards Ishigakure after two weeks of stay in the capital of the Land of Wind.

The shinobi at the gate grunted. They barely spared a glance at the small kid perched on Harry's hips and the bags the man carried on his free shoulder. Harry himself had long hair that reached his waist, braided down his back. He wore a kimono that reached his knees and underneath it he wore comfortable pants and boots. His sword was hidden away from prying shinobi eyes. Teddy was dressed similarly to his godfather. Both of them wore greys and blacks to blend in with their surroundings better. 

"Everything seems to be in order," the guard said. "Welcome in Ishigakure."

"Thank you," Harry replied, took his papers back and entered.

The houses were made of stone, all kinds, and various colours but stone none the less. The village reminded Harry of the stone village by Giza, the one most archaeologists stayed at, right next to the Egyptian branch of Gringotts.

"Goblins?" little Teddy asked. His amber eyes were inquisitive as they looked around, his soft turquoise hair ruffled by the wind.

The wizard smiled. "No, Teddy," he replied in their mother language, English. "No Goblins here."

The kid sniffed. 

"Come on little guy, just because you can cause no mischief with them does not mean we cannot have fun just the two of us," Harry cajoled.

The four year old child pouted and Harry bit back a chuckle. He still could not understand his godson's fascination with Goblins, but he could certainly understand why the Goblins seemed to be sweet (as sweet as Goblins could be) when dealing with Teddy. They passed through the market. It was more modest than the markets in Suna and the presence of the shinobi was everywhere. Harry worried a bit about this. They had been standing at a stall looking at some fruit that had odd shapes and colours, something that Teddy found funny.

"Ah, noticed them, have you?" the merchant asked.

Harry turned to the balding man that did not seem to be older than forty.

"Yes. I just came from Suna and they were not this alert," Harry commented.

"There have been attacks by rogue shinobi and bandits all over the area," the merchant told him. "You were lucky not to be attacked on the way here."

"Is it that bad?" Harry grew a bit worried.

"I am from Ishi, the small fish village that is on the northern part of the town, near the small river," the merchant told the wizard. "I cannot leave town to restock. This is my last batch."

"How come you cannot hire a genin team or a guard?" Harry asked.

The merchant scoffed. "All they care is the main town, not us civilians." There was bitterness there.

"When do you need to leave?" Harry asked.

"Tomorrow," the man told him. "Why are you asking?"

"I can provide protection," Harry admitted.

The merchant seemed dubious. The wizard's appearance did not seem threatening like a shinobi's usually was.

"I can," Harry assured the man.

"I cannot pay you much."

"How about information and snacks for the road?" Harry asked. He did not need money but information was worth a lot.

"Call me Shigure," the merchant said.

"I am Harry and this little giggling monster is Teddy."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishi really was not far from Ishigakure, only a two hour road on foot and normal speed. They needed to do a bit of climbing on a rocky hill.

Harry found Shigure's fear to have a reason when during the very short distance they encountered at least two decaying corpses. Distracting Teddy during that had been easy as vultures had given away the place of the dead bodies before they got too close. Shigure did not seem disturbed, merely resigned to this fate. He kept true to his word and treated Harry and Teddy to fruit from his stall. During the two hour road journey Teddy was carried piggy back by either his godfather or the merchant. Harry had shrunk his belongings and stored them in his pockets easily. He had opted to have his sword visible, something that had calmed Shigure. During those two hours the merchant told them many things about the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind, how their rivalry turned into an alliance, how Fire and Earth had been on a war about fifteen years ago and how that war, the Second Shinobi War brought a lot of fear and death in the Lands, how Konoha was now flourishing despite the numerous attacks and enemies. It was the first time Harry admitted to liking how Konoha sounded and he got tempted to take Teddy and go there next, but his wandering heart did not want to settle just yet.

"Here we are," Shigure told them. "This road leads to the village and the lake. We also have a mine here."

Harry blinked. "Really?"

"We export salt," Shigure said. "Or at least we used to until the attacks started. Now men cannot stay underground for long and leave the women and children unguarded."

Teddy frowned. He eyed his godfather. Harry had his lips pursed and his green eyes had darkened.

"Harry?" the child asked.

"Everything's fine," the wizard responded. "Let's reach the village, okay?"

Teddy nodded.

In half an hour they were at Shigure's house, meeting the man's wife and four daughters. Harry and Teddy were invited to stay with them as there was no inn in that town. Harry and Teddy did not mind the small mat and the hard pillow. A bit of transfiguration and a couple of charms and they rested just fine.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was during breakfast the next morning that Harry decided to stay a bit in Ishi and Ishigakure in general. His conscience would not let him up and leave when there was trouble he might just help with. But the green eyed wizard put his godson first. Should Teddy not like this place or when it proved too dangerous they would leave, even if Harry had to Apparate back to Suna.

Shigure was happy to be their host and Harry insisted that he leave something to help the family. The merchant was in a difficult position and he accepted Harry's money. Harry on his part asked around and talked with the people to see what was going on. It was tragic that a place with two hundred people had an orphanage that housed fifty kids. Shigure's wife Kaoru looked sad as well when she informed him that they had all been orphaned in the past five months. All this made Harry's blood boil. He had not felt this much anger since the days Death Eaters terrorised his home country.

Harry on a whim decided to actually visit the place, meet with the kids. He took Teddy along and met the matrons, two elderly women that had grandchildren among the orphans and had decided to help but could not really do much.

"And there's talk of a war brewing between Konoha and Sound," one of the old ladies told Harry. They all called her Grandma while the other woman was Auntie. It worked for Harry.

They were in the kitchen, preparing lunch for everyone. Harry was helping those two along. None of the kids were old enough to help in the kitchen, they were all outside playing. Teddy was with them, running along and creating chaos. Harry had given the kids half a dozen balls and a rope and immediately they had new games to play with.

"So Suna cannot help," Harry surmised.

"They try," Grandma said. "Their Kazekage is a good one, better than the last one, but still... We are a small nation here, and in wars the smaller nations suffer."

Harry sighed. "I know."

"Shigure said you had a sword," Auntie remarked from where she was making the rice.

"And I know how to use it," Harry added.

"You don't seem like the kind to settle," Grandma rightly guessed. "We cannot count on one man to always be here and help."

Harry wanted to kiss the woman and then introduce her to wizards in his home country, really she was so sensible he loved it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becoming a part of the village was not hard. Helping out with various chores was not hard either. Harry helped both Shigure's family and around the makeshift orphanage and that had made the people of Ishi like him all the more. After a long time Teddy got to spend time around children his age and he was setting up traps and alerts around the village of Ishi when he felt some of them go off.

"Fuck!" Harry cursed. 

He stood, Elder wand out and his sword at the ready and he Apparated back into the village in his and Teddy's room. His godson was not there and Harry guessed he was at the orphanage. Acting quickly the wizard cast a spell.

"Serpensortia legionis," Harry muttered, summoning an army of snakes to him. Snakes of all kinds, shapes and sizes filled the room. The wizard eyed them. Keeping his Parseltongue abilities had been a huge bonus and he used it to suit his purposes. Snakes made wonderful scouts and the poisonous ones made fine guards. Now that he had them Harry could begin with his plan. This time the rogues would not kill as they wished, he would not allow them to. Harry started hissing out orders to the trackers; he needed to know with how many people he was dealing with. Then he ordered the rest of them to follow him. The most pressing thing was to evacuate the village so the enemy did not have any hostages to take, women and children being the weakest link.

Grandma and Auntie were surprised to see him appear suddenly in front of them, not unlike a shinobi. His clothes surprised them as well. Harry had opted for dragon hide made trousers and top and boots. The clothes gave him a more dangerous look. His sword strapped to his waist along with a pouch, a mole skin, bottomless pouch that held everything he owned, including potions and anti-venoms should he need them.

"They're here," he told them before they had a chance to speak, "The rogues," he clarified.

The two women gasped and looked around immediately, worried for the kids.

"The children..." Auntie gasped. "We need to keep them out of harm's way!"

"And we will," Harry responded. "That's why the snakes are here."

The two women stared at him.

"Teddy!" Harry called out.

The boy heard him and moved closer along with a couple of kids. They noticed the snakes and gasped in fear, all but Teddy who looked alarmed. He approached one of them and scooped it up. The snake, Hisatis if Harry recalled correctly, let his tongue slip out and tickle Teddy's cheek. The kid smiled a bit at the snake. Then he looked up at Harry. 

"What happened?" he asked his godfather.

"The bad guys are here," Harry told him. 

Teddy clutched the snake to him and Harry pulled him into a one armed hug. Teddy clutched him tightly. 

"Hisatis will take care of you," Harry told his godson. "As will the rest of the nest. I just got the number of the rogues approaching. It is about sixty of them."

The women paled and the kids that were old enough to know gasped in fear.

"You guys are leaving for Ishigakure, it is more protected," Harry told the kids. He turned to Grandma and Auntie. "Will you go along?"

"Of course!" Grandma exclaimed.

Auntie eyed the snakes. "Are you sure about them?"

"They have orders to protect the kids and you, so don't lose them, okay? Gather as many people as you can, mostly children and women."

Auntie called all the children around her, from the younger ones to the older ones, those being around seven. The infants were more vulnerable. Grandma sent three of the kids to alert the village and went ahead to contact Shigure and his family. The last thing he did before leaving was applying a spell on Teddy and reminding the child the password for the Portkey that would take him to Suna. Harry tied the Portkey; a small beaded necklace made of yarn and sea shells, on Teddy's arm and spelled it unbreakable. For good measure he made the kid drink a drop of Felix Felicis.

"Come get me soon?" Teddy asked his godfather.

Harry smiled. "Of course."

He would not see his godson for at least six hours.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya had expected trouble. He had heard the rumours after all about the state Ishigakure was in. His spy network was efficient. 

"Naruto," he called out.

The blond turned to him, holding a beef jerky in hand with another in his mouth.

"Stay close," Jiraya told him. "I need to ask around. There are just too many shinobi and in a state of alert.

Naruto swallowed what he bit off and considered Jiraya. It was the second time he was travelling with the man; Tsunade had insisted he made contact and formed bonds in each country, something about it being easier for him when he became Hokage.

"The old lady at the stand said that there was an attack at a village nearby. Their messenger just came along with a caravan of survivors. Women and children mostly," Naruto told his sensei.

"What?"

The blond shrugged. "Apparently there's a small army of rogues attacking."

"And this place does not have walls big enough to stand a siege," Jiraya muttered. "I don't like this."

"We are helping them, right?" Naruto demanded. He could not stand the thought of not helping people in need. "Gaara will send help, right?"

"The nearest outpost of Suna is too far for help to arrive. Not to mention they are preparing for an attack on Sound. It's a wonder that Tsunade allowed you to leave Konoha at all, we need all the hands we can get. Anyway, the rogues are following the people. They are already around town."

The mere thought made Naruto swear.

"Hey! Mind that mouth," the Toad Sanin warned.

Naruto shrugged. There was shouting from a distance and the two Konoha shinobi took off. They reached the northern gates, the ones that faced Iwa and the nearest village, Ishi.

"Refugees," Jiraya guessed correctly, his face dark.

Naruto gasped beside him.

"Children! They're all children."

"And they are led around by snakes," Jiraya added.

"Snakes? Summon snakes? I thought Sasuke ..."

"They are not Orochimaru's," the Sanin responded. "They are not attacking the kids. They are escorting them."

The revelation left Naruto speechless.

"Definitely not Orochimaru's then," Naruto said.

One of the twenty women that were escorting the kids, the oldest one, turned around.

"Are shinobi here? Please?" she shouted.

Some of Ishigakure's shinobi did approach. Jiraya and Naruto started to listen into the conversation, not that it was hard to do. Apparently they were the first batch of kids and women sent over from the village of Ishi. Among the kids there was one that had unusual characteristics. The hair was a blue colour and the eyes a warm amber. He was also clutching a snake to him; one that Jiraya's senses were screaming that it was poisonous. The Sanin took a good at the other snakes and nearly gasped; they were all highly poisonous.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"The snakes are moving," Jiraya said. "And we are following."

Naruto dropped the food and followed after the Sanin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ishi was burning to the ground. The second batch of people had been sent off and only Harry remained behind.

Every nerve ending was alert, his whole body thrumming with magic. Harry raised the Elder Wand to his eyes.

"Just you and me," he whispered. Just him, a wand and a sword against a small army. Harry had not done something this crazy in years and there was no time to rethink. He waved the wand in front of his face and a mask formed, a mask of jade. He was not going for a vigilante look; he was just aiming to keep his face a secret. He was willing to stand up to protect innocents but he would not have his enemies tracking him down after he was done with them; he would never put Teddy in this much danger, never.

Throwing a last look around, Harry decided to forget his Invisibility Cloak in favour of a disillusionment charm and started his mission.

He attacked from the back during his first surprise attack on them. He used the wand to make about ten of them drop like flies. The times when he shot stunners and the 'Expelliarmus' like candy had long passed him by. His Auror training had taught him a couple of things and the main one was never let your opponent get back up lest you wanted to have to face them again. After knowing what the use of the Unforgivables and 'Avada Kedavra' in particular did, Harry had opted for using other spells, ones that did not mutilate the soul.

"Sectumsempra!" 

The spell flashed as it took them down. They fell to the forest ground bleeding out. Severed body parts followed. Harry did not linger. After they fell their accomplices noticed that something was wrong.

"Show yourself!" they yelled at him. 

Harry's reply was to blast the man to pieces with a 'Bombarda' that took down five more. Their comrades look horrified at the carnage. Half of them seem to get angrier while the rest of them looked ready to flee. Not that Harry would let them, they were too dangerous to run around and they might want revenge later, he would not put it past them.

"He's in the trees!"

The wizard let them think whatever they wanted. He walked among them, completely invisible. Another 'Sectumsempra' later and another one was taken down. Harry had been close to this one and he was sprayed with blood. Unconcerned the wizard continued with his task, now employing his sword as well. A jab in a man's stomach, a spell to behead another, he practically danced around them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fumes from the burning village reached them before the heat from the fire did.

"The village is burning," Naruto urgently yelled at the Sanin.

"I can see that!" Jiraya yelled back.

They picked up the pace and reached Ishi in under ten minutes. The smoke from the fire was too thick for them to reach the village. It made their eyes sting and their breath catch. They could not get too close as the air was too hot to breathe.

"Let's not get closer," Jiraya told Naruto.

The blond looked conflicted. "What if there are people there?"

"Then it's too damn late," Naruto's mentor commented. "Now come this way. I can sense chakra signatures."

Naruto's eyes hardened. "The rogues?"

"Probably."

The younger shinobi took off.

Jiraya went after him. Through the trees, keeping their distance from the village that was burning down. Jiraya knew it was not possible for a fire to spread so easily naturally. The village burned due to a chakra induced fire. That meant that some of the rogues were training shinobi, what level he did not know. The Sanin caught up with Naruto who for once was stopped short.

"What are you waiting for?" Jiraya asked.

"That... that's not possible!" the blond said in a low voice.

Up ahead was a clearing. They were still far away to be unnoticed and close enough that they managed to see what was happening. Jiraya pushed a bit of chakra in his eyes, a trick to help him see better. It worked too. He could see a pool of blood had formed. It was a macabre sight really. But it also helped because he could see footprints.

"Definitely who," the Sanin muttered.

"What do we do?" Naruto asked.

"We need one of the rogues alive for questioning," Jiraya responded. "Stay here?"

"I can fight!"

"I know, but you are as subtle as a Ransegan to the chest."

"So are you," Naruto retorted but he stayed put, kunai out and ready to fight just in case.

Jiraya nodded approvingly and joined the mess in the clearing when it was just five people left and two more had run off. He was a shinobi, used to death, distraction and carnage but he still found the sight overwhelming. The body count was just too high to be done by one person.

"Hey! Whoever you are, don't come at me! I came to help the people of Ishi," Jiraya announced, thinking that whoever was attacking the rogues was their enemy and could very well possibly be an ally for the people under attack.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry felt odd. It had been a while since he had used this much magic and so many powerful spells. Never mind that dark magic always gave him a bit of a jittery feeling. And it made him a bit detached. They had been warned during Auror training and again when he joined the Curse-breakers for a while, that powerful spells were capable of giving the caster a feeling of euphoria, a high. Sectumsempra, Severus Snape's spell, was among those. After the first five times he cast it the whole fight was just as if it was another living it. His whole body was taken with adrenaline and the power of magic, so much magic. He had not had the chance to cast anything and let go of some of the energy for so long. 

He felt the man before he saw him. He was more powerful than the worms Harry was tearing down, and another one was at a distance, just watching. The man that approached had long white hair and marking on his face. He also wore odd clothes and a headband. Shinobi then.

"Hey! Whoever you are, don't come at me! I came to help the people of Ishi," the man said and it made the wizard pause. That was all his enemies needed to flee, but Harry did not care, he could find them easily enough.

"Who are you?" he demanded of the new comer.

"Jiraya."

The name was familiar.

"The Toad Sanin," the Jiraya went on. "A shinobi of Konoha."

Harry relaxed a bit. "And what do you want Jiraya?"

"Can I get a name?" the man asked.

The wizard stayed silent.

"I'll call you Jade then," Jiraya tried to blackmail him but Harry nodded. There were after all worse names to be called.

"Acceptable," he replied.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the stranger accepted the nickname without much fuss Jiraya felt a little better, just a bit. He was still alert. The stranger could be a dangerous opponent.

"Well, all these men..."

"Pigs," Jade replied. "The village of Ishi counted already fifty orphaned kids from these pigs. They were back for more."

Jiraya was a little disturbed at the revelation.

"You are from Ishi then?"

"No."

"Ishigakure?"

Jade's reply was again negative and Jiraya was at a bit of a loss.

"Then why did you step in? Why did you help these people?" the Sanin asked.

"Why are you here? Such a long distance from Konoha, and worrying about civilians not part of Fire Country," Jade returned.

Jiraya smirked. "I get it, you help because you can."

"Because nobody else could, certainly not the merchants and the farmers," Jade commented. "Now, I need to catch up with them."

"About that... I need a couple of them alive, for questioning," the Sanin told the swordsman.

"About seven of them got away..." Jade mused. 

"Three will do. Mind if I join you?"

"You can even tell the guy with you to join," Jade replied and took off, running through the forest at impressive speeds.

"Naruto!" Jiraya called out. "Keep up!"

"On it!" the blond yelled and the three of them started hunting down the rest of the rogues. It did not take long, just half an hour to track all of them down and one more hour to return to Ishigakure's Hidden Village with three captives in tow.

What followed was a nerve racking day for the Sanin. Jiraya had asked Jade to stick around on the grounds that he would vouch for the man so he had no trouble with the authorities. Jade had accepted however reluctantly that was. The shinobi of Ishigakure did the questioning and under a day the guys had cracked. Apparently there was a movement of rogues that were not accepted in Sound and wanted to become something themselves. They had thought Rock country an easy target due to the upheaval all over the countries. They had been right about that too. 

"Not good," Jiraya told Naruto and Jade when he exited the prisons.

"An attack is planned against Ishigakure," Jade stated.

Naruto gasped. "No way!"

"I'm afraid so," Jiraya said. 

"Gaara..." the blond started.

"He's sending help alright but the rogues, we have no idea what their numbers are," Jiraya said.

"My snakes have not noticed anyone at least a day's distance from here," Jade added. "I can send them further."

"Those snakes are your summons?" Jiraya asked.

"No."

The Sanin realised that he was not getting anything more out of the man and wanted to pout.

"Excuse me, my name's Shigure; I'm a merchant from Ishi."

"Yes?" Jiraya turned to the man.

"Have you seen a young man, green eyes? Long black hair, pale skin. Answers to Harry. He was supposed to return by know."

Jiraya noticed how tense Jade looked.

"Friend of yours?" the Konoha shinobi asked.

"He stayed behind while he told us to evacuate the village."

"Former village," Jiraya told Shigure. "It was burned to the ground."

Shigure winced. "At least we survived it."

"I bet the guy is alive," Jiraya told the merchant.

"Thank you! He has a child too, that little guy should not be alone, thank you!"

Once there was no one around Naruto turned to Jade.

"Now, I know I'm usually a bit thick headed, but are you that Harry guy?"

Jade shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Not really," Jiraya cut in. "But it would be nice to know."

"But not safe," Jade cut in. "Got a place we can go to?"

Jiraya smirked. "Of course I do. What about your boy?"

Jade turned to Naruto. "I cannot go to him, but you can. Just tell him that Prong's son said it was okay that he follows you."

Naruto blinked. "That's it?"

"The boy's name is Teddy; he has blue hair and amber eyes."

"Hey! He was the kid that held onto that snake!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jade nodded.

"I'm going!" the blond exclaimed.

"I'll lead the way to the hotel," Jiraya told Jade. He eyed the bloodstained clothes.

Jade noticed. "I'll take care of this in private," he assured the Sanin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya as it turned out was staying at a pretty nice hotel. The room was spacious enough. It had two futon beds, enough for the Sanin and the blond teen, Naruto.

Harry, nicknamed Jade by the Sanin, got inside.

"This is it," Jiraya told Harry. "Now will you do what I asked?"

The green eyed man reached for his mask and wordlessly spelled it to disappear.

"No way!" the Sanin exclaimed. "No way!"

Harry blinked. "Pardon?"

"You are a guy?"

"Obviously," Harry was a little bit affronted.

"Life's not fair!" Jiraya despaired. "Those green eyes..."

Harry groaned. "You are that Jiraya? The author of those smut books?"

"They are a whole lot more than smut!" Jiraya protested.

The wizard snorted. "Keep telling yourself that."

"But you read them!"

"No, I barely finished a chapter. They were really, really boring."

Jiraya was spluttering. "What do you mean boring?"

Naruto and his godson found them later arguing about the Icha Icha series.

... End flashback

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya was left staring at the man. Yes, there was no debate, this was really Jade, the fighter that defended the people of Ishi, the sword master that had helped defend Ishigakure against the onslaught of enemies and the man who later created a river of blood. He looked a bit older, his face more relaxed, the hair a whole lot shorter but it was him. Jade. Harry. And he was in Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishigakure (Village hidden in the Stones) is according to the 'Naruto Pedia wikia' the land between the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth
> 
> Before you ask, Naruto did not remember Harry not just because it has been while. That and a couple of other things that will be explained later on.


	12. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has questions and Harry all the answers, but will he tell his lover?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry was ready to close down the shop for the day. Kakashi was waiting for him at home and the wizard wanted to go back soon. They had the house to themselves for a while more and the two lovers wanted to take advantage of that fact.

When the bell jingled Harry fought a wince. He really did not want a customer right now but he was not about to turn them away.

He turned around to greet them and the smile froze on his face.

Jiraya was leaning against the door, a smug smile on his face, arms folded in front of him.

"Hello Jade, or Harry. Fancy seeing you in Konoha, especially after that stunt you pulled."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Jiraya," he said.

The older man continued smirking.

"The shop is closing, get out," Harry responded.

"Oh? Is it? We need to talk green eyes."

"No, we don't. Not really," the wizard commented.

"I have questions."

"Congratulations," Harry drawled. He lazily shot a smirk at the Sanin. "Now I will repeat, get out."

Jiraya scoffed. "What are you going to do? Throw me out?"

"I am capable of it," Harry reminded the author and shinobi.

Jiraya let his hands drop to his sides and stood straight.

"I doubt you want anyone in Konoha knowing who you really are. There's a bounty on you. Sure, only missing Nin care about it enough to collect it, but the Kazekage and the Tsuchikage... your actions certainly earned their attention with your performance back in Ishigakure. The village is loyal to you, a true feat that, but that is not a fool proof plan."

The wizard knew his plan was fool proof, no matter what Jiraya thought. It had taken a variation of the Unbreakable Vow but the identity of the mysterious Jade was safe. He had even managed to cast a spell over the two Konoha shinobi that had been there and knew that it had partially worked. Jiraya and that blond student of his had refused to take the Vow, so he had made sure they could not blab about certain things by placing a small jinx that caused misfortune every time they made to tell someone, things like making them stumble or itch, nothing too harmful, just annoying enough to make them focus on something else. It was not fool proof either. Hence the other action Harry took that partially failed. The green eyed man had hit the youngest with an 'Obliviate' but the older shinobi had dodged and run off.

Harry scowled. "I can make sure you forget," he stated.

Jiraya lost his cool face. "Damn it kid! I am on your side!"

The wizard scoffed. "It certainly did not sound like that."

"It was for your safety!"

"Joining a village? Becoming shinobi?" Harry was bewildered.

"Your abilities..."

"Would make me a huge target," Harry hissed, truly angry about this. Jiraya had been impressed with his abilities even if he had not cared for the carnage that followed after the fall of Ishi and during Ishigakure's defence had been on par with something only high level shinobi could achieve. Jiraya had tried recruiting him for Konoha, or their allied village of Suna at least. He seemed to have a grudge against Iwa but that did not matter to Harry. Jiraya had fought at his side, he had had his back. But the moment he tried to recruit him to be used as a tool, Harry's every pore rebelled to the idea. He had been a pawn once, Dumbledore's pawn. The old wizard might have had good intentions for the magical world, but Harry had been handed the worst deal. He was not about to enter a situation that was like his past. Entering this new world had been a chance to start over and not even his heroic tendencies would make him choose shinobi life for himself. Jiraya had then tried to force the issue and Harry's temper and magic got away from him.

"Yet here you are, in Konoha..."

"Drop it Jiraya," Harry warned, the coldness in his voice making the older man wince. "And don't try to black mail me either. I don't like being backed into a corner and I can assure you that you will not like it either."

"You are threatening a shinobi of Konoha," Jiraya said in a warning tone, but his eyes, Harry noticed, were not serious.

"You threatened me first," Harry replied.

Jiraya shrugged. "Stalemate then. See you around green eyes."

Harry watched the man leave and felt his heart returning to its place.

"Damn," he muttered. And things had been going so well lately. He tried to close the shop but his nerves made everything just last longer. The panic he had felt when seeing Jiraya was just starting to settle.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had a relaxed day.

He was mostly alone in Harry's house. He had gone out, done a few chores that needed to be finished and then he returned back there to relax. While he would not mind to snoop around now that the house was empty he respected Harry too much to do such a thing. He settled on reading. And not one of Jiraya's books. Harry and Teddy's house had an extended library. Most of the books were not in a language he understood but there were still a large number of them that were rare and interesting to a shinobi. So Kakashi took out a book titled 'Moste Potente Potions: Silent Poisons' which was a very odd title for a book for Harry to own. It had very interesting material inside, as well as many ideas on how to apply poisons and how to counter them. Kakashi was engrossed in this curiously morbid book when his lover returned.

"Kakashi," the green eyed man looked startled.

The silver haired man looked up and saw how shaken his lover looked. Kakashi dropped the book and approached him.

"Harry?" he asked.

"Sorry, I'll go make lunch..." Harry muttered and made a dash for the kitchen.

Kakashi frowned. Something was up. He followed his lover to the kitchen where he saw Harry busying himself with making lunch. Pots and pans and knives made noise as the raven haired pointedly ignored everything else. That was not a healthy attitude and it was something the green eyed man had not done before, ever. If anything it made Kakashi feel concern.

He finally had enough and he approached Harry. Trapping the other man in his arms in a loose embrace, Kakashi made Harry look at him.

"Something is bothering you," he whispered.

"It's nothing."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "It's not nothing," he told his lover. "You seem upset."

"Just having an odd day," Harry muttered.

"Bullshit. I've seen you in a rough day and this is not it," Kakashi stated.

Harry averted his gaze but Kakashi brought a hand up, cupped Harry's chin and made the green eyed man look at him again.

"I cannot help you if you don't tell me."

The wizard groaned.

"Kakashi... I'm fine!"

"You nearly killed those pans the way you were clanking them..."

"Drop it Kakashi."

"I won't," the shinobi countered. "Talk to me."

"I'm not ready."

The silver haired man sighed.

"I'm here."

"I know, and thank you."

Kakashi kissed Harry and left him to his thoughts, choosing to go back to reading his book until his lover was ready to talk or at least calm enough to not worry Teddy.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was there again, watching him.

Harry scowled. He itched to hex Jiraya but reined it in. Kurenai noticed it too.

"What's going on?" the kunoichi asked.

Harry shrugged and went back to shelving herbs.

"Harry, I know you and Hatake are sleeping together."

"And?" the wizard shot at her.

"Haruno saw you fucking in an alley. Never thought you had it in you to be dominant."

Harry paused. Then he turned around and stared at her.

"Don't tell Kakashi that," Harry told her. "And dominance is not about who tops who in the bedroom. I mean it Kurenai, you better not tell anyone."

"I have not and Sakura has not talked to another either," Kurenai assured Harry. "Still, exhibitionism?"

"Just that one time," Harry lied. He was not about to mention all the other times he and Kakashi had sex outside the privacy of their respective homes.

"Hm, and it was quite steamy too," Kurenai went on.

"How much did that girl see?" the wizard muttered.

"And I bet it's not just sex between the two of you," the kunoichi continued, "That day at Teddy's party..."

"Get to the point please?"

"Why is one of the Sanin out there? He has been outside your shop for a few days now. He... it seems like he's checking on you, not in a good way."

Harry stayed silent.

"I know that he used to mentor Kakashi's first instructor," Kurenai went on to say. "So I would guess he's keeping an eye on him, but that still doesn't make sense! Most people are in the dark about you and Hatake..."

"The Hokage knows," Harry replied.

"She does?" Kurenai gasped. "Wait, never mind. About Jiraya... Well, he's a womaniser but... Harry, have you ever slept with him?"

Harry's face was the picture of distaste. "What? No! Get that thought out of your head!"

"It's the only plausible answer!"

"No, it is not," the wizard muttered. "He... I met the man before coming to Konoha. He does not like me much and I don't like him."

Kurenai frowned. "That's it?"

"That's it," Harry told her and went back to shelving his merchandise.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was sitting down and gulping on some water. Sasuke was seated near, watching him.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Nothing," Sasuke replied.

"You were staring at me so it cannot be nothing."

"You are quite mouthy."

"I know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Your skills are good. Your speed and strength as well."

"A compliment?" Teddy asked with a smile on his face.

"And a question in there. How did you get so good? Your guardian did not seem like the athletic type."

"Looks can be deceiving," Teddy replied.

"They can," Sasuke agreed. "Up to another round against me?"

Teddy was on his feet. "After this, could you show me your Summons? Kenji said that Naruto's are Toads. What are yours?"

"Snakes," Sasuke replied with great reluctance.

Teddy was surprisingly not afraid, perhaps a bit intrigued by this information. But then again, Sasuke noted that Teddy was full of surprises and secrets. The Uchiha was hesitant to completely trust the kid; he learned to fear and be suspicious of geniuses. Still, Sasuke quite liked the kid, the same way Naruto liked having Konohamaru around.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi closed his fridge with a sigh. It was completely empty, nothing inside for mould to grow on, not even cold water to drink. He turned to Jiraya, who was looking at the one bedroom apartment with a bit of distaste. It was not unclean or anything, not untidy either. It was just empty, no mementos, no memorabilia. Merely rows of scrolls and a basket of dry laundry in a corner. All in all the place did not look lived in and Kakashi realized that he had been spending quite some time over at Harry's place.

"I'm out of sake," he told the Sanin.

"The tea."

Kakashi knew there was nothing in the cupboards either.

"No tea, sorry," he told Jiraya.

"Kakashi..." the man sighed. "How can you live like this? This place is impossible to live in."

"And you care now why?" Kakashi asked.

"That man you are with..."

"Did the Godaime put you up to this?"

Jiraya blinked. "Tsunade knows about you two?"

"Yes, as does Team 7, Asuma and Kurenai," Kakashi replied. "Your point in this?"

"How well do you know Harry?"

Kakashi stared.

"What's this now?" he demanded of the Sanin.

"Just concerned for you," Jiraya replies.

"When I joined ANBU in my teens, taking suicide missions one after another you barely said a word to me," Kakashi tells him and Jiraya winces. Kakashi recalls the dark times he went through. First Obito, then Minato, then his ANBU squad, his first long term relationship Kyo, his once team mate Rin. All those losses had done a number on him. The young genius he was then had chosen work as an outlet. He joined ANBU after Minato died, worked himself to exhaustion until Sandaime had to order him to step down from ANBU for at least a year to give his body and mind time to heal. It was the reason he had been assigned Team 7. Jiraya, through all that, had been absent. He might have sent the second copy of his Icha Icha series to him, but he had never cared about Kakashi's health and sanity.

"I saw the error of my ways," Jiraya defended himself.

Kakashi snorted. "I doubt that. Either you say what you want or get out. I have no time for nonsense."

"How serious are you about your lover?"

"None of your business," Kakashi stated. "Now if you don't mind I'm late for dinner."

"I will show myself out."


	13. Identities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Kakashi have their talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Harry, we need to talk."

The wizard fought the urge to flee. There was not one time he heard those words and things ended well.

"Harry," Kakashi repeated and the green eyed man sighed and nodded.

"I heard you," Harry told him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Finish what you are doing first," Kakashi told him. "I want your complete attention."

"Sure," the wizard replied. He dried up his hands and joined Kakashi at the kitchen table.

Harry noticed how his lover seemed to be struggling with himself for a while before he opened his mouth.

"Jiraiya."

The wizard blinked. "What about him?"

"You two know each other."

"Yes, from before I joined Konoha."

"He told me you were never lovers."

Harry spluttered. "Kakashi! Give me some credit! You know I have taste!"

But the silver haired man was not smiling

"I'm serious here," he told Harry. "He keeps dropping hints, making me feel like an idiot. He knows something about you... something big."

Harry chewed on his cheek a bit. "You trust me Kakashi?"

"I sleep in your house, in your bed," the Jōnin replied.

The wizard sighed. "No romantic involvement with that pervert, I can promise this much. Do you have a Bingo Book issued by Iwa? A new edition preferably."

Kakashi's eyebrows shot up.

"Why would you need a Bingo Book, Harry?"

"Find your copy for me, okay? Then we can talk."

Kakashi did not even need to get up. He just took a seal out of his pocket and unsealed the needed item and afterwards handed it to Harry.

The wizard took it and started shuffling through the pages. He paused a bit at Kakashi's description in the book and the 'Flee on sight' note under it as well as the prize given to anyone from Iwa who could produce his head to their Kage.

"You are in 'H' for Hatake," Harry told him, "I'm in 'J', for this."

Kakashi blinked as the book was handed back to him on a page with 'Jade' written on top and no actual picture.

It held all the information about Harry's height, approximate weight and the colour of his eyes and not much else.

Then the Jōnin went on to read exactly what this Jade character had accomplished. His trained eyes went straight to the body count. While not indicative of how dangerous an opponent was, it gave a lot of information. Below ten, the shinobi was usually a rookie. Above fifty and you had a skilled warrior at least. Over that it was either seasoned warrior or monster. Sometimes Kakashi had trouble telling which category he ought to belong to.

Body Tally:

Killed eighty bandits defending Ishi.

Unspecified number of enemies during Ishigakure's siege

Kakashi looked up in shock. "Harry?"

"Keep reading," the wizard urged him.

Mismatched eyes focused back on the book.

Known Skills:

Sword fighting

Interrogation (note: bandit who survived was mentally a vegetable)

A form on Shunshin (makes no noise, light or chakra)

Jutsu: 

One hit kill (note: it generates a purple light and afterwards the target dies mangled, bloodied)

Fiend fire: living fire that consumes everything in its wake

"Harry."

"Keep going," the wizard repeated.

Requested for questioning from Iwa and Suna

Village affiliation, unknown.

Flee on sight- target dangerous

"Finished?" Harry asked.

Kakashi raised his eyes to look at Harry. "What is this?"

"You're not the only one in this room with a Bingo Book profile," the wizard replied.

"You are Jade?"

Harry scoffed. "That ridiculous name! It was Jiraiya who made them use it. He was the one who saw me at Ishi take care of those vermin. We had just evacuated the village. Teddy was with the kids trying to leave and the bandits had planned to ambush them. I was not going to let them hurt my boy, Kakashi."

The Jōnin nodded. "I knew you had killed. Hell, you told me that much. Seeing proof is different."

Harry shrugged. There was not much he could say to that.

"And Ishigakure?" Kakashi asked.

"You know about the siege?" Harry asked.

His lover nodded.

"They had surrounded the place. Ishigakure had no army, just a few shinobi, most of them first generation. Help from Suna was not coming for another three days because of trouble down there and Iwa was not sending anyone immediately because they knew Jiraiya, the Sanin that mentored the Yondaime was there."

Kakashi winced.

"I could have left," Harry admitted. "Taken Teddy and gotten out."

"That Shunshin Jutsu mentioned in the Bingo Book?"

Harry gave a nod. "It's called Apparation. I could have taken my godson and gotten out. Maybe Jiraiya and his students, Naruto could have stopped them. But not without more people dying."

"Wait! Naruto met you? Why didn't he remember you then? He is a scatterbrain but not this much!" Kakashi protested.

"Not all my skills are in that handy little book," Harry said with a small shift of his lips. Not quite a smirk, but it was the first bit of arrogance and confidence on Harry, a look strange on the normally gentle shopkeeper and a look that suited the green eyed man, Kakashi realised.

"Are you shinobi?"

Harry scoffed. "Never have been, never will be, no matter how much Jiraiya tries to convince, coerce or blackmail me. I knew I should have hunted him down. Relax Kakashi. I was never going to kill him or Naruto. I just tweaked their memories. Well, Naruto's. Jiraiya got away. The most I did on him was to make him unable to tell anyone what happened. Handy, but the man is so irritating..." Harry sighed. "Anyway, yes, I'm Jade. Yes, I've killed. Yes, I could go up against you for a while, probably kill you if I got a lucky shot. No I don't want to kill you, but I am going to maim that perverted author. I'm not an enemy of Konoha. Anything else?"

Kakashi blinked. "I..."

"Overwhelmed?" the wizard muttered.

"Yes," the Jōnin admitted.

Harry nodded slowly. He went back to staring at his hands.

"What now?" the wizard asked.

"How can you do these things? If you are not shinobi as you say..."

"I'm not," Harry told him. "Think of it as a kind of bloodlimit."

"Bloodlimit?"

"Teddy can learn to do those things," Harry offered. "I do train him some, but not everything. That one kill hit? It's a Jutsu that can cut up a person. I hit vital signs, the target is dead. I only killed while defending Kakashi. And I feel rotten afterwards."

"And Jiraiya knew?"

"Yes."

"And he what? Just wanted you to join the shinobi ranks?"

"He thinks that Konoha needs more blades. He also thought me a good enough option. I refused. Politely at first. When he did not get a clue, I had to protect myself. I was bred as a weapon once, Kakashi. I killed the man that murdered my parents. That's when I realised I could never lead a shinobi's life. Too many regrets."

Kakashi stared at his lover. He had never seen this side of his lover before. Harry was so serious, his voice so dark and eyes haunted. He reminded Kakashi of himself, those days where he put his life on the line simply because he had nothing to live for back then.

"I never lied to you," Harry went on to say. "I am as you met me. Jade? Not a side of myself I like."

Kakashi groaned and ran his palm over his face. "You are ... not a word to describe you."

"Trouble?"

The Jōnin barked a laugh. "Okay, one word."

"Headache?"

Kakashi glanced at Harry. "Yes, you made your point."

"Sexy?" the wizard asked.

Kakashi actually chuckled this time. "Yes, sexiest man I've known."

Harry smiled. "So, you don't hate me?"

"No."

"Are you angry at me?"

"A bit."

"At Jiraiya?"

"A lot more."

"Can I do something to help with my part of your anger?"

Kakashi grinned. "Had something in mind?"

Harry stood. Moving like a cat he hovered over Kakashi then he slowly kissed the shinobi.

The Jōnin responded, pulling the green eyed wizard on his lap and kissing his lover back.

That's when Teddy stumbled into the kitchen.

"Harry! Kakashi!" the kid spluttered.

The adults pulled apart but Harry did not move from Kakashi's lap.

"Not in the kitchen!" Teddy yelled at them.

"Yes, yes, my general," Kakashi told his student.

Yet neither adult made a move to part.

"Gah! Adults!" Teddy muttered and stalked off.

Harry stared after his godson who'd left in a huff. "Do you enjoy making him all puffy cheeked and angry?"

"He looks cuter like this," Kakashi replied.

The wizard smiled and kissed the Jōnin again. "I better get back to those dishes.

"And I better find a Sanin," Kakashi replied.


	14. Skills, Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals some of his skills to Konoha's shonobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry's revelation of being Jade had been a surprise for Kakashi. Still, things did not change between the two lovers. Kakashi had no idea why. He honestly was not angry Harry kept secrets. His job demanded him having plenty of his own. That Harry was more than he seemed, he knew, but the knowledge was just driven home. The Jōnin found himself watching Harry, trying to see if he missed anything, a sign. Sure he knew Harry worked out. The when was something he had not figured out yet? The silver haired man had seen Harry train Teddy in swordsmanship. Harry had the body for it. Kakashi could easily confirm that Harry had the muscles. Still, being fit and being deadly was a bit of a difference. The way he treated Harry did not change in the slightest, nor did the way his body responded to his lover. What puzzled Kakashi was that even unconsciously things had not changed. When he went to sleep at night he still fell at ease next to Harry, not feeling tense or alert. He still trusted Harry, both consciously and unconsciously it seemed.

Kakashi had also confronted Jiraiya. The Sanin had been surprised to know that Kakashi knew Harry's secret and was not doing anything about it. Then again the Jōnin did not stick around for long after he told the older shinobi to leave Harry alone. . he had planned to do more and he would, but he wanted to include Harry in this, so revenge against Jiraiya took a back seat for a while as Kakashi had other things to worry about, such as gaining attention Tsunade knew there was some tension between Jiraiya and Kakashi, even Naruto noticed it, but so far no one confronted the two men. Teddy had also picked up on the tension but the young boy was not telling him anything. Kakashi had no idea if Teddy and his godfather had talked and he did not want to intrude and ask.

The Jōnin continued training his students like usual, staying with Harry, teasing Asuma and avoiding Kurenai when his next ANBU assignment came.

He was called to Tsunade's office and the Godaime was waiting, looking grim.

"Hokage," Kakashi greeted her, not bothering to slouch, not when the situation was so serious.

"I need Hound," Tsunade told him.

The Hatake nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was reading when Kakashi came through the window.

"Hey," the Jōnin said, startling Harry who was engrossed in his book.

The wizard took in the clothes Kakashi wore. "That's one outfit I've never seen you wear."

"I have a mission," Kakashi told him.

Harry narrowed his eyes. At his lover's side there was a bone white mask that greatly resembled an animal. He had seen those masks once before in Konoha and Teddy had mentioned what they were. He realized then exactly how dangerous Kakashi's mission was. He wanted to protest, but what came out of his mouth was nothing like this.

"Good luck," he told the silver haired man.

The Jōnin smiled. "See you," he said and left from the same window he left.

The next morning Teddy returned home to inform Harry that he had a new Jōnin instructor for a while and that the former Team 7 would take over in Kakashi's place. Teddy in particular would be studying under Uchiha Sasuke.

"Do you know why he's not here?" Teddy asked his godfather.

Harry just shrugged. "Can't say little wolf, I'm sorry."

The young metamorphmagus accepted this without much fuss.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi being away gave Harry the opportunity to touch up on his own training a bit. The basement under his residence was visited a lot after Harry's lover was on a mission. Harry used his magic a lot these days unleashing all the pent up energy, and improving his accuracy over the targets and then he brewed a few more potions for Teddy while he was at this. The preteen was coming home a bit more battered these days as he had a new sparing partner and the Uchiha was not one to go easy on anyone, even a kid. Harry had mixed feelings about this, but since his godson was still excited and any complaint was more of a whine he did not interfere.

Teddy returned that day from his own practice to find the basement not warded and decided to take a peek to see how his godfather was doing. Harry felt the wards of the property alert him that Teddy was home but otherwise did not give an outer sign to acknowledge the boy and Teddy was quiet, content to see Harry practice.

In fact Teddy was rather in awe of the things Harry could do with a wand. The green eyed wizard was incredibly fast and his reflexes good enough for a Jōnin. Teddy had seen Kakashi and even other Jōnin make hand signs to use Jutsu and Harry was as fast as them when he dodged or struck with his spells. Teddy was fast and strong but he was not fast enough yet. So he sat and watched and admired his father figure with all the hero worship he had for the man. And when Harry was done, drenched in sweat as he was and exhausted, Teddy tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Oomph! Teddy! Your are not so light anymore!" Harry complained with a smile on his face.

Teddy grinned. "Stop complaining Harry! You like it when I tackle you."

"Stop pointing out things to me," Harry pouted. "You should be obedient and nice! Why are you not five again?"

Teddy pouted. "You liked me more as a five year old?"

"In a way… You chattered less, heard me more, cuddled more."

"But you have Kakashi to cuddle now," Teddy was the picture of innocence as he said this. Then his smile dropped. "Where is he? It's been a week?"

"Mission," Harry replied.

The boy bit his own lip a bit with worry. "I know I said before that I suspected this, but… is he really ANBU?"

Harry sighed. "What do you think?"

"You know, Sasuke is cool and all. Though Sakura is bossy and she squeaks around me and Naruto is such a goof, I miss Kakashi as a sensei. Especially since he stopped reading those orange books in front of us and actually taught us things."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

Teddy nodded. "And I missed him around the house too. He's here lots of hours, almost all day when we don't go on missions outside the village."

Harry sighed and pulled Teddy over his ruffling the boy's hair. "I miss him too, little one."

The younger wizard gave a soft sigh of his own and cuddle closer to Harry until the smell tickled his sensitive nose.

"Harry…. You reek," Teddy complained.

The raven haired wizard pushed his godson off and stood. "I better wash up then. Can you set the table?"

"I smelled pasta coming in," Teddy said with a grin on his face.

"You smelled correctly," Harry replied.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke dodged a strike from Teddy's sword and then the second as it came in a barrage of attacks. The kid was getting faster, though he could attribute this to making Teddy run along with him around Konoha's walls every day. Sasuke never before thought about taking a genin team, ever, but the young boy with the luminous eyes certainly existed to change his mind. He was fast, strong, obedient and did not complain overly much. He also wanted to learn and that made Sasuke's job all the more easier.

The Uchiha trained the boy separately most of the week and only every two or three days they met up with Team 5 and his own former team-mates. He had seen the work both Naruto and Sakura had done with the other boys. The Yamanaka boy Sakura had taken under her wing had excellent control yes, but he was not exactly healer material. Still, the boy had a knack for interrogation, as most Yamanaka's usually had and he was not above using medical techniques as a torture devise, something that both horrified and intrigued the pink haired woman. Then there was Naruto and the equally loud kid he had taken under his wing. This Aburame was a loud one, unlike Shino. He was also much more like Naruto than Sasuke liked. He did not have large reserves of chakra or brute strength, but he needed to train his kikai to fight as one and as Naruto's chakra was infinite it was more normal and logical to put those two together and less of a headache for him or Sakura.

Thinking back on the kid he was sparring with, Teddy was really good and the Uchiha had been wanting to meet with the boy's family and ask the man, Harry to spar with him. He knew better than to press overly much, not when he knew that Harry was Kakashi's lover. He and Naruto had finally gotten the truth out of Sakura as to why she was so skittish around Kakashi and Harry.

So when the spar ended and he and Teddy took a much needed break, Sasuke brought up the subject of meeting Harry and measuring up his skills against the civilian.

"I'll ask," was all Teddy promised and Sasuke was happy with this much.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had not wanted to turn Teddy's new instructor down. One of the reasons for it was that he too wanted to see if his skills had dwindled any since the last time he fought. Just because he was living as a civilian did not make Harry want to lose his fighting skills. Konoha had had invasions in the past and Harry was a firm believer in protecting his family. So he accepted with the stipulation that this was not to be turned into a spectacle.

"Teams 5 and 7 can be there," Harry told Teddy and Sasuke when the latter visited Harry's store to talk.

"Agreed," Sasuke replied easily. "My family house has training grounds and a dojo we can use."

"Tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Noon," the Uchiha agreed.

Teddy looked giddy. "It's going to be so much fun!"

Harry shook his head. "Really? I can just tell I'm going to be sore."  
Sasuke's lips quirked. "Is that defeat I hear?"

"Not on your life Uchiha," Harry said in a mock superior tone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

The Toad Sanin nodded. "Naruto told me about this and he also made sure to tell me I cannot be there. So I thought you could use old man Sarutobi's crystal ball and spy a bit."

The Godaime threw him a calculating look. "You know, you are awfully interested in Potter Harry, has anyone ever told you?"

"Plenty of times," Jiraiya sighed. "Will you do this?"

"Hm, I admit I am interested to see why you are so eager to see that man fight. I'll do it. Tomorrow you said?"

Jiraiya nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Uchiha compound was quiet that day despite Naruto being there. The blond and the pink haired medic of Team 7 were there in one of the Uchiha training grounds, seated at the sidelines. With them were the three members of Team 5, all of them looking worried and excited.

"Are you sure Harry is good enough?" Kenji asked worriedly. He liked the civilian and would hate for the Uchiha to totally trash the green eyed man.

Teddy nodded. "Harry knows how to fight with a sword," the ten year old maintained.

"But is he good enough against shinobi?" Akihiko asked. He too liked Harry and would hate for the kind man to get injured.

"I actually talked to him but he would not change his mind," Sakura said. "I even had Kurenai ask him to reconsider but that made her interested to see. She pestered Harry into allowing her to come but Isamu raised a fever and she cannot make it and Asuma is away with his genins."

Naruto watched Sasuke stretch and then his blue eyes focused on the only civilian present. Harry was dressed in clothes he had not seen before. Dark, tight pants and a gi like shirt over them and boots on his feet. He had his sword already drawn, like Sasuke, and was stretching as well. Harry's blade resembled the one he had seen Teddy carry only Harry's had more ornaments on it and strange squiggly writing on the blade. He asked Teddy about that.

"Runes," Teddy replied. "Kind of like seals. They are to keep the blade from going dull. Also, that sword is not what Harry uses outside of training. The other one has the blade coated in venom and it is dangerous. A nick and Sasuke could be dead."

"He owns a sword like that?" Akihiko asked.

"What kind of venom?" Sakura asked. "I have anti-venoms for most substances."

"Snake venom," Teddy replied.

"Well, that bastard has snake summons," Naruto said. "And part of his weird training at some point was to develop resistance to most poisons."

"It would not have mattered," the ten year old said. "The venom in Harry's sword has no anti venom, not really. In under two minutes you are dead."

Sakura shuddered. Not even Manda, Orochimaru's snake was that deadly. "And how did your guardian get this deadly venom?" she asked.

"Killed the beast that made it of course," Teddy replied.

"Oi! Peanut gallery," Naruto said. "They're starting."

Immediately they all focused on Harry and Sasuke. The two bowed their heads lightly at each other and they started circling each other. Harry made the first move. He was quick and swift like a snake. A strike and then he fell back. The suddenness of the attack did not throw Sasuke off, the shinobi easily blocked. Then he gave the second attack. They exchanged hits fast. The clanging of their swords and the sound of their breathing the only sounds in the clearing.

The younger shinobi, apart from Teddy, were slacked jawed as they saw Harry dodge and strike with as much ease and grace as Sasuke exhibited.

Sakura was no less impressed as she followed the two men. Sasuke, there was still some worship there towards him deep inside her. But the way Harry moved so graceful, so fast, so deadly. She had never seen a civilian fight like this. Never expected a civilian to fight like this. And the determination in his face. It was nothing fancy, like jumping around, nothing exaggerated, just pure skill. She had not realized before that Sasuke was that good with a blade. Oh, she knew he was fast, but not like this. So she was enthralled with the sight.

Naruto was also sitting there and staring but the reason he was doing this was entirely different.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was frowning at the crystal ball her old teacher had left her along with the Hokage position.

"That was too good for a civilian," she muttered. Raising her eyes she met with Jiraiya's face. The Toad Sanin's glance was still on the fight that was on. "You somehow knew this would happen Jiraiya," the Godaime told her old team-mate.

Jiraiya looked a bit uncomfortable and nodded.

"What do you know?" Tsunade said then.

"Plenty," Jiraiya replied. "But my tongue is tied. You could ask that silver haired brat once he gets back. I know Potter told him."

Tsunade considered this. "What can you tell me Jiraiya? A man I thought was a civilian is on par with one of the best Jōnin in Konoha. Now I learn that you knew and that Hatake knew as well. Is Potter a danger for my village Jiraiya?"

"No."

"And I suppose I should take your word for it?" Tsunade challenged him.

Jiraiya winced. "Tsunade…"

"I want answers."

"I cannot really give them."

"And why is that?" the Godaime demanded.

Jiraiya clutched his head. "Potter is dangerous, I'll give you that much. But only to those who threaten his kid."

"Go on," Tsunade demanded.

Jiraiya bit his lip, trying to decide exactly how much he could get away saying to Tsunade before that seal Potter put on him activated.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's mind was wheezing. The attacks and defences were making his mind ache. The familiarity of the dance Harry and Sasuke were involved in… the blond clutched his head. No one else noticed, not Sakura, not the kids, that's how engrossed they were in the fight. So they missed his wince of pain and the way blue eyes fogged over as the Obliviate that had been cast on him broke. Harry noticed the magic fade, felt it as it had been his handy work, but he could do nothing about it but block the next hit from Sasuke and press on.

The spar ended in a draw twenty minutes after it started by mutual decision from both Harry and Sasuke as the only way this fight could otherwise end was with a killing strike and they were not fighting to kill this time around. So both raven haired man tried to catch their breaths and accepted the awed looks from the kids and Sakura. Only Harry noticed the glare of those blue eyes and the horror.

"I got to go!" Naruto hurriedly told them and jumped away.

"Naruto! Don't be rude!" Sakura yelled but the blond was already off.

Harry stared after him.

"Harry! You were so good!" Teddy gushed. Then he turned to Sasuke and repeated the admiration.

The adult wizard sighed and ruffled his godson's hair, his mind not on the spar but on the blond that had just left. The feeling of impeding doom pressed into him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt his brain overload. Memories he did not remember having were pressing in.

Harry, whom he could have sworn he never remembered having such long hair was there, in Ishigakure, in the front lines, looking like death incarnate, fighting side by side with him and Jiraiya.

Teddy, who used to have hair that changed colour, laying in his own futon asleep and Naruto just watching the small boy with wonder.

He recalled Harry's snakes nesting around the man while they waited for the second part of the attack.

The blond remembered the rain of blood, the bodies at Ishi, the dead at Ishigakure when the enemies entered the city and tried to hurt the unarmed people, the bloodbath that started when the hotel Teddy was in was set aflame, the sheer power locked away in that man with the emerald eyes.

Then the light he sent towards him, locking away all that he knew.

And then Jiraiya's face came into his mind.

The Toad Sanin ought to know something. And there were two places the man could be.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't go in there!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked up.

They had seen Naruto leave the Uchiha Compound so seeing the blond barge in the Hokage's office was not that great a surprise. The look on his face was a cross of shock and anger as he rounded at Jiraiya and glared at the Toad Sanin. The man had not been at the women's hot springs and the Hokage's office had been the second place Naruto thought to check out. He was unnaturally serious and this alerted the two Sanin's that something was up Tsunade sent her secretary out and the ANBU back to their spots.

"Did you know?" Naruto demanded of Jiraiya.

"Know what?" the white haired Sanin asked.

"Did you know Harry is Jade the whole time?" Naruto demanded. "Did you know that beam of light was to take away my memories?"

Jiraiya spluttered. "You remember?"

Blues eyes narrowed.

Naruto as well as Tsunade were now focused on him.

"Of course I remember!" Naruto yelled. "Why didn't you tell me? And how come you never forgot! Jade did something, right?"

Jiraiya sighed and nodded.

"Why do you keep calling Kakashi's lover Jade?" Tsunade asked.

"Do you have an Iwa or Suna issued Bingo Book?" Jiraiya asked her.

The Godaime frowned. "Why?"

"It's self explanatory really," Jiraiya told her.

Tsunade yelled for her secretary to come in and the Bingo Book she requested was on her desk not three minutes later. In another three she had scanned Jade's profile in said book and Naruto started telling her exactly what he recalled from those days in Ishi and Ishigakure with Jiraiya being able to only confirm some of the things as the Toad Sanin was still bound by Harry's curse.

That day Tsunade ruined another desk.

"I want him in my office now!" the Slug Princess demanded.

Jiraiya and Naruto both shot her questioning looks. It was dangerous when Tsunade lost her temper. That a civilian had managed to do this spoke volumes. Tsunade did not like being taken for a fool and that sparked her temperamental behaviour. Still, Naruto could not help but think of his first Jōnin instructor. It was obvious that Kakashi cared for the green eyed man. Naruto was still learning the protocol about dire situations such as dealing with traitors and those who infiltrated the village, all part of his training to take over after Tsunade. The blond teen had a soft heart, not having lost faith in humans like Tsunade had so he could not help but worry about Harry. Sure, the man had tampered with his memories but had never actually hurt him or anyone he cared for, certainly no one from Konoha.

"You are not actually going to imprison him, are you?" Naruto asked the kunoichi that ruled Konoha's shinobi. His voice held some reproach at the prospect of Harry being thrown in jail or, worse, being sent to the T and I department

Tsunade, though still angry, just sighed and deflated. "For what? Killing bandits and missing Nin? Hardly. But I want answers and I want reassurances that he's not a danger to my village. Just because he has been laying low for a while now I don't care. Also, I want to hear why Kakashi did not mention anything to me about this. And I want to know why Naruto could not recall anything before today. And Jiraiya, I know that this mess is somehow your fault. The only reason I'm not handing this questioning over to Ibiki is because I have no idea where Kakashi is more loyal to, Konoha or me. And while he might kill his lover if I asked him to, I know Kakashi will never again be the same."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had never been summoned to the Hokage's office before.

It was a day after the spar with Sasuke and Teddy was away, training with his team when one of the ANBU came with the summons from the Hokage.

"Let me close the shop first?" Harry told the man in the bone white mask.

He received a nod and then he was whisked away.

Harry had seen Tsunade three times total. The first was when he was petitioning to enter the village and saw her pass by. The second was when Teddy graduated the Academy. The Godaime had been there to congratulate the new shinobi that entered the ranks. The third had been in his shop. This was the fourth time and Harry was dreading this meeting.

Her office was prim and proper and closely guarded. He had a brief flash back to his student years when he was called to Dumbledore's office, with all the knick knacks and curious devices that this place seemed to lack. There was colour and it was coming from Naruto and Jiraiya, both of them were there.

"Mister Potter," Tsunade said. "Do you know why you are here?"

Harry glanced at Naruto. The blond would not meet his eyes. "I know."

"Do you know?" the Godaime asked.

"Hm, I felt it fall away, Naruto remembers now," Harry replied. "For all that's worth, I'm sorry. But I would do it again. Everything for Teddy."

Naruto met Harry's face and nodded at the man.

"Jade," Tsunade said, getting the wizard's attention back to her. "Take a seat."

It was worded as an order and Harry complied to this, taking a seat in the chair directly in front of her desk and a distance away from her.

"Not the name I answer to Ma'am," Harry told her as he sat down.

The Godaime pinned him with a glare. "Do you know that that Kage of both Suna and Iwa are searching for you even now? Suna is easily taken care of as they are hardly about to apprehend you but Iwa, they are another story. I have no idea as to their motives."

"Jade was born in Ishigakure and died there," Harry told her.

"Is this your way of saying you won't go on a killing spree in my town?" Tsunade demanded.

"I don't kill for sport," Harry replied, trying to keep his tone polite even though the woman's words angered him.

Tsunade leaned back on her chair. "And what happens when your godson is hurt? He is after all shinobi. Who will you blame for his injury or even death? Konoha? The Hokage? His killers?"

Harry realized what she was doing and relaxed a tiny bit.

"Teddy won't be hurt," Harry told her with conviction.

"Awfully confident," Tsunade said. "And completely oblivious to facts. He's shinobi. His life is fighting and death."

"And I know this. I am just saying that Teddy will not be dying before he reaches eighteen. I can ensure at least this much for him," Harry stated. "I don't take his wellbeing lightly. I know when he is hurt, I know when he is in danger. I also know that nothing can stop death when it is time and that I cannot protect Teddy forever. I gave him all the skills I can and protect him for as long as I am able, but I will not try and fight his battles or smother him out of a misguided opinion that this will keep him safe." Harry, when he had had to take care of Teddy on his own had decided to never become Molly Weasley or Albus Dumbledore in regards to his godson. There were no lies between the two either, omissions yes, but nothing too hurtful, and never with the intention to deceive, even under the guise of protecting Teddy or Teddy protecting Harry.

Tsunade was silent as she pondered over Harry's words. Jiraiya was silent and the wizard was ignoring him. Naruto was also keeping his mouth shut and merely listening.

"This method of yours," she finally settled for asking. "Could it be used for all shinobi?"

Harry shook his head. "Only for family. And I'm surprised it works with Teddy; we are only distantly related. My grandmother and his were Blacks and very distantly related members of a now extinct family. One more generation and this method would not have worked."

"And what was your original village?" the Godaime asked next.

Harry cocked his head to the side. "None."

The Hokage narrowed her eyes. "Don't get smart with me!"

"I am not. I am honestly not from any of the villages in the elemental nations," the wizard answered her.

"That is impossible," Jiraiya blurted.

"Hm, not impossible. Just improbable," Harry responded. "Neither Teddy or I are coming from any other village, not Suna, not Iwa, not Whirlpool, none of the places you know or have even heard of."

"How about?" Naruto spoke up tentatively. "How about another land?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya were shaking their heads now but Harry cocked his head to the side again and offered a small smile to the blond.

"What kind of land?" Harry asked.

Naruto bit his lip. It looked like he was listening to another's words because when he spoke it was like he was quoting another.

"The land Atlantis once existed in," the demon vessel said. "The land of the pyramids and the pharaohs and the roman emperors and Merlin himself."

Harry sighed. "Quite an accurate description of something you have never heard of Naruto. Because I've searched all over those lands and there is not mention of the ages you described, the places or Merlin."

"Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"You mean he speaks of real things and not made up?" Tsunade asked. She then blinked. The Slug princess realized that this information could be traced to the fox inside the blond teen. Her mind started whirling with possibilities and she was not alone in this. Jiraiya was also considering all this information and Naruto's eyes were slowly going wide.

Harry sat back and let them reach their own conclusions. Then he could work his way from there. He was not about to admit he was a wizard. The rules and laws of his old world did not matter here, but safety was equally important. Magic was power and it was equal to a bloodline limit. A limitless bloodline limit that opened so many possibilities for shinobi. While Tsunade might not want to exploit this someone else might. Harry and Teddy could be in danger of either being cut up, imprisoned or used as broodmares to produce soldiers. Harry had read a few books and heard rumours in other countries aside Fire that shinobi with dying or rare bloodlines were required and even demanded to reproduce offspring for the armies of their nations. Harry was not taking that chance.

"That's impossible," Tsunade decided. "It cannot be!"

"Kyuubi says it is," Naruto insisted. "He says he comes from Atlantis, whatever that means and Konoha was not the first village he tried to ruin. He mentioned places…"

"Babylon, Mycenae and Troy?" Harry asked.

Naruto blinked. "How do you know?"

"Because after Atlantis fell at the hands and paws of the nine demons they had created those beasts travelled across earth, spreading pain, terror and death and ruining great civilizations," the wizard responded. "Until they were banished, forced through portals and forbidden to ever return."

"You are talking of another world," Jiraiya spoke slowly, trying to get used to the insane idea himself.

"Am I?" Harry mused.

Tsunade groaned. "You are a headache."

Harry smiled. "Do you want me to be? I can take the memories away, you know."

"I'd rather keep them," the Godaime back-pedalled.

"Me too," Jiraiya and Naruto said together.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not doing anything."

"Yet you took my memories last time," Naruto said.

"He," Harry started while pointing with his thumb at Jiraiya, "Wanted to force me to become a shinobi."

"What?" Tsunade asked, glaring at her former team-mate. "I knew you somehow got this whole mess started."

"He had and still has potential," Jiraiya protested.

"And you are sounding like Sarutobi," Tsunade told him, "No, worse. You sound like Danzo."

Jiraiya sat stupefied at this while Naruto shuddered at the mention of Danzo.

"I do not sound like either of them!" the Toad Sanin protested. Then he paused and reconsidered. "Oh, god! Do I?"

Tsunade left him shuddering in revulsion as he realized this and turned her focus back on the man that had started, even without wanting to, this whole mess. So far she had gotten very few answers and many more questions had popped up. Another world, her mind was still reeling. Then she caught up with the fact that Naruto had spilled an S class secret in front of this man and mentioned however indirectly that he was housing Kyuubi. Then the man, Harry, mentioned he knew how the demons came to exist. No, Tsunade decided. She did not want to answer more questions. In fact she feared what the answers would be. As she caught those eerily luminous green eyes, she realized that Harry, at that moment, could tell what she was thinking. The slug princess gave a shudder of her own.

"I want things from you," she told Harry. "Assurances that you will not betray Konoha or harm the people. Not intentionally. I know that had you wanted to hurt or kill my shinobi you would have already done so. You certainly had your chances," she said, recalling the incident of a chunin harassing the green eyed man. "And I want an evaluation of your skills. Just in case. There might be a time I might need help, my village might need hands."

Harry nodded, conceding to her point. "I can do this much."

"I'm not done," Tsunade told him. "I also want you to never tell a living soul about the talk we had in this office, nothing on Naruto's words."

"I had considered telling some things about me to Kakashi," the wizard told Konoha's Hokage. "I cannot make a Vow so generalized."

"A Vow?" Naruto asked.

Harry smiled. "Jiraiya still cannot say I was ever Jade, can he? Yet you two still can."

"I had not noticed," Tsunade realized.

"I can make Vows more permanent, tied to souls and life force. More binding and more absolute than my mere word."

The shinobi all looked at the wizard.

"Your abilities sound dangerous," Tsunade finally said. She glanced at Naruto, more specifically his stomach. "Creating demons?"

"That knowledge is now lost," Harry said, his voice grave. "That mistake was done once and the price was too high. The next generation learned. I'm sorry you people paid the price for something my people did thousands of years before I was even born."

"What are you?" Naruto asked. "Kyuubi won't say. He mentions fairies, banshees, elves, centaurs, mermaids and sirens and others, creatures I've never heard before."

"I'm not any of those creatures," Harry allowed. "Though I have met a few of them."

"Don't answer," Tsunade told Harry. "This is one case I believe ignorance is the best course of action. And that Vow thing you mentioned…"

"There are several kinds," the wizard told her. "I have scripts about them but not in any language you know. I can translate them though."

"Do that. Then we can talk again," Tsunade told him. "You can go, for now. But we will talk again."

Harry nodded.


	15. Nightmares and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is night, some sleep, some dream and some are up and thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed but however he tried he could not get back to sleep. He was feeling restless again. It was not something that happened often. Usually he was unable to sleep around October but lately he had found himself staying awake during some nights, unable to sleep at all or having woken up from nightmares of battles long ago fought and won, invisible enemies and new dangers. Knowing this was a losing battle, Naruto left his bed and decided to make some warm milk and afterwards sit down and read some scrolls. When he was feeling like this he found out that it helped getting busy and not thinking about it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenji was drooling on his pillow as he slept, oblivious to the amusement he offered to his mother who came to check on him before turning in for the night as well. The kunoichi smiled as she heard her son mumbling in his sleep.

"…yes… more … yakitori… ramen… mph…"

The woman shook her head and closed the door.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was awake, poring over a scroll as she waited for her shift to end. Somehow, while she hated the nightshift at the hospital, she also liked the quiet it offered and the lack of hysterical people as well as the noise from Konoha. Still, it was also a lot worse because the shinobi that came in the dead of the night were returning from much more difficult missions. Still, the pink haired kunoichi was glad for the slow night, it meant less injured comrades and less death, and that was great in her book.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was awake, staring at his ceiling. It did not happen often as he usually had sleep in his pocket but every now and then it happened. Considering the day it was, the young metamorphmagus knew that part of the reason for the insomnia was that the anniversary of his parent's death was approaching. Teddy frowned and lifted his head a bit to look at the photo of his parents on the nightstand. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks were staring at each other lovingly and then at the baby on the bed with them, cooing over the infant. Teddy shut his eyes. He thought of them often. Growing up with Harry had not deprived him of love, attention and affection. Harry had tried to fill the void and managed it most of the time. There were days Teddy forgot he was an orphan and others that he felt it so deeply that his heart constricted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was wide awake as well. It had been a nightmare again and he hated admitting his weakness against them. He had briefly considered sleeping aids but Sakura had warned him against getting addicted.

"'Count sheep," Sai had offered one day and Sasuke, despite his better judgment, tried that as well. It had not worked and he was back to this, staring at the ceiling, trying to relax a bit so that he could at least rest. Though he usually could not get back to sleep when a nightmare woke him up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akihiko was all bundled up in a cocoon of blankets and pillows, sleeping soundly and dreaming of that cute girl at the market place whose mother owned the fabric store. They were on a date in his dream and when she went to kiss his cheek, Kenji's tags exploded, ruining the date.

"…Idiot…" he mumbled with a frown in his sleep.

His father was at the door of his room, shaking his head in amusement, before closing the door and returning to his guest and cousin, who had come by for a visit. Inoichi was around a lot more now that he was not heading the T and I division. He looked less haunted as well.

"Was he asleep?" Inoichi asked.

Akihiko's father nodded. "He has been training hard."

"I thought Hatake was gone."

"Apparently Haruno, the Godaime's apprentice has taken him under her wing. Hatake's old Team 7 is in charge of his new Team 5."

"What are you two doing still up! It's two in the morning," Akihiko's mother said, getting home from her shift at the hospital.

"Just waiting for you," her husband said.

"I was keeping him company," Inoichi replied.

"Akihiko?" the kunoichi asked.

"Asleep."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya was up and scribbling on a scroll relentlessly.

A new idea had seized him and the Sanin knew it would make a very good book.

It did not matter how late it was, he just had to write everything down.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade had lost her sleep the moment she became Hokage. No matter what most people thought, going through mountains of reports and paperwork, sending people to their deaths literally or figuratively, was not an easy or nice job. In her opinion, being a Hokage was not an honour, but a death sentence. Or perhaps that's how she always viewed this position. After all she had met most of the Hokage's and none of them died of old age really. So when Shizune came again and found her drunk she merely shook her head and put Tsunade to her bed.

Even after all these years, Shizune was loyal to her uncle's lover and wanted to help the woman she idolized and thought of as her own family. But Tsunade was not making it any easier. The Jōnin kunoichi might have managed to enforce the 'no sake rule' during office hours but at her home, Tsunade would not be deprived of her vice. And Shizune was powerless to stop it and in a way allowed it as a drunken Tsunade somehow did not get any nightmares and actually slept through the night.

Shizune knew that something had happened lately, something that had somehow gave Tsunade a new headache. She knew that the Godaime had met with Jiraiya and Naruto and even a civilian in her office, but the subject of that discussion was a mystery to her. The ANBU that had been guarding the office had been sworn to secrecy and not even a rumour was about as to what they had discussed. Tsunade's apprentice and assistant though it odd but did not press for details. Instead, after making sure her idol was resting, went to the medicine cabinet she had filled with medicine to help with hangovers.

"Hm, I'll need more herbs again," Shizune realized and made a mental note to visit Harry's shop. Really, the herbalist was amazing and really helpful. Also he was prompt and did not simper as her last supplier used to do. Also, his herbs were fresh and of better quality.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi had been awake for twenty four hours now. The mission required it from him. That did not mean he would have slept even if he could. When away on missions he was usually too alert and highly strung to really sleep and not just fall into a trance like state he used when he wanted to rest his body but not let his guard down. Kakashi knew he would never be able to sleep well when outside Konoha's wall's. Also, wearing his mask and resting against a tree trunk three feet off the ground was not exactly the most comfortable spot. The ANBU sighed and tried to brave this even though in his mind he longed to be back in Harry's house and in bed with his lover. There was a rustling sound and his partner for this mission, Jackal, motioned him. Kakashi saw their target and gave a short nod. It was time for them to make their move.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was awake, up and staring at the mirror.

It had been a while since the last time he had had a nightmare, especially one that made him so violently sick. The green eyed wizard attributed this to all the stress he had been having lately. First Kakashi was sent on a mission, then he was asked to the Hokage's office and now, the anniversary of the battle against Voldemort was approaching. Harry's nightmare had been about Voldemort after all those years. It had shaken him rather badly and the views of the bodies of all his friends and people he knew. Fred's body taunted him. The bodies of Tonks and Lupin. Snape's eyes going blank.

Harry splashed water over his face again and stared at his reflection.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight," Harry muttered to himself. He decided to just busy himself with something.

It was luck that he passed by Teddy's bedroom and met with his godson coming out looking distraught.

"Teddy?"

"Harry?"

"What are you doing up?"

The ten year old stared at his feet, shuffling them uncomfortably.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate?" Harry asked, deciding not to press the boy. "Put something on, it's still chilly so early in the morning."

Teddy nodded and the two met again in the kitchen. Godfather and godson were quiet for awhile, just sipping their drink and watching the sunrise through the window.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"I miss them."

The green eyed wizard sighed. "I miss them too Teddy."

"Why?" Teddy asked. "Couldn't mum or dad have stayed behind? Now I have none."

Harry stood and knelt by Teddy's side, drawing the child into a hug. "I don't know, love. I honestly don't know why things happened like this."

Teddy leaned into his godfather and hugged the man tighter.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look a fright," Kurenai said.

Harry glared at her. "Good morning to you too."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes as she and Isamu made themselves comfortable in Harry's shop.

"You opened rather early today," Kurenai told him.

"Hm, got up early this morning," Harry replied.

"Are those bags under your eyes?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Can't you let this go?"

"It's not idle curiosity I feel, Harry. I'm genuinely worried for you. Is it because Kakashi is on a mission?"

The wizard shook his head. "That's the last thing I was worried about," he admitted with a tired sigh. "Shall I make tea for both of us?"

"Please."

The door opened just then and Shizune walked in. she was startled to see Kurenai there.

The two women knew each other as they were both Jōnin and often met at the Hokage's office.

"Shizune?" Harry asked. "Good morning. Back for more herbs?"

The Hokage's assistant smiled. "I'm afraid so."

"The usual?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'm out of peppermint and fennel but I still have some willow bark and I'm low on ginger," Shizune told him and the man nodded.

"I'll get right on it," Harry told her.

"Kurenai, you brought Isamu?" Shizune asked next. "I have not seen him since the hospital released you two."

"Want to hold him?" Kurenai offered and the medic Nin smiled.

"Shizune," Harry asked. "Are you in a hurry?"

The kunoichi blinked. "Not really."

"Do you like tea?" Harry asked.

"Don't forget the cookies," the genjutsu specialist reminded Harry.

"Like I could," the wizard grumbled without any real ire.

"You know each other?" Shizune asked Kurenai.

"We are friends," the kunoichi with the red eyes told the other woman.

"What she means," Harry said returning with three cups, a tea kettle and cookies, "Is that I'm her slave."

Kurenai scoffed. "Hardly."

"Really," Harry insisted. "She just comes here because my treats are better than those her favourite tea house makes."

Shizune grinned as the two friends started to bicker.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was considering using the mirror and contacting Hermione. He felt that he needed to speak to someone familiar, someone he would not need to watch his words around, but even as he did this, something held him back.

"Will you do this or not?" Teddy asked.

Harry blinked and looked at the ten year old. Teddy was ready for bed. It had been a difficult day for both of them. Harry had to deal with the shop, the translation he had promised the Godaime. Thankfully now that Kakashi was not around he could use magic to straighten out the house.

"I was thinking about it," Harry admitted. "But I cannot rely on them every time I second guess myself. And anyway. I live here and now, they are in another world entirely." Harry put the mirror down and turned to Teddy. "How about we both go to bed, hm?"

Teddy only nodded. "Are you sure? It has been weeks since you talked to them."

"I'm sure," Harry replied. What he wanted help with was not something his friends could solve magically, it was not something Harry himself could solve magically. But he did not want to alert Teddy as to his troubles. It had been years since the boy had seen him anguishing over nightmares and Harry did not wish to worry Teddy so he kept silent and ignored it. After all, Harry's nightmares always passed eventually. He would brave them until they ran their circle again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha looked the same when Kakashi returned in the middle of the night dressed in his ANBU uniform. The smell of blood and death clung to him. He and Jackal had to report to ANBU headquarters first. That took two hours and by the time he finished with his report dawn was peeking over the horizon. The silver haired man did not even think about getting back to his own apartment. There was nothing there. There was light on in the kitchen and that briefly gave him pause. But then the door opened and Harry poked his head out.

"I know you are out there. Come out whoever you are."

Kakashi stepped out from the tree he had been perched on.

"Kakashi?"

The Jōnin gave a short nod.

"Come in," Harry told him.

Kakashi moved mechanically, passing by Harry the wizard smelled the blood and his breath caught.

"Damn. You … are you okay? You look a fright!"

"Not mine," the ANBU known as Hound responded.

Harry with a terse nod tugged him up the stairs and with little resistance got him in the shower. Seeing him undress and being like this reminded Harry of his days after Sirius had died. He had been like a puppet with the strings cut those days. He had also never seen Kakashi this listless before. And when he got under the spray of the shower and all the blood washed out of his body, Harry shuddered. Something had been seriously wrong with his lover's mission. Mindful of the bone white mask over the heap of bloodied clothes. He scooped those up and headed for the laundry room. While normally nothing could be done, Harry had a potion soak that could take care of the mess.

When he returned Kakashi was in the same spot that he had left him.

Making up his mind, Harry stripped and joined him under the shower. When that did not get a reaction out of the silver haired man, Harry started washing his lover's hair. Blood was caked in the strands but Harry ignored and went about his task. When he made to reach for the sponge, then Kakashi caught his wrist.

"Kakashi?" the wizard asked in a low voice.

Mismatched eyes blinked and focused a bit more.

"Sorry, I'll do this by myself," the Jōnin said.

Harry bit his lower lip. "I don't mind you know."

"Not even about the blood?" Kakashi said, his voice hoarse.

"Especially about the blood. It's truly not yours?"

"No."

"Good. I had been worried about that."

Kakashi sighed and pulled Harry into his arms. "Please, don't ask about the mission."

"Okay."

Kakashi sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I hated this mission," he muttered against the wet skin.

Harry just stood there, carefully running his hands through his lover's wet hair.

"The mission is over now," Harry told him.

"I know."

"Come on, lets get you cleaned and then you can sleep."

Kakashi made no fuss and in ten minutes he was much cleaner and ready for bed. Harry climbed on the bed after him and pulled Kakashi close as well.

"Why were you up so early… late…"

Harry sighed. "A few things happened while you were gone, nothing we cannot talk about in the morning."

Kakashi had already closed his eyes and he nodded.

The wizard watched as the shinobi relaxed in his arms. There still was tension on his face and body and even though he fell into a deep sleep easily, Harry could tell it was anything but restful.

Teddy woke up that morning and a new, though familiar scent caught his nose. And it was coming from Harry's room, even though he also smelled breakfast coming from the kitchen. The ten year old boy followed the scent of food and sure enough Harry was up and making breakfast.

"Harry?"

"Good morning Teddy."

"Good morning," the Genin replied. "I… is Kakashi back?"

"Yes," Harry replied as he flipped an omelette. "Your senses are getting stronger?"

"Full moon is…"

"In two days, I remember," the green eyed wizard replied. "Take a seat. You need to be well fed. Are you sparring with Sasuke again?"

Teddy nodded, a bit of his familiar enthusiasm back on his face. "We are. He said he would teach me to spar on water today. He says I might need to know how and the added weight of the sword should make things difficult." The ten year old made a face. "Things are already difficult. No, Harry. Is Kakashi fine? You look troubled."

"He's back in one piece," Harry offered. "Just needs to rest a bit, I think." And get his mind back together, the wizard thought but did not add. "I'm also worried about the meeting with the Godaime."

Teddy shifted in his chair. His godfather had mentioned that the Obliviate on Naruto had failed. The blond, blue eyed shinobi had not behaved any different towards Teddy, but he did ruffle his hair like he used to back in Ishigakure those days they had been trapped there. He also knew about the talk Harry had had with Tsunade in her office as well as the fact that Kakashi knew Harry was also Jade. Saying that Teddy did not worry about his godfather would be a big lie. He worried and Harry knew this and tried to keep an upbeat attitude.

"Hm, what about the Hokage?"

"Kakashi!" Teddy exclaimed. He was up and hugging the tall man around the waist as soon as the silver haired shinobi crossed the threshold to the kitchen.

Harry saw the way Kakashi tensed at the contact at first but then his body relaxed a bit and the man actually hugged the kid back.

"Hello midget!" he grinned at Teddy.

The boy gasped. "I'm not a midget! In fact I'm getting taller!"

"So you say," Kakashi said, his lips quirking at the indignation on Teddy's face.

Then the happy smile fell off the kids face. "I'm happy you are back." Then the smile was on. "Harry! Your boyfriend looks too skinny. I bet he just ate ration bars and soldier pills."

"Then I better feed you both, hm?" Harry asked. "Sit down. The omelettes are done and the bacon is getting there."

Kakashi grabbed a seat. He still felt off kilter but Teddy and Harry pretended not to notice, something he really appreciated. Godson and godfather started chatting about inane things, just making sure there was never a quiet moment. He was included of course.

"Will you be training us today?" Teddy asked the Jōnin.

"I have to report to the Hokage's office," Kakashi replied.

Teddy and Harry shared a look.

"I will escort you there, if you don't mind. I have business with the Godaime," Harry told his lover.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"That's a loaded question," Harry admitted.

"I better go," Teddy declared. "Sasuke's expecting me."

Harry saw his godson's plate was empty and nodded. "Have fun."

Teddy gave him a quick hug and with a wave in Kakashi's direction he ran out of the kitchen and then the house.

"Harry?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it all happened like this," Harry said and started telling Kakashi what had happened while he was away.


	16. Pledges and Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Just when I think I have you all figured out…?" Kakashi shook his head.

Harry shifted a bit at the memory of those words. After eating with his godson and his lover he had gone to get dressed and Kakashi followed. They had a discussion they had to make and at the same time they could not keep the Godaime waiting. Kakashi heard Harry telling him the things he had told Tsunade and had generally been discussed in the Hokage's office. The silver haired Jōnin kept giving his lover appraising looks.

"Still trusting me?" Harry asked, feeling unsure of himself.

"Shinobi are supposed to look past appearances, to look underneath the underneath, be sly, cunning and able to stab anyone in the back," Kakashi told Harry. "You are all of the above, save the last bit. Though, I think that given the right motives even you would crumble."

Harry recalled the dungeons at Malfoy's house. Hermione screaming as Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her. He recalled Hogwarts being damaged, burned, his classmates and peers that died. He had done nothing then. It took an ultimatum from Voldemort himself to act and even then it was not because the corrupted wizard had demanded it but because it needed to happen so that the Horcrux Harry had carried would die. Harry's resolve had gotten tougher since he and Teddy had fallen into these lands. Not many things could sway Harry. Teddy being in danger, as Kakashi hinted, could possibly be one of them, but the green eyed wizard was determined to prevent that from happening.

"I don't waver that easily," Harry responded.

Kakashi considered him. "Okay, that vow you mentioned, what is it?"

"Hm, pledge more like it, less binding and with less repercussions when broken. How about I explain this only once?" Harry offered. "I will explain when we reach the Godaime."

"May I?" the Jōnin asked, offering his own fast way of transportation.

"If we must," Harry said with a long sigh. The raven haired wizard preferred Apparation, but that was not a skill he wanted to betray to the shinobi even though he trusted Kakashi. He generally was not going to tell them everything. He had found out from a young age that hiding aces and assets was only a bonus for him when things got tough. Besides, a little mystery never hurt anyone.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The office was sealed off, the Anbu guards gone. Shizune was away on an errand. These were the perfect conditions for privacy in the Hokage's office and the Godaime took advantage of all means to achieve this. Only herself, Potter and his ward, Hatake, Jiraiya and Naruto were in the room and for her no one else needed to know either. Currently Tsunade was reading the text Harry had brought her. The Toad Sanin was reading over her shoulder and for once he truly was eyeing the script and not even peeking to see his team-mate's bust. Naruto and Kakashi were waiting for the two older people in the room to finish before they could read it as well. When Tsunade finally finished she gave it to Kakashi to pore over.

"That's much more complex than I thought it would be," Jiraiya commented while the other two people familiar with the art of sealing in the room nodded along. "Are you sure the brat can do it?"

Teddy glared at Jiraiya. "It's not exactly an Unbreakable Vow. You cannot mess up a pledge as simple as this one," the ten year old huffed.

Harry grinned. "Basically it covers your concerns," the green eyed wizard told Tsunade. "We hold arms, I say the words, you accept them, Teddy acts as a witness, along with the other three, which validates the need for witnesses and the pledge is in effect."

"Are you sure it won't work on my people?" the Slug princess asked. There were so many things this could be used for, from ensuring the loyalty of shinobi or the grabby Elders and Danzo. Not to mention how it could be used when dealing with shinobi from other nations. At her words Kakashi was a bit alarmed. While he was a genius strategist like the Nara clan he had enough of a strategic mind to be alarmed by the thoughts that he knew were passing around in Tsunade's mind, that had to be passing through. The silver haired Jonin was glad it was her and not Sarutobi wearing that big hat; Sarutobi had been way more manipulative.

"Yes," Harry stated. He had seen the way her eyes glazed over as her mind thought of the possibilities and he was glad he had already made her agree not to make him shinobi. Being the only trained wizard (Teddy was still too young and technically did not have formal training with his magic) was a great burden.

"Let's get this over with," the Godaime said. She really wanted to have at least one peaceful night of sleep and this would erase some of her fears.

When Potter took the pledge it was in an almost ritualistic way. They faced each other with Teddy Lupin holding a palm over their joined hands and waving a stick over them, a stick with a glowing tip at that, while Potter spoke in a language she did not understand at first before he switched. "I swear fealty to the Godaime of Konoha, my intentions of pure intent and willingness to help, not harm the citizens of Konoha with malice," Harry stated. The glow from the stick strengthened at Tsunade's next words. "I accept," she voiced. "So mote it be," Teddy announced and muttered something in that foreign language.

Tsunade felt the warmth pass inside her and she shuddered.

Harry saw this. "It worked," he said and they unclasped their hands. Then Teddy pocketed his wand.

"Just like this?" Tsunade said.

The wizard nodded.

"Seemed awfully simple," Jiraiya commented. "Both the vow and the ritual."

"Pledge," Harry said. "And of course it was generic. You could have a coup or a traitor in your midst and I would not like to have to obey every Hokage and protect every Konoha citizen from me, even missing Nin."

"That makes sense," Naruto said. At the incredulous look he got from Tsunade and Jiraiya he blushed. "What? I'm not that dumb!"

Harry smiled at the scene as the two Sanin's and the blond got into an argument. Teddy pressed close to Harry.

"Are we done?" the metamorphmagus asked.

"We are," Harry confirmed.

"So, time for our questions to be answered?" Jiraiya asked.

"Not everything," Tsunade maintained.

Harry conceded and took a seat. The questions the Godaime had wanted to ask were generic. Did he have skills with only offensive training or was he a healer to, to which the answer was that Harry, was a fighter and could mend little things if he had to but he was not able to do much.

"And your Jutsu?" Naruto asked. "Those were so cool!"

"They fall under the label of bloodline limit," Harry replied, shaking his head at the way the blonde's face fell.

"And it takes years of training to reach a level where your body has enough energy," Teddy said, purposely not using the word 'magic' in his sentence, "to cast these."

"Five years at least," Harry confirmed.

"But that fire was soooo cool!" Naruto sighed.

Jiraiya nodded. "It laid waste to a large area of the battlefield."

"Fiend fire," Harry said, "Is not easy. It really is living fire, with a mind of its own. Trying to cast the spell is easy, control it so it does not turn against the caster and consume everything… that's another matter entirely." His voice was grave and the shinobi nodded.

"That's not useful in battle, too much possibility it could turn on your allies," Kakashi mused.

Harry nodded.

"Heavy stuff," Naruto sighed.

"What about the snakes?" Jiraiya asked.

"Bloodline limit," Harry said.

"Summoning them or speaking to them?" Jiraiya said.

Harry smiled. "Both."

"I can't speak to them," Teddy pouted.

"Good," Harry said. "Some of them have a quite the mouth. Also, the last thing I need is you having an accomplice when you try your hand at mischief."

"Me?" Teddy gave his godfather a doe like look.

Tsunade felt the urge to coo and promptly stifled it and glared at the child.

"That's so not fair!" Naruto bemoaned. "He's got 'The Pout!"

Harry nodded. "He does."

Teddy stuck his tongue out at them and for once Tsunade did not smack someone for insubordination.

"Hey!" Naruto standing a bit straighter. He pointed a finger at Teddy. "Aren't you supposed to have blue hair?"

Harry and Teddy shared a look. Then the kid shrugged and with a sigh the adult wizard said: "Finite!"

The glamour fell around Teddy and his blue hair flashed the room.

"Like this?" the metamorphmagus asked, enjoying how Naruto's jaw dropped.

"Looks like henge to me," Jiraiya said.

"Or low level cosmetic genjutsu," Tsunade added.

Teddy's hair flashed red, then lengthened, turned black, his eyes green and his nose resembled the pug snout Tonks used to do. That earned chuckles from Naruto while the older shinobi gasped.

"Not a genjutsu," Harry said. "He's a morpher of a sort, just like his mother. He can change his body. Hair and eye colour, skin colour…"

As if on cue Teddy turned his skin blue then pink.

"… Noses size and shape," Harry continued. "Height and weight too now that he's a bit older. He cannot change gender like this but pretty much everything from his body; from hair to nails is fair game."

"Wow! Way cooler than talking to snakes!" Naruto declared. Teddy preened.

"The possibilities…" Tsunade mused.

Harry shook his head. "He's still untrained. He cannot hold disguises for long, the hair changes according to his emotions still. That's why he is behind a gl…genjutsu," the wizard exclaimed. "And why it is going back on now," he told Teddy who pouted but nodded for his godfather to go ahead anyway. "When Morphers go through puberty it settles a bit," Harry went on to say. "Teddy's too young yet."

Tsunade nodded, accepting this. Kakashi was still eyeing Teddy's deceptively brown hair though while the Godaime asked Harry about his trips through the lands before he joined Konoha with half an ear. The subject of the lands Harry came from or the powers that created Kyuubi were not mentioned throughout the meeting. After an hour it was over.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Teddy and Kakashi exited the Hokage's tower along with Naruto. The blond was much more open around Harry now. Essentially the demon vessel understood why Harry stole his memories away. A small part of him was apprehensive of the green eyed man. Uzumaki recalled the words the Nine Tailed demon whispered to him, telling stories about its creation and of the other beasts. For Harry to belong in a world of people strong enough to create demons, that made him strong in Naruto's book in a way that meant never to cross the man. Sure, he looked nice, treated Naruto fairly and was a great cook, but he was also Jade, and for that persona Naruto felt respect and fear.

"So, I better go," Naruto told the Jōnin and the civilian.

"Neh? Naruto?" Harry asked.

The blond cocked his head to the side.

"I hear you are a master prankster," the wizard said.

Teddy started giggling. The ten year old had wondered when his godfather would make his move against the Toad Sanin. On the other hand the wizard's lover did not shared Teddy's good mood; instead, Kakashi gave Harry a horrified look. The silver haired shinobi recalled too well the hell Naruto could raise when he wanted to. The blond was a prankster that could turn Konoha on its head should he wish to and he had proven this repeatedly when growing up. He felt that Harry was poking at a sleeping dragon or fox as was the case. The way those blue eyes lit up at the prospect of mischief… Kakashi shuddered.

"I'm the man to come to when you want to play a prank in Konoha," Naruto confirmed.

"Well, I have a plan, a target and plenty of skill," Harry told the demon vessel. A mischievous look that could match Naruto's devious one blossomed on the wizard's face. "I just need accomplices and witnesses."

Naruto started cackling, much to Kakashi's horror. The people around them stopped and stared. Teddy in fact was eyeing the blond shinobi with big, wide eyes.

"Harry?" he asked his godfather but the green eyed man had a 'Slytherin' look on his face.

Right then Jiraiya exited the building, from the window and not the door, as he usually did. Seeing the group of four together he could not help himself; he decided to join them. Catching sight of the man Harry walked over to Naruto, threw an arm over the blonde's shoulder. Seeing them so chummy made Jiraiya freeze up. Seeing Harry lean closer to Naruto and whispering something in said shinobi's ear in a low voice was no reason to be alarmed. But when both Naruto and Harry turned to see Jiraiya, smile politely at the man and then went back to whispering to each other, the Toad Sanin knew he needed to be alarmed, Kakashi and Teddy certainly were.

"Naruto? Brat? Why are you smiling?" Jiraiya demanded of the blond. "Potter! What did you just say to him?"

"Nothing to worry yourself over," Harry replied innocently.

A giggle, albeit an evil one, escaped Naruto. "Really Ero-jiji," the youth said. Then he smiled, that foxy smile that sent shivers through the bravest souls. That same smile was mirrored on Potter's face. It was then Jiraiya decided that yes, he ought to be alarmed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmph, Harry…"

The wizard ignored his name being called, dead set to jumping Kakashi's hair with a brush and a perfectly capable to tame Potter hair conditioner. The Jōnin pushed him a back bit and Harry gave an exasperated sigh. Settling back on his side of the tub he let Kakashi stretch his legs a bit and pose the question the silver haired shinobi had been dying to ask all week.

"What did you and Naruto do to Jiraiya?" the last Hatake asked.

Harry smiled, after a week of dodging the question or choosing to play the Sphinx, decided to give his lover an insight to his plan. "What do you think?"

"That the way you just whispered something to Naruto and in under a second you had a plan should be an S class crime," Kakashi stated. "Naruto is bad enough without an accomplice. Not that he pranks people now that he's a full fledged shinobi as much as he did when he was an Academy brat or a genin… Still, what did you whisper to him that day? I swear I saw Jiraiya shivering this morning. He was looking over his shoulder and muttering to himself." "That was never a good sign."

"Let me do your hair first?"

Kakashi snorted. "I want answers Harry." He really was curious as to why the Toad Sanin kept being jumpy, double checking his food and drinks just in case anything was inside and many other things to show he was on alert trying to prevent getting embarrassed.

Flashback …

He had been walking down the street, passing the bookstore that sold Icha Icha books and for once Hatake Kakashi was not salivating over the little orange book. If anything he found that having sex regularly made the books seem rather dull and boring and while Harry allowed a great many things he insisted that Kakashi never read those books around Teddy and his impressionable team mates. The way he managed to bribe Kakashi into this had made the Jōnin walk with a limp (that's how tired his pelvic bone had been) for days. Still, a peek never hurt, just out of curiosity but as he walked towards the store the author of the smut books walked down the street. It was the third day after that morning when Harry and Naruto had managed to freak the Sanin out with their suspicious whispering back and forth and the Toad Sanin looked a fright. He was jumpy, kept looking over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone was following him. Kakashi could only stare as the man walked like a crab, muttering to himself. He passed by Kakashi too busy being paranoid to notice anything else.

… End of flashback 

"That…" Harry smiled. "I just told Naruto that he should whisper or pretend to whisper and smile like the best prank of his life unfolded."

"So you were not saying anything? You were not planning to take over the word? Make me your sex slave? Create your own harem?"

Harry laughed. "Take over the world? No, too much paper work. Plus I'm not crazy enough to be a dictator and I have a feeling Naruto would try to overthrow me if I touched Konoha. And as for making you my sex slave…"

The wizard expertly moved his limbs, seeking out Kakashi's erection under the bubbly water and when he elicited a small, pleased moan from the man he smirked.

"I think that you already are my sex slave of a fashion," the raven haired man stated somewhat cockily. "And harem? Too big a headache."

"Hm," Kakashi sighed a bit with relief when Harry stopped teasing him, sex had not been the reason for their joined bath time, perhaps later. "So you bluffed."

"I bluffed," Harry admitted.

The Hatake realized something then. "There really is no big plan is there? No slugs in his shoes, no sleeping poisons in his sake or itching powder in his clothes or anything at all."

"Nope," the wizard confirmed with a grin.

"You just want him to believe he will be pranked," Kakashi said. "You are leading him on, making him a paranoid mess and watching him make a fool of himself just by laughing evil at him."

"Yes."

"And you involved Naruto just because of his reputation."

"Just say it; you know you want to…"

The Sharingan wielding Hatake blinked once, then once more before he burst into laughter. Harry sat there and stared, enjoying his lover's mirth and the sound of Kakashi's laughter for as long as it lasted. The man slowly trailed off into chuckles.

"That was truly…"

"Ingenious? Evil? Genius?" Harry nominated.

"All of the above," Kakashi added. "Masterfully played."

"Why, thank you kind sir," the wizard replied.

Kakashi shook his head. "I hope I never make you angry enough to prank me," he wistfully said. "Truly prank me. Unlike the merry chase you lead Jiraiya onto. That was a bit lazy of you, to be honest but masterful just the same." He did not want Harry's ingenuity focused on him unless it involved more adventurous sex with the raven haired man and the shinobi then told this to Harry, making the green eyed wizard laugh.

"Thank you," Harry said. "And you don't really want to put effort into this," he warned Kakashi.

The Jōnin chose to believe him.

"Hm, let me try taming the monster?"

"Love," Kakashi said while nodding his chin at the items Harry held, "Those products work on Potter hair, Hatake hair is way more wilder."

Harry considered his lover's hair once more before giving up. "I don't like losing battles."

"Well…" it was Kakashi's turn to be devious. "Come here, you deserve a prize for at least trying."

The wizard smirked and slid closer. "A kiss?" he hoped.

"And a massage."

"You are a god."

An arrogant smirk appeared on Kakashi's face. "So you keep telling me."

Harry rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his face. All was well between the two of them and he was grateful for that.


	17. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step in Harry and Kakashi's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hatake Kakashi was back to being the instructor for Team 5. His cute students seemed overjoyed. That lasted all of the five minutes it took for the Jōnin to smile at them behind his mask, thank them for their concern and order them to run a hundred laps. Then three sets of eyes glared at him. Team 7 was also there. Naruto had stated that he wanted to keep hanging around the kids. Sakura had found a sort of apprentice in Akihiko though Kakashi was often of the opinion that the Yamanaka should be working under Ibiki. Sasuke remained as a surprise with how he continued being available for spars for at least one of the members of Team 5. It seemed the Uchiha had a soft spot for the ten year old and Kakashi had fun teasing him when he was sure the Sharingan user was least likely to attack him.

"I love the mini glares," Sakura admitted.

"Get your own genin team then," Kakashi shot at her.

"Not a Jōnin yet," the pink haired kunoichi pointed at herself.

"We are," Naruto boasted on his and Sasuke's behalf.

"No one in their right minds would give you two teams," Sakura huffed.

Kakashi scratched his chin. "I don't know…They kept giving me teams…"

Team 7 shuddered.

"Okay, point taken," Naruto decided. "You were a bit of a lousy sensei with us."

"Yet somehow you are all great ninjas," Kakashi said.

"And somehow we all studied under one of the three Sanin," Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi shot him a glare with his one eye. "It would not hurt you to be kind. And if you don't like me as a sensei so much then stop using the techniques you learned from me."

Sasuke actually rolled his eyes, a testament to how much more laid back he was than compared to the past.

"Anyway," Naruto spoke up, getting all attention to him, intending to keep Sasuke from tackling their former sensei. "I don't think I can have a team. Rokudaime is training here."

"Also you are in Suna most of the time," Sakura reminded him.

"Minato was not a Hokage when he first took me as an apprentice," Kakashi commented.

"Six year old genius," Naruto pointed at him.

"True," Kakashi grinned behind his mask.

"Speaking of Suna," Sakura cut in. "How is Gaara? When are you going back?" she asked the blond of their group.

Naruto pouted thinking of the red haired Kazekage and how much he missed Gaara. "Soon I hope," he admitted. "We use hawks to talk and he is rather antsy. If I don't go down there then he is bound to come over and Temari is going to be so angry… she and Kankuro hate being left to deal with the paperwork."

"Not everyone can use an army of Shadow Clones," Sasuke told the blond, eyes averted from the group as he saw the young genin pass them by.

Naruto scratched his head and laughed. "I forget."

"Idiot," the Uchiha muttered, without any malice. Then he and Uzumaki were arguing again much to Sakura's exasperation.

Kakashi let them, happy to see them behave like twelve year olds again and he told them so, making the trio turn their pent up hostility on him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a full day of working out, his current and former genin teams somehow cajoled him into buying lunch for all six of them.

"Fine," Kakashi had agreed. "But no ramen," he stipulated, ignoring Naruto's spluttering and protests and cries of 'You can't do that!'

"Agreed!" the other five said.

"Traitor," Naruto accused Kenji. Still he followed the group to one of the Akimichi restaurants and ate the grilled meat they ordered with as much gusto as when he devoured bowls of ramen. The group was loud and jolly. There was a lot of teasing between the younger ones. Kakashi was not bad either. He kept distracting them so they would not see his face and for once he had an ally in this. Teddy was more than happy to create distractions and by the time the others realized what he was doing the silver haired Jōnin had eaten and drunk all he wanted and was content to sit back and watch as Kenji and Naruto bickered over a chop, Naruto losing when the Aburame used his bugs to temporarily immobilize the blond and make a move for the meat only to see Sakura had snagged it. Neither male tried to protest or say anything, cowered by the power they knew lay behind her fists.

"Wimps," Akihiko accused.

"Self preservation," Naruto replied.

"See?" Sasuke smirked. "You did get smarter."

The blond demon vessel stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha.

"Hey, it just came to me," Sakura said as she finished swallowing her bite. "The Chunin exams are soon."

The genin perked up.

"Suna is hosting them," Naruto voice knowingly.

"Are you entering the runts?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, enjoying the sounds of protest at the name calling from said runts.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Don't call my runts, runts Sasuke," he teased, earning the glares of the three genin. He loved riling them up. "But no. they are good, and you three don't get all cocky, good enough for genin, yes. The teamwork is excellent, but going up against other genin, older, more experienced or strength oriented…" he shook his head. "Perhaps during the next exam or even next year."

"I would not be able to enter," Teddy pouted.

Kenji gave him a one armed hug. "Harry still being protective?"

The metamorphmagus nodded.

"He's right to be," was Akihiko's opinion. "I'm not confident that we could pass the exam. We are not yet at Chunin level. Should we survive the exams I doubt the Hokage would promote us! It's too soon."

Kenji pouted but did not deny his team-mate's words.

"Well, as long as there isn't an invasion, Chunin Exams are not all that dangerous," Naruto said.

"As long as the other genin are sane…" Sasuke added.

Naruto nodded. "He should know about crazy people," he said sagely.

Sasuke cuffed the blond over the head, making Naruto protest.

"Settle down," Kakashi told them, raising his voice a bit. "Let's not get thrown out of here?"

Naruto and Sasuke settled a bit and the meal resumed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was finished doing laundry when he realized that there were clothes belonging to three people in the pile. It was late, Teddy was in front of the fireplace, reading 'Hogwarts:AHistory' and Kakashi was finishing up a report, mask free and dressed in loose pants and blouse and none of his ninja gear on him. The green eyed wizard cocked his head to the side. The sight was not foreign to him, on the contrary really. Whenever he turned around he stumbled into Kakashi. Last night the silver haired man had brought Harry his nightly cup of tea and before that he made breakfast every other day. The wizard kept staring at his lover when Kakashi felt the stare and looked up.

"Harry?" he asked. "Do you need any help?"

The raven haired man shook his head. "I'm just thinking."

Kakashi put his pen down and stood. Within moments he was next to Harry, their bodies close as the silver haired man leaned over Harry. He noted that the wizard responded to their closeness much like he himself did. Their bodies still desired each other even after the round of sex they had that morning. Kakashi was mentally making plans to seduce the green eyed man that night.

"Something's on your mind," Kakashi said. A small smirk appeared on his face. "And I don't just mean that you want to jump me."

Harry chuckled. "I do, want to jump you that is. What's this?" he held up an article of underclothing.

Kakashi peered at it and then snatched it from Harry's hands. "Um, my underwear."

"Exactly," Harry said.

"I don't follow."

The wizard shook his head. "When was the last time you went to your place?"

Kakashi considered it and actually drew a blank. "I have no ide… no, wait, that time I told that perverted author to leave you alone."

"No longer a fan of 'IchaIcha'?" Harry slyly asked.

The Jōnin shrugged. "It got boring, like you know all too well. But don't change the subject. What do you mean?" he paused for a beat. "Do you mind?"

"It's like you moved in," Harry said plainly.

"Oh. Is that a bad thing?"

"No!" the green eyed man insisted. "It just snuck up on me. I didn't even realize it! One day you are sneaking out of my bedroom window and then I get you making me breakfast two days ago, which by the way was very tasty." Harry shrugged. "Just realized it, that's all."

"Now that you say it," Kakashi mused, "You are not wrong, not wrong at all."

It had happened without him realizing it. First a change of clothes and a toothbrush, then a small part of his closet, his ANBU clothes, weapons and scrolls started turning up in Harry's house. Space was made in Harry's closets and drawers and bathroom and before he knew it he had practically moved in.

"I can take my things back," Kakashi told Harry.

"I don't want you to do that," Harry admitted. "If anything I like this intimacy. It's new and nice. It just surprised me how easily this happened."

Kakashi dropped the underwear and drew Harry in a hug. "So, the next step was taken for us," he decided. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all," the wizard said. "But we should do this properly," the green eyed man decided.

"Properly?"

Teddy tired of eavesdropping groaned. "He means to ask you to move in!" he finally yelled. "Man! You adults are impossible! Kakashi, are you moving in? Yes or no?"

"Yes," Kakashi replied, taken aback by the vehemence in the ten year old's voice and the brunt of his stare.

"Good," Teddy said. "Now go make up elsewhere, I have to finish reading this," he said bossily.

The adults shared a look. Then they ducked out of sight and only spoke when they were behind the door of their shared room.

"Quite bossy isn't he?" Kakashi told Harry.

The wizard chortled. "I don't know whether to applaud him or scold him for being such a bossy brat."

"Only when situation calls for it," Kakashi reminded the raven haired wizard.

Harry shook his head and leaned onto Kakashi. "About what Teddy said…? Are you sure? Do you really want this?"

Kakashi smiled and kissed his lover's lips. "Do you?"

The green eyed man kissed the Jōnin. "When are you moving in? Officially?"

"Hm, there are a few loose ends to tie up, like move the rest of the furniture and items, end the lease on the apartment…"

"How soon?"

"This weekend," Kakashi decided.

Harry jumped him and Kakashi barely managed to manoeuvre them both to the bed while Harry made wards rise to keep Teddy from invading their space.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto whined.

"Just keep sealing everything into the scrolls," Kakashi ordered. The blond pouted at this but Kakashi was busy fishing up money and mementoes from hiding places all over the room. Sakura was also there, helping Naruto along. Sasuke had decided to not be there, not liking all the hustle and mess.

"This place is a pigsty," Sakura muttered. "How on earth did you live in here?"

"I haven't? Not lately," Kakashi replied. "That's why it's in such a state," he defended his house. Oh! There it is!"

The pink haired kunoichi saw him recover a scroll and hug it to him. She shook her head and went about helping Naruto again. The three of them worked side by side for a while. Naruto had not stopped complaining but he had toned it down after Sakura threatened him with bodily harm.

"There aren't any pictures," the blond shinobi commented after a while.

"That's what you get when your family is full of shinobi," Kakashi commented. "They die young. Plus, it's a security risk. Why? Were you aiming to find dirty photos of Harry?" he slyly asked his students. Sakura blushed and spluttered.

"Nah!" Naruto waved the Jōnin's teasing off. "I'm into redheads as you very well know. I was just hoping to find one of you without a mask on."

"Idiot," Sakura scoffed, recovered from her earlier embarrassment. "Like he would leave those around."

Kakashi let them bicker for a while.

"Hey, why isn't Harry here?" Naruto demanded.

"He's busy at the shop," Kakashi replied.

"Couldn't you hire a genin team?" Sakura voiced.

"You're the only hellions I would let touch my things," Kakashi replied.

"That Uchiha is smart to get out of this," Naruto whispered to Sakura who nodded her agreement but the silver haired Hatake heard the comment.

"Sasuke? He's out training my genins," Kakashi told them, "Helping improve their aim. You think that's lucky?"

"You told the runts to use the bastard for target practice?" Naruto asked, dodging Sakura's fist at his language.

"If they catch him, he deserves it," Kakashi grinned.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was glad about the existence of storage scrolls. By the time he left the store much neater after the delivery of herbs from Snow and Suna, he had been dreading the return to his house. But to his relief everything was tidy. Kakashi had not added any new furniture, something that did not surprise Harry. He had been to his lover's house and his furniture had not been very comfortable. The few bits of kitchen equipment had been sold or given away, just like Kakashi said that he would do. Reaching the bedroom, 'their' bedroom now, Harry found out that his lover had used the space he had made. There were scrolls placed on the spaces on the bookcase Harry had freed and the only mess was a trail of clothes that led back down to the kitchen.

Intrigued and a bit amused Harry followed the trail. Kakashi was waiting for him, wearing only an apron to cover his lower extremities as he put the finishing touches on the meal he had prepared.

"What on earth?" Harry said, amused at the sight.

The Jōnin turned around and greeted him with a smile.

"If you say 'Honey, you're home' I'll turn around and leave," Harry threatened.

Kakashi laughed. "The whole set up is entirely for my benefit Harry."

"I assume Teddy is not here?"

"Sleepover with Kenji. As to the maid-shinobi thing…. you need to get some energy after the long day you had and keep up with me tonight because I plan to celebrate, all night long."

"Is it a requirement for the cook to be naked or can I get naked too?"

"The less the merrier," Kakashi replied.

As Harry started undressing his lover's grin got wider.


	18. Living Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Kakashi and Teddy under the same roof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Teddy stumbled into the kitchen. He was still yawning and practically asleep on his feet. They had learned water walking the previous day and after getting so drenched and worn out due to chakra use they had gotten the day off. Still, Teddy was not one to sleep for long hours.

"Up so early?" Kakashi asked.

Teddy smiled when he saw Harry and Kakashi were both in the kitchen drinking tea and nibbling on some pie his godfather had made. The sight was not a foreign one. It happened many times before Kakashi moved in with them and now it was a daily occurrence, he was living with them after all for the past three weeks. It was a novelty for the ten year old. It had been just he and Harry for years but now they were three. Teddy was still a bit unsure how to feel about this. Sure, he had played a role in making the two men take the step and live together but Kakashi was still in the dark about a great many things, like the truth about his and Harry's abilities, the full truth. They had to tiptoe around the subject with Harry as neither he nor Teddy were ready to come clean just yet. The other things Teddy was unsure about concerned how he was to treat Kakashi now. Sure, he respected the man and followed his orders as he was his team leader and at home he was bratty and lovable like usual but the metamorphmagus feared that he would do something wrong sooner or later and make Kakashi angry at him.

"It's too early to frown," Harry told Teddy as he stood. One ruffle of the messy hair the little Lupin sported and a reflexive protest and Teddy was shown to the table for breakfast, his doubts forgotten for now.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last person Kakashi had lived with and that was for a rather brief time had been Minato, right after he had discovered his father's dead body. That felt like a lifetime ago. Intellectually Kakashi knew that he was not doing anything different now that when he and Harry spent days upon days in a routine like this one. The thing that frightened him was the formality of this; they were truly sharing living space now. Kakashi knew he was not an easy person to live with. He was lazy even though he was a bit of a neat freak, he liked sleeping in late but being a ninja he had learned to be up at the smallest noise so he was usually up at dawn. And he was rather picky about what he ate since he often had to eat ration bars and soldier pills during missions. He was afraid that he would let his inner brat out sometime soon and drive Harry and Teddy (because the little boy went hand in hand with his godfather and was adorable on his own ) away. He did not have a great track record as far as keeping relationships with people went. Harry had noticed on day five that Kakashi acted more reserved now and had confronted the silver haired Jōnin about his new behaviour. Kakashi had been reluctant but he had admitted all his fears to Harry, who upon hearing them had started laughing.

"You are not alone," the wizard had then told his lover. "Teddy has similar fears. He did not tell them to me but I can tell, I have them too. It's a big deal only because the people around us make it a big deal. I swear Kurenai is my friend and I like her but she nags with the best of them. All that was missing when she visited us after you moved in was the banner and the fireworks and Asuma admitted to stopping her just in time."

Kakashi had snorted at that.

"Give it time, you'll see it won't be such a big deal soon," Harry had advised. "And I will try doing the same."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is it? Living with him?"

Akihiko was the first to pose the question to Teddy.

Teddy shrugged. "Cool, I guess. Why are you asking?"

"Well, isn't it weird?" Kenji spoke up.

Teddy shrugged again. All three members of Team 5 were gathered together at their usual dango stand. They were the only shinobi currently there and liked it that way as that scary kunoichi, Mitarashi Anko. "Nothing's really different really. He's there for meals but he was even before he moved in."

Immediately the other two perked up. They disregarded their previous curiosity in favour of one of the biggest mysteries in Konoha: what's under Hatake Kakashi's map? Teddy recognized the glint in their eyes.

"No," the ten year old said. He shook his head for good measure.

Kenji and Akihiko shared a look that had Teddy alarmed.

"Pretty please?" Kenji asked.

Akihiko was preparing to use his family techniques and Teddy barely had the time to dodge the Yamanaka mind technique and leave his stool and run for it. His two team-mates were at his heels, calling after him, begging him to answer. They made plenty of heads turn their way with their childish antics but they did not mind. Eventually the duo caught up with the younger member of their team and Teddy had to pay the price, getting tickled until he was crying tears of laughter. Afterwards, while he lay panting on the floor and Kenji and Akihiko were looking rather smug, he gave the older two a serious look.

"I really can't say," he told them. He had after all given his word.

"Don't sweat it," Kenji told Teddy. He flopped onto the ground next to the ten year old.

Akihiko joined them. "It would be unwise to say anyway," he added. "Our sensei has many enemies." He paused as if he was just thinking something. "You know, I would have worried about your godfather, but seeing him spar…"

"Harry is cool, right?" Kenji mused.

"He can protect himself," Teddy confirmed.

"That's what matters really," Akihiko said. "Say, are you free this weekend?"

"Why?" the wizard asked.

"I'm turning thirteen and mother wanted to have a small celebration, nothing big, just family really. You two are invited," the blond shinobi told his team-mates.

"We'll be there," Teddy and Kenji promised together.

Akihiko smiled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They collapsed on the bed, panting from all the exertion. For a while only the sound of their breathing was heard. Then they both started chuckling. Harry turned on his side and Kakashi copied him so they could be facing each other. The shinobi took in the scratches all over Harry's chest, the bruises that slowly formed around his neck.

''You'll be needing turtlenecks tomorrow,'' Kakashi commented.

''What is your fascination with my neck?'' the green eyed man asked. He was a bit annoyed that he would need cosmetic charms to cover the marks up, again. The one time he had forgotten them, Kurenai had been giggling at his expense, an experience Harry would not care to repeat.

''It's irresistible,'' Kakashi replied.

To demonstrate his point he covered the wizard's body with his own, pinned Harry's hands over his head and set about making one more mark on the skin. Harry shivered and wriggled but made no serious attempt to throw Kakashi off him. Instead a breathy moan escaped him and the Jōnin smirked.

"When did you say Teddy gets back?" Kakashi asked but Harry did not verbally answer, just kissed the man. The wizard, still sensitive from before was soon aroused again. The way Kakashi used his skilled hands to help along was making Harry moan appreciatively. His mouth was on Harry's skin again, nibbling on the skin and building up his lover's arousal. Carefully and tenderly he prepared the green eyed wizard, teasing and caring for the man. The noises of pleasure that came from the wizard's lips were the confirmation Kakashi needed before joining their bodies again.

"Merlin!" Harry gasped, grasping at Kakashi's arms as the shinobi slowly filled him.

"Mmm, one of these days," the silver haired man commented, voice ragged, "You will tell me who Merlin is."

A tired laugh escaped Harry. "Just move," he told his lover.

"What's the magic word Harry?" Kakashi teased.

The raven haired man gave him an incredulous look but Kakashi seemed completely serious. "You want me to beg? Really?"

The shinobi nodded. "The way you sound… I love your voice when you are like this, filled by me, so close yet so far, horny and angry, all because of me. Your voice gets rougher, deeper. Your eyes, I love it how they darken with lust and anger and the way you flush. The air feels like there's electricity running rampant, making my skin shiver. I can feel you trembling right now…"

"Your voice," Harry whispered.

"You want to hear me talk?" Kakashi's own voice dropped a bit. "How much do you like to hear my voice?"

"Love it," the wizard answered. "Now move or I'll make you rue the minute you decided to be a jerk."

Kakashi smirked and flexed his hips, drawing a hiss from his own mouth and a loud moan from his lover.

"Don't stop," Harry urged him.

The Jōnin started moving, slowly, steadily, making sure to keep Harry's throbbing member in the palm of his hand, pumping him just the right way.

"Yes!" Harry gasped and Kakashi grunted when the green eyed man pushed him closer.

"Like that?"

"Yes!"

Their grunts took over when words failed them and not long after they were collapsing against each other. It took much longer for them to recover. Harry, at some point must have dozed off, because next thing he knew he was waking up to Kakashi's embrace, covered with a sheet and having the Jōnin running his arms up and down his sore back.

"Hey," the Sharingan wielding man greeted. Harry noted two things; firstly Kakashi's voice was rough.

"Stop looking so smug," were Harry's first words.

"Can't help myself," the shinobi commented. "Are you in any pain?"

"Just a bit tender," Harry admitted after he gave it some thought. He still had a few potions to help him along so he was not worried. "Will you please stop grinning?"

Kakashi shook his head and kissed the raven haired wizard on the forehead. When he drew back, the civilian was no longer glaring, a soft smile on his face.

"I like having you here," Harry admitted after a while.

"I like being here."

"Good."

"Excellent. Now you can nap a bit more," Kakashi prompted.

"Okay," Harry replied and closed his green eyes.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai was seated across from Harry, in the green eyed wizard's shop, looking both smug and expectant. "You know, the Hokage was torn between scolding you for harassing one of her shinobi and congratulating you for tormenting Jiraiya," she told her civilian friend.

Harry blinked. Jiraiya had finally gotten a clue that Harry and Naruto had been just messing with him, and right when he was calm and unsuspecting, Harry had made his move, like a true Marauder. He had cast a spell on the Toad Sanin, said spell made the man unable to peep at women, consequently preventing him from writing anything at all. Whenever he tried to see a woman naked or in her underwear he would start loudly singing drinking songs or nursery rhymes, alerting the women to his presence. Jiraiya had ended up in the hospital with broken limbs and plenty of bruises, Tsunade had been there to taunt him and treat him. she had seen the flowers Harry had sent and the message the wizard had sent along, congratulating the Sanin on being reformed and informing him that for the next month he would be unable to have a dirty thought. The spell was rather complex, and invented by the Weasley twins back in school. Harry had had to contact George through the mirror to get exactly how this whole thing worked. The red head had laughed when he learned why Harry needed the spell and had been rather accommodating. The Sanin had tried, upon leaving the hospital, to get Harry to undo what he had done, but Kakashi had cut in, along with more than half of the female shinobi in Konoha and Harry had turned the man away. It had been quite funny, a bit over the top too, but generations of women had gotten back at the author of Icha Icha.

"How on earth did you hear?" Harry asked Kurenai. "I thought that with the baby and all you were out of the loop."

"Shinobi," the illusion mistress pointed at herself. "I get paid to gossip, sort of. Still, thank you."

"He peeped on you too? How come no one has castrated the guy yet?"

"He is a good shinobi," Kurenai mused. "But he had it coming. Asuma actually enjoyed it more than me. I think you're one of his favourite people now."

"Really? No more glares from Mister Mountain?"

"Harry, everyone's taller than you. Even Teddy's closing in and he's ten!"

"Yes well," Harry glared at her. "Change of subject please."

"Hm, I'm getting back on the payroll."

Harry blinked. "So soon? What of your son?"

"Not active duty," Kurenai reassured Harry. "I'll be teaching history in the Academy. I love Isamu, but I need a few hours away from him."

"Good plan," the wizard told her.

"So…"

"I know that look," Harry sighed. "You want to ask about Kakashi, don't you?"

Kurenai grinned. "Of course! Do you have any idea just how many people the two of you shocked? I would not be exaggerating by saying that you managed to surprise all the shinobi in Konoha. Sure, Asuma and I suspected but… "

"Kurenai! I'm not going to gossip with you!"

"Why not! I always thought Hatake was a bit of a prick, what with the attitude he had when he was younger and everything…"

"Kurenai!"

"Just saying!" the kunoichi muttered. "It's nice knowing he got his senses together and found you." She was a bit disappointed she had not needed to try matchmaking to bring those two together but she was honestly happy they had managed it on their own. That Kakashi had moved in with Harry was the biggest announcement that the Scarecrow cared.

"I found him first," Harry told her. "He just… chased me down after that."

"Kakashi? The guy who is too lazy to arrive on time got off his bum and …? Never mind, for your pretty eyes, he might have done it," Kurenai muttered. "And by eyes I mean bum."

Harry spluttered. "Kurenai!"

"Oh, give me a break! Just because I look…"

"Eyes to yourself, woman! Your husband might try and off me!"

"I would not let him, you're my buddy."

"Tell that to me when you find me in Shizune's tender mercy," Harry grumbled. "My tea's cold."

Kurenai perked up.

"You want more tea," Harry agreed and she nodded. "Coming right away, your highness."

"You're the best!"

"Still not sharing details," the wizard shot back and she pouted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Teddy said something today at practice," Kakashi mused. He was laid out on the couch and his head was in his lover's lap. Harry was playing with his hair.

"What was it?" the wizard asked.

"That you sparred with Sasuke again?" the silver haired shinobi hinted.

"Hmm."

"Who won?"

"Draw," Harry replied, a little pout on his face.

Kakashi kissed said pout away and then poked his lover's side a bit, watching Harry smile a bit. "You know that evaluation the Hokage wanted on your skills?"

Harry gave a short nod, not bothering to give a verbal response.

"Do you want to spar with me?" the silver haired Jōnin asked.

Harry's fingers stilled in his lover's hair. "Why?"

"Why me or why I want to do it period?"

"Both? I'm really curious to tell the truth." And he was. He wanted to see how good Harry was. And in a more practical level, he would like to know how strong his lover was. It would make his mind rest a bit to know that Harry was truly capable of, to know that should the unthinkable happen and his enemies managed to get close enough to Konoha and hurt this man, Harry would be able to fend them off or at least stall them.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "When would you like it? I do have a training area available."

Kakashi perked up. "Show me."

And Harry did; he showed his lover the training room that existed under the house. Kakashi was impressed by what he saw.

"Good enough for you?" Harry asked.

"In fact, I can't wait to try this," Kakashi told him.

"Right now?"

"Right now," the shinobi replied. "I could finish the evaluation as well. How fast can you get ready?"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One of Harry's legs swept out and connecting with Kakashi's ankles, throwing him off balance. With lightning fast reflexes honed by years of fighting for Konoha and his own life, Kakashi managed to twist and turn and avoided landing on his back, expertly dodging Harry's next attack.

Their weapons lay discarded a few feet away. Kakashi had insisted they started with swords, move to kunai or shuriken, whichever came into their grasp first. He did not dare use jutsu's in the enclosed space even though Harry assured him there was no danger. The wizard could not really admit he used spells and magic here to reassure the Jōnin. He trusted Kakashi, he truly did. But a small part of him kept him back. It was the part that knew how different magic and chakra could be. Chakra followed rules, magic broke them.

When the Jōnin was on his feet again he slammed one of his fists in Harry's left shoulder, making the wizard stagger back a bit. It was the opening Kakashi waited for; with a round housed kick he had Harry on his back.

Even on his back, Harry twisted his body away from Kakashi's reach and found his way onto his own two feet again, just in time to block one of the shinobi's roundhouse punches. His arm still throbbed from the last hit that had landed on him. It was good to know the Jōnin was not holding back or treating him like an idiot. He was also, seemingly, not scared to fight dirty against him, unlike Sasuke who always kept back. Harry was loving this. He punched Kakashi, catching the man in his torso but the Jōnin pulled back before Harry could follow with another hit.

Eventually the silver haired man got Harry with a well placed, roundhouse kick that sent the wizard sprawling as it caught him midriff. It had Harry grunting in slight pain from the hit; Kakashi finally victorious after their fifteen minute spar.

Green eyes met red and black and the two lovers grinned.

Kakashi joined Harry on the ground, kneeling beside him as the wizard sat up. "How are you?"

"Bruised," Harry told him.

"Your pride or your ribs?"

"My ribs," the wizard readily responded.

"Do you hurt a lot?"

"Nothing a bit of rest won't take care," he assured the shinobi.

"Good," Kakashi said and Harry found the breath knocked out of him for the second time, this time from the Jōnin kissing him hungrily. Soon, he also felt why. Apparently, Kakashi had been a bit aroused by all their rumbling and tumbling on the mats, not that Harry had not loved the bare-chested view of his lover, all sweaty, muscles rippling with each movement. Soon clothes were flying every which way, officially declaring the spar over and done for while the couple got busy with each other.


	19. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days that haunt their lives and dreams, days when they remember those lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"I hate October."

The admission made Kakashi turn his head and look at Teddy. They were alone in the house and Teddy had suggested they play a board game. Kakashi had accepted and they had played for a while till they got fed up and now they had been lying on their backs out on the patio, staring at the passing clouds.

"Why?" Kakashi asked. He privately hated October as well. It was the month that ruined his life; Minato had died that month, one of the deaths that had sent an adolescent Kakashi even further into depression and into ANBU corps for years. "You guys were not here when Kyuubi attacked," he eyed Teddy.

The blue haired wizard gave him a thoughtful look. "Kakashi, you know Harry was orphaned at a young age, like I was?"

"He mentioned his parents were killed," the silver haired Jōnin agreed. "This happened in October?"

"Yes, October thirty first to be exact. My grandma died in October, on the ninth. We ended up in this world in October the tenth. Also, when Harry was younger he got attacked by a troll on the anniversary of his parents' death."

"What's a troll?"

Teddy blinked. "Huge, green and smelly creature with a great stonking club. Also, Harry was eleven and shorter than I am now."

"I can do the maths," Kakashi told the boy. "So, October is not the best month."

"I guess. What's your worst month?"

"October as well," the older shinobi admitted.

"May I ask why?" Teddy inquired.

"Because I lost family as well," was the reply that had the ten year old hugging Kakashi who was content to just hold onto the boy, taking the comfort offered.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are not going to the festival?" Kurenai asked Harry.

The green eyed man shook his head. "I'm not in the mood this year." He had not been interested all that much even before he learned that Konoha celebrated the tenth of October day as the day Kyuubi got defeated, not when he learned from Kakashi that the blond boy had been tormented and hunted down by villagers on that very day, the day he had lost his father and mother and got turned into a living prison. Harry's lover had told the green eyed wizard that the ANBU had held watch on Naruto on the entire week just in case anyone attacked the poor boy. They had apparently learned after the first time a drunk civilian had tried to kill the boy at the tender age of three. Hearing that made Harry recall his own dark childhood, but he at least had only the Dursley's hating him. Even they had not come after him with a blade and the intent to kill. Teddy never liked the festival much, aside from the chance to eat food and goof around with Kenji, but he did that anyway.

"What have you planned?" the kunoichi asked.

"Why do you say that?"

"Answering a question with another question is not nice you know. Now, I'm sure you have plenty of reasons not to attend this year and I bet one of them is called Hatake Kakashi."

Harry shook his head. "When will you give it a rest? I'm not sharing details, ever!"

"So you do have plans with Kakashi."

The wizard rolled his eyes. "Yes, I do. Don't you dare giggle!"

"Giggling is above me," Kurenai stated pompously, making Harry snort.

"I am certain I saw you and even Anko giggling over Isamu," the green eyed man pointed out. "I remember the day and place too."

"Can you leave at least a word without commenting on it?" the woman sighed.

"Can't help myself. Anyway, you are correct in your assumptions that Kakashi and I will be spending that day together."

"Having hot, sweaty, naked sex?"

"Kurenai! Stop channelling Mitarashi! It's getting rather creepy."

"Not my fault you know," the Genjutsu Mistress shrugged. "For the record, Anko is dying to meet you."

"I don't need another creepy lady meddling in my love life," Harry told his friend.

"Who are you calling creepy you…"

Shizune chose that moment to enter Harry's shop. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

The two friends stopped bickering and turned to face Tsunade's right hand woman and apprentice. Harry and Kurenai both blushed at being caught during one of their not so good moments.

"No, no, come in," Harry told the woman. "Are you low on valerian?"

Shizune nodded. "And tea. The one with vanilla. I admit I drink a lot of it, helps me relax after a hard day."

"The usual amount?" the wizard asked her and she responded positively.

"Why where you fighting, if I may be so bold?" she asked the two friends.

"I was just getting ready to kill her," Harry muttered, shooting Kurenai a dirty look. "Meddlesome woman that she is."

The two kunoichi rolled their eyes at the man, though Shizune, unlike Kurenai, knew that the green eyed herbalist actually had hidden layers. The entry in that Bingo book was rather telling, as was the weariness Tsunade showed whenever Potter's name came up in a conversation. But she figured it was not her business really. She did not linger at the store, paying for her wares and leaving the two friends to bicker in peace.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night of the tenth of October Harry did not leave Kakashi on his own. The couple paid a visit to the Memorial Stone but they did not linger for long as more people, civilians and Shinobi alike, were there, paying their respects to the Shinobi who for years protected Konoha and the Land of Fire. If there was one thing Kakashi knew for certain where to find in the kitchen, that was alcohol. Harry kept quite a stock of it. Most he used for his cooking. The rest of the bottles were for days like this. The shinobi was halfway through the bottle when Harry decided that his lover had had enough.

"I did not peg you for that type of drunk guy," the wizard commented. "I expected you would sing off tune or act like a goof."

"I'm not."

"Come again?"

"I'm not drunk," Kakashi admitted. "But I so wish to be."

"That was half a bottle of vodka, as close as it gets to pure alcohol," Harry stated.

"Chakra burns alcohol if you know the trick," the shinobi replied.

"And I bet you know it."

The Jōnin nodded. "Learned it while on a long term mission. Those where the shittiest four months of my life, after my life turned to hell that is."

"Okay, now you are whining and not making any sense," Harry told his lover.

He had meanwhile hidden the bottle back to its proper place, not that it looked like Kakashi would be after it again. Apparently it was grief and this day that made Kakashi want to drown his sorrows.

"Let's get upstairs," Harry suggested.

"Are you going to put me to bed?" he tried to tease but he sounded exhausted and felt it to the bone.

"Certainly." His lover did not rise to the bait.

The silver haired Jōnin sighed and allowed his lover to pull him to his feet. True to his word, he was sober enough to walk without stumbling up the stairs, undress completely and then climb into bed. Harry did not lose any time joining him under the covers and cuddling up to the lethal man.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi returned from training his students to a sparkling clean house. Not that Harry was not clean, but this much was bordering on obsessive. For a second or two he feared he was in the wrong house. Then he heard Harry calling his name from the kitchen. He approached hesitantly and what he saw in there made him gulp. There were plates and pots and pans and a ton of food ready. It actually made the seasoned shinobi pause.

"Harry… what is going on here?" he asked, rather alarmed.

The green eyed man looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Mm, I was doing a bit of cooking."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow. "A bit?"

Now Harry looked a bit sheepish. "Fine. I may have gone a bit overboard. Too bad Naruto's not back from Suna. That boy could be a lot of help with the leftovers unless…"

"Not even I can eat that much," Kakashi replied.

Harry sighed. "I better stop then," he muttered. He turned to chop some more peppers but Kakashi caught up with him, hugging him from behind and nuzzling Harry's throat gently.

"I know something's wrong," Kakashi commented. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. "Talk to me Harry."

The green eyed man groaned. "I'm sorry; just… today's the thirty first and…"

"Say no more. What do you want me to do to help you?"

"Just… stay with me?"

Kakashi smiled and squeezed him. "I can do that. Now, why don't you go have a shower and I'll bring you dinner in bed."

Harry nodded and went to do exactly what Kakashi suggested.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy came home and his nose led him straight to the kitchen. There was a ton of food there. The kitchen was pretty tidy and Teddy frowned. He knew it was the Anniversary. In the old world it would be All Hallows Eve. He had noticed that as the years progressed, that Harry got antsy and wanted to keep busy so that he could forget. Usually there was no order and Harry would keep on cooking.

"Teddy, welcome back."

Teddy turned and smiled at Kakashi. The man had a tray of food and empty plates of just about any food he could smell in the kitchen.

"Harry's in bed," Kakashi explained. "Today he …"

"Went overboard, I know," Teddy smiled. "He usually does that around October thirty first."

"This is usual?" the silver haired shinobi pointed at the kitchen.

Teddy narrowed his eyes. "Did you tidy up?"

"Mm, yes."

Teddy then grinned at Kakashi. "Good. Usually I try to make him stop but… Thanks."

"So there's lots of food…"

"I can make a plate, I'm ten you know."

"Fine, fine," the Jōnin tried to appease Teddy's ruffled feathers. "Just if you need anything…"

"Your door will be open?" the genin asked. "Thanks."

Kakashi ruffled the kids hair. "Forget it. I'll make you a plate and keep you company."

"You don't have to."

The older shinobi recalled all the time he ate alone, even before his father fell from grace. Even when Minato took his guardianship, Kakashi would spend hours alone and he usually ate his meals that way, alone. He still recalled the empty feeling that gave him. He shook the dark thoughts away and focused in the present.

"So, you have a lot to choose from, potatoes, rice, noodles, lamb…" Kakashi trailed off.

"A bit of everything," Teddy replied and took a seat.

"One plate of a bit of everything coming right up!"

Teddy giggled and settled to wait.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was cocooned under blankets and surrounded by pillows. He cracked an eye open when he saw the door open. Teddy, in pyjamas entered the room and snuck into bed with his godfather.

"Teddy?"

"You take up a lot of room," the child accused as he lay right next to Harry.

Harry stared. "Well, you haven't done this in a while."

The boy shrugged.

Kakashi entered, looming over the bed. "Well, you two look cosy."

"There's still room on Harry's other side," Teddy dictated. Then he stared at his godfather. "You're not spending the night alone, not tonight."

Harry buried his face in Teddy's hair. "I don't know why this gets so difficult."

"Probably because you remember all the dead people you know on this night," Teddy lectured.

Kakashi meanwhile had slipped into bed, spooning right beside Harry at the other end of the bed.

"Teddy, love, stop being so smart," Harry groused.

"Just settle down you two, no teasing," Kakashi mock scolded and the duo turned and gave him wry grins. "Just saying."

"Just don't do anything icky with me in the room," Teddy ordered.

The two adults chuckled and promised not to as they all settled in to sleep. After an hour they were still awake.

"Harry?" Teddy asked after a while.

"Hm? Yes cub?"

"Can you tell me about dad? How he and mum met?" Teddy asked and Harry complied, telling Teddy all the details he knew from Remus' words and Nymphadora's diaries and Andy's words. After that another story was told, about Harry's parents. Kakashi added his own two cents, describing how his parents met. They stayed up till late, exchanging stories.


	20. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closer look at Harry and Teddy's skill of metamorphosis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Team Five was speeding through the forests on the edges of Fire Country. They were heading for the borders to Kumo. They were running, not due to any urgency, the kids were simply bored and a bored Kenji was a right pain for the rest of the team as he got Akihiko grumpy and Teddy in a snit and Kakashi did not care for that headache. They were only a day away when they decided to camp out. Akihiko had caught a rabbit for dinner and Kenji was doing wonders by preparing it for them. Kakashi was fine with letting the kids take the lead for once. He had showed them how to cook game and Teddy had known already so they let the two older preteens at it. Teddy was sitting close to the Jōnin and for the past half hour he looked uncomfortable with something. Kakashi finally had enough of the ten year old kid's fidgeting and decided to confront him about whatever was bothering him.

"Teddy?" he asked. His voice got the boy's attention. Kakashi crooked his finger, beckoning Teddy closer.

The boy stood and approached Kakashi. "Yes, sir?"

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong?"

Kakashi pinned him with his one visible eye and Teddy sighed. The silver haired shinobi was glad his mask covered the smile on his face. Teddy when trying to look innocent and failing was having a very cute face. He thought that it was really no wonder the boy had so many fan girls. He also knew better than telling the boy he was cute. The little spitfire would be mad at him. No, this observation was for Harry's ears only. The green eyed man would have also wanted pictures but that could not be done, perhaps another time.

"Yes, Teddy. Come on. You can tell me."

The ten year old snuck a look at his team-mates. When he saw they were both sufficiently busy and unlikely to overhear them he faced Kakashi.

"I was wondering... Kenji and Akihiko are my team-mates."

"Right," Kakashi nodded.

"I want to tell them about me," Teddy bit his lip. "Not everything! Just..." He sighed. "You know, the morphing thing," his voice was a whisper as he said that last part.

Kakashi blinked. "That's what's bothering you?"

Teddy nodded. "I feel like I'm lying to them."

"You are not," the Jōnin stated.

"But..."

"Teddy, we are shinobi. Secrets, deceptions, they are all part of the life we lead." He spared a look towards the two boys he was coaching. "They are your team-mates, yes. Secrets can be detrimental for a mission, that is true. But the gift you have, that's an asset."

"Asset?" Teddy asked.

Kakashi nodded. "This is not the place to talk about this. When we return to Konoha we will talk, extensively," he promised the boy. "Okay?"

Teddy sighed. "Like I can do differently."

The Jōnin grinned and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Oi! Dinner's ready!" Akihiko yelled at them and the pair looked up.

Kakashi released Teddy who scampered off while the adult shinobi followed at a more sedate pace.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Infiltration?" Harry asked.

"He can change face, eyes, hair, even his scent," Kakashi explained to his lover.

Teddy was seated with them in the sitting room. They had been back from their last mission just for a couple of hours and Kakashi had followed his word and talked with Teddy, in front of Harry. He knew that while genin were considered adults, Harry did not think so and Teddy, such a sweet child he is, was not contesting it. Then again, Harry had spent years protecting his godson, training him in order to survive the bloody political climate of the elemental countries. Perhaps the reason they had survived so long in this foreign world did not lie only on Harry's abilities to fight but also in the fact that he and Teddy were a team, a family. He was glad to be included, glad that Harry was allowing him to offer advice, be an active part in Teddy's life. Kakashi, despite the Council's insistence to procreate (his white chakra was a huge asset according to them and they wanted more Hatake's to bleed for the village), he would not be having children. His students, Team 7 at first and now Team 5 were the closest he had ever hoped to be to having kids. But because of Harry and Teddy, he was now more of a parent than he ever dared to hope or even imagined he would be. And Harry knew this. He was willing to let Kakashi join him in raising Teddy, a huge gift from the green eyed man and from Teddy, who actually saw him as more than just a teacher nowadays. The boy had told him so, one day they had found themselves alone (Harry had been out with Kurenai). They had bonded and the amber eyed child had admitted that he liked Kakashi. Then he had curled up on the couch right next to the Jōnin and watched a movie together. Harry had even snapped a picture of them dozing against each other when he had found them.

"Infiltration, long time missions, dodging other ninja, assassinations, you name it and it's possible for him. He can change his face and body and be someone else entirely. That's better than a henge as this is not an illusion, it's the real thing," Kakashi stated. He shot a look a Teddy. "His ability is remarkable. I know most shinobi would give a limb to be able to do this."

Teddy beamed at him. He loved hearing his metamorphmagus ability being praised. Harry had time and again tried to make him confident in this ability but Teddy knew the man would love him even if he could only turn into a flobberworm so he did not count. Hearing Kakashi praise him was different and he liked it. What he did not like was the way the silver haired Jōnin mussed his hair when he ruffled it.

"Don't mess with the hair!" he pouted and the adults grinned.

"Teddy," Harry chided. "Forget about the hair. Will you think about what Kakashi just told us?"

The kid nodded. "Seems nice," Teddy agreed. "I don't have a specialty as I am now and I could do worse." He eyed Kakashi. "You know that infiltration is an ANBU speciality?"

Kakashi shook his head. He really did not want the kid to think that joining ANBU was cool, because it really was not. You had to be broken in some way to join them because only someone suicidal or crazy enough would join a bunch of nuts trying to kill and half the time wanting to get killed themselves. Half their psych evaluations were a shrink's wet dream. Teddy did not belong in ANBU. Even if he was not broken he would be by the time he spent a week as an operative and Kakashi did not want that life, his life, for the smiling kid, Harry's kid.

"You could be Tokubetsu Jōnin... yes, I believe you have what it takes to make that rank, with specialty in infiltration," the silver haired Jōnin explained to Teddy and his guardian.

"But who would coach him?" Harry asked. "I had a conversation like this with Kurenai once."

"What am I?" Kakashi asked.

"You would want me as an apprentice?" Teddy's eyes were big and round and so very hopeful. When Kakashi nodded the boy cheered so loud that made Harry and Kakashi's eardrums ache.

"So, you think he's excited enough?" the Jōnin teasingly asked Harry, who rolled his eyes and smacked his shoulder.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day when Harry and Teddy finally met Kakashi's ninken. The hounds Kakashi could summon whenever he wanted, both individually and as a group. They first met Pakkun, a miniature pug that was quite mouthy and gruff and Harry found that he was unlike Marge's dogs. He was also intelligent and had the gall to smack Kakashi with one of his soft paws demanding why the man had not summoned him faster so he could meet with Harry. Then his nose twitched at Teddy's smell.

"Little wolf," Pakkun muttered as the boy shook his paw with wonder.

Teddy blinked. "You can tell?"

Pakkun nodded. Then he eyed Harry. "And he's the big wolf."

Harry grinned. "Quite mouthy for a dog, aren't you?"

Pakkun scoffed. "I can tell you're a handful."

Kakashi blinked. "Pakkun?"

The pug sighed. "Just summon the rest of the pack; they will want to meet them. And Kakashi, you owe us a treat. Preferably skewers at Akimichi's."

The Jōnin sighed and nodded.

Urushi, with the white and light brown fur, along with long spiky tufts of hair on his head was next and he had a similar reaction upon meeting Harry and Teddy. Then there was Bull, a large, intimidating black bulldog wearing a spiked collar that unlike the previous two dogs seemed unable to speak. After Bull came Shiba, with light grey fur with a white underside and a black crest on his head reminiscent of a Mohawk, Bisuke who has tan-coloured fur with brown highlights on his long ears and legs, Akino with his tan fur with one white stripe starting from the top of his head and going down his muzzle and sunglasses, Guruko who has tan fur, a white snout, long ears that have a dark brown colour and whisker marks similar to those Naruto has and lastly Uhei, a greyhound who is brown with a white underside and snout. All of Kakashi's dogs have a face-shaped design on their backs called Henohenomoheji, Konoha's forehead protector and a standard blue vest on them. They were a loud, rowdy bunch and it became quickly obvious that Kakashi, aside from a dog person, loved playing with the ninken. The dogs, once they got over the fact that Teddy smelled like a wolf, started playing with the boy. Harry stood a bit further away, keeping company to Bull, who did not play for long with the rest of them and was now being petted by the green eyed man.

"So," Kakashi mused. "You smell like a wolf." There was a question like quality when he said that. He had been curious at Pakkun's words and he hoped Harry would shed some light to them.

The wizard sighed. "You really want to know?"

A dark eye kept staring and Harry stopped petting Bull and stood. Teddy seemed to notice and sauntered over, the ninken following behind him.

"Cub, I'm going to change for a bit," he told his godson.

Teddy's face lit up, his hair going purple and back again.

Kakashi blinked when he saw the colours change and knew this meant that Teddy was excited at what was going to happen next.

"I want to play with Ebony, pretty please?" Teddy asked his godfather who smiled.

Then, before Kakashi's eyes and seven pairs of dog eyes, a wolf with rich black hair and brilliant green eyes stood were previously Harry was. The wolf was bigger than Bull and reached up to the Jōnin's waist.

"Harry?" Kakashi muttered.

Teddy was hardly surprised. He just tackled the wolf and hugged as much as he could the huge canine's neck. The wolf nuzzled the boy who giggled. Pakkun was the first to approach the wolf that used to be a human. He bumped a paw against the creature's leg and wolf-Harry, who Teddy had called Ebony, huffed and rumbled softly, making the pug blink and sniff again.

"It really is a wolf, not a henge," Pakkun told Kakashi.

The genin released the wolf who then sauntered over to Kakashi and rubbed against the man, nearly knocking the Jōnin over.

"Harry?" the masked shinobi asked, staring into emerald grin eyes that seemed to be laughing at him.

The wolf nodded and Kakashi grinned and ran his hands over Ebony's head.

"Wicked, isn't it?" Teddy asked and the silver haired man nodded, never taking his eyes off of the magnificent creature his lover had turned into.

"Wicked," he whispered in agreement.


	21. Where Home Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rift is created between Harry and Hermione when the former reveals some new information to her green eyed friend from her side of the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The sound that reached Harry's ears could be nothing but his two way mirror. It was nearly sunset, the house was empty but the green eyed wizard expected his godson and his lover back any time now. He rushed to the study and took out the mirror. Hermione's face greeted him. Her smiling, so happy she could burst face, one she reserved when she announced she was pregnant or a new favourite book was out.

"Harry!" she crowed with delight and the wizard found a smile forming on his face. Seeing her was good for him. He had missed her face.

"Hermione," he greeted his best friend with a warm voice and a fond smile. "You look radiant and crazily happy. Are you pregnant again?"

"No!" The witch laughed. "Merlin, no. and let me tell you that I'm quite thankful about that. I want the kids to grow a bit more. I really can't deal with crying infants so soon. I also told Ron and he agreed. We both need a bit of a break before all reason leaves us and we feel the urge to reproduce again. Molly doesn't understand and just wants more grandkids but…" she trailed off with a sigh and a fond smile on her face.

Harry shared Hermione's mirth. "The runts making trouble for you?"

"You know it." she clapped her hands excitedly. "But this is not about my family Harry, it's all about you!"

The raven haired wizard blinked. "What do you mean?"

The smart woman was looking gleeful. "You'll never guess!"

"Mione… We've talked about this," he made a vague motion with his hands. "When you know something, say it. Building up momentum is not a nice thing to do, especially when you bounce as much as you seem to be bouncing."

Hermione stilled. "I was not bouncing!"

"I'm not going to argue with you," Harry stated. He knew better by now.

The witch rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, I was going to check up on you anyway, because of the dates and all…"

Harry nodded.

"Well," she said, "I made progress."

The green eyed wizard frowned in confusion. "Hermione…"

She took a deep breath and beamed at him.

"I found a way to bring you home!"

Harry felt a buzz building in his ears, all the blood rushing to his heart and brain and he swore for a few seconds that the room was spinning. He was blinking and Hermione was calling his name and the room was slowly coming into focus again.

"Do you want to repeat that?" he asked, voice rough.

She nodded. "I was researching and I came across another case like yours."

"There are more reality hopping travellers out there?"

"Apparently yes."

She stated and launched into a lecture that contained all the information concerning Harry's situation, but the wizard was still stuck on her earlier words, 'home'. He kept nodding at Hermione's words, his mind still stuck on that word. After a while she trailed off.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Have you heard a word I said?"

Green eyes blinked at the face in the mirror. "Portals, galactic numbers, huge amounts of magic, star alignments, planetary …"

"Harry."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Hermione. You are correct; I did not hear a word you said."

"Aren't you happy?" the witch asked. "You and Teddy can come back home, back in the UK. We have missed you here!"

Harry ran a frustrated hand through his thick hair. "Hermione, let's be reasonable, this idea of yours might not even work…"

"There's a chance it might!"

He groaned and she frowned.

"Harry? What's the real reason? Why are you not jumping through the roof with joy?" Hermione asked her friend.

He met her eyes. "Because I honestly don't know where home is," he admitted to himself and her.

"What?"

"Mione… It's been years, nearly a decade. This world…"

"Is a hellhole filled with war and danger and so much death," she said, her entire face screamed she was ready to argue her case to exhaustion but Harry found that he would not let her win as he usually did because this time it was his life she wanted to meddle in and he found that he kind of liked it.

"And friends and a house and my business and Teddy's life and friends and…" Harry stated rather forcefully while an image of wild silver hair and mismatched eyes flashed in Harry's mind.

"Kakashi."

"Your lover?"

Harry nodded. He met her eyes, begging her not to be mad at him.

"I'm not sure I want to leave the life I made here behind," he told her. What he left unsaid was that aside from a few people, there was really not much for Harry back in that world. Sure, there he was famous and rich and well liked but there was no one there that made his heart skip a beat like Kakashi did. There were no shinobi with their crazy antics and quirky behaviour. There Teddy was the son of a monster while here his strength was an asset and his senses a blessing. In his old world there was Hermione and Ron and a number of friends. Here there was a whole new life, even more friends and bonds and a sense of happiness and peace Harry did not have back there.

Hermione nodded at his spoken words but Harry did not believe she truly understood, she just could not relate to the feelings he had for Konoha, the Elemental Countries, the people here. There was really nothing to discuss.

"Just, think about it," she asked the former Gryffindor.

"Hermione…"

"I'm still searching for this and I think it is possible," she stated, not backing down.

"Hermione, you are not listening…"

"…I'll make it possible and you'll see that…"

"Hermione!" he yelled and she started. She looked hurt but so was he by now. "Hear me out; I'm not sure I want this. No, I'm almost positive I don't want to come back."

"Well, have you asked Teddy?"

"Konoha is his home." There was nowhere else for that boy. He never had the bonds his godfather had with people back home. Teddy was also a shinobi, and although he was still genin ranked, that boy would not leave Konoha, he would not abandon his team and turn into a missing Nin. He might have been born in the UK but his country was Konoha now, not the place his blood family was buried in.

"You don't know that! Ask him, he will surprise you," the witch stubbornly stated.

Harry shook his head. "Hermione… No. just leave it be."

"You cannot honestly be happy there Harry."

"But I am," he told her.

The witch shook her head. "I'll figure this out," she said and terminated the connection, making Harry feel frustrated and angry at her.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, spill."

Harry blinked. He found himself staring straight at his godson's amber eyes. Teddy was standing before him, tapping his foot and staring at him demandingly. They had just ended their spar and Teddy had shown his godfather just how much he had improved after all the work he had done with the Uchiha. Harry had been impressed. They had been catching their breaths when the ten year old decided to confront his godfather about being absentminded not just during their workout but for the past few days. Kakashi was doing some training of his own and the kid had originally thought Harry was just moping but it quickly became obvious that was not the case.

"Well?" the ten year old asked.

"What do you mean?" the green eyed wizard asked.

"You are acting oddly," the child stated. "You stare off into space, mutter under your breath and you look… I don't know, kind of strange."

Harry sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Harry, you burned the toast this morning and the rice yesterday," Teddy was tapping his foot again. "You never ruin food. Ever!"

The older wizard quirked his lips. "Worried about me?"

Teddy's face fell. "You're not sick, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I just got into a fight with Hermione," he confided to his godson. It hurt to admit this out loud when he was still reeling from it and the implications of Hermione's findings.

Teddy blinked. "What for?"

Here the raven haired paused. "She thinks she can bring us back home."

Now the younger of the two wizards frowned. "What?"

Harry sighed in resignation and then started telling Teddy about the talk he had with his best friend. The boy listened, mouth gaping from shock and a bit of horror in his amber eyes. Harry felt exhausted just recounting the fight, because that was hardly a discussion, he had had with the witch and at the end Teddy could only stare.

"She just thinks she can do this," Harry warned. "She has yet to find an actual, safe way to make us go back."

"Do you want to?" Teddy asked.

Harry hesitated. "What about you?" Because if Teddy asked, he would move out of Konoha, back to his own world.

The boy shrugged. "I… I just want you to be happy," he whispered, head falling so his chin was touching his chest. "I know mum and dad where from that world and grandma and grandpa too but… Kenji is here. He's my best friend. And Akihiko is also becoming a friend. And Sasuke is cool and … Kakashi, he's here. Konoha is here. Our home is here, your shop, Kurenai and her burly husband that gives you the evil eye and their baby and …"

"Teddy," Harry cut his godson off, gathering the young child in his arms and hugging him tightly. "You reek from sweat," he said and Teddy giggled.

"So do you," the boy accused. There was a sob in his voice and it just made Harry squeeze harder.

Godfather and godson just stayed locked like that.

"I don't want to go back," Teddy whispered.

"Me neither," Harry admitted.

Teddy hiccupped. "Why ask then?"

"Because I had to. We are a family little wolf."

"Would you move there if I said no?" the boy asked.

Harry shook his head. "Never."

"And if …" Teddy's breath caught. "If I had said yes?"

The green eyed wizard nodded. This time it was Teddy who clutched him tightly, seeking comfort and reassurance. Neither noticed Kakashi frowning from his spot by the door.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My greatest rival!"

Kakashi bypassed Gai without a glance, his mind a million miles away. The Taijutsu expert was not deterred and followed after the silver haired Jōnin, intending to challenge the man into a competition but when Kakashi out right told him to go away, Gai knew something was wrong and Asuma, who at that point was coming out from one of the stores heard it. He and Gai exchanged glances and then, in tactical agreement, fell into step with Kakashi.

"We are going for a drink," Sarutobi Asuma told the masked Jōnin.

"And you are going to tell us what's wrong," Gai insisted.

Kakashi tried to protest it was too early to drink but the other two would not let him dodge them and so the prodigy that made genin at age five was led into one of the ninja haunts that was open all day and willing to provide alcohol to Konoha's shinobi without fail, forced Kakashi into a seat and joined him.

"Not yet," Asuma ordered when Kakashi opened his mouth to argue with them.

After they had their first shot, and one the silver haired Jōnin did not protest drinking, the other two Jōnin questioned their comrade.

"Is it the brats? Are they giving you trouble?" Asuma asked. "Or is it Harry?"

Gai blinked. "Kakashi's most youthful lover?"

Asuma nodded, never taking his eyes off of Kakashi, knowing the man could vanish in the blink of an eye, could have done so already but apparently even the antisocial Hatake wanted some company when he was feeling shitty.

"Did he cheat on you?" Gai asked, looking angry.

The Copy Cat Ninja snorted. "I wish. No, but there's a possibility he and Teddy… They found a way to go home."

"Yes, we know they're not from Konoha," Asuma said. "So they want to visit home…"

Kakashi shook his head and Asuma stopped talking.

"It's not that simple," the Copy Ninja said. "And I can't really talk about it because it's all classified but if they leave…"

"Teddy will be thought a missing nin," Gai said.

"The very least," Kakashi agreed. "If they go, I doubt they'll be able to return." He sighed and downed another shot, not caring that his fellow Jōnin could see his face. He was not feeling up to playing games, not today and the other two respected that much.

"Did Harry say he was leaving?" Gai asked after they finished a bottle and were working their way to the second.

It actually made Kakashi pause. He seemed to think about it for a moment and then he was gone, leaving Asuma cursing at him.

"That bastard did not leave any money for the bill," the Third Hokage's son muttered and Gai rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least he's feeling better."

Asuma just scowled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the evening when Kakashi returned home and found Teddy's note he was with Kenji at Akihiko's house. He headed straight for the bedroom where Harry was seemingly napping after a hard day. He found his lover on the bed, with his clothes still on, sound asleep. Yet when Kakashi neared the bed, Harry stirred awake.

"Kakashi?" he asked.

The shinobi kicked off his sandals and climbs on the bed, leaning over Harry and kissing the green eyed man. Harry melts into him, kissing him back just as passionately as he does. Harry is left breathless by that kiss and Kakashi goes on, slowly divesting himself of his clothes and then undressing the green eyed wizard with urging tags on the fabrics and swift moves. He seems hurried and driven and Harry, still warm from sleep just lets him, knowing to enjoy Kakashi when he has set a task on himself and also, it had been about a week since the last time they had some private time to enjoy one another. While Kakashi's hands are caressing and exploring the wizard's skin, the Jōnin's mouth is busy stealing Harry's breath. After a while he abandons the raven haired man's mouth and starts his trail downwards, kissing and nipping his way to Harry's navel where he stays and teasing the rather sensitive wizard for some time.

When he finally takes Harry's erection in his mouth the wizard's hips jerk and Kakashi goes on until he drives the green eyed man mad enough with lust and close enough to come and then pulls back, eliciting a low whining sound from the his lover.

"Kakashi, please," Harry moans.

The shinobi seemingly ignores him as he leaves the bed only to return later with a very familiar vial that contains Harry's own brand of lube and gives the wizard a dark look, promises of pleasure to come but not before he drives him completely out of his mind. Harry has no idea what got Kakashi in such a possessive and aggressive mood but he relishes in it. The green eyed wizard has been tense, itching for a challenge since his verbal row with Hermione and this interaction with his lover is just perfectly timed.

Kakashi is gentle as he tortuously slowly starts to prepare Harry. The green eyed wizard begs him to go faster, touch him more, do something to relieve him from the built up tension but the silver haired man ignores the pleas, the threats, the demands. He is building his own tempo and by the time he deems Harry ready enough for him, the wizard is nearly to tears.

"Merlin!" Harry sobs as Kakashi finally enters him, gently but firmly and just stays still.

The raven haired man's nails grab onto the Jōnin's biceps and he leaves small, red crescents with them. The Sharingan wielding Hatake hardly notices the stinging and keeps moving. Their climax is not too far ahead in their future and when they come Harry nearly black outs from the intensity of it. Kakashi just holds him close as they come down from the high and they shiver lightly. The green eyed wizard tries to catch his breath. Kakashi's breath hits his face and he can tell the shinobi has drunk some amount of alcohol this early in the day.

Harry is suddenly worried. "Kakashi? Not that I don't love it when you claim me, but what brought this on?" he asks his lover.

For a few minutes the shinobi does not reply. He cover's the wizard's body with his own, his breath teasing Harry's neck. Finally he moves, leaving Harry's sore body and resting next to his raven haired lover, meeting his eyes almost reluctantly.

"I don't want you to go," the Jōnin admits.

Harry was startled at Kakashi's words and opened his sleepy green eyes to look at his lover. "What? Kakashi…"

"I overheard you and Teddy talking without meaning to," the Jōnin commented. "I don't want you to leave Konoha, leave me," he pleaded the green eyed man.

The green eyed wizard has no idea what to say. He just latches onto Kakashi. "What gave you the idea that I would want to leave?"

"I know that if I was away from Konoha I would do anything in my power to return."

"Even if I was in that place?"

Kakashi seems to struggle with himself. It has been drilled into him from infancy, the idea of Konoha, the loyalty, the will to die for the village and the daimyo and the Hokage. To do otherwise is treason and yet here he finds a man in Harry, a man for whom he actually has to debate treason, even briefly. Then Harry smiles.

"Kakashi, unlike you, I am not bound by any loyalty to my home world and my home country. It sounds bad admitting it, but I did my job. I bled for them, lost my entire family for them and very few appreciated that. When the accident happened and me and Teddy …" he sighs. "I was actually glad, nearly ecstatic. Teddy is a hybrid, half werewolf, half wizard. In my world, werewolves, that is humans who on full moons turn into wolf like monsters, are pariahs. I did not want that fate for Teddy. Here, he's free, happier than he would ever be. His natural strength is viewed as an advantage instead of a problem. Do you understand me?"

Kakashi nods.

"And it's not just Teddy," Harry continues. "I moved into Konoha because I loved this place after the first week. I stayed because this is the place I wanted to make my home. It did not matter that I was not born here, that my parents aren't buried here and it still doesn't. Here I have no bad memories so there was room for me to build happy ones and a whole new life. And you…" Harry sighs and rests his head against Kakashi's chest. "I've told you I love you right?" he pulls back so that he can stare into Kakashi's eyes and show the silver haired man that he means it. "That means I'm not leaving Kakashi, ever. And the reason I'm staying, aside from Teddy wanting this, is you. I would not move back to my home world if that meant I'd be without you."

It is Kakashi's turn to sigh. "That was a love declaration."

Harry blushes but does not lower his gaze. "I know. Hopefully not a bad one?"

The shinobi laughs and hugs Harry to him, burying his face in the wizard's wild nest of hair. If he could cry this would be the moment he would have had tears in his eyes. As the situation is, he's come close enough. He had not thought of this before, but Kakashi now realized that the pain due to his emotions was far worse than the worst injury he had ever felt. The thought that he would lose Harry had made him panic. Now that he had settled he felt embarrassed and a bit mortified that it took Gai and Asuma (and did he mention Gai) of all people to make him see reason. So he chose to ignore it and hug Harry even closer.

"No," he finally replies. "Not a bad one at all. In fact, it was perfect."

Harry grins and kisses his exposed neck.


	22. Drums of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konoha in a tough spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Harry? What are you doing up?"

The green eyed wizard was up, watching from the window the dark sky. It aught to be dawn by now but it had been raining all night long and the wizard had not gotten much rest with all the thunders booming throughout the night. He was glad Teddy was no longer afraid of them, he never had been but there was just something ominous about the bad weather.

"Come back to bed," Kakashi urged his lover and Harry turned to him.

He crawled under the covers, pressing his slightly cool body to Kakashi's warmer one.

The shinobi pulled the green eyed man closer, cuddling into his lover's neck.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi's voice was husky from sleep.

"I don't know," Harry whispered back. "I feel restless and I can explain this. I want to blame the storm but..." he trailed off.

Kakashi cracked an eye open, his original dark eye. "You're not wrong," he said before closing his eye again. "I've been feeling it all week. Ignore it and lay with me. Whatever it is, it can wait until later."

Harry sighed but he followed his lover's advice.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The atmosphere in the Godaime's office was tense. The best of the best of Konoha's Jōnin were there, along with the Clan Heads and Tsunade's advisors. Naruto and his mentor were also present, Kakashi noted with interest. They were all on edge, just like Harry was for the past few days. Kakashi saw the Head of ANBU division follow Tsunade as she entered the room and felt his stomach roll. Things were definitely not good if that man was present. They all bowed respectfully to Tsunade and waited for their leader to speak.

"Shinobi of Konoha," the Hokage greeted them gravely and they all bowed their heads.

"Hokage."

"I know you have felt the disturbance," Tsunade told him. "If you haven't yet you will feel it even more now. Konoha's under siege. As we speak, our feelers on the borders of Fire Country have informed me of the approaching threat. A group of missing Nin that wish to cover the spot Orochimaru and the Akatsuki left open is targeting our hidden village."

The shinobi in the room were alarmed. Kakashi stopped faking disinterest and he straightened his back, becoming more alert.

"How many?" Yamato asked.

"At least three hundred," Tsunade replied. "Most of them are chunin level at best, but we are estimating that at least two dozen of them are Jōnin level. They identify themselves as 'Nightmares' and they have already laid waste to several small villages on lands surrounding the Land of Fire. Their body tally is nearing two thousand dead, most of them civilians."

"Shouldn't we meet them half way? Stop them before they near Konoha?" Gai asked.

Asuma shook his head. "It would not do us any good," he told his peer.

"Sarutobi is correct," Tsunade agreed. "Konoha is able to fend them off. If we faced them away from here they would scatter and we would need to hunt them down, collateral damage would rise. Here, we have the advantage. Our civilians are used to attacks. They can evacuate the village when notice is given."

Nods came from the attending shinobi.

"I have already ordered for increased patrols," the Godaime announced. "As of right now, Konoha is under lockdown and will stay that way until the threat is eliminated." Then she went on to outline the plan she and her advisors had made, giving her all their attention. During her speech, Naruto slipped into the room and his face looked grave. He was quiet and when he caught Tsunade's eye the Hokage nodded at him.

"…That's all for now. Dismissed!" the Godaime barked and stormed out of her office, Naruto hot on her heels.

Kakashi just knew it was not about anything good. His blood was pumping after hearing the news. And he felt admittedly better now that he could identify a threat instead of just being taut and tense without knowing why.

"And we just rebuilt everything," Asuma sighed and Kakashi near him sighed as well as they trailed out of the room. Kurenai's husband shot him a look. "Going back home?"

"I do need to alert my students and Harry as well," the Jōnin replied.

"Oh?" Asuma arched an eyebrow, a lit cigarette already finding its way to the man's mouth.

Kakashi gave a one eyed glare at the smoking shinobi. "What?" he demanded.

"Reporting to Harry? Already? You have been together how long now?"

"Bit over a year, why?" the Hatake replied.

"Just saying…." Asuma muttered.

"He means you are whipped," Anko said from behind them. "I'd never expected you to be this way," the snake charmer said to Kakashi. "Asuma, we all know he's Kurenai's dog…"

"Hey!" said the man protesting.

"Oh, shut it, you know it too," the purple haired kunoichi said. "But you Kakashi… Glad I never bet on that one," she admitted.

"Is it so hard to believe I can do long term relationships?" the silver haired shinobi challenged her.

It was not Anko that answered this time, but Gai, Asuma, Yamato and even Ibiki who was walking near them, all of them saying a loud 'Yes' that had Kakashi scowling.

"Face it, scarecrow," Mitarashi grinned. "You were never prime boyfriend material."

"We were proven wrong, though," Gai hastened to assure his eternal rival. "Harry and your love have fanned the flames of youth!"

Kakashi groaned. "I'm not staying here for this," he declared and with that he used Shunshin to get away from them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Team 7 sans Naruto and Team 5 were staring at the Jōnin who had taught them. Kakashi had just announced to them the news. Sasuke and Sakura were livid that there was a new threat both because they wanted Konoha protected and because they knew that Naruto would be in the middle of it all. As for the genin, they were alarmed.

"Siege?" Akihiko muttered. "Hm, that will be..."

"Awful," Teddy replied, looking a bit pale. At the looks he received he averted his gaze. "My parents were killed during a siege," he offered. It was the truth. The Death Eaters had been besieging Hogwarts, turning a school into a battle ground.

"Konoha has survived worse," Sasuke commented, making Teddy sigh.

All shinobi knew that the village had been a crater not ten years ago from the previous large battle. Yet Konoha, the idea and the people had survived and rebuilt everything. It was a small comfort but a comfort none the less.

"You won't be on the front lines," Kakashi clarified as he addressed his genin. "I mean that. Unless all defences fall and it will not come to that," he vowed and the kids nodded. "You will be stationed around buildings in the middle of the town. Should the evacuation signal be given, you are to help guide the civilians to the bunkers and to the safe houses."

"I'm training to be a medic," Akihiko said.

"You are not certified yet," Sakura told him. "You and even if you were, you cannot join the front lines or the hospital just yet. Should any civilians or academy students panic and get hurt you are obligated to offer help but you are not to deal with serious injuries like those likely to occur on front lines."

"So basically, we sit and wait," Kenji muttered and the older shinobi nodded.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was done boarding up his shop when Kakashi came to find him.

"Hey," he greeted the Jōnin who gave a short wave. "Came to talk with me?"

"And walk you home."

The green eyed wizard was a bit amused. "I'm not helpless you know."

"I know... Humour me?"

Harry smiled. "Of course."

They walked side by side. The streets were mostly empty of civilians. The only ones around were the shinobi and they just took to the roofs, finding it more practical to be hopping from roof to roof over the place. Harry observed all that. He hated seeing the signs of impending battle all around him. It was too morbid and too dark for his tastes. Also, it made him realise more than ever that this place was a military town for the most part. Even after years of staying in Konoha he eyed the roof hopping shinobi with wonder in his eyes; chakra was the kind of magic that was both familiar and alien to him.

Kakashi followed his trail of sight. "Hm, that was Anko just now."

"The purple haired kunoichi with the obsession with dango," the green eyed wizard recalled.

"That's the one. I bet they were just returning from patrolling the perimeter," Kakashi mused.

"Are you going to patrol too?"

"No, I'm too big a name, too loud a face," the silver haired Jōnin replied. "The Godaime will have me in the front lines when the battle starts."

Harry sighed. "Well, I trust you know to be careful."

"Always."

They walked in silence for a while until they left the empty streets of the village centre and took to the outer residences, towards Harry's house.

"Teddy came by," Harry said as they were walking up the path that led to their home. "Stay out of sight and protect the civilians?"

Kakashi shrugged. "They are shinobi, yes, but they are still kids. Tsunade is like Sarutobi in many ways, she hates seeing kids in the front lines."

"You were in the front lines."

The Jōnin shrugged. "Yes well, so was Uchiha Itachi. They learned their lesson. Broken geniuses are worse than broken kunai."

"The talk has gotten depressing," Harry quipped.

"Yes well, the whole atmosphere is depressing," Kakashi replied. "The calm before the storm. I hate the wait, before a battle, before a kill, it's the worst. I function best when I act."

"You certainly do."

Kakashi smirked. "You are not talking about my skills in battle."

"Not really."

"Harry... I might need to leave suddenly."

"Hm, well we better be quick and make the most of it," the wizard offered.

"We really shouldn't."

"It is a perfectly acceptable way to pass the time," Harry replied and Kakashi chuckled.

"Was that a motivation speech?"

"Just the prelude, the rest of it is more hands on."

They reached the house quickly and in no time clothes were flying in every direction as they made their way clumsily up the stairs, hands roving and exploring and mouths firmly attached. They tumbled to the bed, Harry over his lover and they both had wide smiles on their faces. They were both hard too; all the teasing touches had them worked up and in need of release.

"That was fun," Kakashi muttered.

"It's bound to get better," the wizard replied and the shinobi's grin turned wider.

"I bet it ... oh! What was that?"

"My abilities are not just for battle," Harry stated as he straddled his lover and started lowering his body to take in his lover.

The shinobi gasped. "How on earth...?"

"Magic," replied Harry as he started moving, Kakashi moaning under him.

The raven haired wizard set the pace as he moved in tune with his lover. Kakashi had his arms around the green eyed man, gently trailing them over the warm skin. His mouth was on Harry's face, gently kissing him, on the cheek, his chin and his mouth. While a few minutes ago they had been frantic and fast the moment Kakashi was inside Harry, so suddenly and so effortlessly, he felt the need to take it slower, draw this out. Perhaps it was because they had not had the chance to fool around more, or because at any given moment all hell could break loose, but the Jōnin wanted the feeling to last longer. He was seated on the bed with Harry gently rising above him when there was a tap on the door.

Harry, let out a mortified noise that sounded more like a squeak and Kakashi just glared at their intruder.

For his art, Sasuke was busy trying to forget the image of his teacher and the green eyed man locked together like that. The blush on his face and the way he was staring at the ceiling of the bedroom instead of the pair on the bed said it all.

"Get away Sasuke," Kakashi ordered, his voice cold.

The Uchiha gave a nod and went but not before relaying the Godaime's message that Hatake was to report to the ANBU division.

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry muttered, mortified.

Kakashi just flexed his hips, earning a yelp from his lover. "We're not finished yet, love," Kakashi told Harry.

"But..."

The Jōnin just kissed his lover and thrust his hips again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was there when Sasuke arrived at Tsunade's office, having a familiar look on his face. A look she had worn at a time. The thought did not dawn on her until their former Jōnin instructor also made an appearance, dressed in his ANBU garb. Kakashi was too well known and it hardly mattered whether he wore his mask or not when his hair was so recognisable, but he had still bothered with the bone white mask. When Sakura saw Sasuke blush and look away she knew. The pink haired kunoichi stifled a giggle at the thought that Sasuke had apparently walked in on Kakashi and Harry. That made it two out of three members from Team Seven. All that was left was for Naruto to also take a peek. This time Sakura did giggle, earning a glare from both Sasuke and the silver haired Jōnin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an explosion. It happened early in the morning, just before the sun went up, near the southern side of Konoha. The explosion was like a trigger. Konoha's military forces mobilised. Harry was not in his home, waiting, but he had changed to his wolf form and was prowling the streets. He did not dare approach the area Teddy and his team were on call. He did not want his godson to think he did not trust him. So he walked and observed as the shinobi did what they new best, battle. There were two fronts, apparently, where the enemies had tried to strike, the front gates was one of them but the south side was taking the most battering from the enemy forces. Jutsu's and exploding tags were making most of the noise. Shinobi, for the most part, fought silently, trying to neutralise the threat before it got too big or more people were hurt. This Harry knew because at some point, part of the wall was pierced and fell, giving him a view as to what was happening outside. The wolf Animagus lay in wait, ready to help should he need to.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi felt the blood trailing down the steel of his blade. It had been years since the last time he used his blade so much had been after Minato had died and they, meaning Konoha, had needed all available shinobi to show the other nations that the Kyuubi attack had not crippled them. Kakashi slid the blade out and focused on his next opponent. His team's goal was to track down the strongest shinobi in the enemy's ranks and take them down and he was doing just that. From his peripheral vision he could see Sasuke and Yamato, their blades bare, cutting through their opponents. He sighed and was about to regroup when he caught sense of powerful chakra and grinned under his mask.

'Looks like the big fish came out to play,' he mused. And got ready.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was alert, all his senses zoning in whenever he heard noise. Kenji, seeing him so alarmed, placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked his friend since Academy.

"Too much noise, so many things happening," Teddy muttered.

Akihiko frowned. "Would it help if you were not so alert all the time? And how come your senses are better than an Inuzuka's?"

The amber eyed wizard shrugged. "Happened," he replied. "And I can't tune them down. Usually meditation helps but..."

"Now is not the time," Akihiko nodded in agreement.

They were all three alert, kunai in hand. Kenji had sent his Kikai out to scout all around but so far they got nothing.

"Hopefully the other shinobi will have everything under control," Kenji muttered and his two team mates agreed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Killing intent spiked and Ebony lifted his head and took off running. He zeroed in at the scene. It was definitely an Inuzuka, the dog out cold and the dog's partner angry and hurt. Their opponent was a spiky haired girl with blond and green hair. She had clothes splattered with blood and quite honestly, she smelled of death. The Wolf Animagus dragged the injured shinobi out of her line of attack, a good thing too since the kunoichi used acid in her attacks. The Konoha shinobi, more alert now, managed to get to his feet. He eyed the canine that saved him while their enemy raged.

"I thought your mutt clan had only one flee ridden menace at a time! Not to worry though, one more body makes no difference in the end."

"Hey, thanks for saving me," the Konoha shinobi told Ebony. "I can tell you're not one of Inuzuka dogs. Naruto mentioned that his Jōnin instructor had dog summons. You must be Hatake's. Though, you don't really look like a dog, rather like a wolf I'd say." he eyed his downed partner with sadness and then faced the enemy kunoichi, fury still strong.  
Ebony fell into step next to him.

"Name's Inuzuka Kiba," he told the wolf Animagus. Then they started fighting back. They used claws and kunai, fangs and Jutsu, speed and brute strength and soon their opponent was dealt with. Ebony's fur was matted with blood, thankfully little of it his own. Then Kiba rushed to Akamaru.

"He needs to go to our vets," he told the canine animal that had helped him.

Ebony nodded his head and took off. There was nothing more he could offer the teen now. All he could do is make sure none of the Konoha shinobi he came across were harmed too much.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraiya cursed. Their lines had been broken and some had managed to get inside Konoha. He was trailing fast behind them, trying to get to them before they could do too much harm. When the chase took him to the Academy, he cursed. He had taken down three out of the six that had managed to get inside the walls but it was too close to the Hokage tower for his liking. When he had sight of them again he groaned.

"Just my rotten luck," he said to himself. The shinobi he had been after had come across Kakashi's runts. He recognised Teddy among them. He lingered for a few minutes when he saw that the kids were actually holding their own against the three he had not caught up with yet. They were a well rounded team. The Aburame kid held the shinobi down as much as he could, his Kikai draining the chakra from them. The Yamanaka took control of one and had him attacking the other while Teddy was up against the third shinobi, sword drown and fast on his feet. Ten minutes and Team Seven managed to take them down. Jiraiya smirked and approached them. Three pairs of eyes went wide, Teddy's for a whole different reason than his team mates.

"Good job you three," he told them as he took out a scroll and gathered the bodies. "Keep it up, kiddies," Jiraiya told them and sauntered away.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi blinked. He thought that his eyes were fooling him, Sharingan included, when he saw a large wolf tackling one of the riff raff from behind just as said guy was about to attack the silver haired Jōnin while he was in the middle of the fight with one of the more powerful members of their attackers.

"Ebony," he muttered and the wolf looked at him, with those bright emerald eyes, and bowed his large head.

Kakashi focused back on his opponent. He would get the rest of the story later from his lover. Sasuke was a few paces away, his summons out as he was up against two of their enemies, both with large chakra signatures.

"Can you help Sasuke?" Kakashi asked the wolf.

Ebony did not hesitate and where the animal previously was now stood a wizard, green eyes intense.

"Keep it brief will you?" Harry told his lover as he rushed to Sasuke's side.

The Uchiha did not show his surprise at seeing him.

"Need a hand?" the wizard grinned.

"You have no weapon," the raven haired shinobi pointed out even mid fight.

Harry just eyes the snakes. "I hardly need to," he replied. "Serpensortia Maxima!"

Dozens of serpents appeared all around them, long and venomous and completely under Harry's command, which came with a hiss. The wizard's opponents never stood a chance. Sasuke stared, his gaze lingering on his former instructor's lover just for a moment, a million questions running through his mind before he shook his head. There would be time, much later, to ask all he wanted but now... He faced his opponent, his Sharingan glowing. Now he had a job to do.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was at Tsunade's side. Strategy had never been his strongest point, choosing good friends and reliable comrades was his main good point, aside from monstrous chakra reserves and a hard head. It was why Nara Shikamaru was at the future Rokudaime's side; offering advice about strategic moves; commenting and explaining to the blond everything and anything he was asked. Tsunade and Shikamaru's father watched the duo and the progress they made with every incoming piece of intel they received.

"He's going to be a great Hokage," the Nara clan head told the Godaime Hokage who smiled and nodded.

"I know. Your kid is not half bad either."

The proud father smiled.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The so called siege lasted for six hours. During that time Konoha's shinobi obliterated the opposition. Not one was allowed to escape them. It was during those six hours that Harry's prowess in battle was revealed to a number of Konoha's Jōnin. Kurenai had been shocked to see her green eyed friend at Kakashi and Sasuke's side, a snake dangling from around his neck, blood spattering his clothes. She was not alone in her staring.

Tsunade had taken Naruto and went down to observe the end result. The Godaime had not been surprised to see Harry among her shinobi. She just gave him a long look.

"Glad to see you here," she told the wizard.

Harry just bowed his head. "I could help so I did," he offered and she nodded.

"I need answers you know," Kurenai told her green eyed friend.

"Since when could you fight?" Asuma asked Kakashi's lover.

"That's a funny story," the silver haired Jōnin said, his Sharingan hidden behind his Hitai-ate once again, shoulders dropping after all the fighting.

Jiraiya, newly arrived at the scene cackled. "So, green eyes here had a go at them, big deal. I have to tell you though, Kakashi, those kids of yours..."

The father in Harry roared. "The actually were in a fight?"

"Won too," the Toad Sanin said. "Relax, they're all fine," he assured the raven haired man.

"What I need right now is a long, warm bath," Kurenai said willing to drop the matter of Harry's fighting skills for now. If Tsunade seemed unconcerned then so was she.

"Warm bath?" Kakashi gave a sly look to Harry, who gave him a tired grin.

"You are a dog," the green eyed wizard accused but the silver haired Jōnin shrugged unrepentantly. He just put his arm around Harry's shoulder and started the walk towards their home, their comrades following their example.


	23. Talk Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As title indicates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The buzzing was what woke Teddy. The young genin grumbled as he got out of bed and shuffled his feet as he walked into Harry's study and located the mirror through sleep heavy eyes. He was yawning when Ron Weasley's face appeared on the mirror's surface.

"Teddy?"

"Uncle Ron," the amber eyed boy greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Um, why are you answering and not Harry?"

"He's asleep," Teddy replied. He gave the red head a suspicious look. "What's going on?"

The Weasley hesitated. "Look, I really need to talk to Harry."

"I don't want to wake him," Teddy told Ron. "Is it about Aunt Hermione?"

"Um, why are you saying that?"

The child glared. "I'm not an idiot you know. Harry and I talked. He tells me everything."

"So you know she thinks she found a way to bring you guys back home."

"Konoha's my home," Teddy stressed.

Ron looked uncomfortable now. "Look, I really can't take sides..."

"I'm not waking Harry up," Teddy insisted.

"Cub, don't worry," the green eyed wizard stood at the doorstep and walked inside the study. He laid his hand on Teddy's back and patted comfortingly. "I've got this. Go back to bed, alright? You need your rest."

Teddy threw one last glare at Ron before he dragged his feet out of the room. Harry watched him go and after he was away, turned to his red haired friend.

"Hey Ron."

"Harry about Hermione..."

"What did she tell you?" Harry asked.

"That you fought and that you were being unreasonable," Ron replied, making the green eyed wizard snort.

"Is that so?"

"Oh," Ron said, hearing the bitterness in Harry's voice. "What did you really fight about? She said that you were being difficult about coming back home..."

"Ron, she just sprang out the news on me, expected me to be happy."

"Well, aren't you?"

"I made my home here Ron."

"Well, yes but... That place... You arrived there on an accident mate."

"And I made friends here, a life. Teddy has his own life as well. I cannot just up and take him back to our old world. And I'm not leaving him alone here."

Ron sighed. "So you fought..."

"No, she fought. I had to listen. She wouldn't take no, Ron. You just don't understand, I'm happy here."

"I get that, but... We've missed you mate, all of us."

"I missed you too," Harry replied.

"Harry?"

The two wizards blinked at the new voice and Harry turned to see Kakashi behind him, staring at the mirror with no small amount of surprise.

"Kakashi," the green eyed wizard smiled at his lover.

Ron stared at the guy his best friend had mentioned but was only meeting now.

"This is my childhood friend, Ron. Ron, my lover Kakashi."

The Jōnin nodded at the red head, who just waved.

"Nice to finally meet you," Ron told the other man.

"Nifty mirror," the shinobi commented, making both wizards smile. "I'll leave you to it, alright?"

"Nah, don't go just yet," Ron insisted. "Wait a bit. I'm actually at George's. I bet my brother would like to meet you as well." A practically evil grin appeared on his face and the green eyed wizard groaned.

"Ron, come on!"

Ron gave him a devilish grin. "Sorry mate. You know the rule: every new family member has to be thoroughly embarrassed by us. Family tradition. Be right back!"

Kakashi stared at the empty room showing in the mirror and then at his green eyed lover. "Family tradition?" the Jōnin asked a red cheeked Harry.

The green eyed wizard groaned. "You really don't need to be here."

"Oh, but Harry, I cannot possibly walk away from this rare opportunity," he grinned at his lover.

Harry sighed, resigned to an evening of thorough embarrassment.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I meant what I said," Kakashi mentioned later to Harry over dinner. "That was one handy mirror."

"It's enchanted that way to help us communicate. My friends really helped me when I first got stranded here," Harry admitted.

"They are now trying to help you go back."

"Permanently," Harry replied. "There is no safe way to make a permanent opening or passage between worlds. that would create instability and perhaps even lead to the walls between the worlds collapsing. What Ron's wife, Hermione, is trying to do is permanently getting me and Teddy stranded back in the UK. Neither of us wants that now, we are happy here," he assured his lover.

"Still, those red heads were a riot."

Harry groaned. "Don't remind me. I'm glad it was just them."

"There are more?"

"Seven kids, six of them boys, their spouses and kids..."

"That's many people," Kakashi mused. he threw a look at Harry. "You know, aside from Teddy, do you want other kids?"

Harry blinked. "I never really thought about it, to tell you the truth. I've had Teddy since I was what? Eighteen? Twenty?"

Kakashi blinked. "That young?"

The wizard nodded. "It was tough too. I was barely able to take care of myself, never mind living like all kids my age. So, no, I had my hands full with Teddy and never gave it any thought. He's like my son really and he treats me like his father. I'm barely thirty yet so... There's still time."

"But still, don't you want a kid of your own blood?"

"What brought this up?"

Kakashi shrugged. The Council was still bugging him about creating a kid with the white chakra the Hatake's were so famous for. Tsunade was holding them away and he knew Naruto would defend his old Jōnin instructor as well, but the son of the White Fang would not put any scheming above them. He worried, about his relationship with Harry, Harry's health, the future.

"Nothing," he told the wizard and scooped some more rice with his fork. He preferred this over chopsticks ever since he was introduced to them, courtesy of Harry.

"Well, blood hardly matters," Harry admitted to Kakashi. "Blood is not what makes a family, not in my opinion."

Kakashi grinned. "Minato and Kushina used to say the same thing. And they made their own family in Naruto. Minato was family to me as well after..." he trailed off and Harry just offered an understanding nod. He and Kakashi had discussed their messed up families at one point and Kakashi had shared his tragic family past, his father's suicide the most prominent childhood trauma.

"So, kids..." the Jōnin asked his lover.

The green eyed wizard shrugged. "Well, I've considered adoption, Konoha's orphanage is filled with kids in need of a good home, but for now... I have a wait and see policy." He eyed Kakashi. "Enjoy living with you a bit more."

"A sound plan," the silver haired man agreed.

"So, how are the restoration's going?" he asked the Jōnin.

The change of subject went well with him so he answered his lover eagerly. "Pretty good. Tsunade delegated everything to Naruto actually and he's bouncing back and forth from Suna to Konoha. It's quite funny to see."

"Poor Naruto. it can't be easy, dating the Kazekage and being a future Hokage."

"Well, the blond brat has actually planned ahead on this. He admitted he won't be a Hokage for more than a decade. He's waiting for Konohamaru to grow up and take the mantle from him."

Harry grinned. "How does that make you feel?"

"Relieved. Old man Sarutobi wanted me to be Godaime and Tsunade actually tried to foist the hat on me," Kakashi snorted. "I know better. I still remember Minato and his ever losing fight against paperwork. Also, I feel old, way too old for this."

Harry grinned. "Old huh? Too old to ride me tonight?"

Kakashi choked on his rice, his one eye wide with shock at his lover's words. He carefully swallowed and nodded. "Just give me time to work up the energy."

"I bet you are wanting seconds then," Harry guessed and Kakashi eagerly extended his empty plate for more, mind still reeling about what his green eyed lover had planned for later that evening for them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You kicked ass."

"Kurenai ..."

"She's right. You kicked ass."

Kakashi's peers and Harry plus the silver haired Jōnin were all gathered at the Barbeque restaurant the Akimichi's held and the most prominent subject of discussion was Harry's prowess in battle.

"Kiba mentioned how a wolf stepped in to defend him and Akamaru. Then said wolf helped Kiba take down one of the enemy nin," Kurenai told pointedly at the group. Harry wished he could hide when many pairs of eyes turned to look at him. His wolf form was a bit of a common secret among shinobi of a certain rank; Sasuke had not blabbed to them but Asuma had been close by, Anko and Gai as well. So they all knew of the wolf form and the snake speech. Kakashi had warned him that Sasuke and Anko might confront him about his snake charming skills but thankfully so far neither snake summoner had come to pester Harry.

"Are you fishing for information Kurenai?" Harry asked his red eyed friend.

The genjutsu mistress smiled. "Are you offering?" she purred.

"Are you two flirting?" Asuma glared at the green eyed man as if it was his fault.

"Hey, your rabid wife is backing my man into a corner, call her off," Kakashi told the Third's son.

"Is this going to turn domestic?" Anko asked.

"Don't sound so eager, Anko," Gai scolded her. "That is most Uncouth."

Kakashi groaned. He turned to his lover with a pleading look. "And you chose this over staying home and having sex?"

Harry blushed as the catcalling started.

Thankfully their order came right then, and they were all distracted for a moment or two. It was Gai who turned the subject back to Harry's performance in battle.

"Who taught you though?" he asked the green eyed man.

"No formal shinobi training I know has moves like those you used," Anko added. "And a little snake told me you and the Uchiha brat have been clashing your blades."

"Twice or so," Harry replied. "And tell your snakes to keep their forked tongues to themselves if they want to keep them."

"Oh! Feisty!"

"Down you," Kakashi told her.

"You could share," Anko leered.

"Sorry love," Harry told her before Kakashi could get seriously angry at the purple haired snake summoner. "You just don't have what it takes."

"A cock?" Anko grinned.

"That too," Harry cheekily replied.

Kurenai giggled. "Anko, give it up! Harry has your number."

"Mitarashi, admit defeat to banter?" Asuma adopted a scandalised look.

"Suck on your cigarette," Anko snarked.

"Oh! Look! The ribs!" Gai said and dropped the plate in the middle.

They took it as the sign to let the subject drop and safer subjects came up.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so I spoke with my wife," Ron started.

Harry sighed and Kakashi rubbed his shoulders soothingly.

"And?" Harry asked. "Also, why do you have your back to the wall?"

At this, the red haired wizard looked rather sheepish.

"Ron..." the green eyed man warned.

"Harry, you see..." Ron grinned and turned the mirror.

Kakashi caught sight of a crowd of people, mostly redheads but there were a number of blonds and brunets as well. He eyed his lover and saw that Harry actually looked touched if not misty eyed.

"So," a red haired plump woman smiled at the silver haired shinobi. "This is the man we've been hearing about."

Harry shot a look at Ron. He could tell translating spells were involved in this and Molly was not one to search things so it had to be Ron, possibly George as well, and seeing the look on Bill's face, the Curse Breaker had taken part in this.

"Well, Harry," Molly demanded. "Won't you introduce your man to us?"

The green eyed man groaned.


	24. Acquaintances and Relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi meets Harry's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kakashi stared at the mirror surface, glad his forehead protector and mask were hiding most of his face usually he kept his features uncovered in the privacy of the house he shared with Harry and Teddy but today was one of those days he did not. The speechless shinobi was actually at a loss of words as Harry explained the concept of Mirrors to his lover and then explained the picture the Sharingan wielding shinobi was seeing. Soon, Kakashi was sure for one thing, this was hands down the most bizarre family meeting he had attended or even heard about. Harry's extended family, his chosen family, was rather big. Molly and Arthur, their kids and grandkids... The names and faces blurred after a while. They were a big and rowdy bunch and almost all the kids wanted to talk to Harry. It was crazy! After half an hour of noise and meetings and getting introduced to people a world away, Ron took the mirror to a more private setting, Bill following him.

"So, Harry," Bill asked. "We all talked to Hermione."

"Yelled at more likely," Ron muttered.

"Ron, let me finish," the older red head said. "I read her notes as well."

The green eyed wizard sighed. "And?"

"She's wrong," Bill replied. "The notes are ... well, no good. They look like the real deal but they aren't. She just wanted this so bad. Had she actually tried this...?" Bill shook his head. "Tearing at the fabric of reality is a dangerous job and she's nowhere near powerful enough to pull this off. What happened to you was a magical accident. Sure, if we gathered ten wizards with large cores we could pull it off but that would actually kill if not just most of them then the whole lot," he gravely admitted.

Harry blanched and he was not the only one.

"Have you told all this to Hermione?" the green eyed wizard asked the Curse Breaker.

"No," Bill shook his head. "I knew she would be stubborn and would need more than just my word so I actually took Hermione to speak to one of my superiors. Goblins hold knowledge about many things. Their Goblin King has a palace in a separate dimension. The barriers between that world and the one I'm in now are different, thinner, easier to travel. The Elemental Countries are a dimension with thicker walls because of the nine demonic beings of energy that appeared in those lands. A failsafe if you please to keep the other realities from harm."

"So," Harry said. "I'm really stranded here."

"I'm afraid so," Bill grinned. He was one of the few who never pressured Harry to return, understanding the raven haired wizard's need to get away from the name he had made for himself after Voldemort's defeat. He eyed his younger brother. "I had better leave you to talk, alright. Talk to you later, green eyes."

Soon it was only Kakashi and Harry from one side of the mirror and Ron to the other.

"Well, you certainly look relieved, both of you," the redhead told the pair. "And not just because my mother stopped threatening to feed you till you pop."

Harry managed a smile. "Ron... How is Hermione? At first I assumed she was just angry at me so that was why she was not among the family. Now though..."

Ron sighed. "Well, to tell you the truth, she feels rotten. She was crushed to learn she was wrong and not just because she's not used to being proven wrong. She feels bad because the two of you fought."

Harry rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry for fighting with her as well, but she gets so hard headed!"

"Preaching to the choir here," Ron muttered.

"So, if she's sorry," Kakashi added his own two cents, "Why is she not telling him that?"

Ron shrugged. "She thinks Harry's wrong for not wanting to come back and she's angry for this at him. Hermione told me you were harsh and unapologetic and then she cried... I could not follow after that."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I did not say she was reasonable. We both know she hates it when someone, anyone, shows her up. That woman really needs to relax about it but it was her hard-headedness that drew me to her in the first place. Personally," Ron said, "I think she's pregnant again."

The green eyed wizard snorted. "I thought you were trying not to get pregnant again."

Ron grinned. "Expect the unexpected mate. I'm a Weasley."

"True," Harry told him. "Just don't expect me to make the first step. It's not exactly a pride thing, but Hermione needs to understand she was wrong in this case or else we're going to fight over this again in the future."

The wizard on the other side of the mirror nodded. "I get it and I'll stay out of it."

"And if there's a new Weasley on the way," Harry said.

Ron grinned. "You'll know."

When the mirror turned off, Kakashi kissed Harry's neck and his lover sighed.

"That was intense," the Jōnin said.

"Well, they are a bit much. It helps that I did not meet them all together."

"Small dosages," Kakashi agreed, making Harry smile.

"I'm exhausted."

"Is it about the news Charlie gave us."

"Hm, that was Bill. Charlie is the guy with the burns on his hands."

The Jōnin nodded. "The dragon handler, right. Must be exciting."

"You're one to talk about excitement, mister ANBU operative."

Kakashi grinned, the smile having a dangerous edge, much like a predator stalking prey. "If you can chat..."

Harry realized his mistake at teasing his almost always randy lover. He quickly shook his head. "Nope!" he hurriedly told the silver haired male, "I'm too tired to fool around."

Thankfully Kakashi did not press. The grin dropped too and he just looked relaxed. "They were a bit much, all of them. And noisy. I could do with a bit of quiet and calm, maybe a cuddle?"

The raven haired man smiled. "Cuddling sounds nice," Harry agreed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was left staring at Kakashi. "You went and did what?"

The Jōnin shrugged. "It's not so bad, me getting an apprentice, right?"

The Hokage sighed and rested her hands on her desk. It had been a slow day but when Shizune came in, informing her that Hatake Kakashi wanted to see her, Tsunade just knew it would not end well for her.

"I thought you wanted me to take on an apprentice at some point."

"What about your genin team?" the Godaime asked. "You're not ditching those brats are you? I won't allow you to foist them on other Jōnin. It's bad enough that the former Team 7 gets to train with them regularly."

"They get on well," Kakashi defended himself. "Naruto and Kenji like each other. Sakura got Akihiko interested in medic training and Sasuke loves sparring with Teddy, those two are the most proficient with swords."

"And you took on a fourth brat?" Tsunade cocked an eyebrow. It was after all a well known fact that Hatake was a Jōnin that hated getting assigned to training new genin. After Team 7 he had failed five more teams before taking on Team 5. To this day Tsunade thanked her luck about it.

"Not a fourth," the silver haired Jōnin replied. "Lupin Teddy is the one I took on."

That was one name Tsunade had no trouble recalling. The look on her face told exactly what she thought about Kakashi's choice.

"Oh?"

Kakashi sighed at her tone. "No favouritism involved, honestly," he hurriedly told the only female member of the Sanin. "He's just... He has a sort of bloodline; you know what I'm talking about." He was mindful of the ANBU hiding in the walls. He did not want to reveal his hand too soon. Though he doubted his ANBU comrades would have trouble if another was to join him, even if that possibility was years in the future.

Tsunade caught on fast. "Jiraiya did mention the brat had blue hair and he could shift his appearance. I'm guessing he's the perfect spy, the way he can disguise himself."

"He's fast too."

"Infiltration and assassination," the kunoichi realized. "That's ANBU material. You think he's that good?"

"Well, he's still rough around the edges but he listened to the idea when I told him. He knows that it entails from spying and stealing documents to killing in cold blood. We discussed it in front of Harry. Teddy wants this and Harry did not oppose his decision."

"And now you want my approval?"

"Certainly. You know that if that's the case then I need access to proper material and that means..."

"Enough, I get it," Tsunade said, glaring at Hatake. "This means more paperwork for me."

The Jōnin grinned and produced a jug of sake.

"Leave the bottle and get out," the Godaime told him. "The paperwork will be ready by tomorrow, brat."

Kakashi wisely kept his mouth shut about her calling him a 'brat'. No use making noise when he got what he wanted.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurenai was pouting and it would have been effective on pretty much anyone who did not have Harry's hard headedness and desire to stay low, despite his recent big actions.

"No," Harry insisted adamantly; he had been doing so for a while now. The wizard even averted his eyes, trying to avoid eye contact just in case he caved to her crazy demand. It was one of the few times Harry wished those crazy old ladies that were still trying to marry him off to daughters or nieces walked in, anything to help him escape Kurenai's scrutiny.

"Come on!" the red eyed kunoichi asked her friend who turned out to be more than just a meek herbalist like she had believed up until very recently. She still was unable to believe what her own eyes had seen and what her fellow shinobi had relayed to her. This slip of a man that was so motherly (she could actually use that word because Harry was a mother and a father to his godson or whenever he kept an eye on her son, whenever she wanted private time with Asuma) yet he could be so deadly. Nothing about him suggested he was a capable fighter. She wondered how long Kakashi had known about this and how long Tsunade had been aware before she dismissed those thoughts and focused back on trying to convince Harry to do this. Like every respectable shinobi, she liked a new challenge and Harry could be it.

"I thought you just wanted to have lunch and catch up," the green eyed wizard accused her.

"That too," Kurenai told him. "But is it a crime to want to spar with you?"

The raven haired man rolled his eyes. "What is it with shinobi always wanting to beat each other up?"

"It's fun?" the Jōnin asked.

Harry smirked. "Kurenai, sex is fun. Unless Asuma is doing it wrong in which case I suggest you take out your frustrations on him."

This left the dark haired woman spluttering but before Harry could bask in his triumph and slip away, she recovered and with a half hearted glare, stopped him in his tracks.

"You're not getting out of this! Either you spar with me or I get Anko. She and Sasuke said something about Bingo Book and snakes?"

Harry made a very good imitation of innocence that would have convinced anyone but a shinobi of Kurenai's calibre.

"Nice try," the kunoichi declared. "Come on! Just a spar."

"I've seen you shinobi 'spar'," the wizard rolled his eyes as he said the last word. "I also remember that most of you get more beat up than strictly necessary."

"Just the guys," Kurenai muttered. "Women are much more reasonable. Well… except our lady Hokage… and her apprentices… Anko too… You know what? I'm sane enough, spar with me?"

Harry snorted. "Is this supposed to convince me?"

Kurenai nodded eagerly. "I'd flash you but it would be wasted on you."

"And only help Asuma to hate me," the wizard muttered. "I just bet that you would tell that gorilla like guy of yours."

"Yup, only you would seek your guy on me and Kakashi can work miracles with a paperclip. I bet he'd make sure no one ever found my body. A stalemate then," she said.

"We could always just hang out," Harry suggested.

"You really don't want to spar? Keep your skills sharp?"

"Kurenai… I half wish I did not need them. Unlike shinobi, I hate fighting, not judging you or anything."

The woman smiled. "I know, I won't pressure you then. But if you ever want a work out…"

"I'll take up your offer," Harry agreed. He did not want to admit to her but he got all the work out he needed between Uchiha Sasuke, his own godson and of course his lover. Kakashi, on the rare times their sparring sessions did not turn to make out sessions and then sex trysts, was a pretty good opponent. Plus, he did not want his skills to become widely known. Already rumours were reaching Konoha's allies in Suna and Harry feared someone would connect the dots that led from him to Jade. Then he would have the nation of the Land of Winds after him, even if to thank him. Harry did not want to regret helping save Konoha, not when his life might be at risk. His family was already a big enough target just because he was dating Kakashi; one of the best Konoha had to offer in the field of infiltration and assassination, two fields that his lover had already made plans about coaching his godson into that role. In fact, they were probably going to start training within the week.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"You're not mad I pressed the issue, are you?"

"No, just thinking," Harry assured her.

The bell chimed and a customer walked in.

"Go," Kurenai motioned him. "I will too. I have to get to the mission office. Talk to you later?"

"Sure," Harry agreed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy was tired but he was not about to give up his chance at one on one training with Kakashi. Right after Team 5 finished their training (and for once the young wizard was glad he did not have to spar with Sasuke who was away on mission) the silver haired Jōnin had escorted the boy to a building he had never been to before. One thing Kakashi had done before taking the child to this location was telling Teddy to change appearance, be someone else entirely and Teddy had complied, making his hair long enough to reach his neck, darkened them and made his eyes take on a purple and blue hue. He shifted his nose and ears slightly until he looked nothing like himself. They raised many eyes as soon as they were noticed yet no one came to greet them.

"What is this place?" the preteen asked.

"Can't you take a guess?" Kakashi asked.

"Mm..." Teddy looked around. "Pretty secretive place, no signs or anything and it was not near the Hokage Tower or the administration buildings."

"Go on."

Something clicked in Teddy's mind. "No!"

"Share with me Ted," Kakashi prodded at the boy.

Harry's godson turned to him with wide eyes. "ANBU headquarters?" the young genin asked in a whisper.

The smile on Kakashi's face was telling. "You are one smart kid. Yes, we're training here for now and the future."

"But here?" Teddy asked in slight panic.

Kakashi continued striding towards the place he had in mind and Teddy did his best to keep up with the usually lazy Jōnin.

"Well, you are going to train in stealth and this is the place if you want all your training secrets to stay secret."

"That's why you asked me to change!" Teddy realized.

The Jōnin nodded. "In your career you will need all the advantages you can get. Understand?"

Teddy nodded.

"Here we are," Kakashi announced and escorted Teddy inside a big room that looked like the most perfect training facility the young genin had ever seen, counting his godfather's down in the basement. There were walls on the far end with weapons and even more weapons, ranging from kunai and swords to crossbows and staffs. The room was bigger than Teddy expected it to be, without mats or wooden floors. Everything around was stone, to avoid damage from jutsu's probably the young wizard realized.

"I see you approve," Kakashi commented when Teddy was taking too long admiring the surroundings. "This is a standard training room for ANBU. Right now it's empty because I booked it for us and it will be empty whenever I bring you so you needn't worry about going all out or using the techniques Harry told you. Teddy?"

Teddy just stared, blinked and then he grinned up at his instructor. "When do we start?"

"So eager," Kakashi commented. "Right now actually," he told the genin who perked right up. "First thing we're going to do is increase your stamina, but this is one thing you're going to work on your own. Starting tomorrow you are to take a run around Konoha ten times, just before you meet up with your team-mates."

"Yes, I understand," Teddy replied.

"Good. Now that you are warm I want you to attack me head one, hold nothing back, understand? I need to feel just how you improved. After that I'm going to teach you a new fighting style and then we're going to sit down and have a conversation about the rest of your schedule. A lot of what you are going to learn from me not just touch ANBU skills but cross over to Hunter Nin material," the Sharingan wielding Hatake told Teddy. He raised a hand and started ticking fingers. "Stealth, precision, chakra control, disguises are what we're going to work on first. After I'm happy with your progress we'll touch other subjects. Now, Harry mentioned you are a good tracker."

"Yup, this nose, ears and eyes work better than human's," Teddy replied. "Much like a wolf really but not as sharp."

"That we can work on them with Team 5, they'll definitely benefit from this since Kenji just got his new colony. Now, you understand what I want from you?"

The genin nodded.

"Verbally please," Kakashi requested.

"Yes."

"Then attack me. Everything goes," the Jōnin said. "Ready? Go!"

Teddy moved and the fight was on. He punched, kicked and stabbed, combining jutsu's and spells and martial arts to attack Kakashi. He did not hold back one bit, just as Kakashi had instructed. He was not at full power, not after all the earlier training, but he was not going to use that as an excuse. He actually landed a hit on Kakashi, a cutting curse that did not make much damage on the Jōnin as the silver haired man moved too fast to get the full brunt of it. Fifteen minutes later Kakashi called Teddy off and then offered the boy a soldier pill and a canteen" he said as he sank to the ground and sat comfortably, Teddy following his example eagerly.

They stayed in that room for two more hours before their stomachs prompted them to head back home where Harry had a warm meal waiting for them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month after his lover took his godson as an apprentice, Harry finally asked Teddy about his training with Kakashi. It was a rare moment where the two wizards were completely alone in the house and they had decided to spend some quality time together. Teddy had roped Harry into playing 'Exploding Snap'. Two sets of singed eyebrows later they had just decided to talk about everything and anything from magical theory and whether Kurenai finally got Harry to practice with her to show how one of Teddy's fan girls tracked him down while he was out with Akihiko and Kenji. It had been a riot, especially when this whole event took place in front of Sakura. The pink haired kunoichi had not been amused. Then Naruto went and reminded her about her own fan girl days and Sakura, after she finished scaring the girl off, plummeted Naruto to the ground. After that event Teddy was even more afraid of the girls, not that the preteen used the word 'afraid' but

"So, how is training with Kakashi?" Harry asked. He had noticed that Teddy, after spending so many hours around the silver haired man with the mismatched eyes, was much more comfortable around Kakashi. There was something that was just missing before. Harry had chalked it up to the fact that Kakashi was new in their lives and Teddy was holding back just a bit, fearing that the thing between the Jōnin and Harry was not permanent. Now they were pushing two years together and Teddy was much more talkative around Kakashi and treated the man like he treated Harry. The green eyed wizard realized soon after that how Teddy thought of Kakashi as family, as pack, and that was the reason of the new found closeness.

"It's been great!" Teddy admitted. "He's so cool! He never yells when I'm wrong but he does tease me." Here he frowned. "He's just like you really. Only taller."

"Hey!" Harry swatted at him but Teddy dodged and gave a cheeky grin.

"Too slow!"

"I'll show you slow!" the raven haired wizard declared and in the blink of an eye, Ebony was where Harry previously stood.

Teddy let out a keen sound and leapt anyway, the huge wolf after him. They chased each other around the living room, neither of them trying very hard. When Ebony finally pinned the young boy down.

"Harry! No drool!" Teddy yelled, but his godfather in Animagus form did not hear him, using his tongue to make a mess of the boy's hair.

It was that exact moment Kakashi walked in on them.

"Is this a bad time? Should I come back later?" he asked and the two wizards paused.

Godfather and godson shared a look.

"Should we get him?" Teddy asked.

Ebony nodded his furry head and they both jumped after Kakashi.

"Oh, boy!" the Jōnin muttered but he too did not put up a big fight when the two people he considered family tackled him to the ground.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had tried avoiding them both but each on their own was persistent. United against proved that Harry did not stand a chance. Mitarashi Anko and Uchiha Sasuke, finally tracked the herbalist down and managed to corner him enough, each using their summon snakes, just to get him to talk to the darn creatures. Thankfully for Harry that had happened in the privacy of his shop one morning. The snakes were waiting for him, their masters followed through the door while Harry was having his shouting match with a cobra and a constrictor.

"... but I want to!"

"Idiot! Stop making trouble for the Speaker. Know your place!" the Cobra was hissing.

Harry was clutching his head. "Will you both shut up!" he finally yelled at them, making the two snakes stop fighting and turn to look at him.

"Wow! That is so weird."

Harry turned and saw Anko and Sasuke watching him.

"You!" the green eyed wizard pinned glares on both of the Leaf shinobi in his store. "Are these two yours?" he demanded.

"Cobra's mine," the Uchiha admitted.

"Well, call those two idiots off!" Harry practically commanded them. "They have not shut up even for a second. They're driving me crazy with their constant spats!"

"So you can understand them," Anko hummed.

Harry glared at the purple haired kunoichi. "Don't you start with me? Or I'll summon my snakes and these two will be history."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes, the only one of the two to make an expression. She summoned back her snake and it disappeared without fuss.

Sasuke just folded his arms in front of him, not summoning back his snake. "How can you understand snakes?" he asked. "I've heard of beast speakers, the Inozuka are such a clan. But I've never ever heard about snake speakers."

"The term is Parselmouths," Harry muttered. "And will you shut up? I'm not giving you any mice. Find your own or bug your master," he hissed at the cobra. "And don't you dare try and strike at me, you'll end up a belt before you can open your jaws, missy."

The cobra curled around herself and started complaining about rude humans. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Can you teach me?" Sasuke asked. "Not all snakes know human talk."

"Don't forget me," Anko added.

"It can't be taught," Harry told them. "I've tried teaching it but most people can't form the sounds." He was not about to tell them that it was because this was a magical ability that he could not do this. "Now will you take her? She's cranky and hungry and downright rude," he told Sasuke.

With a sigh the Uchiha summoned back his cobra and Harry was relieved when the small poisonous snake was gone.

"Much better," he commented, closing his eyes and rubbing them. When he opened them he saw that both Anko and Sasuke had made themselves comfortable, sitting across from him, looking comfortable and like they would not be leaving soon. Harry really wanted to curse his luck. He knew he had been in a way lucky that the duo had not cornered him earlier or in a more public tableau. Not many knew about his snake speaking abilities though it had spread that he knew how to fight. "You're still here. What do you want from me?"

"To learn how you do this. Not even he could do this," Anko said. "And he had the contract. He could even summon the master of snakes."

Harry blinked. "Who's he?"

"Orochimaru," Sasuke spat the name, his hatred for the snake Sanin mirrored on Anko's face.

"I have heard of him," Harry admitted. Jiraiya had mentioned Orochimaru back when he had been Jade. "I've got nothing to do with that man."

"I know," the last male Uchiha admitted.

"Forget about that bastard," Anko said.

"I told you, it's not a skill I can teach you two," the green eyed wizard insisted.

"Then answer how you got the snakes," the kunoichi said. "You can't have the contract. He has it," she pointed with her thumb at the Uchiha in a careless manner.

"There's no contract like you mean it," Harry assured them.

Sasuke blinked. "Then where do the snakes come from?"

Harry smiled. "Well, I am entitled to keeping some secrets."

Anko rolled her eyes. "You did not tell us anything!"

"Yup!" the green eyed wizard said. "Because there's really nothing to say."

"Well..." the kunoichi grinned. "What would you say to a spar? Your snakes against mine?"

"Nope!" Harry denied her.

"Without snakes then?" Anko asked.

Harry groaned. "What is it with you shinobi always wanting to fight me?"

Sasuke smirked. "I fought him," he taunted Anko.

The wizard glared the Uchiha. "You're really not helping."

The Sharingan wielder shrugged.

"Listen, both of you. Yes, I speak to snakes, which is a bother more than anything. Snakes are mouthy, rude, opinionated and demanding," Harry listed. "I'm not about to sweep your contracts from you..."

"Yet," Anko said.

"Ever," Harry insisted. "I'd rather live in anonymity and peace, without drama and danger."

"Boring," Anko declared.

"And impossible," Sasuke commented.

"Well, it's my goal and you two are keeping me from it in a way. I'd like you to leave me alone."

"You would be a great shinobi," Anko said. "The things you could do with the snakes..."

"I think I'll pass."

Harry was never more glad to see them gone. Only Sasuke had lingered, asking almost timidly if they would spar again.

"As long as I don't meet your cobra again," Harry stated.

"That mouthy?" Sasuke asked.

"You have no idea," the wizard replied.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whatever Harry expected when his mirror buzzed, it certainly was not Hermione's face. He stared for a while, unsure of what to do and the witch solved that problem easily for him.

"Harry. Hi," she said, sounding like the eleven year old he remembered her being, shy and meek.

"Hermione," he greeted back, his voice unsure. "How have you been?" he asked.

"Good, good, I've been..."

"Good?"

The witch sighed. "You can say it you know. No need to tip toe around. Best to just ask me say it."

"Is it really necessary?" Harry told her. "Just seeing you in the mirror is answer enough."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, refusing to meet his eyes. "I was out of line."

"Not wrong?" the messy haired wizard muttered.

That made her look at him again. Harry arched an eyebrow at her. He knew she hated being proven wrong but being stubborn never did any good to anyone, especially when that stubbornness drove them away from their friends.

"I..." Hermione sighed. "Yes, Bill took great glee telling me how wrong I was," she told her friend since she was eleven.

"Bill mentioned this. That was a month ago," Harry commented.

A heavy blush stained Hermione's cheeks. "Yes well..."

"You'll need to apologize to Teddy as well," Harry said. "And you have to meet Kakashi."

The witched blinked. "That's it?" she asked, sounding surprised.

Harry sighed heavily and settled better in his seat. "Do I really need to explain? It hurt, Hermione."

She looked away briefly, in shame.

"I know you love me and that you love Teddy and that we are missed dearly by everyone there."

"You practically admitted you would not come back even if you could," Hermione told him.

Harry groaned. "Still that? Why is it so hard to believe that I moved on, made the best of an unfortunate accident and that now I'm happy? Yes, if I could visit safely that would be awesome really. But I can't. And I accepted that years ago, Hermione."

"While I never did," the witch commented. "It's just... You will never meet my kids face to face, never hold them..."

"One of the bad things of being a world away," Harry admitted. "But I'm happy here. Teddy's happy."

"But if you could..."

"Only if there was a way to come back to Konoha," the green eyed wizard said. "I love Kakashi, Hermione. I would not leave him behind. And let's face it. If after so many years I turned up in Britain, what would the good wizards and witches of England do, Hermione? Welcome me back or try and make me into a monster? We both know that it would change depending on the week they had."

Hermione smiled sadly but did not refute this.

"Most of the time I was there I did not spend it in UK anyway," Harry reminded her.

"But you could visit."

"At least I have the mirror and it was great support and comfort at first but Hermione... I moved on. I don't think you ever did."

"Ron said the same thing."

"Well, your dear husband is right," Harry told her.

The witch sighed. "I know." She eyed him. "Am I really forgiven? I mean I was cruel, saying that your feeling about Kakashi did not matter..."

"Lets just forgive and forget," Harry told her. "Alright?"

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "And Harry? Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he replied.


	25. Chunin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a time skip, Teddy is older and trying to rise in the ranks of shinobi. Will he make it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The stands were filled with people. Harry had been allowed to sit with the Jōnin instructors of the teams currently trying to pass the third part of the Chunin exams. The green eyed wizard had been dreading this moment since the time Teddy joined the Shinobi Academy. The boy was now thirteen, and Harry found himself wondering how fast time flew by. Teddy was not as tall as him and more muscled than Harry. The Metamorphmagus had been trained by Kakashi all these years and the results were showing in the way he moved, his stealth, his skills. Harry had had to relent on one matter, the one that he had not wanted Teddy getting Chunin rank before fifteen. Teddy had come to his godfather one afternoon, carrying with him the confidence of his battle skills and the guilt that while he stayed behind, his team-mates were also forced to do so. Kenji and Akihiko were both fifteen and it was high time they sat for the Chunin exams. Teddy had argued with Harry all the reasons the young wizard wanted to join the exams that would take place in Suna that time and why Harry should be more confident about Teddy since he had also taught Remus' son.

"I think I'm ready," Teddy had stressed. "Sasuke and Kakashi also think this but they'll never tell you because of the stipulation you made when you took me to the Academy."

"I don't want you to grow up too fast," Harry had told the amber eyed genin. He did not want Teddy tackling more danger; the higher the shinobi rank, the greater the scrutiny and the more the danger they encountered. But the green eyed wizard also understood that Teddy really wanted this and he would be disappointed to stay behind. And he would, Harry did not doubt that. He would pout and brace it but he would try to be brave for Harry. It was the maturity Teddy showed that finally made the green eyed herbalist to go to Kakashi himself and inform the man that he would not be objecting should Teddy be entered into the exams.

"About time you came around," the silver haired Jōnin had told his lover. "I was this close to coming to talk to you myself. You're not doing him any favours sheltering him, especially with the life he leads. Sooner or later he would need to fight, rise in the ranks, kill more people… He knows you care Harry and that is more important than you think so."

It was then that Harry had asked if he could go to Suna, accompany Team 5 there. The silver haired Jōnin had been rather thrilled and had agreed fast.

Cheering brought the green eyed wizard out of his thoughts about what led him to come to Suna. Kakashi shifted next to him.

"This is it," Kakashi told his lover.

Harry nodded.

"Kick ass Teddy!" Kenji yelled at his team mate. For once Akihiko too was quite vocal, the two older members of Team 5 encouraging their youngest comrade.

Down in the arena the fight commenced and Harry leaned forward to see better.

"What village is the other boy from?" the green eyed wizard asked his lover.

Kakashi eyed the genin Teddy was up against. "Suna actually," he answered Harry's question. "I bet that's one of Temari's brats. Yup, see the twin metal fans? She used to have bigger ones but this genin must have some tricks up his sleeve. And he's a weapon user. I wonder whether Teddy will use his sword."

Harry gave an absent nod and continued to observe the fight his godson was taking part in. Just like Kakashi had predicted, the two genin had decided to use weapons. Teddy's sword was fast and swifter than the fans of his opponent. The Suna affiliated genin was able to manipulate the Wind element to a small degree, but Teddy was faster and stronger and while he did not use ninja techniques his sword skills were more than enough to aid him in the fight. Harry held his breath while the two blades met with a loud clang again and Teddy used momentum and strength to push the Suna Nin back.

"Good footwork," Kakashi was muttering under his breath. "Oh, that must have hurt," he added when the Konoha genin pulled a nice move, managing to impale his sword into his opponent's shoulder.

"Hope that guy gives up," Harry said.

"That would be good sense, but as I've learned while teaching, they don't always have that."

"I don't think more experienced shinobi get common sense either," the green eyed man retorted.

His lover just made an odd sound. Underneath them, the match continued. Teddy had the upper hand while his opponent was no longer able to use a fan and had to settle with a kunai and Jutsu. Teddy used speed and stamina to overpower his opponent and finally, after seven more minutes in the arena, he had his blade pressed against the Suna Nin's throat. His voice was clear when he half asked half demanded from his opponent to yield.

"The match goes to Lupin Teddy!" the proctor announced and the Konoha shinobi cheered for their genin.

Up in the stands, Harry breathed easier.

"One more match to go," Kakashi commented. "He actually made it to the final two. Gaara will give both of them two days to recover before the finale."

"His opponent will be another genin from Suna, right?" Harry asked.

"Better that the one from Kumo," the silver haired Jōnin commented. "Come on, let's join the brats for a while; see if they need anything."

"Why do you insist calling them brats?"

"Because they keep interrupting my time with you," Kakashi replied. "We have not had a moment's peace since … I lost count how long."

Harry sighed. "You are impossible." His face though held a fond expression. He too had missed being alone with his lover lately as Team 5 had been preparing for the Chunin Exams.

"So, date tonight?" Kakashi suggested.

"Sure," the wizard agreed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara leaned forward in his seat, up in the private box reserved for dignitaries, not yet leaving his spot even though the arena was clearing up.

"Naruto?"

His blond lover paused at his side. He was representing Konoha in Tsunade's stead and he could not be happier for this. He was currently itching to leave the public setting for a more private one where he and Gaara could actually spend some time away from prying eyes.

"Hm?"

"Was that him?"

The blue eyed shinobi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I heard from Temari that you had an ally during the siege," Gaara commented. "Was he the one next to Hatake?"

Naruto nodded. "Potter Harry. That Lupin kid was his."

The Kazekage nodded. "And is he Jade?"

Naruto froze. "Um… What gave you that idea?"

Gaara allowed a small smile to appear on his face. "We really need to work on your facial expressions," he told his lover and future Hokage of Konoha. "Because you really need to work on your poker face. You still can't lie, Naruto."

The blond demon vessel sighed. "Can you just forget it?"

"That man saved my allies," Gaara commented.

"He's also rather shy about it," Naruto informed the Kazekage. "He really does not like attracting attention. Anyway, he has a big enough target on his back because he's dating Kakashi…"

"Those rumours are also true?" Gaara asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You really don't listen to gossip, do you?"

The red head shrugged. "I usually tune Temari and Kankuro out when they want to gossip; grates on my nerves."

Naruto smiled. "It doesn't matter. Forget about them and focus on me, okay? Now, you promised me something nice if I did not make ruckus while we watched the matches…" A foxy grin appeared on his face and the Kazekage stood, pulling the blond shinobi to his feet as well. Naruto's grin got wider; the red head knew him so well.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry liked Suna and he told that to Kakashi. The green eyed man had chosen linen clothes in white to wear in the village surrounded by the desert. He realized as they travelled to the Village Hidden in the Sand that he had missed travelling. His stay in Konoha had been the longest time he stayed in one place only, yet while he missed going where the wind took him, Harry was happy to continue staying in Konoha. That place was home now. The green eyed wizard's enthusiasm was palpable and Kakashi trailed after him with a smile hidden behind his face mask. His usual orange book was nowhere to be seen as the silver haired Jōnin was too busy admiring Harry and his expressions.

"And this one is amazing," the wizard stopped at yet another stall with cooking utilities.

"Harry…" Kakashi finally sighed. "You already bought a whole storage scroll of pots and pans and…" he trailed off at the sweet look Harry sent him.

"Too much?" he asked.

"Why don't you buy something for yourself and not the store or the house for once," Kakashi hurriedly added and the green eyed man blinked.

"Oh! Good idea," he agreed and soon the Jōnin found himself being dragged after his civilian partner while Harry bought a new wardrobe for the both of them and quite a few clothes for Teddy as well. It was in one of the clothing shops that Temari and Shikamaru found them in. the duo had been out, Temari doing what Harry had done and forcing the usually bored Nara after her. The both of them stilled when they noticed Kakashi walking out of one of the dressing rooms. He still wore his face mask and forehead protector tilted to hide the eye gifted to him by Obito, but those were also the only two things that remained of his usual attire. The Sharingan wielding Jōnin came to a stop when he saw the Nara shinobi and the Kazekage's sister

"Wow," were the first words that came out of Temari's mouth when she finished ogling the older shinobi dressed in entirely too tight dark leather pants and a tight shirt that left no one doubt just how muscled the Jōnin was.

Temari stared until the Nara heir cleaned his throat and she looked away from Kakashi with a blush.

"Stared enough?" Shikamaru sullenly asked her.

"Sorry but…" the kunoichi blinked when a second dressing room opened and a dark haired man with the greenest eyes, even greener than her brother's, stepped out and whistled lowly at the Jōnin. She half thought to intervene as the man was clearly a civilian. Her jaw dropped for the second time in minutes when the green eyed man walked up to Hatake and pulled him into a rather passionate kiss that only had Shikamaru sighing.

"Get a room you two," the Nara called out. "The Godaime has explicitly told you to keep the public shows to a minimum."

The kissing pair parted.

"Spoilsport," Kakashi told him. "We're leaving anyway."

"But first," Harry told his lover with a smile on his face, "We're buying the clothes."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where have you been?"

Team 5 had decided to eat out. Only Teddy was on the final match but neither Akihiko nor Kenji were bothered by this. They were mostly the trackers of their team with Teddy the only one who could back his tracking abilities with strength. The tightly knit unit was laughing at something Kenji had said when Aburame finally noticed their Jōnin instructor arriving, decked in his usual uniform, with Teddy's godfather following. It had taken a while but they all got used to the fact that Harry and Kakashi were an item. At some point all three boys had seen the pair out on a date in one of Konoha's many restaurants or food booths and they all had a pretty good idea by now that couples did a lot more than just hand holding. It was Kenji who usually flushed when he saw the pair sit closer than what was proper in public, the Yamanaka and Teddy taking chances to tease the bug Nn for it, all in good faith of course. It was Kenji that called them out as they were supposed to have arrived fifteen minutes ago.

"Let me guess," Akihiko said with a knowing smirk. "You were tangled up in something?"

"Pretty good guess," Kakashi nodded.

"You were doing perverted things," Kenji accused the older shinobi. "While we were going hungry."

"Why are you complaining?" Teddy asked his oldest friend in Konoha. "We've ordered already Harry, Kakashi."

The two older men nodded.

"I saw Naruto, he was with the Kazekage," Kenji said after a beat, intent on changing the subject.

"They were doing perverted stuff too?" Kakashi suggestively asked, making Kenji splutter and the boy's team-mates to start chuckling.

Harry shook his head at their antics but he too, relaxed. It felt good to unwind. He had been very worried during the exams. Suna had used practical tests for all three parts of the exam. The first task they had set the genin was to survive ten days in the desert while collecting at the same time pieces of maps from certain locations or by stealing them from other teams. Those were the hardest days in his life as he had been worried. Harry knew that everything was allowed in Chunin exams, even killing the opponents. Kakashi had had a hard time trying to calm the green eyed wizard down some, and Harry had only felt at ease when Teddy's team arrive and all three of them were relatively unscathed. The second part of the exams had been a bit harder than that as the actual task was to trap all teams under a genjutsu and see how good they were at dispelling them while trying to not betray their teams. That had really cleared the numbers of the genin taking the test as many had been unable to realize they were under an illusion. That had been rough on Teddy as the illusion played on his fear of being forced to go back to Britain for years and when he returned to Konoha he was thought a traitor. Thankfully, a Yamanaka was on Team 5 and Akihiko helped all of his team-mates get through it after he broke off the illusion.

"One battle left," Harry muttered to himself.

The others stared at him.

"Still worrying over me Harry?" Teddy teased his godfather. "I'm all grown up now!"

"You are," the green eyed wizard acknowledged. "I'm just being silly," he said and stole an egg roll from Teddy. The teen tried to get it back and the mood was cheerful and loud again, Harry's fears forgotten temporarily.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The last match was apparently a big affair and Teddy could not help but feel apprehensive. He knew the exact spot on the stands where Harry and Kakashi were seated. He knew that all of his family, and that included his team-mates, and all his friends, including the blond demon vessel in this category, were rooting for him. Teddy was anxious about it. He had studied his opponent, Kimiko, no last name, was a very skilled shinobi, definitely worth the chunin title. Teddy knew he was good, all the training from Kakashi and Sasuke and Harry had really boosted his skills and confidence. He tuned out the sounds of the stadium all around him and focused on the Nin up ahead. Kimiko was a Suna shinobi and his clothes were perfect for the deserts. He had dull brown eyes but his hair was a dark chocolate brown with a few red streaks here and there. He was also a very good sport.

"Good luck, Lupin," he told the young wizard.

Teddy smiled. "You too," he told the older teen, who inclined his head.

They both looked to the proctor of the exams then.

"Begin!" the man said and the two genin jumped away from one another for a few paces.

Calculating looks were exchanged before Teddy made the first move, throwing a kunai at his opponent. He did not want to charge head on, he wanted to study the other genin, see up close his strength and speed. Kimiko seemed to have the same idea because the match started slow and then it built up. Punches and kicks were exchanged and soon Kimiko realized that he had better keep his distance from Teddy, because the younger genin was definitely stronger physically. Teddy did not take his sword out, not yet at least, but he had realized that his opponent did not like the physical confrontations and he used his speed to catch up with the other shinobi, not letting him have room to retreat as he used his main advantage, his strength. Taijutsu dominated the fight until Kimiko had had enough.

Teddy barely dodged an Earth Jutsu that had him nearly lose his footing. He recovered quite fast and adjusted the distance between him and Kimiko. The smirk on the older genins face was telling and the young wizard braced himself. When the ground of the arena split up. He dodged the pieces of earth that could injure him and tried to make himself less of a target. He jumped and dodged and twisted his body as he avoided all the attacks his opponent made on him. Kimiko had managed to do what he wanted, keep him at a distance, while using his Jutsu to take him down, but Teddy was not giving up. He took out two of the daggers he had around his waist and pushed chakra into them.

Then he leapt over the destroyed terrain and attacked Kimiko, who fended him off with a kunai of his own. The fight was on again, with Teddy on the offensive as blades and Jutsu were exchanged, aiming to do as much damage as possible. It was hard and Teddy could feel the strain soon enough as he used more and more the advanced Jutsu in his arsenal. He favoured water out of the elements first and to a lesser degree lightning, but only with his chakra system. His magic was earth and fire. That meant that he had four categories to choose from and he did, interchanging them so that he took Kimiko by surprise and no small amount of spectators.

The Suna ninja was not going to give up easily though. Sneakiness and underhanded techniques were prized among shinobi and Kimiko showed that he had that skill down. A twist of his arm, a flash of a senbon needle and Teddy winced, trying to ignore the pain of a pierced thigh. The injury slowed him down some. He did not know enough to remove it so he did not touch it at all, but he did stop and try to think up another way to take his opponent down. They were both tired, panting for breath. Teddy calculated just how much more they could keep fighting and he knew it would not be long now.

"Want to end it now?" he asked Kimiko who paused and smirked.

"Bring it on," the Suna genin told him.

Teddy nodded and his hands and fingers moved, forming hand seals. Kimiko did the same. Then they charged at each other, chakra flaring dangerously as they did their last showdown.

The people up in the stands held their breaths as Teddy's lightning technique clashed with Kimiko's earth technique. The young Metamorphmagus did not even consider using magic, not with thousands of eyes locked on him; he needed something up his sleeve.

The young Konoha genin knew he had been hit by the Jutsu head on when he felt his ears ring. The pain did not come immediately, first there was the shock. He was thrown back by the explosion that occurred and he somehow managed to break his fall, land on his feet even though his knees buckled. He spread his senses, trying to figure out despite the pain whether or not Kimiko was standing and able to do any damage. As the smoke cleared he saw the proctor and then noticed a prone form lying on the ground.

"Winner, Lupin Teddy from Konoha!"

Teddy's knees did give way then and the young shinobi collapsed as well, his injuries and his chakra depletion showing just how much he had strained himself. He did not manage to hit the ground as his team instructor was instantly at his side. The last thing Teddy recalled before he completely lost his senses was Kakashi's face and the words the Jōnin told him.

"I'm proud of you," Kakashi told his lover's godson.

Meanwhile, up in the stands Harry looked with undisguised worry down at the arena. He had not even seen Kakashi move, but he was grateful to him. Kenji and Akihiko also joined Kakashi's side just as the medics poured in, ready to offer their assistance to the two injured genin. Naruto arrived then at Harry's side and he had to shake the green eyed man a bit until the wizard looked away from the bloodied form of his godson.

"He's going to be fine," the blond shinobi told the wizard. "Come on now, I'll lead you to the infirmary."

Harry followed without a word.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later found Harry keeping a vigil in the infirmary. The room was quiet, the medic Nins had just left and Harry was seated next to his godson's bed, holding the boy's hand as Teddy was sleeping off his injuries and exhaustion. It had been a close call for a while. He had nearly depleted his chakra reserves while trying to give a reason to Naruto, who was writing the reports in the Hokage's place as her representative, to promote him. Tsunade had admitted to Kakashi at some point during the past year that she had already been thinking about it as the members of Team 5 could be promoted by field experience alone, but Teddy's young age was one of the reasons she was hesitant. Chunin meant that you could be recruited by ANBU and even Tsunade did not want a shinobi so young to be a killer. She knew what wounds that could cause to the young kid's soul and she did not want to exploit her shinobi like her predecessors had done. Kakashi had relayed this to Harry to help him relax some. The wizard knew that if he kept worrying so much he would be rivalling Kakashi's grey hair soon.

"Harry?"

The wizard started when Akihiko stepped up.

"Go and rest some, Teddy won't like it if you get sick because of him."

Harry stared at the blond shinobi. Akihiko had grown well; he was not as uptight as he had been. But he had grown stubborn.

"You can return in a few hours," Kakashi added as he too stepped in the room and made his way to Harry's side. "Come on."

Harry followed the silver haired Jōnin reluctantly.

"We're not going back to the hotel," Kakashi told his lover.

"We're not?" Harry blinked.

"No, you needn't be cooped up again. We'll walk a bit, get you something to eat, then we can go back for you to sleep."

The green eyed man gave a nod. Suna after dark was nothing like Konoha during those hours. Kakashi knew where he was going when he led them both towards a street just a block away from the red light district.

"Unlike Konoha, Suna does not have an active nightlife," the Jōnin told his lover. "Something to do with impromptu sandstorms and the low temperatures during the night. But the shops that do stay until late…" He grinned. "Come on."

"I'm not really hungry."

"I know, but perhaps you'll change your mind once you smell the food," Kakashi urged him. Inwardly he worried about Teddy's godfather. Then a thought came to him. What would happen if something happened to him during a mission? If he got gravely hurt? He shuddered, hating to think how devastated Harry would be then. No, that was a dangerous area for his mind to wander too, especially now. These thoughts could wait until Teddy was back on his feet and Harry was feeling better.

Finally Kakashi reached the restaurant he had been seeking and led Harry inside.

"This place makes amazing eggplant soup," the silver haired Jonin informed his lover. "Great soups in general but eggplant is simply amazing."

Harry smiled a bit, "You really like your eggplants, don't you?" He shook his head knowing that this was one obsession of Kakashi's he would never kick. Nowadays the Jōnin hardly read the Icha Icha book series Jiraiya wrote but give the man eggplants and you had him. "I know I shouldn't be so shocked," Harry continued.

"Well, I like eggplant and you need some comfort and a nice warm soup will help," Kakashi shrugged.

"You're right," Harry agreed. "About everything really, I bet Teddy will be angry with me for acting so…"

"Like the parent you are?" the Jōnin cut in. "Heaven knows I held myself back from smacking that guy's instructor when he had the gall to taunt Teddy while he was down. As it stands, Naruto will be pranking the guy, with Gaara's blessings."

Harry blinked and stared at the man. Then he smiled and kissed Kakashi's masked cheek. "Thank you," he told the Jōnin.

Kakashi sighed and kissed Harry's lips with his mask as a barrier. He pulled back regretfully as the waiter came and Harry just scooted closer so they could be touching without being too obvious about it.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teddy regained consciousness two days later and the first thing he got to see was Kenji drawing faces on his foot. Akihiko was holding the markers for the Aburame and he was the first one to notice the young man waking. His cry of happiness brought Kakashi and Harry back into the room running. Teddy would later tease them that their reactions had been quite comical, but at the moment the young wizard felt guilty that he had apparently worried them so much. His godfather in particular looked tired and Kakashi was hovering near Harry worriedly. That told the young Metamorphmagus all he needed to know about how little the green eyed wizard had rested while he was unconscious. He would yell at Harry later, Teddy vowed to himself.

"Teddy?" Harry asked.

The boy just gave a short wave, wincing when his muscles protested.

"Mm, sorry I worried you?" he asked, looking sheepish.

Harry smiled. "I know," he said.

Kenji and Akihiko shifted.

"We'll go eat something and come back later," Akihiko told Teddy.

"Without the markers this time?" the youngest member of Team 5 arched an eyebrow.

Kenji laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Mmm. Bye!"

The blond Yamanaka followed behind the Aburame who hastily left the room, leaving the family alone for a while. Harry approached the bed, looking uncertain.

"Where's my hug, Harry?" Teddy asked.

This was all the prompting Harry needed before he wrapped his arms around Teddy.

"I'm okay," the godson said.

"I know, just… let me do this a while longer?" the dark haired wizard muttered. "And next time, I'm not going to watch any exams you take place in, not worth the heart attack."

Teddy met Kakashi's eyes over Harry's back.

"You've been missed," the Jōnin told his student.

Teddy just hugged Harry tighter.

A while later, and after Harry was once again composed and the medic Nins were called in to check on Teddy's vitals and left again, the room was quiet. Teddy had nearly been cleared as there was nothing much left to do for him. Chakra exhaustion needed bed rest and lots of food and of course no use of chakra at all. Kakashi had promised to help the young genin with this as he admitted to the two wizards that there had been many times when he suffered from this.

"Shinobi usually end in the hospital for idiotic things, like overtraining themselves or overusing chakra," Kakashi assured Harry.

"I knew I was low on chakra but I would not dare use… you know what," Teddy admitted to the two adults. "And I had to finish it, put on a good show."

"That is the primary reason these exams are held," the silver haired Jōnin agreed.

Harry sighed. "Does that mean that now he's a chunin?"

"As soon as we return to Konoha I bet Tsunade will promote all three of the brats," Kakashi mused.

"Finally I'll be able to take better missions," Teddy crowed with delight. At the look on his godfather's face he deflated a bit. "Um, you're still fine with all this right?"

"Kind of late to back down now," Harry said and shook his head. "Just… whatever you do, do it well, okay?"

Teddy nodded and smiled.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kakashi asked

The Metamorphmagus sighed and his head dropped. "More training?"

Kakashi's smile, despite the mask, was palpable and it made Teddy groan.

"Are you three done yet?" Kenji asked that moment, poking his head in the room.

Teddy motioned his team-mates inside and turned to Harry and Kakashi. "Are you staying?"

"I think not," his godfather replied. "Your friends can keep you company, I'm sure you'll have many things to say. Kakashi and I are going out to eat; we'll come back a bit later."

"Bring me back something sweet?" Teddy made puppy eyes at the green eyed wizard.

"Of course," Harry agreed. He kissed his godson's temple and alongside Kakashi left the room.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their stay in Suna dragged on for one more week, during which Harry did his part as a tourist in the town and he made many purchases. He also met with local herbalists, who upon learning he had his own greenhouses immediately struck up deals with him. The deserts of Suna with the heat and the cold were not helping the plant life, even inside greenhouses. The trip to Suna turned out full of opportunities for Harry's career. While touring the city, Harry actually met the one person he did not want to meet in a one on one meeting. It was during the one time he was alone in the market place that the red head Kazekage approached Harry. The surrounding people, civilians of Suna mostly, regarded the man with a mix of dread and awe. Gaara did not seem to pay them any mind though, his pale green eyes focused on the green eyed wizard who had just purchased spices from a stall.

"Lord Kazekage," Harry greeted the man who was dating Naruto.

"Potter, or should I use your other name?"

Harry sighed. "This is not the place to talk about that."

"The Kazekage building is not far from here," Gaara commented.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yes, I'm just curious about you," the red head admitted.

The wizard sighed again. "Just show me the way. Also, I have to be back in my hotel room by noon."

"You will be," Gaara assured him.

Harry had no choice but to follow the leader of the hidden village he was currently in. While he walked alongside the red head (Gaara had not wanted him to walk behind him and Harry thought that was prudent of him) no one walked up to them to bother them but there was quite a number of children that waved at their Kazekage. Harry, having been in the Hokage Tower in Konoha found it a bit worrying that he was getting to know the inside of Suna's Kage headquarters. Still, he reasoned better the tower than a visit to the interrogation units or the cells. And Gaara even offered tea once they were inside his office.

"No thank you," the green eyed wizard told the shinobi. "You had questions I believe."

Gaara inclined his head. "About your help in Ishigakure, or should I say Jade's help in that siege? Don't bother denying this. Naruto's not that good a liar, at least not when he has to lie to me."

Harry blinked. "Naruto? Told you?"

"Hinted," the Kazekage replied. "In his own special way."

"I see. What do you want to do now?"

"Thank you," the red head replied.

"What? But that's hardly needed."

"Do you know how many petitions I've gotten from the people there? My forces could not get there fast enough. The deaths would have been many had you not been there. And I would have never found out but when Naruto talked about you commanding snakes and helping the Konoha shinobi… I doubt the Godaime has done anything to acknowledge your efforts."

"Because I want to live in peace," the wizard replied. "That is why I turned all offers to join Konoha's shinobi corps down, why I don't want recognition for everything I've done. I'm not exactly proud that I had to kill people. I was not raised shinobi."

"Yet you chose that life for your son," Gaara pointed out.

"Teddy's not me. He would have been unhappy staying in Konoha, managing a store." He did not mention all the reasons he had enrolled Teddy in the Academy in the first place.

"Hm," Gaara studied Harry. "You are not what I expected, not at all."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not really. The only truly selfless person I've ever met is Naruto."

Harry smiled. "I'm not really selfless, Lord Kazekage. In fact I'm actually rather selfish, that's why I want to be left alone."

"Yet when the situation calls for it you can get your hands dirty," Gaara noted.

"I try, Konoha is my home."

"That probably means you do not plan to start roaming again."

Harry shook his head.

"Konoha's lucky to have you," Gaara commented.

"Thank you."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw his green eyed lover entering the room, looking exhausted. He was lounging on the bed, wearing just a robe, his mask forgotten in the privacy of the room. He was relaxed as he had just gotten back from the hot spring.

"Well, if you were going to look so worn after a walk I would have insisted you joined me," he told Harry.

The wizard paused. "Talking to the Kazekage was a bit nerve wracking. And you know Kakashi, us naked in a public place…" he grinned. "Not a good idea."

Kakashi grinned. Then he backtracked to Harry's mention of the Kazekage. "What did Gaara want with you?" he asked his lover.

Harry sighed. "The usual deal. Save one hidden village and everyone wants to meet you."

"Come here," the silver haired Jōnin said after he stopped chuckling. His eyes took in just how Harry's body seemed to shiver at the invitation. When Harry joined him on the mattress, still fully dressed, Kakashi kissed his lover's temple. "You went to buy spices again," he said after he took in the smells that lingered in the green eyed man.

"Yes," Harry replied.

Kakashi moved his lips from Harry's temple to his cheek, then his chin, then he finally joined their mouths together in a kiss. Harry moved closer, grabbing Kakashi by the back of his head and deepening their kiss. The Jōnin groaned as the kiss turned more heated.

"Too long," Harry muttered against his lips once they pulled back a bit.

"Too much excitement, not enough time," Kakashi agreed.

Harry grinned and tugged at the hem of his lover's robe. "Do you think we have time now?"

Kakashi grinned. "Plenty," he stated and started kissing the green eyed wizard.


	26. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time skip. The lives of Harry, Teddy and Kakashi as they grow older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Harry started to feel the age difference between himself and Teddy when the kid was too tall to be called 'kid' anymore. When Teddy turned sixteen he had his Jōnin rank under his belt and he was much taller than his green eyed godfather. The year the Metamorphmagus turned sixteen was the one that brought many changes to his household in particular and Konoha in general. The first big event was that Tsunade took off her Kage hat and gave Konoha's metaphorical reins to Naruto. The so called inauguration of the Sixth Hokage in Konoha's history became one big party. People from all over the Elemental Nations came to congratulate Naruto on finally achieving his dream. The Kazekage was the most notable presence, as was the atmosphere between the two lovers who had not let the distance get the best of them. It had been a busy week as the influx of visitors was quite big. Harry had to ask Teddy for help in the store. Kakashi was too busy with security that Harry did not see his lover for nearly a month before the event. But it was worth it due to the revenue he earned and the fact that Naruto actually gave the silver haired shinobi a week off. It was the first vacation the pair took. It had been fun, those days the two lovers did nothing but sleep, eat, soak in the hot springs, take very long walks and have sex. It had been an interesting holiday. It was also a place he and Kakashi were probably not allowed back since during one of their more wild trysts they had caused a number of damages to the room. The owners had not been amused, though the wife had giggled at Harry and the silver haired Jōnin in a way that made the two lovers high tail as fast as they could away from that place.

When Teddy was sixteen was also the year Harry became thirty four and Kakashi thirty six. And while Harry was given a birthday party annually, one from Konoha and another over a long mirror call from his old dimension; it was Kakashi's party that became almost as big a thing as Naruto becoming Hokage. The silver haired Jōnin's friends and his family finally managed to surprise the man who usually avoided human contact on principle on September 15. Yet with a bit of help from all the Jōnin that were Kakashi's peers in age, like Kurenai, Asuma and Gai and Kakashi's students, old and new. It had been a blast, that party; they had celebrated till morning even though Kakashi had bowed out of his own birthday party, making Harry follow after him. The silver haired Jōnin was quite glad about the wards the green eyed wizard raised around their bedroom. They had prevented the rest of the party guests hearing what they had been up to, even though they still had a pretty good idea what they were doing.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" the green eyed man asked.

"Where was your mind travelling?" Kakashi teased him.

Harry offered a smile. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Were those thoughts about me?"

"Yes."

"Naughty too?"

Harry grinned. "Well, I was thinking about your birthday party…"

"Great thoughts then," the Copy Nin leered and his lover rolled his green eyes.

"So, got what you wanted?" Harry asked, abruptly changing the subject since the previous one was not exactly something they could discuss while in such a public place.

"Brand new shuriken," Kakashi confirmed. "And a few kunai because Teddy mentioned he was all out; something about training with Akihiko."

The wizard shrugged. "Good, now can we hurry? I need to stop by the shop."

Kakashi gave him a sideways look. Harry knew him enough to know he was interested to hear him elaborate on that.

Harry actually looked rather giddy. "Well, you've heard me complain about my workload increase, right?"

"It was getting annoying," the Jōnin teased, making his lover roll his eyes.

"Yes well, now I get clients from Suna too, I've made bigger greenhouses and expanded the shop," Harry explained. "But hiring genin teams is annoying because they tend to make a mess. Just when they learn how to file the herbs their shifts end so I decided to hire assistants."

"Plural?"

The wizard offered a nod. "I already had some interviews, lots of people turned up, even shinobi, retired ones…"

"Names?" Kakashi asked, interested.

"Well, ones a nice civilian girl, age fifteen, named Etsuko, she's quite eager and perky, smart and fast too," Harry replied. "And the retired ninja is a Hyuga actually, first name is Hirohito, he used to be a …"

"Chunin," Kakashi replied. "Lost one of his arms in a battle. I remember that mission. Faulty information had the rest of the team killed. He was the sole survivor, pure luck really."

Harry nodded. "Well, he's rather skilled, knows his herbs too."

"Good choice," the Jōnin replied.

"I know," the green eyed man replied.

"Want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, you don't need to but I wouldn't oppose if you cooked today…"

"Is that a hint?"

"Yes."

"Hardly subtle," Kakashi commented.

"Who needs subtlety? Certainly not me. So?"

"I'll do it. I need to roast meat. And I need to treat my Ninken too. Pakkun has started mouthing off at me."

Harry laughed. "Then it's settled," he stated. "Walk me to the shop?"

"Of course."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laughter was everywhere, children running around, small explosions made by exploding tags that did not run on full power. Harry stopped and stared at the Shinobi Academy of Konoha. It was break time now and all the kids, from age six to age twelve were out and about. A few shinobi were overseeing everything though the wizard suspected that the majority of them were clones and the actual teachers were in the lounge fighting the urge to strangle some of their students. Kurenai usually ranted about similar urges, especially since two of the runts were hers and a third was actually on the way. The red eyed kunoichi had a daughter after Isamu, and the girl was the spitting image of her mother while the son was more like Asuma as the time wore on. The genjutsu mistress was pregnant again and had decided instead of stopping completely, to help out at the Academy for a while. Kurenai was still on her fifth month and quite active. She also confided to Harry that she quite liked teaching younger children, more so than genin as it kept her in Konoha and around her children.

When he walked into the lounge and Kurenai spotted him easily. She was conversing with Iruka, who also recognized the green eyed wizard.

"Don't get up," Harry told her as he approached the duo. "Hello Iruka, Kurenai. How are you two?"

The duo greeted the green eyed wizard quite happily.

"It's been a while," Iruka told the civilian. "How is Teddy? I heard he made Chunin but…"

"He has been busy," Harry agreed. With Kakashi and a ton of missions. Teddy was still rather hyped about joining the ANBU and Harry and Kakashi were trying to do everything in their power to aid the kid, everything they could teach the young wizard would add to his chances of survival and Harry would feel better in that case. Teddy was more than good in infiltration and disguise, better than the green eyed wizard imagined and better than Kakashi had ever hoped.

"Well, I do learn some news from Naruto every now and then," Iruka said. "That boy somehow can keep up with everything…" he shook his head.

Kurenai grinned. "What are you doing here Harry?"

The wizard raised the basket he had brought along. "Tea and snacks. Asuma told Nara Shikamaru who told Naruto who told Sasuke who told Teddy, about your cravings."

Kurenai blinked. "That's… considerate of them all."

"Or lazy of your husband," Harry told her.

"Are there éclairs inside?" the pregnant kunoichi asked. Even Iruka looked interested now.

"Yes," Harry confirmed, "With the cream you like."

"What are these things?" Iruka inquired.

Kurenai sighed. "Want to taste one?"

Harry laughed. "You don't sound eager to share," he told his female friend, who looked unrepentant.

"I would not want to impose," Iruka commented but Kurenai just handed him a sweet.

"Harry is a great cook," she told her fellow Academy instructor. "I bet that's one of the reasons Kakashi is still smitten with you."

"Still want to kidnap me and lock me in your kitchen?" Harry asked the woman.

"You bet," Kurenai replied.

Meanwhile Iruka was amazed at the sweet Harry cooked up. "This is amazing, unlike anything I've eaten before," he told the green eyed wizard.

"Thank you," Harry replied. "Well, I better leave you to it," he told the Instructors.

"The break is going to end soon," Iruka said, Kurenai only nodding as she had tackled the treats Harry had brought for her. She waved absently at the wizard who only rolled his eyes and left the duo to get back to work.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got the Ginseng?" Etsuko asked, looking impossibly perky despite the early time, before even the sun rose.

Hirohito sighed. "Yes."

"You got to say check," the girl chirped.

"Don't press your luck," Hirohito told the brown haired girl. "We got the Ginseng. What else is on that list?"

She bit her lip. "Mm, Passion Flower, Echinacea, Lemon Balm, Thyme, Damiana and Black Cohosh," she read the list.

The Hyuga checked the crates. "They're all here," he replied. "Ready to be sorted too. That's your job. I've got to help the boss package the salves," he informed the teen.

"Alright you two?" Harry appeared from the small lab he had in his store in the further back of the large space.

"We're done with the new delivery," Hirohito commented. "I was just coming to help you bottle the salves."

That earned him a grateful grin. "Good. I need to get everything done soon. It's quite a big order to fill and the teams from Suna will need it by eight in the morning."

"Suna?" Etsuko asked.

"I'm making this for the Kazekage's personal medic Nin," Harry explained to the girl.

She got even more star struck until a more professional Hirohito cleared his throat. That sent her back to work and made the green eyed sheepish under the stern look the Hyuga gave him.

"You are too soft on her," he told the wizard.

"She'll learn," Harry replied. "So, back to work?"

Hirohito nodded and followed after him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto regarded the youth that stood before his desk, a frown on his normally carefree face. He hated missions like this, when he had to send his shinobi to do the dirty work. He had learned it had to be done but he did not have to like it. Despite his rise in the ranks and him reaching the ultimate goal, the Hokage position, he was still an idealist. So when he had to send Lupin Teddy on his first assassination mission he felt guilty. An added reason to that were the high chances of this mission turning sour and the shinobi's life being at risk, but it was necessary if the kid wanted to join the ANBU ranks. He had to go in alone while the team of the more experienced ANBU were on standby. It was one big mess really and the blond was glad he had Shikamaru fine tuning the more delicate things of such missions. Naruto studied the details of the file one last time before he gave another sigh and buzzed in his secretary.

"Call Lupin Teddy to my office," he ordered and received a bow and a quick affirmation. Not ten minutes later Teddy walked in through the door, a fact that made Naruto grin. Teddy was unlike most shinobi, who preferred windows instead of doors. It was kind of funny actually.

The blond Hokage grinned rather grimly when the kid appeared in front of him. He had read the files Tsunade had left for him before she retired. He knew Kakashi had taken the kid as an apprentice and that the silver haired Jōnin had planned for the boy to join ANBU. It was a logical choice too, what with his skills in transforming so radically. There was no chakra involved and Lupin would not be a liability that way. His transformations were better than Henges or the Clone transformations most shinobi learned to make, even better than Shadow Clones.

"Lord Hokage," Teddy bowed and Naruto studied the kid. He had gotten taller, much taller than Naruto and Sasuke and even Kakashi, certainly taller than his godfather, and he favoured dark colours when he was on duty, but chose to forgo his Jōnin vest, unlike most shinobi who wore it. But he did wear his forehead protector with the metal plate of the Hidden Leaf symbol prominent around his left shoulder.

"I have a mission for you," Naruto began and pointed at the blank ANBU mask on his desk.

Teddy's amber eyes went wide as he realised exactly why he had been called in Naruto's office.

He gave a serious nod and kept his ears opened as Naruto explained the situation and gave his orders. He was told to go to Rice country and specifically a sea side town where a merchant was hiring missing Nin from Mist much like Gatou had done nearly a decade ago. The mission was simple. Get in, approach the target in the guise of a new associate, break into the man's vaults, get the needed documents to find out how said man operated his slave trading ring, torture the man if need be, and then kill him, without getting found out or revealing it was Konoha who took the hit. Teddy was supposed to operate alone while the ANBU waited outside. If he was successful, the teen was in.

"Do you understand the objective and the consequences?" Naruto needlessly asked after he finished briefing Teddy.

The amber eyed wizard nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied.

"Good, you leave immediately," Naruto ordered.

With a short bow, Teddy left the room, feeling both anxious and pleased. This was it, the young Metamorphmagus could finally put to the test all the training he had been given. Getting into ANBU would be nice, but the completion of the mission came first. With that mindset, the teen wizard set off.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stared.

Sakura, who stood behind him, stared as well.

Kurenai blinked.

Asuma peered closer. "I can see myself in the surface. He actually made a mirror out of wood." He sounded impressed.

Kakashi snorted. "Didn't I tell you so? Also, there's a mountain of food in the kitchen, more than what the two of us can eat. Help yourselves, Naruto's stopping by later."

The shinobi the silver haired Jōnin had invited to his home (because the house that he shared with Harry and Teddy was home) to help him calm his lover some. Kakashi had at first tried the adult road and attempted talking to Harry to calm him as it was two weeks with no news from Teddy while the amber eyed shinobi was away. That had not worked. Then the Copy Nin had tried sex, which was a very enjoyable pastime but the effects of that attempt lasted only for a couple of days mainly because Kakashi had exhausted himself and Harry. That was lots of fun too, the silver haired man thought fondly. But then Harry was stressed again and when the green eyed wizard was stressed he cleaned and cooked like there was no tomorrow. So he brought in people to help, well eat the food (that was the primary goal) and distract Harry from his worry, something he did not even admit he felt.

"I'll go talk to him," Kurenai said and hesitated. "Did he make éclairs again?" she asked.

Kakashi eyed her big belly and smiled. "Of course he did. He made stew and pies and ramen and boiled rice and a ton more."

"I guess that means we're staying for lunch?" Asuma said.

"Dinner too by the looks of it," Sakura noticed.

"Are we late?"

Kakashi turned and eye smiled at Akihiko and Kenji who also blinked at the food perched on the dining table.

"Harry's feeling anxious?" Kenji rightly guessed.

"Are those meat pies?" Akihiko muttered as he approached the table.

Kurenai sighed and with one last look at the éclairs she eyed the kitchen. "I better talk to him," she said to Kakashi. Then to the others, "Hands off my sweets or I'll make you hurt."

The others nodded eagerly and sighed with relief when the genjutsu mistress of Konoha walked out of the room.

"Damn but she looks hot when she gets all bossy like that," Asuma said as he stared after his wife.

"Spare us," Kakashi told the Sarutobi.

When Harry joined them with Kurenai about twenty minutes later the shinobi had started munching on the foods available.

"Hello all," the green eyed wizard greeted the small crowd of friends that had gathered in his home.

"We came for the food," Asuma announced to the raven haired civilian.

"Gluttons the lot of you!" Sakura accused.

"Yet your plate has more than mine," Kenji piped up, making the pink haired kunoichi glare death at him.

Kakashi bumped his shoulder to Harry's once they were all seated. Green eyes turned to him. "Are you angry I invited everyone?"

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Then he finally smiled and shook his head. "You really do complete me," he told the Jōnin.

The silver haired shinobi smiled under his mask.

"I'm here! I'm here! Where's the food!" Naruto yelled as he walked in, making everyone turn and stare.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, affronted by the way the blue eyed blond had just barged in.

"You're right on time our dear Hokage," Asuma greeted the blond his father had favoured so much.

Naruto blushed and turned to the host of the house. "Sorry for intruding," he told Harry.

"Doesn't matter Naruto," Harry told the blond shinobi. "Come, join us and eat as much as you can," he told Naruto. Sasuke handed a plate to his team mate and the blond took it eagerly.

"Still not angry?" Kakashi asked his lover in a low tone while all around them their friends were making enough noise to show they were trying not to overhear the couple.

"I'm just glad I have you here. I'm being silly, aren't I?" Harry whispered. "I just… Teddy has been my life for so long. You as well," he answered before Kakashi could even think of getting slighted. "If either of you is hurt… It's like the Chunin exams all over. Or the Jōnin promotion he got. He was such a mess after that mission…" Harry's eyes were dark as he remembered those moments. "I'm sorry I've been such a mess. Won't happen again."

"Don't apologize," the Copy Nin told Harry. "It's nice when someone cares. Teddy and I… We're lucky to have you. You just need to remember that being shinobi is more than just a job, it's a life style, one we take seriously."

"I need to trust him more," the raven haired wizard sighed. "I bet he'll be angry and hurt when he learns how I behave."

"He's a good kid, he'll understand."

"He's a great kid," Harry said and Kakashi nodded.

"Oi! You two! You better not be exchanging naughty words while we're eating," Asuma teased the pair.

"Leave them be, Asuma," Kurenai said with exasperation. "They are just so cute like that…"

"I don't do cute!" Kakashi protested.

Just like that Harry and last Hatake focused back on the people that were with them, and slowly the green eyed wizard's gloomy mood evaporated.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five months passed since Teddy Lupin completed his mission to Rice and his admission to the ANBU ranks. With the codename Dhole, his mask was a bit similar to a dog's as he was named after a canine. He was in a squad with none a Hyuga, a Nara and Yamanaka. He had a suspicion the first was Neji and the second Shikamaru, but he had no idea who was the blond Yamanaka at his new four person team. He was happy, he realized. Tired and in need of a vacation because of the back to back missions, but happy all the same. He placed the bone white mask away, knowing that Harry knew where he hid it, but also knowing that the green eyed man also knew better than to search for it. Harry was calm now, not freaking out whenever he disappeared for a mission, like the one in Snow that took him a whole month and after which he came back with his hand in a cast. Teddy knew from Kenji and Akihiko that apparently Kakashi had done something to make Harry realize that when he got so worried that he wore himself down, he just made Teddy feel guilty and added to his stress. Things were better now, Teddy mused as he locked his wardrobe, using magic. He looked around the room then.

It was a nice apartment he had started leasing after he got back from his second ANBU mission. He had saved up enough money by then to make the next step. Harry had not said anything, and the amber eyed wizard believed that he never ever would, but Teddy wanted his own space, his own house. He wanted to clean up after his own mess, have some semblance of privacy for when he brought his lovers home. There was something icky and wrong when your godfather and his lover came face to face with you and your lover for the night, not once or twice but five bloody times with five different people, men and women alike, shinobi and civilians. Yes, Teddy needed his own space and he got it. The apartment was not far from the main street Harry's shop was. It had two bedrooms but Teddy had turned one into a sort of armoury and library, a modest kitchen and a spacious bathroom and sitting room. He even had a balcony, but any flower pots he got ended up dying and he gave up having a green porch. Teddy also kept his room at Harry's house. The green eyed wizard had kept his room and it was available whenever Teddy needed it, a safe haven whenever missions became too much, when he had too much laundry pending or whenever he missed his home.

There was a loud knock on the door and Teddy smiled. He did not even need to ask who it was. Kenji and Akihiko, rather predictably, were outside his door. Following behind them were six more people, Teams Twelve and Fifteen, kids who had graduated along with Teddy and Team Five. Faces familiar and friendly greeted at him and Teddy invited them inside. While he had had the apartment ready for a while now, just this week he had been granted some leave from his ANBU position. He had a week to get ready and rest, Naruto and his ANBU captain had told him. Then he would have to leave and this time he would be gone for six months. Some of that time would be spent in Konoha's ANBU headquarters training and the rest away on missions, not that he could tell this much to his friends. Teddy also knew that Kakashi was still active, taking mostly assassination missions. He had not come across the silver haired operative yet but it was just a matter of time.

"You came just on time," Teddy told the other teens who entered his apartment. He found it natural to always be surrounded by people at least two years older than him.

"We brought sake," Kenji informed the amber eyed wizard.

"And even more sake," Benjirou, a brown haired purple eyed teen that was the tallest among them added in a jovial tone, a bark coming from the very large Inozuka dog that followed after him.

More Chunin and Jōnin trailed in and Teddy welcomed them. He would enjoy the down time he got as much as he could. As Haruno, a cute Chunin with pigtails and hair with green highlights approached him, the Metamorphmagus grinned at the cute woman.

Akihiko noted this. "Just know she's taken," he said and pointed at a man that just had to be a Hyuga talking with another Inozuka further into the room.

"Window shopping never hurt anyone," Teddy replied, making the Yamanaka snort.

"Forget chasing skirts and pants for a night? We're all friends here," Akihiko told Teddy.

"I know, but I got to dream," the wizard replied. "Now come on, I got the food from Yakiniku Q and ramen from Ichiraku's," he told the blond Jonin.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a slow day at Harry's shop, Tuesdays usually were like that. Harry and his two employees had already finished cataloguing the stock, there were no more potions needed to be completed, all the merchandise was ready to be sold. Hirohito was tallying the money and listening with half an ear as Harry taught Etsuko a thing or two about this and that herb. After a while the girl had asked to learn about the barrios remedies Harry had for sale, asking their names and what they were used for. The green eyed wizard had been happy to teach her a thing or two. He glossed over the details of certain potions, like a weaker version of the Pepper Up and certain burn salves that treated serious burns, those he usually sold straight to Konoha's and lately Suna's shinobi hospitals.

"And this one? It says 'Stop Cramp' on the label?" Etsuko pointed at yet another vase with a mix of brown and reddish leaves.

Harry grinned. "You'll like this one. "It's one of the recipes I have for relaxing muscles, helping with digestion and even menstrual cramps."

Etsuko blushed. "Wha-?"

The wizard chuckled. "Want to try it? It actually helps with the last one; most women who used it told me so." He watched as the girl got even more red in the face. "Well, should you need it…?"

She made an odd sound.

"Want to know about another remedy?" Harry offered and she was quick to comply. "For example this one is a soothing salve that contains lavender in it. Go on, smell it."

Etsuko complied and the lesson continued until another customer walked in and they went back to work, the lull in the customer influx ending.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bed dipped and Harry blinked, looking up from his book. His eyes never returned to the page he was reading as the sight of Kakashi without anything on from the waist up always got him like this. He left the book on his night stand and looked his fill. Kakashi looked amazing; his figure was all corded muscles and tanned skin. Harry knew his lover got the tan because he liked doing his katas out on the yard with a bare chest every morning and noon, whenever he had time between missions and turning down new Genin teams, not that Naruto insisted on that last bit as much as Tsunade or the Third Hokage had. There were more scars on that skin, more burn marks too. Harry wished they were not as many. Sure, his salves helped mellow the marks down a bit, but they did not make them disappear and Kakashi would not want them gone. Every scar was a memory, be that a memory of a battle lost or won, an ally dying, a mission accomplished or failed, it did not matter, they all had a history to tell and Harry respected that. He loved tracing them with his hands and mouth, a strange habit that Kakashi understood and copied when it came to the green eyed civilian's scars.

Kakashi caught him looking and his lips twitched upwards. He made some deliberate flexing of his muscles, something Harry was a sucker for and enjoyed the way the green eyed wizard drank the sight in. it was obvious time had not abated their lust for each other, something the Jōnin had been afraid at some point and still revisited in his mind. Harry was the longest relationship in his life, hands down and should something happen to make this end… The silver haired man ignored the dark thought. It would not happen, he told himself. It was easy to believe it too, if he judged by the way Harry still hungered for him, the way his green eyes ate him up.

"See something you like," Kakashi teased his lover. "Better than that book of yours?"

Harry nodded. "Something I like very much," he admitted as he made to approach, Kakashi.

The Jōnin shook his head and motioned to Harry that he should stay seated where he was. He tore the sheets off him and grinned at the sight of his lover in nothing but underwear.

"Scoot a bit forwards," the silver haired man requested and his lover was quick to comply.

Then, placing one hand on Harry's chest, Kakashi pushed the other man down on the mattress. He then wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pulled his body up and closer to the raven haired man until they were skin to skin with one another, their underwear the only barrier. The silver haired man leaned over his lover and, while cupping his jaw, smashed their mouths together, making Harry moan at the aggressive kiss.

"Kissing is what I like best about you," Harry admitted when he could breathe properly again.

Kakashi gave a roguish grin. "Just kissing?"

Harry matched his grin and flipped them over so that he was pinning the shinobi under him. "I like blowing you too," he stated. "Do you like that?"

"Yes please!" Kakashi stated eagerly.

Harry chuckled. "Then I better do what you like, right Kakashi?" he teased.

"I'm all for equal opportunities," the Jōnin said. "You help me, I help you," he stated, making Harry grin.

"I love the sound of that!"


	27. Career Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry recieves a proposition and Teddy is Troubled from a mission but Kakashi is there to support and lend an ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: pussycatadamah  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Kakashi was smirking at the sight bared before his eyes. Harry was on his stomach, lying just beside the water. It was not often that he got Harry to come to the hot springs Konoha had, the green eyed man was a bit self conscious when it came to strangers seeing him naked, seeing his scars too. So Kakashi had arranged a little something with the owners and had them reserve a bit of privacy. Because of that Kakashi was also able to touch his lover to his heart’s content, small, innocent touches that were supposed to just massage sore muscles and help the green eyed man relax. Yet the silver haired Jōnin could not help but be aroused by the sight of Harry’s naked back and the shapely figure of the raven haired man. So his hands wandered and Harry let him, enjoying Kakashi’s ministrations a tad too much, the way they caressed sore muscles of his back, the way they teased Harry’s sensitive spots, even if that teasing was tickling the green eyed wizard. It was a carefree time and the pair loved it as lately they had been busy and high strung with responsibilities.  
It had been a while since the last time they had enough time for each other, enough time to relax without Naruto walking in on them for the first time (the blond Hokage had been mortified when he caught Kakashi all over Harry while the two men were hidden behind the house). Sasuke and Sakura had a bet going on about whether Naruto would do as they did and also walk in on them. They had finally been seen by the entire Team 7 and Teddy from Team 5.  
“Now if only the Aburame and the Yamanaka brats walk in I’ll have two out of two teams,” Kakashi had muttered half amused half exasperated but his green eyed lover had been mortified, even more than Naruto had been. Harry had been angry that Kakashi had taken it all in stride and had not let the silver haired man touch him for over a week, until the Jōnin had done the sensible thing and buttered him up with a dinner out and a night full of amazing sex. Harry’s anger never stood a chance.   
“Mmm.”  
Kakashi’s ears perked as his lover let out a pleased sound. He had stopped tickling the wizard for a while now, focusing on just making the raven haired man relax and he had managed it quite spectacularly, turning Harry into a puddle of relaxed muscles and sinfully good sounds that tested his patience.  
“Harry, love?”  
“Hm? Kakashi? What is it?”  
“As personal favour to me, please stop making those sounds,” the Jōnin asked. “I don’t think the owner would like if I jumped you. I have self control, I truly do, but I’m suffering here!”  
Harry blinked sleepily before his green eyes went wide. “It wasn’t on purpose!”  
Kakashi smirked. “Believe me, if it was on purpose, the whole establishment would be able to hear you scream in pleasure. Though those moans are pretty good.”  
“Then you best stop massaging me,” Harry said.  
“Or,” the silver haired man suggested. “We could move this to our very comfortable, sound proof bedroom and you can be as loud and provocative as you wish. I’ll appreciate it dearly,” the shinobi said with a wolfish smirk.  
Harry needed no further prompting.  
________________________________________  
Another kunai embedded itself against a tree trunk with a sharp sound. The two sparring shinobi ignored it in favour of dodging each other’s attacks. The sound of chirping birds alerted Sarutobi Asuma that the silver haired Jōnin he was up against was using his famed Chidori aimed at him. Asuma dodged with aloud curse, using his wind techniques but not his chakra fist blades to counter attack.  
“Damn it Kakashi! It’s supposed to be a spar! Are you trying to kill me!” Asuma yelled.  
It had to be said that the last male Hatake could do an impressive imitation of innocence when he wanted to. It was annoying, the wind user decided.  
“You dodged, so it can’t be that bad,” Kakashi pointed out, making Asuma curse loudly.  
They were panting by now since they had gone all out. It was supposed to be a spar using Taijutsu only but somehow they started involving weapons and ninJutsu as well and the entire clearing was totalled.  
“No more,” Asuma declared. “I’m done!”  
Kakashi straightened. “If you’re sure…”  
“I am,” the wind user insisted and relaxed his body, his hands immediately reaching for his cigarettes.   
“Ho, Kurenai still stringing you by the bal…”  
A kunai flew and the silver haired Jōnin dodged it easily and sent a cheeky grin that not even his face mask could hide at the Sandaime’s son.  
“Watch it,” Asuma warned Kakashi. “It’s not funny. I never get to smoke with the runts around and she’s just entered the last month and my Kurenai is…”  
“A demon in disguise? Because Harry has told me how bossy she has gotten. And how she cries over the littlest things.”  
“Hormones,” the Sarutobi muttered. “Hate them.”  
Kakashi shrugged. He did not have to worry about such things, even though his green eyed lover had somehow gotten to be the godfather of Kurenai’s second brat and the silver haired Jōnin suspected that the genjutsu mistress would rope his lover into becoming the godfather of her third brat as well.  
“Troublesome,” Asuma muttered.  
“Still quoting Shikamaru?” Kakashi commented, earning himself a dirty look.  
“I can get back at you. Gai is back from his mission and ready to face his rival in yet another challenge.”  
The silver haired Jōnin shuddered. “You’re evil,” he accused, sounding deeply betrayed.  
Asuma grinned. He was about to elaborate on his plan further but as he opened his mouth Yamanaka Ino came running. She sounded out of breath.  
“There you are!” she yelled at her former Jōnin instructor. “You got to go to the hospital!” she berated Asuma.  
“What for?” the smoking man asked.  
Ino pinned him with a stern look. “Put the cancer stick out! Kurenai has gone into labour!” she announced and with a swirl of leaves both Asuma and Kakashi were gone, leaving her alone in the clearing to roll her eyes at them.  
Asuma had never reached the hospital so fast. When he and Kakashi arrived there, they were greeted by Harry at the reception.  
“There you are,” the green eyed man smiled. “Ino must have found you then. Shizune accompanied Kurenai to the delivery room. No complications,” he added seeing how worried Asuma looked. “Just the baby being too anxious to stay cooped up in Kurenai for another month.”  
The Sarutobi sagged against the doorframe. “I was worried,” he admitted.  
“I can tell. Go, take a walk, by her flowers or better yet jewellery and then come back, alright?” Harry dictated.  
Asuma nodded and made to leave but hesitated.  
“Go,” Kakashi told him. “Me and Harry can stay here and keep an eye on things.”  
“I also need to go to the Academy and get Isamu and pick up my daughter too,” Asuma groaned. Little Kiyomi was at a friend’s place playing as she was too young for the Academy as she was just four years old. Both kids would want to know that their sibling had arrived.  
“Go then,” Harry told the man. “We’ll wait for you here.”  
With a sigh, Asuma left.  
Eight hours later, Sarutobi Saitoh was born, the second son to Asuma and Kurenai and third kid in general, greeted by his parents and siblings and his very own godfather, Hatake Kakashi.  
________________________________________  
Harry watched as Uchiha Sasuke observed the three Sarutobi children running around the green eyed man’s yard. Well, the two biggest were running around while Saitoh, the youngest, was nestled in Harry’s arms, sleeping away undisturbed. There had been some complications that had led Kurenai back to the hospital for a few days and Asuma had been called briefly away on a mission. Neither parent had wanted the Sarutobi clan to look after the children. Konohamaru, their cousin had also not been an option as the young Jōnin was away on Suna with his genin team, delivering important mail. So Harry had offered and Kakashi had made himself scarce whenever Saitoh was grumpy, though the silver haired Jōnin had no problem helping Isamu throw his kunai or make Kiyomi learn how to hold one properly. Harry did not mind though. Sasuke had arrived wanting to go through with their usual sparring schedule but upon seeing the kids he had admitted that they would be forgoing that session. Yet he had not left immediately, choosing to just linger and watch.  
“A penny for your thoughts?” Harry asked after the dark haired shinobi was silent for long.  
“I’m the last one.”  
Harry realized immediately that Sasuke was talking about being the last of his clan. He had heard from Kakashi and Teddy and Kurenai on separate occasions enough information to know about how the Uchiha clan was wiped out, barring two members, the two sons of Uchiha Figaku. But missing Nin had no status so Sasuke was in fact the last Uchiha.  
“The Council wants more Uchiha shinobi.”  
“Because of the Sharingan,” Harry said and Sasuke shrugged.  
“It’s not that great a tool, I know that now,” the raven haired shinobi said. “But I need to get heirs. It’s part of the agreement I made when I was allowed back in Konoha.”  
“Forgive me if I’m wrong, but aren’t you…”  
“Gay? I am. They don’t care about that.”  
Harry went silent for a bit.   
“I spoke with Naruto and he tried to change their minds. If I do back out they can make my life difficult,” Sasuke said after a while. “They actually went and presented me with future brides.”  
The wizard winced. “You are getting married then?”  
Sasuke snorted. “Of course not! I turned down every single one of them.”  
“And now?”  
“Shinomori Kiyo,” the Sharingan wielder said.  
“Who is she?”  
“She agreed to bare the child and then become the nanny. She comes from a lesser known family that the Uchiha’s traded with. She’s deaf,” Sasuke added. “Her parents knew she would not find a husband and gave up on her. She knows I don’t want to sleep with her and she’s fine with it, preferring her artwork to men. But she wants a child so…”  
Harry was silent as he pondered over Sasuke’s situation.  
“Tsunade has agreed to do the process that will get Kiyo pregnant,” the Uchiha said.  
The wizard sighed. Really, what Sasuke was describing was a lot like what the pureblood wizards did back in his old world where bloodlines were thought scandalous to end just because those entrusted with their continuity did not wish to have kids with the other sex. In some things Konoha was scarily similar to Magical UK, Harry realized. He also saw that the Uchiha was rather anxious, not about his choice, that had obviously been decided, a done deal. But he just seemed to want to hear what the green eyed man thought about the whole thing. Harry had not balked when killing and torturing were involved but the Uchiha feared this would be one aspect of shinobi life and politics the civilian would not like, or at least that was what the wizard thought Sasuke might believe. It was amusing that just because he was still with Kakashi, all the Jōnin’s students gave him the proper respect they aught to give their Instructor, perhaps even more so for some strange reason.  
“When?” was all Harry asked, no judgment showing on his face or his tone of voice. That made Sasuke visibly relax.  
Sasuke shrugged. “Soon.”  
“Good luck,” the wizard said.  
“Thank you.”  
They went back to watching the two Sarutobi kids play.   
________________________________________  
The herb shop was quiet. It was the usual lull of the midday hours when most customers were at home eating and the sun was high and too hot for people to walk the streets. It was also a perfectly good opportunity for Kakashi to corner his green eyed lover for a while because he would be leaving for a week or so for a mission. Naruto was quite gleeful when he gave the silver haired Jōnin this one; it was about protecting a drunk merchant all the way to Fire Country’s capital. Harry had been amused by how despondent Kakashi had sounded.  
“You are being a baby about this,” Harry said with a smile. “Naruto likes you.”  
“Yes, but he likes to get even,” the silver haired shinobi pointed out. “He no longer pranks the village; he just torments poor unsuspecting Jōnin.”  
“You made fun of his hair,” the wizard half stated, half accused.  
Kakashi grinned. “I’m not admitting that.”  
Harry shook his head and the silver haired man just attacked his neck and continued from when he left off that morning. The green eyed man sighed when Kakashi did that thing that just made the wizard week in the knees. Harry moaned and leaned against the wall he was trapped against. Kakashi had planned ahead, having them hide in one of the alcoves of the store while he tried to get some time alone with his lover. Once again it was not meant to be though. The Jōnin had his hands on Harry’s chest, inwardly wishing the green eyed man was topless when a surprised squeak made the kissing pair stop and turn around.  
Etsuko was standing there with a crate of vials in her hands and her face redder than a tomato. Behind her, Hirohito came to a halt and his Hyuga eyes fell on the pair. Then he gave a tired sigh and eyed the box still held in Etsuko’s hands. Harry moved before the stunned girl could drop the box, he swept it up and turned to Kakashi.  
“Don’t you have a mission to be going to?” the wizard pointedly asked.  
Kakashi groaned and with a last look at the still blushing Etsuko and a nod at the Hyuga, he disappeared with a swirl of leaves.  
“I’m not sweeping those leaves up,” Hirohito declared.  
Harry groaned and poked at Etsuko who was still shocked still. “Perhaps I should have let Kakashi buy her that Icha Icha Paradise book.” He then turned to Hirohito. “I’ll have Etsuko sweep them,” he told the Hyuga. “As soon as she gets her act together.”  
“And perhaps keep Hatake away from the shop for a while,” Hirohito added.  
Harry considered the girl working for him and hung his head. “Yes, I can see that.”  
________________________________________  
Sasuke’s home never really felt like a home, especially since he moved back to the Uchiha compound. Kiyo, the girl he had chosen to bare his heir or heirs had moved in with him and she had answered the door when the Hokage came calling on the last male Uchiha. Naruto around the girl was all sunshine and smiles, but when she turned her back, he usually gave her a sad look. The blue eyed shinobi had blown up spectacularly when Sasuke had originally informed him that he would be continuing his clan and what way he was going about that. It was one of the many things the duo disagreed but not enough to make it an issue, not yet. Naruto had gotten a stern talking to by Sakura, who had advised the blond to wait how Sasuke acted with the kid and then act.  
“I bet Sasuke will surprise us all,” the pink haired kunoichi had told the Hokage and Naruto had taken a step back on the whole thing.   
Currently he was visiting the Uchiha compound not to talk about the ways the Sharingan wielder was going about reviving his clan.   
“You look a mess,” Sasuke commented. “When was the last time you slept properly?   
Naruto shook his head and accepted the tea Kiyo had made both for him and Sasuke. She also seemed to sense that the two shinobi had matters to discuss because she bowed out pretty fast, leaving the two former team-mates to their privacy.   
“Are you going to tell me the reason you look like you’ve been training non-stop for a month, with no rest and no food.”  
“Really? That bad?”  
Sasuke nodded.   
Naruto sighed. “Well… Shikamaru is working on it but I really need to speak to someone…”  
“Say no more,” Sasuke said and activated the built in seals all rooms at the compound had, getting them added privacy just in case. “You can speak freely now.”  
“Hey! I got the same thingy in my office!”  
The Uchiha nodded. “I bet you do.”  
“There’s a mole.”  
Sasuke stood straight. “What?”  
“Lately, I’ve noticed things. Missions end up under classified. Last week an A ranked was given to chunin. They came back a mess. An S ranked was missing information and we lost one Jōnin and two are critical. And now…”  
“Now what?”   
Naruto looked at him with steel eyes. “I created shadow clones and assigned them to read every single mission, from D ranked to SS ranked. Someone was been messing up the files, forging signatures and making a mess. Personally, I think it’s the Elders.”  
Sasuke swallowed. “Naruto… That’s treason.”  
“I know and I will deal with it. Most shinobi have been recalled, even those in long term missions. Scratch that, especially those in long term missions.”  
“Like Lupin Teddy,” Sasuke mused. He knew since he sparred with the teen’s godfather that the brat was out of Konoha currently.  
“Like him,” Naruto agreed. “I fear he is dead. There’s no way to find out whether he’s alive or dead as he will only report when he’s back.”  
“How dangerous is the mission?”  
Naruto shrugged, not answering and Sasuke did not press for further details. He was a shinobi and he knew that some things you just did not share with anyone.  
“When is he supposed to return?”  
The blond Hokage sighed. “He’s expected in a week,” he admitted to his old team-mate.  
“Then you’ll learn what happened in a week,” Sasuke said logically. “If things are like you suspect and someone has been misclassifying missions on purpose then I’m certain you will weasel him or them out and heads will roll.”  
Naruto nodded grimly. Nobody messed with his shinobi.  
“And Naruto, if you need any help…”  
“I’ll ask, believe me, I’ll ask,” Naruto assured the Uchiha. “I don’t want any of my shinobi to be in danger and I’m not going to be an idiot about this.”  
“Good. Now, are you staying for lunch with us?” Sasuke asked. “Kiyo is a nice girl, and she’ll be a great mother. And she wants this Naruto, no one is forcing her.”  
The Hokage really seemed to consider this before he shook his head regrettably. “There’s a mountain of paperwork with my name on it.”  
Sasuke smirked. “Well, it was your childhood dream…”  
“Ugh! Don’t remind me! I keep it a secret from Konohamaru. I need that sucker to succeed me,” Naruto stated, making Sasuke smirk. “Later! And rain check on the meal? I’ll stop by another time. And thank Kiyo for the tea from me.”  
“Sure.”  
“Sasuke…”  
“Yes?”  
“I just want you happy.”  
“I know, Naruto. Don’t worry about me.”  
Naruto nodded and left as Sasuke dispelled the seals around the room.  
________________________________________  
Dinners at Harry’s house whenever he got back from missions were like a family tradition for Teddy and Kakashi. As this was Teddy’s night back from whatever place he had been sent to, he arrived at his godfather’s place around seven and was greeted by Harry, who just grabbed him into a tight hug before releasing him and ushering the younger wizard inside the house.  
“Welcome back,” the green eyed wizard said.  
“Good to be back. And something smells amazing.”  
Harry grinned. “Kakashi’s making dinner. “Barbecued ribs are on the menu tonight. And you get a second helping, a third even.” He critically eyed his godson. “You lost weight.”  
Teddy sighed. “So you noticed?”  
His godfather’s concerned stare lingered. “You look really thinner,” he stressed.  
“I gained it on muscles, so don’t worry. I’m fine,” the young Metamorphmagus insisted. “It was a tough one, this mission but I’m fine. I did not even get hurt. Not a scratch, I promise.”  
“If you’re certain…”  
“Harry…” Teddy warned.  
“Then that’s that,” the older wizard accepted. “Now come sit, let Kakashi slave away for us. We can talk, catch up. Quite a few things changed while you were away.”  
“Tell me about your two helpers? You mentioned that you were looking for help and I heard from Kenji that you found some,” Teddy said as they made their way further inside the house and sat comfortably.   
“Etsuko and Hirohito?” Harry asked and his godson nodded. “Well, they’re a lot of help you know. I’ll be getting help for the greenhouses too. Two Yamanaka’s actually and a Nara, from the civilian parts of these families, which means no shinobi training whatsoever. They were the most helpful. They’re also the ones that came that had a vast knowledge of herbs and plants, medicinal and non medicinal.”  
Teddy grinned. “I’m glad you’re still having fun with this job. You know, whenever I speak to Neville… He still has trouble seeing you as a Herbologist or a potions provider. You have to admit it is funny.”  
Harry shared his godson’s grin. “It is,” he replied. “Now, anything you can share about your mission?”  
Teddy shook his head but then paused. “Just that I really, really hate canary yellow,” he finally said, making Harry shake his head at the randomness of that statement.  
“Teddy, welcome back,” Kakashi said as soon as he saw the sixteen year old ANBU operative. His eyes searched Teddy for any obvious signs of harm. When he could not find any his one visible eye relaxed. “Well, seeing as you’re in one piece can I hazard the guess that you’re hungry too?”  
“Starving,” Teddy informed the silver haired man.  
Kakashi smiled. “Start on the pies Harry made, and Teddy? There are several.” He motioned to the food still roasting in front of him. “All this should be ready in a while.”  
Teddy nodded and turned to accept the plate Harry had made for him. After the first bite he sighed. He really had missed his godfather’s cooking, Kakashi’s as well. Generally, he had missed being home, being in Konoha, the very air he breathed held the scent of Fire Country. Teddy truly loved being back. He caught Kakashi’s knowing stare from across the table. The Jōnin had sharp senses quite similar to the amber eyed wizard’s (Teddy had learned that while training with the Jōnin) and he had also felt that feeling, the one where the shinobi was glad the mission was finally over and they were allowed to relax and gain strength surrounded by friends and allies, not fearing a blade would stab them in the back.  
“So, have you heard that Kurenai had a second son?” Harry asked. He was not oblivious to the small tension that ran through the room, tension that had previously weighed heavily on his godson’s shoulders. The green eyed, raven haired man was more than eager for light-hearted conversation.  
Teddy shook his head at the question and thus his godfather decided to clue him in as to what happened with the kunoichi’s newest bundle of joy.  
________________________________________  
The clues were there if one knew how to spot them, how to properly study them. Teddy was acting odd, Kakashi realized. Like something had changed that only he knew about. He looked more confident now but also more wary. As he knew that Teddy had not been hurt, Kakashi feared it was something else entirely. He watched and observed silently and finally, when he could no longer keep quiet, he decided to confront the teen. The silver haired Jōnin did not do that in front of Harry. He had asked around and he knew that the mission Teddy had gone had changed from ‘A’ rank to ‘S’ while the teen was deep under cover, taking the place of a married shinobi from Grass. Teddy had to become the man, become a husband and a father and a teacher and his team-mates who had been posing as merchants had been unable to help or provide back up properly. Teddy had been in way over his head on that mission and Kakashi could guess the mental strain had been great for the teen. But it was also a sign as to how strong the teen had gotten, it was what he had been practicing for all these years and even though the Copy nin would have wished for Teddy to be sheltered for a bit longer, he was proud the amber eyed wizard had pulled it off, making the mission a success and impressing his ANBU colleagues at the same time.  
Instead, after he and Teddy had finished sparring he asked the kid out for a meal.  
“Really?” the Metamorphmagus asked.  
Kakashi nodded. “I spoke to Harry, told him I would take you out for a meal. He was fine with it as he’s rather busy. So, are you up for it?”  
Teddy swallowed the water he had been drinking and then he nodded. “Sure, but first I need a shower.”  
“We both do,” Kakashi stated. “Shall we meet in half an hour?”  
The younger shinobi nodded. “Sure. Where?”  
“Yakiniku Q? Or maybe that new place near Anko’s usual haunt? They serve fish mostly.”  
“Fish sounds great,” Teddy said.  
“I’ll come by your apartment, half an hour.”  
“Don’t be late.”  
And Kakashi was not late, as promised. He arrived on time and the duo walked to the restaurant and ordered. It was while they waited for the meal to arrive Kakashi found the opportunity to broach the subject he wanted to speak to Teddy about.  
“You’ve changed,” he told the younger shinobi.  
Teddy started, his amber eyes not hiding his surprise at Kakashi’s choice of words.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You don’t have to pretend around me or around your godfather. Something’s different about you. Harry won’t ask but I don’t even need to, I think I know,” the silver haired shinobi said.   
The young wizard froze. “Kakashi…”  
“I can listen without judging. Because trust me Teddy, I’ve done everything as a Shinobi, there’s nothing you have done that I have not, nothing I would condemn you or judge you for.”  
Teddy worried his lower lips and stayed silent. The food came, their waitress left and Teddy did not move. Kakashi did not touch his food either, waiting for some kind of response from the younger male. Finally, Teddy picked up his chopsticks and played with the food a bit. Then he stopped that and, refusing to meet Kakashi’s eyes, started speaking.  
“Do you know what kind of mission I was on?” the wizard asked.  
“I still have a bone white mask, Teddy,” the Jōnin said, admitting to still being an ANBU but nothing more.  
“It was a seduction mission as well as an information gathering one,” Teddy muttered reluctantly.  
Kakashi nodded. He had suspected as much. “You had to sleep with someone?”  
“The wife of the guy I was impersonating,” Teddy admitted in a very low voice.   
The silver haired Jōnin pushed his plate away. “We’ll take the food to go and go to your place,” he told the teen.  
Twenty minutes later they were in Teddy’s apartment, the food still untouched. The amber eyed wizard had told Kakashi as much of the mission parameters as he could and Kakashi listened, not judging.   
“I had to sleep in his room, wear his clothes…” Teddy shivered. “Sleeping with his wife was not the hardest thing, though it was uncomfortable and odd. It’s the kids… he had kids and they wanted to cuddle with their dad, wanted a look or a hug from him and I had to pretend and I hated every minute of it. I had to lie every second of the day and it made me feel rotten.”  
“Was she your first?” Kakashi asked rather bluntly.  
Teddy coloured and that was all the answer the older shinobi had needed.   
“Did you know that you would need to sleep with her?”  
Teddy shook his head. “None of my team-mates knew that either. The information was not in the file and when we captured the target the rest of the team interrogated him for details before I took his place. It was a shock. Most of them wanted to abort the mission as it had so many unknown factors but I told them I would do it, complete the mission.” He flexed his hands. “I was not ready after all. I nearly blew the whole thing apart. I never had seduction training, ever and…”  
Kakashi moved, sitting next to Teddy and pulling him in a one armed hug. “But you pulled through,” he said. “You completed the mission, pulled through for your team and made Konoha proud. I just wish you did not have to lose so much, no mission is worth it.”  
Teddy leaned closer to Kakashi. “You’re proud?”  
“Well, I’m not the person to judge anyone, remember? I killed when I was six or seven.”  
“When did you first… you know.”  
“Have sex?” Kakashi asked.  
Teddy flushed and nodded. “You don’t need to answer.”  
“I think I do,” the Jōnin replied. “Thirteen, a bit younger than you. And it was during a mission. I slept with someone for information. It was how I realized I was not cut out for the Seduction Corps. There’s no shame to admitting that. I know now I was too young then but we had war and no one cared what happened as long as we won by losing as little soldiers as possible.”  
“That…” Teddy trailed off.  
“Is one of the ugly sides of shinobi life. Not the worst and not one many realize is not very easy. I have heard other guys and women my age wave it off but sex for information or part of a mission is not as easy as it sounds. Some have no trouble doing it. After I got enough clout I could refuse missions that required it and I took advantage of that fact. It helped that while Minato was the Yondaime refused to allow me to take such missions; I was too young back then. The Sandaime had no such problems but that was way after the Kyuubi incident and I was about sixteen that time and in a dark place and I hardly cared.”  
Teddy stared. “I had no idea. Does Harry know?”  
“About those things for me?” Kakashi shook his head. “He might suspect. It’s not something you discuss, not even with your lover.”  
“Yet you told me.”  
“You needed to hear the truth. You are not alone, not the first and not the last shinobi that had to do these things. You should not feel guilty or dirty.”  
“But I practically rap…”  
“No!” Kakashi cut Teddy off. “Don’t go down that way. Technicalities can drive you insane, Teddy. Do not ever go that way. It might be pretentious of me or idiotic, whatever you want to call it call it, but you are not a rapist. It was a mission.”  
Teddy nodded. “I just feel rotten. Like such a fake… I kept thinking that it could have been me in the place of those children…”  
“Oh, Teddy,” Kakashi hugged him tighter and the younger male buried his face in the Jōnin’s neck, taking in the older shinobi’s familiar scent.  
“Ibiki wants me to talk to Yamanaka Renjirou.”  
“My therapist is Yamanaka Hiromi and before her a Nara but she retired after her first kid.”  
Teddy stared.  
Kakashi gave a wan smile. “You cannot be a high ranked shinobi and not go to a therapist. I’ve had four, the first one was Yamanaka Inoichi as a matter of fact, but when I was a genin and a chunin, I only saw him after high level missions, certainly not after my first kill. Minato helped me through that. After Inoichi there was another male Yamanaka who died during the Kyuubi attack. Mostly the Yamanaka clan, because they are mind walkers, deal with matters of mental stability. They can certainly tell a lie and that helps a lot. It’ll get better Teddy and unfortunately, it will get easier as well.”  
“But what about when I have a family myself?” Teddy asked. “Never mind the fact that I don’t know whether or not…” he deflated a bit, “I don’t know whether I like boys or girls yet.”  
The Jōnin blinked. “Well, I can relate to that, I really can. And I know for a fact of several shinobi that have families and kids and yet they work in the Seduction Corps.”  
“Do their wives and husbands and children know?”  
“The kids never know, not unless they later join the same division. Some tell their spouses or lovers, but not unless they are fellow shinobi, civilians rarely understand the sacrifices we make. In fact, civilians rarely dare to sleep with killers and tend to stay away from shinobi over Chunin rank in general. Now, let’s just stop talking about this and get some food in you.”  
Teddy nodded reluctantly. “But do you think I’m making a big deal out of it?”  
“No, you’re not making a big deal out of it. Not at all.”  
“So, I should just get over it.”  
“No!” Kakashi stressed. “You should talk to your councillor and me whenever you wish, never treat it as if it does not matter. Shinobi are weapons for their village, that is the general mentality. But a bright kid I once taught said he would make a new way of being a shinobi.”  
“Sound like something Naruto would say.”  
“He did say this, when he was a runt, a new Genin on his first mission out of Konoha. And now he’s our Hokage and he will protect the interests of the people he commands, because to him we are more than blades that think.”  
Teddy nodded. “Kakashi… Thank you.”  
“Don’t mention it.”  
________________________________________  
Konoha’s Hospital was a place Harry had not thought he would have visited so often, certainly he never expected that when he first moved to Konoha. But he had been a regular visitor when Tsunade had retired and took up the running of the hospital, coaching Shizune and Sakura to take over when she was unable or in the event she died. Harry for a while now was the main herb provider of the facility. He made potions and creams and salves for the hospitals in both Konoha and Suna and his remedies were readily available to shinobi and sometimes civilians as well. The more magical mixtures were made solely by Harry but the simpler ones that did not need magic to brew, those the green eyed wizard had assigned to his two helpers, Etsuko and Hirohito. His business had expanded quite a lot and he was considering hiring more staff but Harry held back briefly and the reason was the talk he was having with the Slug Sanin. They were in one of the gardens of the hospital and not the stuffy rooms and offices. Here Tsunade would enjoy her sake away from Shizune’s indignant eyes and it provided enough privacy for the talk to take place.  
“Have you given it any thought?” the former Godaime Hokage asked. “We could really need your skills. Some of your salves work better than chakra healing. We are short staffed on medic Nin.”  
“But you have started a program to train more,” Harry pointed out. Sakura had mentioned as much and Kurenai as well. Absently Harry realized that he was probably the only civilian in Konoha so deeply involved in shinobi affairs.  
“It will be years before any of the brats have a perfect enough chakra control and intimate understanding of the healing arts. The medic Nins that are on active duty teams are always targeted first in battles and ambushes. They have even higher mortality rates than ANBU does,” Tsunade stated. “Konoha is understaffed. If I can have even a rookie medic slather the ointments you make and have the more experienced ones treating serious cases then the workload will be lighter and more lives can be saved.”  
Harry sighed and stared up above at the sky. “You know, this is not the quiet life I envisioned.”  
“Will you stop complaining? You sound almost as bad as Nara. I’m not telling you to coach any brats into sword fighting, though Naruto has considered it, as I considered it.”  
Harry frowned.   
“Relax,” the blond kunoichi told the wizard. “We know you don’t want to fight and we respect that. But healing? You are already an herbalist.”  
“I deal mostly with teas and soothing solutions.”  
“For the civilians. You have to admit that the ointments you give us are top quality. And I hear from Sakura that you have experimented with soldier pills.”  
Harry sighed. He really should learn to keep his mouth shut but he had been excited. Hirohito had mentioned soldier pills and what they tasted like, how they were made and just how he and the Hyuga in a rare mood to experiment had decided to try out one of the recipes the former shinobi knew. Then the wizard had decided to mix and match ingredients and somehow he made small soldier pills, the size of a small pill, in vivid orange colour. His test subjects had been Kenji, Akihiko and Sasuke. When none of them had gotten sick and all three had remarked how better this tasted, especially compared to the ones Haruno Sakura could make, Harry had gone to the pink haired kunoichi. Now it seemed she had told her mentor.  
“Okay, fine, I have some skills in healing and certain energy products,” the green eyed wizard admitted.  
“More than some skills but who am I to stop you from being too demure,” Tsunade said. “I just want you to join in my medical program, teach a few classes about making soldier pills and salves, better yet, make your shop a branch of Konoha’s hospital and teach brats you want, not necessarily medic nins. I already have Nara clan members eager to learn from you. They deal with making medicine and they can provide whatever herbs you have shortage of. They own vast lands and keep herds of stags and deer.”  
The wizard knew, he had a Nara working at his greenhouses.  
“I cannot ally my store with Konoha’s hospital and keep selling to Suna, can I?”  
“Sure you can,” Tsunade stated. “They are our allies and the red haired brat that rules them is chummy with our blond brat.”  
“Can I think about it?”  
The Sanin sighed. “I’d rather a quick answer but fine. You got a day.”  
Harry glared.   
“A week tops,” Tsunade said.  
“A week will be fine,” Harry agreed. “You’ll have your answer by then.”  
“Good, now scram. I want to enjoy this,” she jiggled the sake bottle she had smuggled; “before Shizune notices I’m gone.”  
Harry grinned just as a loud, familiar female voice had Tsunade cursing.   
“Too late about that,” the wizard smirked and the former Godaime cursed. Harry left with a spring in his step although inwardly his mind was pondering about the offer Tsunade had made him.  
________________________________________  
End of chapter.


End file.
